Kingdom Hearts III: Destiny of Dreams
by Phantom64
Summary: It's over.
1. A new enemy

Phantom64: Ya! My first Kingdom Hearts fanfic! Let me hear a HELL YEAH!

Minions: HELL YEAH!

Phantom64: Obviously there's going to be major spoilers for Kingdom Hearts 2. If you haven't bought it, BUY IT! If you haven't beaten it yet, stay as far away from this site as possible until you do! There's going to be a lot of crossovers but you'll have to read to find out.

Kingdom Hearts III

Destiny of Dreams

By Phantom64

Chapter 1: A new enemy

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi called as she ran holding the bottle she found on the beach in her arms. She found them on the small island with the paupu tree. " Look at this." Sora studied the bottle kairi had handed him. What caught his eye was a rolled up piece of paper in the bottle with an all too familiar emblem. "It's from the King!" He cried out. He quickly opened the bottle and began to read it to his friends.

Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi,

How ya all doing? Things are going well over here at Disney Castle. I just wanted to invite you all to a party at the Castle for you, Riku, Donald, and Goofy's bravery.

Leon promised you all a party remember? Don't worry about getting there I have that covered.

Sincerely ,

King Mickey

"What does he mean don't worry?" asked a confused Riku. " We don't have a gummi ship." Suddenly a stark white door appeared in front of them. " That way I guess" Kairi said. Sora walked to the door and opened it. Suddenly they were engulfed by light.

"About time you got here."

Sora opened his eyes to find that he was in the King's throne room. "Sora !" Donald and Goofy yelled as they ran to greet their friend. "Donald! Goofy!" Sora embraced them in a hug.

"Long time no see huh?" " Gawrsh Sora we really need to get you all a gummi ship to take home with ya." Goofy said to his spiky haired friend.

"Now we start the party." replied Aerith. Sora then looked to see everyone else in the gigantic room. He could see Cloud, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Tifa, Cid. Merlin, those three Treasure loving fairies, Chip and Dale, Daisy, Donald's nephews, Scrooge McDuck , Jiminy Cricket, Yun Sid, the three good fairies, Queen Minnie and of course King Micky.

"It's good to see you all again ." Kairi said cheerfully. "What are we all standing around for?" King Mickey asked, " Lets Paaaaaaaaarrrrttttty!" So much happened that night. Tifa got into a verbal fight with Aerith when she asked Cloud to dance with her. Yuffie was chasing the treasure fairies and yelling to give back her wallet. Cid had gotten into a punch drinking contest with Goofy. To Cid's embarrassment Goofy won. Riku simply leaned against a corner next to Leon for most of the party. Sora asked Kairi to dance. They had danced fairly well. Lets just say that Sora isn't as good with his feet as he is with his keyblade. King Micky and Queen Minnie joined in along with Donald and Daisy, Leon and Yuffie, amazingly Chip and Yuna, and Tifa and Aerith fighting over who would dance with Cloud, with poor Cloud in the middle of it!

Sora walked out into the courtyard with Kairi to have some privacy. He would rather fight Xehanort and Xemnas again at the same time than what he's about to ask her. " Boy, so much has happened huh?" He asked Kairi with a shaky voice. "Yeah." "So I guess you saw my drawing in the cave." Sora said, starting to blush. " Yeah I did" Kairi began to blush as well . "I added to it."

Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out something that caused Kairi's heart to beat loudly. " I love you Kairi. I want to share my life with you." He took a bite out of the Paupu fruit he pulled out of his pocket. " I love you to Sora." She took a bite out of the fruit as well. Soon they embraced in a passionate kiss that lasted several minutes.

Unknown to them they were being watched By the other party members. Donald and Goofy were about to congratulate them but were stopped by Riku. "Wait for it..." When they finally released from each other Riku yelled " About time! I thought you two would be stuck like that!" Sora and Kairi blushed madly when they noticed them. "Congratulations Sora." Donald said. "What he said! He-yuk!" Goofy replied cheerfully. Two figures, unseen by everyone watched the scene from atop the entrance to the Gummi garage. " It was inevitable, huh Roxas?"

Namine asked. " Yup. Took him a year but he finally did it." Roxas said " You know what that means?" She asked in a silky voice. " No but I'd love to find out!" Roxas then pulled her in and kissed her as well. It was a night none of them would forget.

** 2 years later **

'Who is this guy!' Edward Elric thought as he stared his strange enemy with the shadowy creatures down. 'And how is he using alchemy here? It doesn't exist in this world. Without Alchemy and my automail arm, Me and my dad doesn't stand a chance. And what are these things? Chimaras?'

"Edward! Lookout!" His dad Hohenheim yelled as the figure launched another blast of dark energy at them. Ed rolled to the left while his dad jumped in the opposite only to be grabbed by his worst nightmare. "Hello sweety."

"Dante!" Hohenheim was shocked to see his immortal wife. She was still in Lyra's body in a black and yellow version of her dress. " I would kill you now if he didn't need you Hohenheim." She said coldly. "Say goodby to your son. Were going for a long ride." Dante and Hohenheim then disappeared in a mist of Darkness.

"Father!" Ed yelled. The figure chuckled infuriating Ed. "What the hell do you want!" He yelled. "Edward. Edward. Edward. You know so much about alchemy yet you know nothing about destiny." The figure said cooly. "It is your fathers destiny to help me plunge all worlds into Darkness." 'All worlds?' Ed thought. "My father would never help you with something as crazy as that!" "Fool. Noone can change destiny. No matter how hard they try. You could have learned this lesson in time." Ed suddenly noticed The sky was pitch black and a keyhole appeared on the ground. "But I'm afraid that you and this world's time is up!" He then pointed his key like sword into the keyhole and shot a beam of dark energy into it. Ed heard something unlocking. Suddenly massive waves blasted out of the keyhole covering everything. "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **Edward screamed as he was engulfed in darkness.

...Al...

Disney Castle

'(Sigh!) Time for the morning announcements' Ryo thought as he lined up with the other Royal knights. 'Being a royal knight sounds great, but here royal knight means palace guard.' the human knight named Ryo had spiky orange hair with red highlights, chocolate brown eyes, and had a scar under his left eye. He wore black pants with a black t-shirt under a white coat that went to his ankles, and had brown ankle boots. His right arm had a silver shoulder pad with a silver gauntlet and arm armor. There was none on his left arm.

"Here comes the captain!" whispered one of the knights. The 15 dog knights plus one human saluted their superior. " Okey-doie men, time to get to yer posts." Goofy said in the closest thing to a serious voice he could ever do. " The Heartless are still out there but the Shining Shields can handle them. Although the Cornerstone of Light protects us that doesn't mean that they can't get in. Dismissed!" "Yes sir!" They all said in unison and scattered to their assigned posts. Then their was only Goofy and Ryo left. "Come on Ryo you know the routine." Goofy said with a cheery voice. "Say what's bothering ya?" "Its nothing captain," Ryo said with a bit of a sigh. "Being a knight here is great but I'd rather be with the Shining Shields. They get to go to other worlds, fight off Heartless, and they make a difference."

2 years ago King Mickey decided that with the worlds connected and Heartless still out there that they would need more than Sora. So the Shining Shields were founded. They are a military group whose only objective is to vanquish darkness and bring light to all worlds. They have many men and women across many of the known worlds as security forces against the few Heartless out there. They can be recognized by their stark white uniforms. They are train in the art of many weaponrysuch as swords, spears, crystal rifles, and more.

They also have a massive fleet of white and blue gummi ships to keep the Heartless ships at bay. The ranking system is decided by strength, combat experience, and special powers.

Ground force ranking

Supreme Commanders (3)

Lieutenants(7)

Sergeants(hundreds)

Special forces( hundreds)

Troopers( millions)

Foot Soldiers( millions)

Gummi fleet ranking

Admiral (1)

captain (hundreds)

pilots (millions)

technicians (millions)

mechanics (millions)

"Now Ryo I know you're a good swordsman and all but your just...clumsy." "Sigh, I guess so." Ryo said with a groan. "Besides," Goofy said with a smile, "King Mickey gave you the best job here." The King appointed Ryo as princess Sara, his adopted daughter's personal body guard. "Yeah, seeing her makes every day bett- What the heck is that!" There was a bright flash in the sky as a strange blue creature fell out of the sky and landed right on top of Ryo's face.

END OF CHAPTER

Phantom64: Well, that's chapter 1. Be sure to R&R.

Phantom64: Now it's time for...

What the Hell!

Phantom64: From time to time I'll have a poll about Kingdom Hearts 2. Simply answer the poll with your review.

Phantom64: Wow, so Diz was the real Ansem. At the beginning of the game I thought that he was the evil Ansem's Nobody. Well with the tan skin and yellow eye It was kind of obvious. Man did I get a shock when I found out that Ansem was good and was Diz the entire time. So my pole is

How many people thought that Diz was Ansem's Nobody at the beginning of the game? Be honest!

Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Dream Encounter

Phantom64: I'm back! I forgot to mention to any Full Metal Alchemist fan out there that I haven't seen the movie yet (Hell I don't even know if it's out on DVD!), so that incident in the last chapter takes place after the Anime. So the world Ed was in at the end of the show has been destroyed.

Phantom64:I'm keeping the poll going for one more chapter. Plus I mean before you read the Ansem Reports. I mean at the beginning of the game when you were playing as Roxas.

Kingdom Hearts III

Destiny of Dreams

By Phantom64

Chapter 2: Dream Encounter

"So Hohenheim has been captured," the cloaked boy said. "And what of his son Edward?" asked a cloaked girl. "I'm not sure," stated the third cloaked man in a much older voice. "That world beyond the gate has been covered in darkness. It's best to say that he's dead."

"Don't be so certain Zeltrax," The boy stated "When a strong hearted person's world is destroyed they either become a summon gem or by chance, marooned on another world." " I am more concerned about the guy caused this." The girl said. "I could sense the work of Maleficent and the Heartless."

"We must work quickly then. When Organization XIII was at it's high Maleficent was considered a nuisance . But now..." The boy was stopped by Zeltrax Who then spoke.

"Then we must summon the Nobodies. We can't do this on our own." The Girl protested this. "But Xemnas never branded us into the Organization! The Nobodies won't listen to us!"

The boy simply chuckled. "Don't you get it Xilly? Xemnas is gone. We are the new Organization XIII! "Minus 10." Zeltrax replied sarcastically. Xilly giggled at this.

"Still," the boy said in an annoyed voice, "I don't know if the King's lackeys are up to face this threat. He stared at Zeltrax. "Fine. I'll test them." Zeltrax said with a sigh. "And the Dream Warrior." The boy added.

"Blast it Ralix! Who died and made you King?" Zeltrax asked. Ralix gave him a cold, hard stare. Even through the shroud of his hood Zeltrax could see his glowing yellow eyes.

"Right I'm on it," Zeltrax disappeared in a cloud of darkness. "Now what?" asked Xilly . "We watch and wait," Ralix replied. "Aw don't you wanna go do something with me?" Xilly asked in a disappointed tone.

Ralix simply said "There's work to be done." "Oh your no fun!" Xilly gave Ralix a playful shove and walked off. "If you only knew," Ralix murmured as he watched a spiky-haired boy walking on a beach with a red-headed girl by his side...

Destiny Islands ?

"What's going on?" Sora asked himself as he was walking on the beach with his soul mate Kairi. She seemed to be talking but Sora couldn't hear a word of it. "Kairi? What's wrong? Kairi! Kairi stopped in her tracks and pointed at the figure approaching them.

Sora was shocked to see yet another Organization member. His face was shrouded in his hood. "Greetings Keyblade master." He began with a deep voice. "It is time." Sora called forth his keyblade Kingdom Key and toled kairi to stay back. But to his surprise Kairi was gone. He was then falling into the ocean as the beach disappeared. He landed on a all too familiar platform with an image of Cinderella...

Disney Castle

"So your names Stitch huh?" Ryo asked his new alien friend. Stitch nodded sadly. "Chope...Shadows take Lilo. Shadow boy take island, ocheepa" Stitch said in the best English he could say.

"Don't worry little guy." The king is investigating. He'll find her for sure." Ryo said to cheer him up. "Why I bet- wait..." Ryo looked over stitch and saw a door he never noticed before. "Where that door come from?" Ryo had been in the gummi garage several times and knew there are only two doors in this room. And that wasn't one of them.

Stitch climbed up on Ryo's back as he walked toward the door. It was a white door with a few gems encrusted on the top. " Ah what the heck. I've got time." Ryo said to his blue buddy. As he opened the door a large shadow hand grabbed him and pulled him in. "What the He-" The door then closed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Ryo and Stitch screamed as they fell through darkness but landed safely on a green platform depicting

a woman surrounded by animals and 7 odd looking people.

**The time has come Ryo...**

"Who said that? Ryo asked looking in every direction.

**That is not important...**

"What's going on?"

**The start of your destiny...**

Suddenly a beam of light came down revealing a shining sword. (A/N: I don't feel like going into details, so I'll tell you now. It's the dream sword.)

**Take it...**

"Okay..." Ryo took the sword. He felt a great power surge within him.

**Now you have the power to fight...**

Suddenly seven Shadows appeared in front of them. Stitch jumped off Ryo's back and went into his alien form. "Grrrrrrrr. Shadows!"

"Are these Heartless!" Ryo gasped looking into the piercing yellow eyes. They moved in an erratic manner similar to a wild beast.

**Keep your light burning strong...**

Ryo, coming to his senses, took up the dream sword and charged at the shadows. He slashed horizontally taking out two of them. One shadow jumped into the air with the intent of landing on Ryo. Stitch foiled this plan grabbing the shadow by the leg and using him as a hammer and wacked another shadow repeatedly until both of them were destroyed. 'Wow, he's stronger than he looks.' Ryo thought as he cut opened another Shadow.

After destroying last two Heartless, stain glass stairs appeared one by one leading up to another pillar.

**Go now Dream Warrior... **

"Dream warrior? Hey wait a minute!" yelled a confused Ryo. He didn't get a response. "Oh well," Ryo said as Stitch climbed back on his back. Lets get moving. Ryo began to ascend the stairs

Somewhere in the World of Awakening

"Not here again." Sora gave out a groan. This is where it all began.

**Welcome back Sora...**

"You again?" Sora asked looking around the pillar for any sign of the person he had heard so many times before.

**It has started again... **

"What do you mean?

**New enemies... new allies... a new destiny...**

Sora saw rows of stain glass stairs appear in front of him, leading to another pillar. Sora ran up the stairs to the next pillar it was Belle's pillar. He saw someone at the center and he had a familiar blue creature on his back.

"Stitch!" Ryo and Stitch looked behind them and saw Sora running up to them. "Sora!" Stitch jumped off of Ryo to greet his spiky haired companion. "Whoa! You're Sora!" Ryo asked in surprise.

"How do you know me?" Sora asked the orange haired knight.

"Who doesn't know you!" Ryo asked with excitement. "You're the Keyblade master! The savior of all worlds! Oh man! I'm so lucky to meet you!" Ryo was starting to sound like he was meeting a celebrity. "Oh, and my name's Ryo."

"Well hi Ryo," Sora said to his "fan"

**Do not let your guard down...**

"You again?" Ryo asked determined to find the woman talking to them.

**Shadows of the past will come back to haunt you...**

Suddenly a gigantic shadow appeared up from the pillar. It was a creature that Sora was all too familiar with.

"Dark Side!" Sora yelled at the horrid creature that led the attack on his island nearly three years ago. " Uh, friend of yours I hope." Ryo asked with a bit of fear in his voice.

**Do not be afraid...**

Dark Side stared down at the two humans. The orange haired one he did not recognize, He knew who the brown haired one was. He let out a silent roar of rage and attempted to smash Sora with his fist. The trio jumped to the left, avoiding the attack.

"Nice to see you too." Sora brought out his kingdom key.

"Hey Sora," Ryo said as he pulled out his dream sword. "Let's double-team this guy!" Stitch jumped off Ryo's back and went back to his alien form and taking a fighting stance.

"Triple-team!" Stitch yelled.

As Dark Side was slowly lifting his hands Sora jumped and ran up his arm, and wacked him straight in the forehead. While Dark Side was distracted by Sora, Ryo went straight for his legs. This caused him to kneel to attend to his leg. He called forth Shadows to keep them busy. Stitch began to rip them to shreds. "Kika Mi!" Which Ryo interpreted as alien for "I've got this!"

Dark Side finally came back to his senses and began to fire energy beams from the heart-shaped hole in his chest. Ryo was hit by one but immediately got up and slashed at Dark Side's legs again. Sora hurled his keyblade at the shadowy colossus like a boomerang, hitting it right between the eyes. Dark Side rose up holding his head trying to focus. Stitch finished it by rolling into a ball and hitting him in the chest causing him to fall off the platform and into the never ending darkness. "Bye-bye!" Stitch said with a huge grin on his face.

Suddenly darkness began to surround them. "What's going on now!" Ryo groaned. They a platform Sora had never seen: Kairi's

_This world has been connected... _

"What the-, Who's there?"

_Tied to the darkness... Soon to be completely eclipsed... _

"Xehanort! Where are you?1" Sora yelled.

"Who's Xehanort?" Ryo asked

_There so very much to learn... You understand so little..._

Darkness began to envelope the heros. Ryo slashed at the darkness repeatedly but kept coming.

"Sora! What's going on?" Ryo yelled.

_A meaningless effort..._

The darkness enveloped Ryo and Stitch leaving Sora alone.

"No! Ryo! Stitch!" He began to yell as the darkness engulfed him as well.

_One who knows nothing can understand nothing..._

Destiny Islands

Sora woke up to find that he was back on the island with Kairi asleep next to him, her head resting on his shoulders. "Man, Was it a dream?" Sora asked himself. His experience with things like this mostly point to no. "I'd better investigate this." Sora looked at his girlfriend, who he loved so much. "Maybe after she wakes up." Sora said with a smile and closed his eyes.

Disney Castle

Ryo woke up with a jolt and checked his surroundings. He was back in the gummi garage in the same chair he was in. Stitch was waking up as well. "Geez that was one heck of a dream. Definitely have to tell Princess Sarah about that one." Dale ran in to greet them.

"There you are," The red nose chipmunk said I've been looking all over for you. Sara's fiancé Prince Alistar, is Here from Radiant Garden.

'Whoop de friggin do. Like I need any other reminder that the princess is already taken' Ryo thought rolling his eyes.

"Hey! Cool sword. Where'd ya get it? Dale asked.

"What swor- holy crap," Ryo was shocked to see he still had the sword he found in his dream with him. "It wasn't a dream!" Ryo toppled over his chair and landed on poor Dale.

"Hmph! I could think of a better test than that!" grumbled Zeltrax.

"Aw, Is Zeltrax unhappy because he didn't get to test them?" Xilly teased.

"Quiet brat before I-"

"Enough Zeltrax." Ralix commanded. "She did you job for you. So now we know they're ready. Does everyone know the plan?" They both nodded. "Good."

A capsule appeared and opened up to reveal someone inside. "Ah, done already. His will to live is astonishing." The figure opened his green eyes with shock.

"Welcome back, Axel."

END OF CHAPTER

Phantom64: Chapter 2 is done! Be sure to R&R!

Minion: Because we know where you live!

Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. The Alliance

Phantom64: I'm back! And really pissed!

Minion: Oh boy...

Phantom64: Since all of you are too lazy to review I'm taking off the poll! Come on people! Is it so hard to just type "Good job!" "Keep up the good work!", or "update soon!"?

Minion: Boss! Come down! You just started! Look at what you've become!

Phantom64: Oh my God...your right. No more being an evil jerk! From now on I will type for truth! Justice! And the Fanfiction Way! (This will make sense later on in the chapter)

Minion: What's gonna happen to me boss? Only evil badasses can have minions.

Phantom64: Simple, I'll use my fanfictional powers to turn you from an evil minion, into my butler Jenkins!

Jenkins: Very good sir.

Phantom64: Guess what? I'm going to be in my story! Be sure to keep a lookout!

Kingdom Hearts III: Destiny of Dreams

By Phantom64

Chapter 3: The Alliance

Fortress of Sorrow

Maleficent gazed at the remains of the pitiful world surrounding the castle. For two long years she and her bumbling lackey Pete had gong into hiding. After assisting Sora at the Castle that never was, they found someone in the Skyscraper of Memories. Someone that Xemnas had in cryogenic stasis. Someone that even the Organization feared. The one that made all this possible. It was all thanks to...

"Uh Maleficent?" Pete came up to the balcony to report to his mistress. "Everyone's assembled and waiting for you." "Already?" She asked curiously. "My he works fast." As they walked through the hallway leading to the grand hall Pete asked, "Why have waited till now to make our comeback? Now that those Shining Shields fellas are all around the worlds its gonna make things ten times harder than last time." Maleficent simply smiled at her obese servant. "Last time we didn't have 'him'."

They reached the great hall were her allies were converging with one another. Some were veterans of her previous group. Others were completely new to this organization. But they all shared the same personality. Ruthless, evil, unloving, and lust for darkness.

Jafar: A corrupt sorcerer who was once the Vizier of Agrabah. He became an all powerful genie in an attempt to take over Agrabah. Sora and Aladdin defeated him twice. He was with the original group three years ago.

Naraku: A former human bounded by several demons. His body is constantly changing. He looks for a sacred jewel that is said to hold untold power.

Hades: the lord of the dead. He is a hot-headed god who's good with his words. He is constantly trying to kill Hercules, but Sora and Herc foiled both of these attempts. Like Jafar, he is also a veteran of the group.

Orochimaru: a rouge ninja who dreams of becoming the ultimate being(Who in this little group doesn't?) He knows several techniques called jutsus and can summon snakes.

Morgana: Sister to the sea witch Ursala. Ursala always acted on her own, not caring about the overall mission of obtaining Kingdom Hearts. So instead of reviving her again. Maleficent brought in her sister.

Dante: A powerful alchemist who is nearly 400 years old. She once commanded a group of creatures called Homoncilus in search of the philosopher Stone, a powerful stone that helpd Dante enter a new body.

Captain Gantu: a shark-like extraterrestrial who is skilled in martial arts and gummi ship piloting. Maleficent has him and Pete in charge of capturing the Princesses of Heart.

Ganondorf : The leader of a tribe of women, He holds part and an ancient artifact that granted him his dark powers. The Tri-force of Power. He searches for the other two pieces of the Tri-force so he can rule the World of Hyrule.

The Horned King: An undead sorcerer who has powers rivaling Malifacent's. He and Maleficent share the same goal of covering all worlds in darkness.

"Now then," Maleficent began, getting their attention. "If you've listened to Jafar or Hades then you know what I called you all here for." Naraku, looking up at his host was the first to speak. "Maleficent, How do we know that **you** can help us with our needs if we decide to join?"

Maleficent, expecting this from many of them was always prepared. She looked over at the black haired boy next to her. He gave her a nod and took a small bag out of his pocket and released the contents of it into his hand. They were five small pink shards of the Sacred Jewel.

"Here," he said throwing the shards at Naraku. When the shards touched his skin, they absorbed into him. Naraku felt his power double. "We can fulfill all of your desires. All we ask is your assistance in obtaining Kingdom Hearts, and fighting that keyblade brat and his allies."

"You know that I'm with you all the way." said Jafar

"Very well," Replied Naraku

"I could give it another shot," said Hades.

"Sounds like fun." said Orochimaru

"I'll be twice as evil as my sister ever was!" said an enthusiastic Morgana.

"Just keep your end of the bargain and I'll keep mine." replied Dante

"Im in" said Gantu.

"This could get interesting," Ganondorf said with a smirk.

The Horned King nodded.

"Good," said a happy Maleficent. "Now then, this portal will take you back to your worlds. You may come and go as you please. A black portal appeared and Hades, Naraku, Orochimaru, Morgana, and Ganondorf entered it. Jafar, Dante, Gantu, and the Horned King stayed behind.

"Gantu. Pete. Get out their and find the Princesses." Said the black haired boy

"Yes sir." Said a not-so-enthusiastic Pete. He had a grudge against him since Maleficent made him her new second in command. Now he did the grunt work with Gantu having to do whatever the others members commanded.

"We're heading after Snow white next." Gantu said military like to Maleficent. They had already captured Cinderella, but the others now know they are after them..all except on that is.

"Cancel that mission Gantu," Said the boy. "Go after the one that doesn't know first. We can contend with the others later. Gantu and Pete saluted and went out to their Gummiship.

Soon Maleficent was back on the balcony looking at the never ending darkness ahead of her. She spun around to find the Horned King making his way toward her. "Greetings m'lady," he began with a combination of venom and charm in his voice. "Beautiful isn't it? The Darkness?" He asked staring at the blackened scenery.

"Yes it is." She answered. "Darkness is the strongest element. With it, we will rule all the worlds"

"But there is something that bothers me Maleficent." he said.

"And what would that be?" the mistress of evil asked.

"The first is the keyblade warrior, Sora. He is certainly stronger than any other keyblade warrior I have researched. He beat you once and nearly did it two years ago. If he wasn't preoccupied with Organization VIII you probably wouldn't be here."

"Not to worry," Maleficent said to her horned ally, "My new second in command is the key to my plan."

"Which brings me to my other question. That boy you call your second in command, his power is phenomenal! Me and Naraku had sensed it when we first met him. He is more powerful than any of us, **even you! **What keeps him from killing you and taking command?" asked a curious Horned King.

"Loyalty," She simply said. "His loyalty to me is more powerful than even him. He sees me as his mentor. I have no fears of him even thinking of betraying me.

"But what of his keyblade?" He asked.

"The Keblade of Darkness is the key to every part of my plan. Speaking of which how is your report on that Keblade War coming? She asked.

"This is all I could find so far. Little is known about it, but I found us a starting point." The Horned King waved his hand and a pile of neatly stacked papers floated in front of Maleficent.

She took the pages and began to read. "Interesting. Lets find out what happened shall we?" She asked as Pete and Gantu's gummi ship went into warp drive.

Destiny Islands

Sora and Kairi were walking along the beach on a beautiful Saturday Morning. The last two years were much to say **Boring! **After beating Xemnas. The occasional Heartless appeared to cause trouble but they stayed out of the neighborhood districts due to the fact that there were two keyblade masters waiting to cut them into pieces.

Kairi looked over at her soul mate and saw the concern in his eyes. "Sora, are you ok?" She asked.

Sora turned his head to look at her and said "Well I had this dream the other day."

"Well it better not be **THAT** dream again!" She said with a combination of playfulness and scorn.

Sora laughed nervously as he remembered that certain incident.

One week ago...

Kairi and Selphie talked the others into having a weekly meeting to talk about their dreams. The key to it was saying they had pizza.

"Okay, Who want's to start!"

"Oh! Me! Me!" Wakka yelled waving his hands.

"Does it involve you winning the Blitzball world championship?" asked an annoyed Selphie.

"Uh...mabey?" He said meekly.

"Sit down Wakka." They all yelled.

"How about you Sora?" asked Kairi.

"Well, I feel kind of uncomfortable taking about it." He said

"Oh come on Sora, what do you think this get together's for? just pizza?" Selphie asked.

"I did." Tidus said as he stuffed another slice of pizza in his mouth.

"Shut up Tidus." Said and angry Selphie.

"Don't worry Sora were all friends here. Whatever it is I'm sure that we can handle it." Kairi replied holding Sora's hand.

Sora, with newfound courage began to tell them of his dream.

"Well, I dreamt me and Kairi were naked in a hot tub and we-

"**WHAT!"**

Not much was said about what Kairi did to Sora, But all Sora said was that the hand she was holding didn't stop hurting for days.

"Not this time Kairi." The young hero said "It's one of **those** dreams," He said bringing out his keyblade as a visual aid and told her of his dream fight alongside Ryo and Stitch.

"Oh..this could mean trouble." Kairi said with concern.

"Yeah, She said that Shadows of the past would come back to haunt me, and I doubt she meant Darkside." Sora said looking up at the sky.

"Seems like every time we settle down something weird happens," Kairi said hugging herself.

"Yeah, and their about to get weirder, look!" Sora yelled

Kairi looked up and saw a blue comet rocketing down to the ocean. As it got closer the 'comet' turned out to be a person!

Sora, acting on instinct quickly dived into the waters and swam toward the unconscious person.

When he pulled him out of the water and onto the beach Kairi had came back with Riku and Wakka.

"Boy, talk about making a flashy entrance huh?" Wakka said hoisting the strange visitor up on his shoulder.

_Still alive I see. Im surprised._

"You again? Where's my father you bastard?

_Language Edward, language. Didn't your mother teach you to behave before she died?... _

You son-of-a bitch!

_Bah! I don't have time for this. I have things to do, worlds to destroy and all that. As for you, you should be waking up in 3...2...1..._

Edward shot up with a shock. He checked his surroundings to see were he was. He was in some sort of shack with several people around him."Where am I?" he asked the strangers around him. "Well, welcome to Destiny Islands, Mr. shooting star." Selphie said excitedly at the sight of awaking boy.

"Destiny Islands?" he asked. "Gah! I'm on another world!"

"Well, he catches on quickly." Riku muttered leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, you fell from the sky and into the ocean. What the hell happend?" Tidus asked

"I don't know, There were these black things attacking the city. They were led by this kid with black hair and had some sword that looked like a key. And then... " Edward explained to them about the rest. The creatures, Dante, and the keyhole."

"So that wasn't your original world, you're an alchemist, Dante is working with the Heartless, and this black haired kid used a keyblade to corrupt the heart of that world. Sounds like Maleficent's come out from under the rock she's been hiding under for two years." Riku said.

"Maleficent?" Edward asked.

"A really evil witch." Kairi said in disgust.

"So, how come you couldn't use alchemy on that world but can use it here?" asked Sora.

This still bothered Edward. After explaining to the group of the attack on his foster world, he noticed he had his same clothes he had from his world. He had his black shirt, pants, and shoes, his red coat, and his right automail arm.

"I'll get some fruit for us. You must be hungry." Kairi said and walked out of the shack.

"We should contact the King. Heck, knowing him he probably already knows!" Riku said.

They heard a scream from outside. Sora, Riku, Edward, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie ran out to find Kairi surrounded by Shadow and Soldier Heartless.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled as he pulled out Kingdom Key and Riku followed in suit and summoned his keyblade Way to the Dawn. Kairi was slashing at the Heartless with her keyblade, Love's Destiny.

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! Well if it isn't the key brat and dark boy! Been a while hasn't it?" Boomed possibly their most annoying enemy of all time.

"Pete! You overweight slimeball! Let Kairi go!" Sora yelled angrily.

"Sorry welp. But my queen has big plans for your girlfriend." Said the gigantic man next to Pete.

"And you are?" Riku asked the Shark-like behemoth.

"I am Captain Gantu. Maleficent has given us the honor of capturing the Princesses of Heart." He said.

" what are you, a Samoan in an elephant costume?" Tidus asked the extraterrestrial.

"I am **NOT** a Samoan in an elephant costume!" Gantu yelled defensively.

"Enough of this!" Pete said. "Heartless platoon, assemble!"

Suddenly a hundred more heartless appeared. This group consisted of 20 shadows, 20 soldiers, 10 red nocturns, 30 armored knights, 15 lance soldiers and 5 darkballs.

"Yikes!" Selphie yelp at the sight of the attack force.

"Selphie! Tidus! Wakka! Get in the shack! You can't fight them!" Riku yelled.

"What? I'm not gonna back down from a fi-" Tidus was cut off by Wakka who had grabbed him and Selphie and began to run for the shack.

"Not now man!" Wakka yelled. And shut the door.

"Ed, can you fight?" Sora asked.

Edward simply smiled and clapped his hands together. Electricity came from his metal arm and his metallic arm was replaced by a blade. "You bet I can!"

Sora wasted no time and attacked the group surrounding Kairi. When he reached the center of the group he and Kairi were back to back slashing at the shadows and soldiers. Edward stabbed at a lance soldier, grabbed it's lance and used it to kill it and an armored knight. Riku used Dark Aura, taking out a group of shadows and darkballs. And then slashed an armored knight in half.

"There's too many of them!" Kairi yelled slashing at the pouncing shadow.

Walking up the beach near the pandemonium were tourists. One was a teenager who had dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and wearing glasses. He was wearing blue jeans with sneakers, had a blue shirt that had the yin/yang symbol on it and had a blue jacket similar to Mickey's. the other one was an older man with a black mustache and was bald. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and matching shorts. He had a pair of shades The other was a tall and muscular man with clothes similar to the balding man and had an odd looking hat.

"Thank you for treating us to this vacation sir. It is highly kind of you." said the balding man in an English accent.

"Not a problem Jenkins. You the best Butler a guy could ask for." replied the boy.

" I guess that goes for me too huh? Im mean except for the butler part. It would be best chef a guy could ask for...or is it?" Said the other one. "Or could I be the best muscleman a guy could ask for? Or maybe the best fitness instructor a guy could ask for? Baker? Soldier? Ballerina? Or maybe-"

"Uh, lets leave it at chef okay Kronk?" the Boy asked his simpleminded chef.

"You're the boss."

"Well the point is that we relax and have a good - **GREAT JUMPING JELLYBEANS! **My favorite video game hero is in trouble!" the boy yelled at the sight of the Heartless.

"Okay Kronk! Hero time!" the boy said stiking a pose.

"Um Sir, could you wait till I'm out of the way to transfor-" Jenkins was sent flying as the boy was replaced by a blue whirlwind. Kronk ran behind a cluster of trees.

"Just hand her over Sora! Your outnumbered!" Stated Gantu.

Sora was not about to lose Kairi again. He'd rather die with her than have to lose her heart to thse monsters.

What the hell is that!" Ed yelled as a blue whirlwind came into the fray, sucking in the remaining darkballs and a couple of lance soldiers, destroying them.

The whirlwind stopped to reveal a teenager in a blue jumpsuit with yellow highlights, blue boots, blue gloves, and had a blue helmet with a yellow visor hiding his eyes. Around his waist was a yellow belt with several compartments on it. On his chest was the letter P with the number 64 next to it.

"And who the heck are you bub?" Pete asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Who am I you ask?" The figure said in a booming and dramatic voice. "Why I am** Phantom64!** The dimension defender! The gaming guardian! I fight for Truth! Justice! And the fanfiction way!" He then struck a pose with search lights spinning around him.

"Okay... " Riku said to their odd ally.

"And I am...**The Kronkinator!**" said a muscular man in purple pants, shirtless, a funny looking hat, and was wearing a black strip of fabric for a mask. "Using my ridiculously well toned body along with m y mastery of Kitchen fu, I am a lean, mean, fighting machine, and one heck of a cook." He pulled out a pair of giant spatulas and twirled them around flawlessly.

"Hey Phantom64!" Riku yelled. " You got a weapon?"

"Oh indeed I do!" Phantom64 called forth his keyblade, Blue Justice.

"That loon's got a keyblade too?" Pete asked.

It was a keyblade similar to Sora's except that it was blue, the blade part was longer than his, and the key chain was a blue scale.(A/N the law and order scale, not the weight scale people!).

"Alright! Another keyblade warrior!" Sora yelled.

"Allies or not it wont help you!" Gantu raised his hand and the red nocturns formed into a firing position. "Open fire!"

Bolts of lighting fell down on the flaming heartless destroying all 10 of them.

"What?" Gantu ducked as a shield flew passed him hitting poor Pete on the noggin, knocking him out cold.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy yelled as they ran up to their friends. Sora and company took this opportunity to regroup. "Man am I glad to see you guys!" The party of 8 then charged at the remaining heatless, defeating them.

"Phew!" Sora was breathing hard. He was glad that his friends, old and new, were there today to help fight

Aw, tired already Sora?" Gantu sneered. "Those were just the appetizers. **But here comes the main course!" **he roared and slammed his fist into the sand. Suddenly a giant Heatless appeared. It was a few inches bigger than a largebody, It stood on it's hind legs had green skin and had a pair of tusks with it's face. the heartless symbol could be seen on it's chest.

The creature gave out a shriek and charged at the heros. They jumped on opposite sides and retaliated. Ed ducked as it swung it's arms and stabbed it in the leg. It gave out a wail of pain as Ed rolled away from the beast. Sorajumped and slammed his keyblade onto the Heartless's head.

Riku then repeatedly slashed at it's chest. Riku jumped back only to have a green beam hit him in the back. "Riku!" Sora yelled as he fell to the ground. Sora looked to that the beam had come from Gantu's laser pistol.

I'm through playing around welp!" he growled. "Now hand over the girl!"

Suddenly the Kronkinator swatted the pistol out of Gantu's hand with his spatula. "I don't think so buddy." Before Gantu could react, Kronkinator round housed him in the gut, sending him into a groggy Pete.

"What happend?" Pete asked before Gantu landed on him, knocking him out again.

"Okay, Time to finish this!" Phantom64 yelled and charged at the beastly Heartless.

"**Whirlwind of Justice!**" he began to spin around at shocking speeds, creating a blue tornado. It caught the giant Heartless in it's vortex sending it up and up, all the while slashing at it in every direction. Soon as it reached the top of the vortex, the tornado disappeared and Phantom64 reappeared above the Heartless. Then he horizontally wacked it right on the head, sending it crashing down, and destroying it.

"Wow!" Sora exclaimed.

"This isn't over welp!" Gantu yelled as he dragged Pete away.

"Boy, the gene pool for evil must be pretty crappy now- a- days." Edward chuckled.

"Hey Phantom64, Kronkinator, thanks for helping us out. Without you all we might of lost." Sora said shaking his new friend's hand.

"By the way, why do you have a keyblade?" Kairi asked.

"I'm afraid that is for another time my dear!" Replied the blue hero. "Also, this is for you Kairi."

Phantom64 handed Kairi and odd looking device. It was the size and shape of a pen and had a star on top of it.

"A pen?" asked a confused Kairi.

"It **looks** like a pen." He explained. Simply twist it and pull it whenever you are in a jam that calls for reenforcements." He twisted and pulled it, and it began to glow. Suddenly a beeping antenna popped out of his helmet. "This will tell me where you are. Keep it close."

"Thanks." said Kairi

"Till we meet again my friends. **AWAY!**" he yelled as he flew into the sky leaving a blue streak behind him.

Kronkinator stood and looked at the flying hero and said to the heros "Well I can't fly, so I've usually got to go on foot and follow him to the hotel and... Uh, gotta go by!" He then ran after the flying blue hero, afraid that he almost divulged there location.

"Okay," Riku said.

"Man it's been way too long!" Sora said embracing his otherworldly friends.

"A talking dog...and duck..." Edward said, one of his eyes twitching at the sight of Donald and Goofy.

"Oh yeah, Were supposed to take you to Disney Castle!" Goofy said.

"Their's trouble brewing, two worlds have already been lost to darkness!" Donald said.

"Oh no!" Kairi sadly said.

"One of those must have been my world." Ed said.

"Then you'd better come along too." Goofy said to the alchemist.

Selphie, Tidus and Wakka came out of the shack. "You guys are leaving?" Selphie asked.

"For awhile, yeah. Can you guys tell are parents? They'll understand." asked Sora.

"Sure thing bro!" Wakka said.

"Our Gummie ship is parked over here." Donald said. "Let's get going!"

"Take care you guys!" yelled Tidus

Sora didn't know what Maleficent had planned, but he would make sure that she'd never get Kairi. A new adventure was about to begin.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Phantom64: Whew! Finally! I know it's been weeks since I last updated, but with final exams and a greedy brother , It's been hard to get anything done!" But with school almost over and my brother grounded from the computer for crappy grades, I'll be able to update faster! Well until then, **READ AND REVIEW! AWAY!**( Flies through ceiling)

Jenkins: I hate it when he does that.


	4. The Princess and the Thief

Phantom64:** YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! **School is over! I can finally update faster! Wahoo! Once again I'd like to apologize for my outburst back in chapter 3. It's just reviews let me know that people are reading this. Well we get to the world traveling. And just so you know, Donald and Goofy will be with Sora.

Kingdom Hearts III: Destiny of Dreams

Chapter 4: The Princess and the Thief.

Ryo looked over at Princess Sara. She was a beautiful girl with shiny brown hair cut short, green eyes, and had a face that could calm a Heartless. She wore a long flowing white dress with a pink bow tied around her waist similar to her surrogate mother's. She also had silver bracelets and gem earrings.

"You okay Ryo," She asked with a voice that could give a Nobody a heat.

"I'm just fine Sara." Ryo said to her. "It's uh, you're the same age as me aren't you?"

"Yeah, 15. You know that." She said.

"Well I just thought... Isn't a little early to think about marriage don't you think ?" He asked blushing.

"I told you, This was decided before Radiant Garden fell to darkness 12 years ago. It was decided that if one kingdom were to have a boy and the other a girl. They would be married." She explained. "Why did you ask?"

"Well..I uh..." Ryo was beginning to blush even more.

"You're not jealous of Alistar are you?" She cooed. Getting up close to Ryo's face.

"I...well..." Ryo backed away his blush turning redder by the second.

"Kissy face! Kissy face!" Stitch said with a grin, still on Ryo's back.

"That's enough out of you blue boy!" Ryo said pointing at Stitch.

"Yo Princess! Mind if we come in?" asked a spiky blond haired boy who poked his head into the room.

"Come on in Jangpo."

Jangpo is Alistar's childhood friend and bodyguard. Much to say he doesn't need a bodyguard! Alistar is an excellent swordsman who has beaten Yuffie, Leon, and almost beaten

Cloud. Jangpo is 7 foot tall, and pretty well built for his age. He's 16 years old, has blond, spiky hair, and had a pair of green goggles hiding his eyes. He wore a pair of green pants, a matching green buttoned shirt with the sleeves ripped off, combat boots with steel toes, and had his trusty Megaton Hammer slung on his back.

"Hey! What is that? A dog?" Jangpo asked looking at Stitch.

"We think so." Ryo said.

"Hey Alistar! Ya gotta come look at this dog Ryo has.

Alistar came through the door. He was the same age as Ryo and Sara. He had black hair that covered his right yellow eye, While his other eye was visible. He wore a red shirt with the royal emblem on it, blue jeans, and a pair of ankle boots similar to Ryo's. He had his rapier attached to his belt.

"Hmm. What an odd dog." He said coming in.

Suddenly Stitch jumped off of Ryo and tackled Alistar, his arms around his neck and screeching at him.

"Stitch! What the Hell are you doing!" Ryo yelled running over to get him off of the prince. Ryo knew how strong Stitch was, so he had to act fast. Alistar had somehow pushed him off and Ryo restrained him.

"Geeze! Keep that thing on a leash!" Jangpo yelled as he ran to his friend's side. "Boss! You ok?"

"I'm fine." He said standing up "He probably isn't used to new people."

"Stitch what's gotten into you!" Ryo scolded, still trying to restrain his extraterrestrial friend

"Shadow boy! Shadow boy!" He screeched.

This caused Ryo to remember what Stitch said before his dream fight.

"_Shadow's take Island, Shadow boy take Lilo."_

"Well are Gummi ship is about to leave for home. We just wanted to say goodby." Alistar went over kissed his fiancé on the cheek. "Till we meet again, my love." He and Jangpo left the room.

Ryo frowned at this but shrugged it off. Their was nothing he could do about the marriage. But what Stitch said still bothered him. Alistar was a nice guy. He was the type of guy you could trust. Ryo would have to talk to the King about this later.

The next day...

"Ryo! Ryo! Donald and Goofy are back! And they brought the Keyblade warrior!" Sara yelled.

"They did?" Ryo asked going into fanboy mode. This would be his chance to prove to himself that the dream was real, as if the sword wasn't a good enough clue. They made their way to the audience chamber.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" Kairi said spinning around admiring the castle.

"Yep and Heartless free!" Goofy said.

"How's that possible?" asked Edward.

"Because of the Cornerstone of Light. It's an ancient artifact that's been here as long as anyone can remember. It protects us from any Darkness, even Maleficent!" Donald said.

"That must be one heck of a stone to keep Maleficent out." Riku said.

Edward almost fell over when he saw the gigantic doors to the audience chamber. "You guys get big company sometimes?" He asked. Donald knocked on the door and a small part of the door opened, causing Ed to fall over anime style.

He was taken aback again when he saw the size of the audience chamber. When they finally made it to the end they saw King Micky and Queen Minnie in their respected thrones, Sara to their right and Ryo and Stitch to their left.

"Ryo! Stitch!" Sora greeted.

"You've met them before?" Riku asked Sora.

"In a dream yeah." Sora said.

"So it wasn't a dream!" Ryo said.

"Indeed it wasn't Ryo." King Micky said.

"Great to see you your majesty." Sora said saluting him along with Donald and Goofy. Riku laughed at this gesture until Donald whacked him on the head with his staff and tolled him to show some respect.

"I guess you all already know that Maleficent is back"He said.

"Yeah. We got jumped by her goon squad back home." Riku said.

"And my world was destroyed." Replied Edward.

"We know that Edward." Micky said.

"Hey, how did you know my name?" He asked

"I'm an acquaintance of your father. I also know he's been captured by Maleficent." he explained.

"So Dante is with this Maleficent." Edward stated.

"Stop! Thief!"

everyone ran out of the chamber to see two dog knights charging at a human who wore a grey jacket with the hood over his head, covering his facial features. He had on a pair of baggy pants that had a hole in the left leg, sneakers, and a pair of gloves on his hands. Under his left arm was a wooden box and in his right hand he held the keyblade Wishing Lamp.

"Stop you worthless thief!" one of the knights shouted.

The thief jumped past the knights and whacked both of them with his keyblade. "He! Waaaaaaay too easy." He said with an Irish accent. He then noticed the crowd in front of him. "Well hello their. You must be the owners of this fine castle." He was leaning on his keyblade in a care-free manner, not even thinking that they too had keyblades. "Say, you don't mind if I liberate you of a few assets do you?" He asked motioning to the box under his arm.

"Those are the family jewels!" Minnie cried.

"Who are you!" Mickey demanded.

"Travis McKnight, at your service." He said bowing. "And now it's time to leave." He then jumped out into the courtyard. Sora, Riku, and Micky jumped after him. Everyone else went through the door. Travis tried to run to the Gummi hangar. But Mickey jumped in front of him, his keyblade out. He turned around to find Sora, Riku, Ed, Ryo, and Stitch with their weapons out. Minnie, Sara, and Kairi were watching from a distance.

"Persistent, aren't we?" He asked. "They said to use this in a jam, and this looks like one!" Travis pull a necklace that was on his neck hidden under his jacket . It was an exact replica of the Nobody emblem. It began to glow. "Come on out boys!" He called and several Dusks appeared around him.

"Nobodies!" Sora was shocked to see his stark white enemies again.

"Give 'em hell!" the Dusks attacked the group while Sora took on Travis. They parried each other's blows but soon Sora tripped him, causing him to lose his balance. Sora took this opportunity to whack the box out of his arm. The contents shattered everywhere shining the courtyard with jewels, necklaces, and rings.

"Ah bloody hell! All they wanted was this one!" He then snatched a beautiful gold ring with a technicolor crystal on it.

"Oh no! Not that one!" Minnie cried.

"Hate to snatch and run, but my employers are waiting for me." He remarked. "Ta-Ta!" He snapped his fingers and he disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. By the time the others were done with the Dusks, he was gone.

"I doubt he could teleport to another world so he'll need a-" Micky was cut off by the roar of a gummi ship leaving the world's atmosphere. "...gummi ship..."

"So what did he steal?" Ed asked.

"The Rainbow Ring: Queen Minnie replied sadly "It's a ring that is basically a never-ending power source."

"You think Maleficent sent him?" Riku asked.

"No, he was using Dusks so he must be an organization nobody " Sora stated.

"Maybe, Maybe not" the king replied. "That thing he had around his neck must have been the twilight charm. It's an accessory that allows the wearer summon nobodies whether their in the organization or not. Their's also a shadow charm that allows the wearer to control the Heartless without the fear of becoming one."

After much talking King Micky tolled them it was time to go.

"Sora. Donald, Goofy. The worlds are in trouble again. You all know the drill. Get out their and stop the Heartless. Me and Riku are going to investigate and try to find Maleficent's stronghold." The King said. "You'd better come with us as well Edward. Finding Maleficent will find your father."

"What we're splitting up?" Whined Sora.

"Sorry Sora, But he's right. We'll see each other again." Riku said.

"Ryo, I want you to go with Sora." Replied the King.

"What! But whose's gonna protect Princess Sara?" Ryo yelled.

"Don't worry Ryo. The other knights can protect me." Replied Sara.

"Kairi. It would be best if you stayed here where it's safe." Replied Sora. Suddenly Kairi latched onto Sora causing him to blush.

Oh no you don't!" She replied. "You're not gonna leave me behind this time! Got it key boy?"

"Uh..got it" Sora knew not to mess with Kairi.

Later...

"But what if something happens to you while im gone?" Ryo protested.

"But Ryo. This is your chance to see other worlds!" Sara argued.

"But I..."

"Here." Sara gave her bodyguard a red scarf. "I made it myself. Just remember, although we're apart from each other. We'll always be together, in here" She pointed to her heart. She then quickly kissed him on the lips and walked to her room. "Just come back some day." She said and closed the door.

Ryo was standing there for about a minute until Stitch snapped him back into reality. "Oh right! Time to go." He began to run to the Gummi hangar.

"Good luck to all of you." King Micky said to Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi. "Wait, Where's Ryo and Stitch?"

"Here we are!" He yelled as he ran into the hangar, and then tripped on the wrench he failed to notice, and toppled Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi. They all had cartoony stars swirling around their heads.

"Well, this is a good start." Edward muttered.

"Take care all of you." replied Queen Minnie.

"We'll see you all when we need to." Said Riku.

"We'll come back soon." Replied Sora.

"Soon their gummi ship, the Highwind was leaving on to their next adventure.

"So, Where to go?" asked Kairi.

"I don't know. Hey Chip. What's the closest corrupted world?" Asked Sora.

"According to the map, it's a world called St. Canard." reported Chip.

"Then full speed ahead!" Yelled Donald.

"Oh.. Sora I-I don't feel so..." Kairi suddenly fainted.

"Kairi! ..ohhhhh" Sora fainted as well.

"Uh! Oh! Sora! Kairi!" Goofy ran to their sides.

Roxas and Namine found themselves in a world where one side was darkness while the other side was light.

"Namine! What's going on!" Roxas asked.

"I don't know!" suddenly neoshadows appeared and grabbed Namine, pulling here into the darkness.

"Namine!" Roxas ran to grab her, but Dusked latched onto him and were pulling him into the light. "Let go of me! Namine!" Roxas reached out with his hand. "Roxas!" She also attempted to grab his hand. Just as their hands touched, Namine was pulled into the shrouding darkness while Roxas was pulled into the blinding light.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Sora!" Sora woke up with a groan.

"About time." Replied Ryo. "We're here.

"At St. Canard?"

"Yup. Now that you two are done sleep'n we can land A-yuck!" said Goofy.

"Then let's get going!"

World that Never Was

Travis hated coming here. There was something wrong with this city. No people, no life, no sun.

He entered the skyscraper and saw some Dusks pass by. "Ok Travis, just give em the ring, take the munny, and get the hell out of here." He said to himself while the elevator went to the top. He walked out of the elevator to find himself in a meeting room with a long table with empty chairs. Sitting at the end of the table was Ralix, still hooded. He was stroking the fur of a massive white lion that had a scar under it's right eye.

"Hello Travis." He began. "Do you have the ring?"

"Right here Ralix." McKnight tossed the Rainbow Ring to the Nobody. "Now where's that 10,000,000 munny you owe me?"

"Right here Travis." He slid a hefty bag. Across the table.

"I don't like to pry into my client's reasons, but what do you need this ring for anyway?" Asked the thief.

"Oh all in good time my friend. Here is your next target." Ralix slid him a folder. He read the contents and put it down.

"Easy breezy. I'll back before you can say, Haggis." He entered the elevator and turned around. "See ya Ralix. Bye Whiskers." He said jokingly to the lion.

"Actually, I prefer the name, Xars." The lion called back.

"What the-" The elevator door closed before Travis could finish.

Ralix and Xars laughed to themselves until Axel came through a door. "Sir, the process is complete...sort of."

"Sort of?" Ralix asked.

"We were to bring back Roxas, but Namine was brought back by someone else." Axel reported.

"Hmm. It appears that there's more to Maleficent's plans than we already know." Ralix stated. "Come on, he'll be waking up soon. We have a lot to talk about." The two men and lion left the room.

Fortress of Sorrow

"Give it more power Carmac!" yelled the black haired boy. He was staring at a capsule that was glowing brighter by the second.

"But sir, We don't have enough!" cried the twisted scientist. Dr. Carmac was a disfigured man in his thirties. The left side of his face was completely normal with graying brown hair and brown eyes. But the right side of his face was bald, with ugly green skin, a pointed goblin -like ear, and a piercing red eye. His left arm was normal but his right arm was much bigger than the left one, and was green skinned with long fingernails. He wore a tattered lab coat, Buttoned from the waist up, a pair of black pants, but had no shoes to hide his large, green feet which had long toenails.

"Then allow me." the black haired boy summoned the Keyblade of Darkness( Which he renamed Shadow's Requiem ), and aimed it at the glowing capsule. A beam of dark energy shot out of the blade and hit the capsule. Soon the capsule was switching between light and dark over and over for a few seconds. Then the two elements melted together setting off an explosion of twilight.

When it was done, a girl awakened from the capsule Shocked and staring at the two beings in the lab.

"Hello their my dear. Welcome back to the real world." The boy grinned.

"Where am I," the Girl asked.

"Your new home...Namine."

End of Chapter

Phantom64:Boy how the plot thickens. Does anyone know what Disney hero is at St. Canard? Go ahead and take a guess!

Chapter 5 coming soon!


	5. Lets get Dangerous!

Phantom64: Well, here's chapter 5.

Disclaimer: I've been forgetting this so: I don't own Kingdom Hearts x 1,000,000. There! that takes care of that!

Kingdom Hearts III: Destiny of Dreams

Chapter 5: Lets Get Dangerous!

After stocking up on potions and ethers, the gang landed in the city of St. Canard. It was brimmed with honking cars and busy humanoid people of different species: duck, dog, rat, pig, etc.

"So uh, what do we do now?" Goofy asked.

Screams could be heard from around the corner. "That's a good place to start." said Ryo.

They ran around the corner to find a strange sight. There was a green feathered duck with purple hair and antennas He had several giant vines coming from the ground and were attacking people.

"I'll teach you to eat my brothers and sisters you herbivores!" Cried the green duck.

Sora and company brought out their weapons and approached the odd duck.

"Who the heck are you!" Squawked Donald.

"You don't know who **I **am!" He cried. "I'm Dr. Bushroot! Master of plants and flowers! I've dedicated my life to liberating my little buddies."

"Little buddies?" Ryo asked. That's when they all noticed that Booshroot's vines were attacking a restaurant called the Veggie Valley.

"Yes! Don't you know what they do in there! They chop em up and devour em! I must put a stop to this insanity!" Bushroot cried.

"Okay... Lets just gets this over with." Replied Sora.

"I won't go down easy kid!" Booshroot said.

Suddenly a giant cloud of purple smoke appeared, covering the block.

"What's the big idea?" asked Donald.

"**I am the terror that flaps in the night!"**

"Oh no! Not you!" Cried Bushroot.

"Who is that?" Kairi asked, as the smoke began to clear.

" **I am the bubblegum that sticks in your hair!"**

"Look! Look!" Stitch pointed at the figure appearing from the smoke. It was a duck with a grey turtle neck with a purple shirt over it. that had four yellow buttons on it. Over it was a purple cape. He also wore a thin strip mask with a purple hat. He, like Donald, was pants-less.

"**I am Darkwing Duck!"**

"Oh crud!" replied Booshroot.

"Who?" Ryo asked.

"Didn't you hear the intro kid?" the purple clad duck said with annoyance. "I am Darkwing Duck! The savior of the beautiful St. Canard!"

"You won't stop me this time! Thrash em boys!" Bushroot's vines began to attack Darkwing.

DW pulled out his trusty gas gun and loaded it with a canister.

"Suck gas, evil doers!" He fired the canister and green smoke covering the plants. The vines began to wither and died.

"Uh, what was in that stuff?" Goofy asked.

"Herbicide." replied DW.

"This is bad." Replied a shaken Booshroot. "Um I'll be going now, see ya!" He attempted to get away, But then a squad of police vehicles stopped him from proceeding. As Booshroot was taken away to jail. A police came over and congratulate Dakwing.

"Well done Darkwing!" He cried. "You've captured nearly every major villan in the city! St. Canard is now a safe place thanks to you!"

"Tell this to all the evildoers in prison! Tell them to think twice before they think of causing trouble again, because when Darkwing Duck is on the job, No villain can get away!" He said dramatically with his bill held up high.

"I'd beg to differ, you big blowhard." muttered a figure watching from the ally way. He then moved away from the scene. 'I should be more concerned about those brats with the keys. ' He thought. 'From what the old hag told me last night, they could be trouble.'

**Flashback**

"Ah, there's nothing better than a ice cold beer after torching an orphanage." He chuckled. Popping the cap off of the bottle of beer. He began to chug it when green flames erupted in front of him. When the flames dispersed Maleficent spoke to the figure.

"Greetings." She said.

The figure looked at the bottle then threw it behind him causing it to shatter.

"Oh yeah, Malefitits, right?" The figure asked.

"Maleficent." She sternly corrected. "You didn't come to my meeting."

"Look lady I said it once and I'll say it again. I don't care about Kingdom Hearts, the Door To Darkness, or any other of that hoopla." He said. "There are two things in this world that I live for.

1. Senseless violence and 2. The destruction of Darkwing Duck!"

"I can help you with that." She offered.

"No way hose! When the day comes that I kill Darkwing Duck, It's gonna be with my two hands. Now scram!" He yelled.

"Fine! But you will rue the day that you discarded my help!" She disappeared in a burst of green flame. "I would also watch out for the keyblade warriors. They'll probably be your downfall."

**End Of Flashback**

"I'm gonna need the guys for this." He grinned as he made his way to the St. Canard Maximum Prison Facility.

The police officers threw Booshroot into the cell with his other partners in crime.

"Bushroot! He got you too?" Asked Megavolt. Megavolt is a rat who had power over electricity.He wore a yellow jumpsuit with blue gloves and boots, a hat that looked like a plug, goggles, a large socket on his chest, and a giant battery on his back.

"Yeah." Bushroot said sadly. "All because of Darkwing Duck!"

"You said it my green friend." Crackled the demented Quackerjack. He is a duck in a jester outfit whocan make many dangerous toys, gizmos, and gadgets. "He takes the fun out of everything!"

"How can a villain make a dishonest living with people like Darkwing Duck." Replied the Liquidator. He is a Dog who is living water. Usually he's stands tall with a puddle for feet and the face and floppy ears of a beagle. But now He's in a shatterproof glass so he can't get out.

"Sigh, We'll get em some day." Stated a sad Megavolt. "We almost had em when **he** organized us."

Bushroot began to shiver. "You don't mean that lunatic-" He was cut off by an explosion.

Their stood what they thought was Darkwing Duck, but then they noticed that his colors were different. He had a red turtleneck under a yellow shirt with four black buttons on it, and a black cape. He had a black thin strip mask and a red hat.

"Negaduck!" they all cried in unison.

"Hello boys," he said in a deep voice. "Miss me?"

"What are you doing here?" Asked the Liquidator. " Surveys show that this is the last place you want to come!"

"Simple my watery friend, revenge on Darkwing Duck!" He said.

Hearing that brought evil grins to the demented humanoids.

"What's the plan?" Megavolt asked evilly.

"I think it's time for the Fearsome Five to make a comeback don't you agree?"Nega asked.

They all began to laugh maniacally as they escaped from the hole that Negaduck had created.

"So you haven't seen **any** Heartless here?" Sora asked Darkwing.

"For the last time no! If there was something here that could destroy St. Canard I'd be the first to know it. Got it." He said.

"Okay, okay, geeze" Sora said.

"Now if you all would excuse me I have crime to fight." DW said as he got on his motorcycle the Ratcatcher.

"But I thought that police officer said that almost every major villan has be captured." Stated Kairi.

Almost kid. Almost. That means there's others out thre that need to be stopped. See ya!" Then he sped off.

"Well I guess we could check out the city I guess." Ryo said.

"Yeah let me do some shopping before we go." Kairi said grabbing Sora's arm.

"Okay, lets see what this city has." Sora said being dragged by Kairi to the nearest mall.

Fortress of Sorrow

Orochimaru was conversing with Naraku in the hallway. They kept their voices down in case someone was listening.

"All I'm saying is that if we work together we can run this group." The snake ninja explained.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Naraku asked. "If that brat of Maleficent's can kill me what chance do you have?"

"Simple." He stated. "We need to first get the boy on our side. Make him think that Maleficent is his enemy Then the witch will be easy picking."

Naraku simply chuckled and began to walk off.

"What's so funny Naraku?" The ninja asked.

"Your foolish plan. If you think I want anything to do with your suicide takeover then you are as foolish as Xemnas was." The demon stated. "I wont tell anyone about this, so just think before you act." And he left.

"Hmm, maybe Jafar would help me." Orochimaru thought as he walked off.

St. Canard

After much shopping they were about to leave when they noticed a street performer appear before them.

"Hello there travelers. How would you like a free laugh-a-paloosa courtesy of Quackerjack!" The jester said laughing and honking a car horn.

"Oh, We'd love to!" Kairi said.

"Okay! Here kid hold this." He handed a jack-in-the-box to Sora. "You'll get a kick out of it!"

Sora began crank the toy as it played a song. Then a boot attached to the spring popped out and knocked Sora to the ground, with a boot mark on his face.

"He that wasn't funny!" Donald squacked.

"It was to me." Quackerjack said. "And as for you my dear," he grabbed Kairi as a helicopter hovered by, throwing down a ladder. "My boss want's you badly."

"Kairi!" Everyone drew out their weapons only to be surrounded by Quackerjack's trademark wind up attack teeth.

"Tell Darkwing Duck that we have his kid as well!" the demented duck yelled." And that my boss want's him and you at the docks in three hours! Smell ya later!" The helicopter flew off with Kairi in tow.

"No! Kairi!" Sora yelled as he took his anger out on the teeth, destroying them all.

"Come on! We need to find Darkwing!" Goofy said.

"Lets go!" Stitch yelled.

They needed to find Darkwing Duck and fast! But the big questionwas where to look.

**End Of Chapter **

Phantom64: Well There's chapter 5. Be sure to see chapter 6: Fearsome five face off. Also, read and review! Im off!** AWAY!**( Flies through the ceiling...again.)

Jenkins: Damn it all! I just fixed that ceiling!


	6. Fearsome Five Faceoff

Phantom64: Here ya go! Get ready for a 5 on 5 match between good and evil! But first I'd like to respond to a review posted by Laredo Tornado. I agree with you that If they make a Kingdom Hearts III( Which they probably will.), They'll have a problem with coming up with new worlds. They've pretty much used every good Disney movie in history. Unless they use those Diney afternoon cartoons( Which Darkwing Duck would be the only one good enough to make the cut!)

They'll have to branch out to another genre alongside Disney... Anime? Doubt it but it's worth a shot!

Kingdom Hearts III: Destiny of Dreams

By Phantom64

Chapter 6: Fearsome Five Face-off

"We've looked everywhere! And we've only got an hour left!" Sora yelled. They had spent the last two hours trying to find Darkwing Duck.. No luck.

"Say Why don't we ask that hotdog vendor over there?" Goofy asked pointing.

"What would a hotdog guy know... Is that a dinosaur? Donald asked

Yes. There was a stegosaurus in brown pants and red hair yelling "Hotdogs! Get your hotdogs!" When he noticed Sora and the gang He asked If they wanted a hotdog.

"Uh no thanks but could you tell us where we can find Darkwing Duck sir." Ryo asked.

"The name's Steggmutt. And I can't tell you where Mr. Darkwing's hideout is because you all could be bad guys."

"What? We're not bad guys!" Donald squacked.

"Promise?" Steggmutt asked in a high and nasally voice.

"Promise," They all said.

"Okay! Mr. Darwing lives on top of the St. Canard Bridge!" The dinosaur said, pointing at the bridge.

"Uh, thanks," Sora said. And they began to walked off.

"What nice people." Steggmutt said to himself. "Hot dogs! Get your Hotdogs."

Soon they climb up on top of St. Canard bridge and found a room with all sorts of gadgets and gizmos. And there was Darkwing Duck playing cards with another duck in a red pilot outfit, red scarf and pilot hat with goggles.

"Darkwing! We've got problems!" Ryo cried.

"What the- Oh it's you all again. How did you find out about this place?" DW asked curiously.

"Steggmutt told us." Sora said.

Darkwing sighed and muttered something about a stupid dinosaur. "Well what is it?"

"Some Jester named Quackerjack kidnaped Kairi and said that his boss had your kid." Goofy explained.

"Quackerjack's got Gosalyn!" The other duck yelled.

"No Launchpad. There's only one person that Quackerjack would call boss...Negaduck. My arch enemy.

"Negaduck?" Ryo asked.

"An evil version of me from a negative dimension. He's as evil as they come." Darkwing stated.

"He said for all of us to meet him at the docks." Donald said.

"How can this get any worse?" Launchpad asked turning on the tv.

This is a ch. 5 action news alert**: Horrifying black creatures are attacking the city! they are sprouting out from the sewers by th hundreds! Where is Darkwing Duck! Were all gonna Die! **Be sure to tune in for more coverage.

"I take it those are Heartless huh?" Darkwing asked.

"Yeah, and it will take more than that gas gun to kill them." Sora said.

"I have a ray gun, but I promised not to use it on living beings." Darkwing said pulling out a laser pistol.

"Yeah but word of advice: They aren't living. Heartless are mindless creatures that seek other peoples hearts." Ryo said.

"I guess I can make an exception." Darkwing said.

"Lets be careful. This could be dangerous." Donald said.

" Yeah, well **let's get dangerous!**" Darkwing Duck said as he led him to his jet, the Thunderquack.

Elsewhere in Space

The battleship Nervana slowly made it's way through the never ending reaches of space. The Shining Shields's radar had picked up strange readings near Land of Demons.

"Man I seriously hope we find some Heartless ships this time!" Complained Grez a pilot. "I haven't shot down a bogey in months!"

"Quit your bellyaching Grez. We should be happy that the Heartless don't have the backbone to attack in big numbers." Replied Susan. Grez's technician. "As lone as the Worlds are safe, I'm happy."

"You and your safe worlds speeches. Give it a rest Susan." Said Jim, Griz's Mechanic.

"This is Captain Belmo! Heartless ships in sight! All pilots to your Gummi ships!" Boomed the intercom.

"Ah there is a God!" cried a happy Grez.

Soon Grez, Susan, and Jim boarded there Gummi ship which looked like the Highwind, but was white with blue highlights. Soon the other pilots got to their gummi ships. They all launched from the Nervana. And what they saw shocked them. It wasn't a handful of fighters as usual. There was hundreds of fighters, with five Heartless battleships being led by one of the most feared Heartless ships, a phantom ship.

"Holy crap!" Grez yelled.

"You wanted a fight," Susan stated, "You got it."

"Alfa Squad! Deal with the fighters! Beta squad! Engage the battleships! Ceta squad! Protect the Nervana!" Captain Belmo ordered from the bridge of the Nervana. "All turrets and Heavy cannons fire!"

The Nervana let loose a flurry of laser fire. The turrets contending with the fighters, while the heavy cannons blasted at the battleships. Alfa Squad (Which Grez was in), began to attack the fighters. It looked as if the Shields were winning. But then a warp gate appeared.

"Captain! Several Heartless ships coming from a warp gate !" yelled one of the bridge hands.

"What! They called in for reinforcements!" Captain Belmo was shocked. The Heartless could never cooperate like this!

Soon the tide was changed. Now the Shining Shields Gummi fighters were dropping like flies. And the Nervana was taking a heavy beating.

"Life support systems are off-line!" Screamed a bridge hand.

"Engines have been destroyed!" Yelled another bridge hand.

The Captain thought fast and turned on the emergency transmission device. "This is Captain Belmo of the Nervana!" Belmo yelled over the explosions coming from outside. "We are under attack by massive Heartless fleet! I repeat! We are-"

The Nervana erupted into a burst of flames and explosions. The remaining Shields fighters watched in shock. Grez stared the hardest.

"Grez! Snap out of it!" Shrieked Susan.

Grez began to dodge the laser fire only to have his wing clipped by a ship. Soon their ship began to hurdle toward the Land of Demons.

"Everybody hold on!" Jim yelled.

St. Canard

Kairi found herself in some sort of warehouse. She was in a cage with a little girl duck. She had red hair in pigtails, A purple shirt that had the number 0 on it, and was pants less. Her name was

Gosalyn.

"So, You're related to Darkwing Duck in some way?" Kairi asked leaning against the cage.

"Yeah you can say that." She answered. "Why did Negaduck kidnap you?"

"I think it's because of my friend. I hope he's okay." Kairi said. She gave out a shriek when she felt someone pinching her butt. She spun around to find Negaduck, with his hand inside the cage, and the rest of the Fearsome Five alongside him laughing.

"Pervert!" She yelled.

"I've been called worse sweetheart." Negaduck said with a smirk.

"Just wait till Darkwing Duck gets her you creep!" Gosalyn yelled.

"That's what I'm hoping on kid." He replied. "And being the evil twin that I am, I predict he'll come in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

There was a large explosion of purple smoke."Typical." Negaduck said rolling his eyes.

**I am the terror that flaps in the night!**

**I am the termite that devours your floorboards! **

**I am Darkwing Duck! **

"Do you have to do that every time you go somewhere?" Sora aksed.

"Don't question greatness Sora!" Darkwing stated.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled.

"Let her go Negaduck!" Sora yelled calling out Kingdom Key.

"You'll have to get through us fist Sora!" Megavolt yelled running to Negaduck's side.

"Don't forget me!" Bushroot said, taking his position.

"This will be a barrel of laughs!" Quackerjack crackled, lining next to Megavolt.

"And the Liquidator makes five." The Liquidator appeared next to Bushroot.

"The Fearsome Five!" They all yelled in unison.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ryo, and Darkwing Duck lined up together. The heros and villains stared each other down while Launchpad and Stitch snuck around, ready to break the girls free. Finally they charged at each other. Sora took Negaduck, Donald took the liquidator, Goofy took Quackerjack, Ryo took Bushroot, and Darkwing took Megavolt.

"I'll fry you this time Darkwing!" Megavolt yelled shooting electricity from his hands. DW rolled to the left and kicked him in the gut. He jumped back and round housed him. At this point Megavolt fired electric shocks in every direction. Darkwing thought quick and found a bucket of water. "Here Megavolt! Have a drink!" Darkwing tossed the bucket at the rampaging Megavolt. Megavolt gave out a yelp and fell to the ground, burnt to a crisp.

"Hey! What do ya get when you cross bumbling knight with a spiky punching glove?" Quackerjack asked.

"Uh, I don't know. What?" Goofy asked.

"**A DEAD GOOF!**" Quackerjack fired a punching glove covered in spikes fromattached to a spring and a cartoony gun. Goofy blocked it with his shield, which sent him flying. Quackerjack laughed hysterically as Goofy grunted and got up. "You know, for a guy who likes to laugh you're not funny!" Goofy yelled as he attacked with his tornado ability. It sucked Quackerjack in and he was hit sveral times by Goofy's shield. When it was done Quckerjack was half dead on the floor, his false teeth clattering next to him. Goofy picked the teeth up in his hand. "He-yuck! Now that's funny!" He laughed pointing at the clattering teeth. He gave out a yelp as the teeth bit him on the finger.

Donald continued to cast fire, only for the Liquidator to either dodge it or extinguish it.

"Bad guy got you down? Cant find the right spell? Why don't you have a nice cold one on me? Or better yet** just me!**"TheLiquidator blasted Donald with massive amounts of water. Donald got up soaking wet.Donald quickly fired lightning, only to have the watery menace meld with it. His entire body was a mixture of water and electricity. "Thanks for the juice up! Here. Let me give you a sample!" Donald jumped in the air and fired ice. The liquidator was frozen solid.

"Attack my botanical friends!" Bushroot commanded, pointing at Ryo. Flowers of every kind began to charge at him. Ryo hacked at them with his Dream Sword, making his way to the flower crazed duck. When he made it to Bushroot, the flowers ran away in fear. "Um, Can't we settle this like gentlemen?" Bushroot asked meekly.

"Could. But no." Ryo said putting his sword away, and raising his fists.

"Not the Face!" Bushroot yelled.

Sora and Nega dueled fiercely, Keyblade against chainsaw. Sora rolled and whacked Negaduck's side. Sora raised his keyblade to block the chainsaw. Sora jumped back and threw his keyblade at Nega, causing him to drop his chainsaw. "It's over Negaduck!" Sora yelled catching his returning keyblade.

Nega looked and saw that his allies were defeated and his hostages freed. "I'm not through yet Sora. I won't stop till I kill you, your girlfriend, your friends, and especially you Darkwing Duck!"

Suddenly Heartless began to pour through the windows of the warehouse.

"Heartless!" Donald, Goofy, and Ryo yelled and took their fighting positions. But surprisingly the Heartless just ran right by all of them, heading strait for Negaduck. Negaduck picked up his chainsaw and began to hack away at the Heartless.

"Get away from me you freaks!" He yelled. "I'll kill every last one of you!" That remark, of course, drew them even closer to the psychotic duck. "No! Nooooo!" Soon Negaduck was covered in heartless. A black shadow began to expand from where Negaduck stood. It was getting bigger, and bigger. The warehouse began to crumble.

"Let's get out of here!" Shrieked Megavolt who was dragging the frozen liquidator out of the warehouse. Everyone, hero and villain alike made their way out of the warehouse. The warehouse roof exploded. To reveal a massive ball of darkness. Soon the darkness took shape. The top half looked like Negaduck in all black with yellow eyes. Replacing his bottom half was a black, genie -like tail.

"Negaduck's turned into a Heartless!" Goofy yelled.

The Heartless Nega began to laugh hysterically. "**This power!**" He bellowed in a demonic voice. "**Now have the power to rule St. Canard**!" He rose into the sky and began to summon a thunder storm.

"We have to stop him!" Sora yelled.

Launchpad landed the Thunderquack . "Hop in!" Darkwing hopped into the second seat while Sora jumped onto the left wing while Ryo jumped on the right.

"Sora! Be careful!" Kairi yelled.

"Dad!" Gosalyn yelled to Darkwing.

"Dad?" They all asked.

"Gosaln. Stay here with the others." Darkwing said.

"But.." Gosalyn had tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll come back. I promise." Darkwing said compassionately to his daughter.

The Thunderquack ascended into the air and flew towards the shadowy titan. Kairi and Gosalyn held each other for comfort. The Thunderquack let loose a flurry of laser fire from it's frontal cannon, piecing Heartless Nega's gut.

" **Idiot! I've waited so very long for this day! Die!**" Heartless Nega fired dark balls of energy from his hands. Launchpad did his best to dodge the attacks while trying not to cause Ryo or Sora to fall off.

"We won't let you hurt innocent people Negaduck!" Sora yelled, firing a beam of light from his keyblade. The beam hit Heartless Nega in the eye. As he rubbed his eye with his hand, Ryo felt an strange energy coming from his dream sword.

_Say the words light slash Ryo..._

"Wha? Uh, Light Slash?" Suddenly he slashed his sword into the air, causing a boomerang- shaped energy to appear, slashing though Heartless Nega's left arm. Nega gave out a wail of pain as the arm fell and dis appeared.

"**You will pay for that!**"Severalballs of darkness appeared all aroundHeartless Nega's body. Theyfired in every direction. Launchpad turned and dodged several, but soon one of the dark balls clipped the Thunderquack's left wing, the one that Sora was on.

"It's not gonna end like this!" Sora jumped and jabbed his keyblade into Heartless Nega's head. There was a bright light emitting from his head. Sora fell back as the Thunderquack opened it's cockpit and Darkwing caught Sora.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"Soon Heartless Nega began to fade out of existence,and the storm cleared. Sora heard the cheers of the people down below. The Thunderquack landedby Kairi and co. When Sora got out he was greeted by a hugging Kairi.

"Sora!" She yelled happily.

"Who else?." Sora asked jokingly.

"Dad! Launchpad!" Gosalyn ran up to Darkwing and Launchpad and joined in a group hug.

Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, and the unfrozen Liquidator watched from a distance.

"Well now what?" Bushroot asked.

"We could become the Fearsome Four." Megavolt replied.

"Sounds good to me." Quackerjack agreed.

"I vote we get out of here first." the Liquidator said.

They turned around to find Ryo, Stitch, Donald, Goofy, and the police in front of them.

"Going somewhere?"Ryo asked.

"Ah nuts." They all said.

Later...

"And so, with the power invested in me I brand all of you members of the Justice Ducks!" Darkwing said giving Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ryo, Stitch, and Kairi membership cards.

"Oh boy!" Donald said happily.

Everyone else looked at each other. "Uh, Darkwing, Were not ducks." Sora stated.

"Ducks, dogs, humans, who cares? Just roll with it." Darkwing answered.

Suddenly Sora's membership card began to glow. He was transported to the heart of the world. The card glowed and revealed the keyhole. Sora took out his keyblade and locked the world. Then he was transported back to Darkwing's hideout.

"What's with the light show Sora?" Launchpad asked.

"It means it's time for us to go." He replied. As they walked out.

"Be sure to come back and visit." Gosalyn said waving.

"And always remember your team up with the ultimate super hero, Darkwing Duck!" DW yelled triumphantly .

"I'll give him one thing, He had a super ego!" Ryo said jokingly.

"Hey! Who the heck are you!" Donald asked the man who was leaning against their gummi ship. He had a black shirt, cameo pants, combat boots, a brown overcoat. Fingerless gloves, and a red bandana covering his head. He had grey colored eyes, and a goatee.

"I saw you all in action. You all fought bravely." He said.

"Say, who are you?" Sora asked.

"I'll tell ya when I feel like it kid." He replied. "But I'd be careful if I were you. Especially since you have him." Her pointing at Ryo.

"Why are you pointing at me?" Ryo asked nervously.

"You'd best watch yourself Dream Warrior. The Nightmares fear the Dream Sword like the Heartless fear the Keyblade." He said. "Chow kiddies." The figure disappeared in a beam of light.

"The Nightmares?" Ryo asked confused.

"Come on. We'd best go see it Leon and the others know anything." Sora said boarding the Highwind.

Meanwhile...

Uh my lord. I have some bad news.

**What is it Nemoy? **

Uh there is a new Dream Warrior and-

**WHAT! Why now when Im so close to being free of this occurred place!**

What should we do my lord?

**Dispatch the Nightmare grunts. We have enough power to send them to the real world.**

At once my lord.

**Dream Warrior or not, nothing will get in the way of my return!**

End of Chapter

Phantom64: Well there we go! As you can see, we have a third evil group in this story. Be sure to Read and Review. We'll be heading to Radiant Garden next!


	7. Nightmares

Phantom64: Well its off to Radiant Garden. Lets see what happens.

Kingdom Hearts III: Destiny of dreams

By Phantom64

Chapter 7: Nightmares

Sora and Co. Were amazed at the sight of Radiant Garden. It was no longer a city under construction. It was paradise. The desolate purple wasteland the was outside the city gates was replaced by lush, green grass with flowers and trees everywhere. There were skyscrapers and hover cars all over. The citadel was a sight to behold. It stood tall and proud above the Skyscrapers. Kari looked out the window in happiness. Here childhood home was back to the way it was.

The Highwind landed in the Gummi hangar where they were greeted by Yuffie..

"Hey there! Long time no see! Welcome to the new and improved Radiant Garden!" She announced cheerfully.

"Hey Yuffie!" Sora greeted his ninja friend.

"Well come on. Leon and the others are waiting at the citadel" They walked out to find a hover car parked outside.

"I'll drive!" Sora stopped as five black creatures floated in front of him.

"Heartless!" Kairi cried.

Sora had his doubts. All Heartless have yellow eyes. These creatures have red eyes. The creatures were completely black, almost transparent, With genie-like bottom halves, long arms with sharp claws for hands, horns shaped like Maleficent's, and blood red eyes. Although they had no mouth, they gave out a blood-curling scream and began to attack the heros.

Goofy and Yuffie threw their weapons at the creatures, only for them to pass right through them. Sora slashed at one, but it didn't even touch it.

"We can't touch them!" Sora gave out a yelp as one of the creatures cut his left arm with one of it's claws. "But they can touch us!"

Ryo pulled out his Dream Sword as one flew towards him and stitch. He slashed at it, and heard the creature give out a wail of pain and disappeared. The other creatures gasped at this. When they saw Ryo's sword they screamed and flew away in fear.

"What? How did you beat it?" Sora asked Ryo.

"I don't know." Ryo said as he looked at his sword.

"Well come on! Let's get out of here before more of those thing show up." Yuffie said.

They got into the hover car and flew off toward the citadel.

"Hey, what's that building?" Sora asked pointing at the massive white complex on the other side of the city.

"That would be Shining Shields HQ." Yuffie stated. "That's where all of the big shots reside while the boys in white go all over the place." They made it to the entrance to the citadel to be greeted by Aerith and a little white and blue robot that looked like a trash can.

"Hi there Aerith." Goofy greeted. "Uh what's that ya got there?" He asked pointing at the beeping robot.

"This is R2-D2. The Shining shields gave him to us. He helps Cid with all the technical stuff here."She explained. A hand came out of the little droid's compartment to shake Goofy and the others's hands.

Aerith led them to Merlin's room in the citadel. There they found Leon, Tifa, Cid, and Merlin.

"Well, well. About time you showed up. I've a lot of things that need done!" Cid proclaimed with a grin.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you all made it here ok. We heard from the King that Maleficent's back with a vengeance." Leon stated leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, and we just got jumped by these weird creatures that weren't Heartless or Nobodies. And the only thing that hurt them was my sword." Ryo stated, showing his sword to the group.

"Oh My! My! My! My! The Dream Sword!" Merlin stated shockingly. He ran up close to Ryo and inspected the sword. "Tell me my Boy! Were these creatures black, almost transparent, had red eyes, and had a blood-curling scream?" He asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Ryo asked.

"Oh Dear! This is bad! Very bad!" He mumbled as he dug though a mountain of paper.

"What is it now ya old coot?" Cid asked annoyed.

"Not now you monkey of an engineer! We have a crisis on our hands!" Yelled a flustered Merlin. "Aha! Here it is!" He pulled out an old book with pages sticking out.

"Lets see, lets see. Star Wars, Civil War, Yes! Keyblade War!" Merlin opened the book. To show to the others.

"A Keyblade war?" Sora asked.

"Oh yes! There is very little known about the Keyblade War. If it wasn't for this and other artifacts we found I would've thought it was a myth." Merlin stated. This is what it has to say on the creatures you fought.

_Keylade War_

_Ch. 1: The Creatures of Nightmare_

_It is said that Nightmares are nothing but a trick of our subconscious when we are asleep. If there is something we are troubled about or afraid of we will see it in our dreams. But that is not the case. I have discovered that there are living, breathing monsters that are created and fed by our fears. They are creatures of nightmare, yes. I will call them The Nightmares. When a Nightmare is created there seems to be a certain trait that they have. Smaller Nightmares, which are all black with red eyes and horns, Seem to be the most common Nightmare. They float at night, looking for people outside, and horribly kill them. _

_The second Nightmare looks more human than smaller Nightmares. They look like the shadow of a person. They can take the shape of a person's menial fear. Snakes, Spiders, clowns, whatever a person is afraid of. _

_Then there was one Nightmare that stood above the rest. He seemed Human but yet on the inside, he was a horrifying monster. He could take the form of any fear. Even one that a person has kept secret all his life. Your self-doubt, a dead family member, any fear. He was known as Lord Fear. Lord Fear had sadistic plans to rule all worlds with the power of fear. The Keyblade Warriors united to fight Lord Fear and the Nightmares. It would be a war that would change the very universe. – Xehanort_

"And then What?" Sora asked with much interest.

"That's as much as we know." Merlin replied. "It's as if someone tried to cover it up."

"How did Xehanort know all this?" Ryo asked.

"We don't know." Leon said.

"The only other thing we have is this tapestry." Tifa pointed at a tapestry hanging on the wall. It showed drawings of Warriors with Keyblades charging at the black creatures known as Nightmares. Sora looked at it with awe.

"Look!" Donald Squawked, pointing at one of the Keyblade warriors which had big ears and a tail.

"It's King Mickey!" Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ryo, Stitch, and Kairi yelled at the same time.

"Yes. He apparently was in the Keyblade War. He won't talk about it for some reason," Aerith stated.

"Yes but look at the person next to Mickey." Merlin said.

The group looked at the warrior next to the King and noticed that he didn't have a keyblade. He had a sword. "Hey! That looks like my sword!" Ryo stated.

"Because it is Ryo." Merlin said.

"Wha?" Ryo was confused.

"You see, that man next to Mickey is the Dream Warrior. He was chosen by the Dream Sword to fight against the Nightmares. He gave Mickey and the other Keybladers the power to fight the Nightmares." Merlin Said. "It is said that he said the words ' Let goods Dreams live on to fill the worlds with happiness' and everyone around him had the powers to fight the Nightmares.

"That's kinda corny." Ryo stated.

"Amen Brother!" Cid proclaimed.

"I don't what you think about it! Just raise your sword and say it!" Yelled a flustered Merlin.

"Okay!" Ryo raised his sword. "Let good dream live on to fill the worlds with happiness." Suddenly a blast of white light enveloped everything in blinding light.

"What the heck was that?" Cid asked when it was over.

"That means that everyone in the universe can fight the Nightmares now." Merlin explained.

"Everyone?" Yuffie asked.

"Yes. Even us."

"But what happened to the Nightmares after the Keyblade war? And why are they appearing now?" Goofy asked.

"That, Im afraid, you'll have to ask the King." Merlin said.

After catching up with the others, Sora, and the Gang were talking in the Garden.

"Great. First Heartless, then, Nobodies, now Nightmares." Ryo said.

"Creatures born from people's fears. This could be bad." Sora said.

"And this Lord Fear guy sounds as bad as the Organization." Donald added.

"You called?" Asked a voice.

"Ahhhh! More mysterious voices!" Yelled a paranoid Ryo.

"Were right behind you, idiot!" Said another voice.

They spun around as six cloaked figures and a white lion appeared before them.

"No way!" Sora yelled.

"Yes way." Mimicked one of them. They all began to laugh.

"The Organization!" Goofy yelped.

"In the flesh." Said another.

Sora brought out his keyblade and jumped in front of Kairi. "You cloaked freaks keep away from Kairi!" He yelled.

"Well isn't that sweet. The hero protecting the one he loves." Stated the one in the center with the gleaming yellow eyes.

"Is that Xemnas!" Donald Squawked.

"Hey bird brain! This isn't Organization XIII! This is Organization VII. Got it memorized?" Stated another who sounded familiar.

_The name's Axel. Got it Memorized?_

"Axel?" Sora and Kairi asked together.

"Well, You catch on fast." Axel released his hood to show his spiky red hair and aqua eyes.

"You should not look at us as your enemy Sora. But if you get in our or Travis McKnight's way, We will fight back." Stated the leader.

"The thief?" Ryo asked.

"You should focus your attention on Maleficent and her new second-in-command." He continued. "But be careful. Your enemies are closer than you think." And with that they all disappeared in clouds of darkness...all except one that is.

"And what do you want?" Donald asked the remaining Nobody.

"Nothing." She said slyly, walking closer to Sora.

"Wha-what do you want?" Sora asked with his keyblade still out.

"Why do insist on acting like were your enemy?" she asked circling around Sora. "Were the new Organization." She released her hood to show her long, violet hair, violet eyes, and violet lipstick.

"My name is Xilly. And what I want is you!" With that Xilly latched on to Sora and began to kiss him and made all sorts of noises.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Sora pushed her off. His face blushing madly and covered in violet lipstick.

"Oh, playing hard to get are we?" She asked seductively batting her eyelashes.

"You keep away from him you bimbo!" Kairi yelled, infuriated by the act she committed.

"What? Is it my fault that I'm attracted to this hunk of a hero? Is it my fault that I want to make out with him? Is it my fault that I want to strap on a french maid costume and 'lay some carpet with him,' if you know what I mean-Hey!"She stopped her sexual rant when she felt another organization member pull her by the hood.

"What the hell are you doing Xilly!" He yelled. "Are you trying to make us look like fools!"

"Too late for that." Ryo stated.

"Let go of me Zeltrax!" Xilly protested.

Zeltrax opened a portal of darkness and threw her in. "Get in there you brat!" He looked at the stunned heros. "I apologize for this." He said sincerely and walked into the dark portal.

Leon and the others had seen the entire thing. "Great. Now there's a new organization." Leon muttered.

"Ahh! Leon. How long have you all been their?" Sora asked.

"Long enough lover boy." Yuffie said giggling.

"Ah he, he,." Sora was blushing madly as he wiped the lipstick from his face.

Elsewhere...

"Uh, Lord Fear. I'm afraid that the grunt's failed in their mission to kill Sora and the Dream Warrior." Nemoy reported.

"Worthless creatures. One of their comrades fall and theyflee like cockroaches." Lord Fear's voice boomed. "If we had enough energy we could pit our **real **warriors against them."

"All in good time my Lord." Nemoy stated. "We just need to wait for Maleficent to open Kingdom Hearts. "

"Yes," Fear said with much venom in his voice. "And when that time comes, I will have my revenge on King Micky and the remaining keyblade warriors. Especially the Chasers."

"The Chasers!" Nemoy yelled. " Uh you know how powerful they are don't you?"

"Of course I do you fool!" Lord Fear yelled at his minion. "Their hearts may be as black as mine, but they were with Micky that day! And they will feel my wrath! I've waited15 years for this day to come and nobody, hero or villain will get in my way!"

End of Chapter

Phantom64: Looks like things are heating up! The Chasers will be appearing later on. Be sure to Read and Review!


	8. Black Haired Boy Revealed

Phantom64: Chapter 8! Whew! I never thought I could make it this far! If you haven't figured out who the evil black haired kid is: Stop, slap yourself silly, and read on! Also! There's going to be a Soul Caliber 3 character coming up.

Kingdom Hearts III: Destiny of Dreams

By Phantom64

Chapter 8: Black Haired Boy Revealed.

"Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! I'm Late again!" Jessica thought as she ran threw the corridors of Shining Shields Headquarters. "Lt. Siegfried is gonna chew me out big time!" She ran pass a guard on patrol and a tech droid, and finally found herself in the meeting room.

"Your late." one of the Lieutenants said gruffly. "Again,"

"Uh I'm sorry Lt. Siegfried!" Jessica said rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Lt. Siegfried answered. "You are a Lieutenant of the Shining Shields. That is the second-highest rank in the army I expect you to act the part."

"Give her a break Siegfried." Said the only other woman in the group. "She's new to this place. If I do remember we all had problems finding our way in this place when we first joined." She replied smugly, sticking up for her friend.

"If you don't mind I'd like to get this meeting started." Said a much older man in a white generals uniform.

"Of course commander." Siegfried replied.

"You all know protocol. All Lieutenants call out." Said an older woman in a uniform similar to the other two commanders.

"Lt. Siegfried, reporting." Siegfried wore silver armor all over his body except for his head. Under his white cloak was his claymore, Requiem in it's gigantic sheath attached to his back. He had long, blond hair and blues eyes with a scar above and under his right eye. Siegfried is officially the most powerful Lieutenant in the group.

"Lt. Tekkamaru reporting." Said a half-man half-wolf. He had a grey wolf head, with furry claw-like hands, and sandals showing his furry feet. He wore a green shirt under a open white jacket with white pants. He stared with his yellow glowing eyes at his trusty samurai sword attached to his belt. Tekkamaru is the oldest and wisest member.

"Lt. Brenda, reporting." Brenda wore a white, skimpy dress that ended at her thighs. She had a pair of fishnet stockings on her legs and was in high-heeled shoes. Her razor whip was coiled and on her belt. She had blond hair, green eyes and red lipstick. She can be seductive at times but has a good heart.

"Lt. Bishop, reporting." Bishop had orange hair in a hairstyle like Demyx's, and had brown eyes. He wore a white overcoat that was buttoned from the waist up, white pants, and black shoes like Sora's. Bishop is the youngest Lieutenant at only the age of 18. He is a decent fighter with his thunder staff, but his abilities lie with strategy. He is the Shield's top strategist, and enjoys playing chess. He was separated be his parents at an early age and can't remember where he's from. Bishop isn't his real name. He took up the name from the chess piece.

Lt. Jessica, reporting." Jessica wore a white buttoned shirt with black pants over a white mini skirt and white sneakers. She had brown hair in pigtails and brown eyes. She can be clumsy and clueless at times but her shape-shifting ability makes her the top spy for the Shields.

"Lt. Rock, reporting." Rock was a bald man with tan skin, and brown eyes. He wore w white sleeveless jacket with black pants and combat boots. He had his BFG which he says stands for Big Fing Gun, slung around his back.

"Lt. Matthew, reporting." Said a man who had a white cloak that covered his entire body. His hood also hiding his facial features. Matthew is a master of magic. He is the one who founded the magician class in the Shields. He had his divine staff in his hand.

"Good then lets get down to business." The third commander said with similar white uniform and had was balding.

"Along with us via satellite Is Admiral Ackbar." The female Commander motion to a television screen showing a red fish-like person in a white jumpsuit.

"Thank you." Ackbar said in a raspy voice. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here in person But We seem to be having problems _Home One's_ hyperdrive unit." _Home One _was Ackbar's battleship and flagship of the SS Fleet. "We received this message yesterday from the battleship Nervana ."

"This is Captain Belmo of the Nervana!" Explosions and laser fire could be heard as the captain talked. "We are under attack by Massive Heartless Fleet! I repeat! We are-" The screen went blank and it returned to Ackbar.

"We lost Contact after that" He said gravely.

"Oh god." Jessica gasped.

Tekkamaru was in deep thought. "This is odd. The Heartless have never attacked in fleet sized groups. Something isn't right here." He stated.

"Agreed." Bishop said, studying his chess set. "Heartless don't seem to be the type to formulate plans ...unless someone is pulling their strings."

Lt. Brenda knew what he meant. "You mean Maleficent?" She asked. Bishop nodded.

"Lt. Siegfried. We want you and your platoon to accompany the Battleships Atlanta, Pegasus, and Bright Hope to the Land of Demons." One of the Commanders ordered.

"Yes Sir!" Siegfried saluted and marched out.

Meanwhile...

After there run in with Organization VII, The gang were in Ansem's Study. They had discussed about investigating the World that Never Was, But Leon informed them that after Xemnas was defeated, the world disappeared.

"Well, that puts us back at square one." Sora said groaning. Still a bit flustered by his run-in with Xilly.

"Hey Prince Alistar is back." Aerith stated walking in.

"Prince Alistar?" Sora asked.

"He's the adoptive son of our king." Leon said. "Decent kid. Excellent fighter."

"Say, where is King Clauvas anyway?" Yuffie asked.

"He had to go on a diplomatic mission to Alderan to meet with Princess Leia." Cid explained.

" See Sora? Now was that so long?" Riku asked walking in With Mickey and Edward.

"There you guys are! Okay, spill it. What do you know about the Keblade Wars?" Sora asked as he, Donald, and Goofy got up close to his face.

"What I uh..." Mickey thought quick and pointed ahead. "Xehanort !" He shouted. Everyone spung around ready to fight, to find noone.

"But your Majesty There isn't anyone- What the-" Sora saw that Micky, Riku, and Ed were running out of the study quickly.

"Hey! Get back here!" Sora and the others ran after them.

"What's a Keblade War?" Edward asked running with his companions.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Micky said sternly.

"Come on your Majesty. You have to tell them something." Edward came to a complete halt as he stared at the person in front of him.

"You!" Edward yelled. He clapped his hands and turned his automail arm into a blade. "**YOU**!" Edward charged at Prince Alistar. Alistar pulled out his rapier and parried his attacks. As the other group made it's way to the scene, Leon got out his Gunblade and charged at Ed.

"What do you think you're doing Ed!" Leon shouted, protecting the Prince.

"It's him! The one I saw leading the Heartless! The one who had that Dark Keyblade!" he screamed. Everyone was shocked and staring at Alistar. Stitch jumped off Ryo's back and screamed "Shadow boy! Shadow boy!"

"Prince Alistar, is this true?" Aerith asked, almost shocked that the boy that she had trusted so much could be evil.

Alistar stood there speechless for a few minutes. Staring at the faces in front of him. He smiled and said. "I should have killed you two when I had the chance." he said coldly. Leon's eyes widened as darkness enshrouded the prince. He soon returned, but in different clothing. He was shirtless with a open black long sleeved jacket that went down to his knees with red on the inside, black jeans, and black ankle boots. He had the Heatless emblem square on his chest.

"Prince Alistar.." Yuffie couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Suddenly Janpo bursted into the room. "Boss! That Edward guy you thought was dead is-" Jangpo then noticed the group staring at him in disbelief and his friend's change of clothing. "Oh, I guess the jig is up then huh?"

"Indeed it id Janpo." Alistar remarked, tossing aside his rapier. He then summoned his keyblade, Shadow's Requiem. It was completely black with a red Chinese dragon encircling the blade part. The keychain was a black heart.

"A keyblade?" Sora asked.

"Yes, and one with very interesting powers" he said as a palace guard ran in to see what all the ruckus was. Alistar spun around and jabbed his Keyblade into the guards chest, but it did not go through or spill blood. I seemed to phase into him. Dark energy appeared around the guard's chest. Alistar turned the Keyblade sideways as if unlocking a door and pulled it out. The guard screamed in agony ad darkness covered him. "Have fun." Alistar began to laugh maniacally as he and Janpo disappeared in clouds of darkness.

When the darkness cleared, a tall, slim creature replaced the guard. It was completely black with green armor from the neck, down. The head was completely black with yellow eyes with pointed ears. In it's hand was a twisted black and red spear A pair of bat-like wings sprouted out of it's back. The Heartless emblem was on it's chest.

"Heartless!" Donald and Goofy yelled.

Another guard appeared behind them. "Leon! Heartless are attacking the city!" He screamed.

"What!" Leon couldn't believe this. The Heartless haven't attacked the city in two years.

"Sora called out his keyblade. "Hey Leon! You all protect the city! We can handle this thing!" Leon nodded and everyone left except for Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ryo, Stitch, and Kairi. The creature flew up and crashed into the ceiling, escaping outside.

"After it!"Donald yelled as they ran outside to the Postern. The Heartless began to jab his spear in several directions. Sora dodged and slashed at it's leg. Donald cast fire several times, with only three hitting it. Goofy blocked it's thunder spells while protecting Kairi. Ryo and Stitch jumped and attacked, but were knocked back by the Heartless's spear. "We could use some help." Ryo groaned, getting up.

Running out of the palace gate, to the postern was Jake Long. He was an Asian-American teen in blue pants, a buttoned red jacket with yellow buttons, and black shoes. He had jelled, black hair. "Man!" he yelled. "Heartless are attacking, Leon and Grandpa are nowhere to be found, and there is a mac daddy of a Heartless right in front of me!" He stopped to notice the fight.

"Stay back kid! This is too dangerous!" Donald squawked, casting blizzard.

"Yo! Noone tells the American Dragon that a fight's too dangerous!" Jake took a Chinese fighting position. "**Dragon Up!**" Suddenly Jake was covered in flames. When the flames dispersed, There stood a 7 foot red dragon with a yellow belly. His hands still in the fighting position. He stood on his hind legs, with wings on his back. He still had his hair on his scaly head.

"Huh?" Goofy asked looking at the transformation.

"Yo Heartless! How'd ya like to take a smack down from me?" The Dragon yelled, flying into the air. The Heartless flew up to join him, firing thunder from his spear. Jake dodged and fired fireballs at the Heartless. As one his it, Jake dived into his stomach and bringing it to the ground. The Heartless pushed him back, and aimed his spear, ready to fry Jake with thunder. Sora jumped and slashed at it's back and caused it to miss, hitting nothing.

"Hey! You got game dog!" Jake said jumping near Sora. "Let's take this loser!" He said as the Heartless flew back into the air. Jake grabbed Sora and lifted him into the air. He threw Sora up, who slammed his keyblade into it's skull, causing it to fall down again. Jake fired a concentrated stream of fire onto the Heartless. It screamed in pain as it disappeared into darkness along with the fire.

"Hey thanks for the help!"Sora thanked Jake as he changed back into a human.

"Any time my dog." He said shaking his hand. "Just another day for the American Dagon!"

"Jake!" Yelled an old Chinese man in a blue robe.

"Gramps!" Jake yelled in surprise.

"There you are! What are you doing out here! Your not ready to fight Heartless! You still need training!" He said sternly.

"But gramps, I just took on a big Heartless and won!" Jake argued.

"Yes but that was one! Don't get cocky! Besides, you need to wash the grand hall like Leon told you to an hour ago." He said. "Now if you All would please excuse me, I have Heartless to fight." Suddenly Jake's Grandpa turned into a blue Chinese dragon, and flew off toward the city.

"Aw man!" Jake whined as he headed back to the palace.

"Well thanks for your help, Jake!" Goofy yelled as they ran to fight as well.

After much fighting alongside Leon, the others, and the Shining Shields troops, the Heartless retreated.

"I just can't believe that Alistar betrayed us all." Aerith said glumly.

"Sora, you all need to get going. You don't need to involve yourself in royal affairs. You need to get out there and protect the worlds." Leon stated.

"But if Alistar and Janpo are in league with Maleficent, then we'll probably see him again." Sora said. "Wait! where the King.?"

"He and the others left already." Leon stated.

"Man! and I wanted to hear what he knew about the Keyblade Wars!" Sora whined.

Kairi looked over and saw Ryo was looking down. "What's wrong Ryo?"

" I can't believe it. Sara's fiancé is evil...Wait a minute!" Ryo said perking up. "That means that the wedding's off! Wahoo!" Ryo stopped his celebrating when he noticed the strange looks on everyone's face, Especially Leon's scowl. "Uh, gotta go!" He ran for the Gummi ship, his friends behind him.

Lt. Siegfried looked down at the city. He had sworn to protect the innocent from senseless killing, and he intended to do so. A trooper ran up to him, his voice was frantic.

"Lt. Siegfried! We have an emergency! During the Heartless attack, two level 5 criminals escaped from their cells!" He explained quickly.

"Level 5?" he asked with surprise. "Who were they?"

The trooper hesitated for a moment. "It was prisoners 238, and 239."

Siegfried's eyes bulged. "Magneto and Mystique." He said growling. "How did it happen? Magneto was put in a metal free cell!" He asked angrily.

"They didn't escape on their own sir. S-someone attacked the prison block while the Heartless attacked the city." he explained. "We have a still from the security camera of who busted them out." He gave Siegfried a picture of soldiers in white armor and helmets with blaster rifles.

"Imperial Storm Troopers ," the Lieutenant growled again. "Tell the Commanders about this." He ordered. "I need to get to the Land of Demons."

"Yes Sir!" the trooper saluted and ran off. Siegfried walked to his transport Gummi, which would take him and his platoon to the orbiting battleships. 'Things are getting worse," Siegfried thought. 'Maleficent was bad enough, but if **he's** back then we're in deep trouble.

Elsewhere in space...

Magneto walked through the massive corridors of the Executor. He was an old man with excellent health. He wore crimson body armor, a cape and a matching helmet. Beside him was an elegant blue skinned woman who wore nothing but her blue scales covering her private parts. She had yellow eyes with short, red hair.

"Why are we here." She asked folding her arms. "We have to get back to our world and rebuild the Brotherhood."

"Patience Mystique," He said calmly. "Lets just hear what he has to say."

They walked into a meeting room, and saw faces old and new.

"Magneto! How are you?" greeted a complete cybernetic man with a green cloak and hood.

"Dr. Doom, It's good to see you again." Magneto greeted his old acquaintance. So do you know why we're hear?"

"We probably know as much as you." Said the psychotic Green Goblin. He was in green body armor with a disturbing mask showing yellow eyes, and crafted sharp teeth.

Magneto greeted his two allies and noticed the two he did not know. "And who might you two be?" he asked.

The first was a young Middle Eastern man in black robes and had a glove on his right hand. "I am known as the sorcerer Mozenrath." He sated.

The second was the smallest of them. He looked like a round blue bowling ball with hands and feet. But his swordsmanship commanded respect. He wore a mask that covered the entire front of his body, having a v-shaped hole in it to show his yellow eyes. He had a cape with shoulder pads and an odd sword. " I am Meta Knight." He said in a Spanish accent.

"Okay so where is he?" Dr. Doom asked.

"Right here." Said a deep, dark voice. They all turned to see their host. He was completely in black with a cape, breathing apparatus, a helmet and mask that covered his face. He Breathed deep, where people could hear. It was the Dark lord of the Sith himself.

"Darth Vader," Magneto stated with interest. "The plot thickens."

"Thank you all for coming." He greeted. "I have a proposition for you all."

"And that would be?" Mozenrath asked.

"To join me and the Empire in search of Kingdom Hearts." He said.

"Funny," Meta Knight said. "I have a proposition from Maleficent to join her in search of Kingdom Hearts. What do you have to offer us?"

"She is in control of the Heartless." Dr. Doom pointed out.

"Maleficent is a fool." Vader stated. "She has only tasted darkness, while I have embraced the Dark Side."

"I've heard of what your capable of." the Green Goblin stated. "Why do you and the Emperor need us?"

" The Emperor needs Generals to Govern the many worlds." Vader explained. "Especially since he knows how to open Kingdom Hearts."

There were many Gasps while Magneto smiled. "Well, I'm sold." He said.

"Anyone else?" Vader asked.

They nodded in agreement.

"But what about The Key Bearer?" Dr. Doom asked.

"I have big plans for young Sora." Vader said. "When my plan is complete, this universe will feel the wrath of the Dark Side."

They all began to laugh evilly as the Executor went into hyperdrive.

End Of Chapter.

Phantom64: There ya go! Disney, Anime, Marvel, and Star Wars! We'll be heading for InuYasha next so tell your author buddies who are InuYasha fans! Also you will review this story.( Waves his hand in front of screen)

Jenkins: Sir, you are not a Jedi.

Phantom64: Nuts.


	9. Demonic Dilemma

Phantom64: Yo! Time to go to the first Anime world. The Land of Demons( That's InuYasha!)

Chapter 9: Demonic Dilemma

Alistar walked through the hallways of the Fortress of Sorrow. He was trying to find Naraku to give him important news. He walked passed Jafar who was sweet-talking Maleficent. She simply blasted him way with a low powered energy ball, making him fall to the ground. Alistar could never comprehend how Jafar could be attracted to a green skinned woman who's idea of a Sunday stroll is to burn and obliterate a forest full of cute fuzzy animals.

Alistar passed the snake ninja Orochimaru.. There was something about him he just didn't like. Be his snake-like appearance, or his creepy voice, Alister didn't trust him. He finally found the person he was looking for.

"Hey Naraku." he greeted.

"What is it Alistar?" He asked coldly.

"I thought you may want to know that Sora and his band of idiots are heading for your world." He stated.

"I already know that Alistar. Don't wasted my time with things I already know!" Naraku said with venom in his voice.

"Ouch." Alistar said jokingly. "Now why the crappy attitude Demon boy? Did you lose more pieces of the Sacred Jewel to that half Demon InuYasha?" he asked smugly.

"That's none of your concern brat!" he yelled.

"Or is it that your jealous of me because you know I could kill you before you could lay a single blow?" Alistar asked smugly.

"You insolent brat!" He bellowed, pulling his sword out of his sheath charged at the boy. Alistar side-stepped with perfect timing, whacked Naraku's sword out of his hand with his keyblade, and shoved Naraku against the wall.

"Word to the wise," Alistar said with his keyblade inches away from Naraku's face. "Don't get killed over your pride Naraku." His keyblade disappeared and he began to walk away.

"I'll teach you.." Naraku muttered as he teleported to his world.

Alistar found Janpo walking toward him. "Hey boss! What's going on?" he asked.

"Get Namine and meet me at the castle gates," he ordered. "We're going on a little field trip."

Land of Demons

Sora scanned the forest that they had landed in. There wasn't any sign of major buildings anywhere. " Okay, lets find us some Heartless!"

Goofy walked toward an open field and gasped. There was a small chibi like person, almost 2 inches tall, with orange hair, blue eyes, small clothing that fit perfectly on the small creature. He had a orange fluffy fox tail and little fox ears on his head. He was being chased by a group of Shadows and a trio of Soldiers.

"Get away from me!" he screamed as he threw some sort of top at the pack of Heartless. A Soldier simply swatted it away. "Help! InuYasha!" He screamed and continued to run.

"We have to help him!" Kari cried.

Sora, Donald , Goofy, Ryo, and Stitch jumped in between the fox child and Heartless. Ryo used light slash and destroyed the Shadows instantly. Donald fired ice at a Soldier, then Goofy bashed it until it disappeared. Stitch lunged at another Soldier and ripped it like confetti.

"I call this last one!" Sora said pointing at the remaining Soldier. The Soldier looked left, then right and clapped his hands. Suddenly more Heartless appeared. This group had five of the kung-fu Night Walkers, three of the four hoofed Night Riders, and ten new Heartless the looked like Samurai with red robes and black ponytails. They all had a samurai sword in their hands.

"Oh boy!" Ryo said, readying his dream sword. Ryo attacked a Samurai. They were more skilled than they first thought. Soon they were being overwhelmed by the Asian styled Heartless. The young fox boy hid in Kairi's arms, screaming the name InuYasha.

"We're losing badly!" Donald yelled.

"**Wind Scar!**" Suddenly a large blast of wind covered the Heartless. When the smoke cleared the Heartless were gone, and a long gap in the ground remained. They all looked in the direction of the blast to see a young man with yellow eyes, white hair going down to his waist, dog ears sticking out of his head, and claw-like fingernails. He wore a bright red robe. In his hand was fairly large sword with a furry handle.

"InuYasha!" the fox boy yelled happily.

"There you are Shippo." InuYasha said " What kind of demons were those?"

Suddenly three more people came to the group.

"Shippo! Are you okay?" asked a young woman in a school uniform which consisted of a green skirt, white buttoned shirt, and a red bandana around her neck. She had black hair going down to her shoulders, and brown eyes. She had a bow and arrow set in slung on her back.

"We were worried about you." said the other woman. She was in a colorful kimono on. She had black hair going down to her waist tied at the end, brown eyes, and had a giant boomerang slung on her back. On her shoulder was a small two tailed kitten with red eyes, yellow fur, and a black line in between it's nose.

"You shouldn't be running around alone with these odd demons around. " Lectured a young man in blue robes, short black hair, brown eyes, and had a gold holy staff. He had holy beads wrapped around his right hand.

InuYahsa looked at Sora and his friends with puzzled eyes. " Who the hell are you?"

"InuYasha!" the school girl scolded. "Don't be rude to them- Gah!" She was shocked to see the party in front of her. ' I don't believe it!' she shouted in her mind. ' Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi from the Kingdom Hearts games! Even Stitch! What are they doing here! How? And who's that cute guy with the red scarf?'

"You know these people Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"Uh No! No! Never seen them in my life! Heh, heh.." Kagome said quickly. "So uh, who are you all anyway."

"I'm Sora,"

"Donald Duck,"

"Name's Goofy!"

"I'm Kairi."

"Ryo."

"Stitch!" Stitch jumped in front of Kagome and looked up her skirt. "Oooooooooooohhh" Stitch laughed mischievously . Kagome screeched and kicked Stitch away.

"Stitch!" Ryo scolded.

"Heh, I like this dog's style." InuYasha snickered. Kagome on the other hand, was not amused.

"**Sit boy**!" she yelled. Suddenly the jewel around InuYasha's neck began to grow. He was then shoved to the ground by some unknown force, leaving a crater.

"How did you do that?" Kairi asked.

"That jewel around his neck makes him sit down whenever I say, sit boy." InuYasha went down again. "Oops! Sorry!"

"InuYasha got up and grumbled. "The names InuYahsa." He said finally.

"I'm Kagome," Replied the school girl.

" My name is Sango." Said the other girl with the giant boomerang. "And this is Kilala." motioning to the cat.

"I am Miroku." said the blue robed monk.

"I'm Shippo! Nice to meet you!" the fox boy said cheerfully.

Miroku eyed Kairi with interest. He moved up close to her and asked. "So your name is Kairi?"

"Uh, yeah." Kairi answered.

"Well then dear Kairi, Will you marry me and bear my children?" Miroku asked taking her hand.

(A/N: Remember boys and girls, it's been two years so she's 17.)

"What!" Kairi yelled slapping him. He did not flinch, indicating that this is not the first time he's been slapped by a woman.

"What do you think you're doing to him?" Sango asked Kairi.

Miroku was touched. " Why Sango! I didn't know you cared that much."

"You didn't hit him hard enough!" Sango yelled, slamming her boomerang on top of Miroku's head. He fell over on the ground unconscious.

"Geez, He never learns does he?" InuYasha asked.

"Is this usual for you guys?" Goofy asked Kagome.

"Goofy, I have to deal with this every day!" She said jokingly.

InuYasha sniffed the air around Sora and his friends. "Hmm, you all smell like you're from a far away land.

"Uh, yeah, we're from a far away land." Sora lied, in order to protect the world order.

"Do you all know anything about these weird demons that have been popping up?" Sango asked.

"I saw em!" Shippo yelled. They were black and had yellow eyes!"

"I'm saw them too." InuYasha added. "They don't smell like any demon I've ever seen."

"That's because they're not demons." Sora explained. "They're Heartless."

"Heartless?" Miroku asked rubbing his head.

"Beings without hearts." Kairi added. "They scour everywhere looking to steal other people's hearts."

"Boy, that's creepy!" Shippo said shivering.

"Hey, it's getting dark, why don't you all come to the campsite with us for dinner?" Kagome asked.

"Oh boy!" Donald yelled, rubbing his stomach.

InuYasha look around quickly, readying his Sword, Tessaiga.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" Kagome asked worried.

"It's nothing Kagome." He said putting away his sword, which conveniently transformed into a smaller sword and put it away. InuYasha was still worried. For a split second he thought that he smelled Naraku...

Elsewhere...

Naraku looked away from the crystal ball. "That was a close one." He replied. Alistar was leaning against the wall, Jangpo was next to him, and Namine in between them with a sad look in her eyes.

The young girl who was holding the crystal ball had snow white hair with flowers in it, black emotionless eyes, and a matching white kimono with white sandals. She stood there silently, as if she were nothing but a prop in the room.

"Well, If you ask me I say we go ahead and follow my plan." Alistar said. "You almost have all of the Sacred Jewel shards. All that remains are the ones that InuYasha's group have and the 2 shards that the wolf demon Koga has. All we have to do is to trick InuYasha into getting the pieces for us by telling him he could become a full demon." He explained.

Naraku stared at him though the white baboon belt covering his body. "Foolish child. He has given up that dream of becoming a full demon thanks to that girl Kagome."

"That's what she's for." Alistar motioned to Namine. "You are up to it right?" he asked with a bit of malevolence in his voice.

Namine was silent for a moment. She could not believe she was doing this, but she had no other choice. "Yes...I am." She said sadly.

Elsewhere...

"So what is this Sacred Jewel you all keep talking about?" Sora asked as he ate near the campfire.

"It is a very powerful jewel that contains the soul of a priestess named Midoriko and several demons she sealed in there." Miroku explained. " She fought several demons who banded together to kill her. After seven days and nights of fighting, she knew she could not beat them. So she sacrificed her life to seal her soul and the demon's souls, which in turn created the Sacred Jewel."

"The Sacred Jewel is a very powerful item." InuYasha added. " If someone good was using it, the jewel be a bright pinkish color. If someone evil was to us it, It would become black."

"That evil person in this case would be Naraku." Kagome said.

"Naraku?" Goofy asked.

"He once was a man, he became a demon because of his will to live." Sango said coldly.

"He has almost all of the Sacred Jewel shards." Kagome explained. " Way back when I shattered the jewel when a demon was trying to get away with it. Now we've been looking for the pieces ever since."

"Hmm, this Naraku sounds like bad news." Kairi said.

"That and a lot more lady." InuYasha said.

"We should get to bed." Sango said. "We have a long day ahead of us."

As they all went to sleep in the grass beds they had made While InuYasha kept watch. After about an hour of restless sleep, Sora got up to take InuYasha's place.

"Hey InuYasha," Sora said. "Get some sleep. It's my turn to take watch."

"Thanks Sora." InuYasha said.

"Hey InuYasha, I just wanted to ask, but do all demons look like you? We don't have demons in our land." Sora asked.

"I guess you're lucky. No not all of them. Some look human, others are obvious and look like animals, and me Im a...half-demon." He acted as if saying the word half-demon hurt him badly.

"Half-demon?" Sora asked.

"My dad was a great and feared dog demon, while my mom was a human." he explained. "I lived with my mother in a village. The villagers hated me for my demon blood, and the demons ridiculed me for have human blood."

"That's harsh." Sora said.

"Yeah, My half-brother Sesshomaru hates me for being had-demon, he thinks I'm a disgrace to the family." InuYasha said sadly.

"Your half-brother?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, a full demon and a real S. O. B. He hates me most because I got the Tessaiga." he motioned to his sword. "All my life I tried to become a full demon, but since I've traveled with Kagome, I've decided that it's not worth it.. She's more important than becoming a full demon."

"Wow, You must really like her." Sora said.

"Yeah I sure do-** HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" **InuYasha yelled defensivelyblushing madly. "Where the hell do you go off saying that you little punk!" InuYahsa stopped and smelled the air. "Damn it! Everybody wake up!" He yelled.

Shippo woke up rubbing his eyes. "What is it InuYasha?"

"The Heartless are hear!" he yelled. Suddenly Samurai heartless jumped out of the trees and attacked the waking party.

Elsewhere...

Slade walked around the twisted hallway, all the while hearing inhuman screams coming from somewhere. He was wearing black and silver armor with a belt with several pockets, steel-towed boots, and a mask covering his face, the right half of it was black with no eye-hole while the other half was light brown color with an eye-hole. "Alright, come out wherever you are." He said in a menacing voice.. "I know you're there."

A man came out of the shadows. He had white skin, red eyes, long green unruly hair, and was in some sort of purple suit. "Heeeeeeeeeeeers Joker!" he said in a deep, psychotic .voice.

"Of all the people to meet in this place, and I meet you." He said coldly to the clown prince of crime.

"Oh slady, I'm hurt!" Joker said in a high voice, leaning against Slade. "Villains need to stick together!"

"I'll give you ten seconds to get off of me before I rip you off!" Slade said angrily.

"That's cold." said another figure coming from the shadows. He had some sort of cooling pump machine on his chest. He was wearing a black jacket, black pants and shoes. He had giant spikes of ice covering his head. Through the ice a shadow of the mans face with gleaming red eyes.

"Mr. Freeze, at last someone with their sanity!" Slade said pushing Joker off.

"It seems that you've all found each other. Said a man with grey skin, completely black eyes, was bald, and had pointed ears. He wore a white shirt, an open black jacket, black pants and black shoes.

"Who are you?" Mr. Freeze asked.

"I am my masters second hand man. You can call me Jacob Nemoy." He said.

"So what would your master need from us? Slade asked.

"Oh, he can answer that. If you would please follow me." Nemoy motioned to the tunnel behind him. Slade, Joker, and Mr. Freeze looked at each other and followed Nemoy into the tunnel and into the very pit of fear.

End of Chapter

Phantom64: Done! I think I'll have InuYasha for two more chapters. We'll meet Lord Fear in the next one as well.


	10. Remember Me

Phantom64: Welcome back! Time for some more Anime goodness with InuYasha! Yay! I've gone into double digit chapters!

Ch. 10: Remember me

The animals of the forest clearing began to run away as the Shining Shields transport landed. The front opened as SS foot soldiers and troopers piled out, some with swords others with laser rifles. The foot soldiers had white body armor, combat boots and wore white helmets complete with a targeting visor. The troopers were in heavy armor with helmets and a faceplate. Last to come out was their leader, Lt. Siegfried. He scanned the area around the clearing. He had read the reports on this world.

"Okay people, listen up!" he ordered. "Admiral Ackbar's information says that an SS gummi ship crashed on this planet. We need to find the pilots of that ship...if they're alive that is."

"I'm going up ahead sir," replied the SS trooper Seymore, "t o see what I can find "

"Don't get cocky Semore," warned SS foot soldier Jill. "There's more than just Heartless out there."

"Like what?" Semore asked as a giant snake demon sprung out of the tree and began to eat the cocky trooper.

"Semore!" Screamed one of the SS soldiers. The ones with guns began to shoot away at the snake demon. Soon it fell over dead. A medic rushed over to Semore, but it was too late.

"I told him to to pay attention at the briefing." Siegfried grumbled with his head staring at the ground. "As you can see that is the other danger about this place. Okay I want camp set up by noon! Noone goes anywhere alone, understand?"

"Sir! Yes sir!" They all said saluting, and broke off to set up camp.

Elsewhere...

After a night of fighting, Sora and co. were beat.

"Heartless! Heatless! Heartless!" Donald yawned angrily. "Can't even get a decent nights sleep with them around!"

"Hey, Where's InuYasha?" Kairi asked. Everyone looked at each other to find that the hot-headed half-demon was missing.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called. "InuYahsa!"

"This could be bad." Miroku stated.

"We have to find him!" Shippo said worried.

Sora conversed with his friends. "What do you all think? We should stay and help."

"Yeah," Donald agreed.

"Besides, this Naraku character sounds right up Maleficent's alley." Kairi stated.

"InuYahsa could be in trouble." Goofy said.

"Friends help friends!" Stitch said.

"You're right Stitch!" Ryo said.

"Hey let's go look for him." Sora said to Sango.

"Thanks Sora." Sango said.

"We should get started." Miroku said to the group.

They looked for pretty much all morning but could not find InuYasha. They found themselves at a small village. The people looked at the group with suspicious eyes. But with Sango as a demon slayer and Miroku a monk, they just shrugged it off.

" Where could he be?" Kagome asked, now with fear in her voice.

"Aw don't worry Kagome, I'm sure that InuYasha's safe." Goofy said patting the schoolgirl's shoulder.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Thanks Goody." She said smiling.

"Aw, don't mention it, A-yuck!" he said cheerfully. Unfortunately for all of them, Goofy was wrong.

Elsewhere...

"Naraku you bastard!" InuYasha yelled, struggling at the shackles on his arms. "Let me go!" Naraku stared at the half-demon with an emotionless expression. He was in a room made of purple crystals. Alistar, Jangpo, and a depressed Namine walked into the room.

"So tell me how he'll cooperate with us." Naraku asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Like hell I'll work with you!" InuYasha spat.

"Oh I think you'll change your mind after She's done with you. Namine!" Alistar snapped his fingers to get her attention. "Do it."

Namine slowly made her way toward InuYasha. He noted the sadden look in her eyes. She then put her hands on his head. "I'm sorry!" she said on the verge of tears as she concentrated. Her hands began to glow and InuYasha began to scream in utter pain.

"Ahhhhhh! Get out of my head!" He screamed. Namine tried her best to suppress her tears. When it was over, InuYasha was unconscious. Namine backed away hugging herself.

"Quickly! Unchain him!" Alistar ordered. He and Jangpo moved over to InuYasha and took off his shackles. They backed away as he woke up. InuYasha jumped up and took a fighting stance.

"Who the hell are you people!" he asked aggressively. "And where's my Tessaiga!"

"Oh my master! You are awake!" Alistar said bowing. Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor when he said that. "Everyone! Bow before the great InuYasha!" he gave them all a glare that said 'do it!'

Everyone, even Naraku, bowed before the confused InuYasha.

"What the hell is all this!" he asked confused.

"Why oh great one, this is your castle! We are your humble servants!" Alistar said getting up.

"My servants?" InuYasha asked confused.

"Oh dear! Those no-good humans really did hurt you badly didn't they?" Alistar asked.

"Humans?" the half-demon asked angrily. "I hate humans!"

"Don't you remember? You were on a quest to get the last pieces of the Sacred Jewel so you could become a full demon. But then some lousy humans attacked you! You see they have the last pieces of the Sacred Jewel." Alistar snapped his fingers to get the girl with the crystal ball to come forward. "Kanna. Show the master the faces of his enemies."

The young girl Kanna walked over to InuYasha and activated the ball. In it showed his friends: Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ryo, Stitch, Kairi, and Kagome. He stared at them with anger in his eyes. "Wretched humans! I'll make them pay!" The crystal blurred and showed another person. A man in fur armor and had the scent of a wolf demon. "Who is that?" InuYasha asked.

"That would be Koga, the wolf demon. He has two Sacred Jewel shards in his legs." Alistar explained. "And if my information is correct, He'll be in the same area as the humans. What is your plan oh great one? " he asked.

InuYasha showed them a toothy smile. I'm gonna kill them and take the shards of course. You!" he pointed at Jangpo. "Give me my Tessaiga!" Jangpo gor on his knees and presented the small katana. "Perfect." InuYasha said as the small sword transformed into the giant sword with the furry hilt. "Come on..whatever your name is! We're going on a human hunt."

Alistar gave him a similar smile. "Of course, my master." Soon the half-demon and the dark child were running full speed out of the crystal castle. Both of them had evil looks in their yellow eyes.

Back at Naraku's castle, Naraku punched the wall." How dare he makes me bow to that half-demon!" he bellowed. "What was the point of that humiliation!"

"Because ol' dog boy will get the shards for us." Jangpo explained. "Then after that, we can kill the loudmouth bastard!"

Naraku began to smile, " Heh, I like that." Namine and Kanna simply stood there in silence.

Elsewhere...

After resting at the village, Sora, and the gang headed off to search for InuYasha..

"Okay, so where do we start looking?" Ryo asked.

" I really don't know." Miroku answered. Suddenly a whirlwind began to blast through the forest and onto the path they were on.

"It's a tornado!" Sora yelled.

No it's not! It's Koga!" Kagome yelled over the roar of the whirlwind. Soon the whirlwind began to die down. Soon where the whirlwind stood, was a man in fur chest armor and shoulder pads with black hair in a ponytail.

"Kagome!" the Wolf demon said hugging the schoolgirl. "Man It's been awhile!" He looked at Sora and his friends with a bit of interest. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sora, and this is Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Ryo, and Stitch." Sora greeted.

"Well I'm Koga, of the Eastern wolf pack." He greeted. "He looked around the group again. "Hey. Were's that mutt InuYasha?" He asked, turning to Kagome. "Oh, I get it! The mutt finally figured out that he's not good enough to compete with me for your love right?" the wolf demon asked, giving Kagome 'the look' and putting his hands on her hips.

"No!" Kagome yelled embarrassed. "InuYasha's missing! Can you help us?"

"Missing huh? What'd he do now?" Koga asked as his two friends, Ginta, and Hakkaku ran up to him.. They were both wolf demons. Ginta had gray hair with a dark blue piece in the center, and wore mostly fur. Hakkaku had a white mohawk, chain armor, and a fur hide.

"Koga!" Ginta said, completely out of breath, "Will you slow down for once! You know me and Hakkaku aren't as fast as you!

"Yeah..." Hakkaku agreed before he collapsed to the ground.

"Hi, Ginta. Hi Hakkaku." Sango greeted.

"Hi..." They both said weakly.

"Look, we got attacked by the Heartless last night, and InuYasha disappeared. We need to find him." Sora explained to the three wolf demons.

"Heartless, Heartless," Koga said aloud. "Are they those black guys with yellow eyes and are a real pain in the ass?"

"Yeah!" Donald and Goofy said together.

"We saw those things come out of Naraku's castle." Ginta said.

"So Naraku **is** with Maleficent." Kairi whispered to Sora.

"Koga, can you show us where Naraku's Castle is?" Miroku asked.

"Sure thing. What? Do you think InuYasha's there?" Koga asked.

"We hope so." Shippo said.

Koga's ears began to twitch. He suddenly screamed. "Everybody, get out of the way!"

"Huh?" Ryo asked.

"**Wind Scar!**" everyone had jumped away in the nick of time as a large gust of wind tore open the road. Sora, Kagome, and everyone got up to find InuYasha, with his Tessaiga out, and had an evil grin on his face. Next to him was Alistar with his keyblade in hand.

"Alistar!" Sora yelled.

"Oh, Sora! How are you? Still on the side of light I see." He said with a smile.

"So you had something to do with this! What did you do to InuYasha!" Sora asked.

"I think you should ask Namine that Sora." He answered.

"Namine?" Sora and Kairi asked.

"Hey Alistar! Quick your yapping and take them out!" InuYasha ordered.

"With pleasure my master," Alistar charged at Sora. Sora began to charge at him as well. They parried each other's attacks. Alistar rolled to the right and kicked Sora in the gut, causing him to loose balance. Alistar then swung his keyblade, sending Sora into a bush.

"Sora!" Kairi ran to his side.

"I've had enough of this." Sango said, ripping off her kimono to show her black and pink body armor. She took her boomerang and took a fighting stance. Her cat Kilala suddenly disappeared in a burst of flames. In his place was a ferocious cat big enough to ride on. I t growled angrily.

"I don't what's wrong with you InuYasha, but I won't let you hurt innocent people." Miroku stood next to Sango.

"InuYasha, What's wrong with you? Don't you remember us?" Shippo asked on the verge of tears.

"Heh, all I remember is that you all have pieces of the sacred jewel shard." He sneered.

"Okay mutt. It looks like you've finally lost it!" Koga yelled. "I won't let you hurt Kagome!" He said taking a position next to the group.

"That goes for us too!" Ryo said as he, Goofy, Donald, and Stitch joined them.

"InuYasha! Why! Don't you remember me!" Kagome said, tears trickling down her face.

"Don't be deceived by her lies master! She's the one with three of the shards, and the wolf has two in his legs." Alistar said.

"Heh, thanks Alistar. I think I'll go after you first!" He then lunged at Kagome.

"I hate to do this InuYasha." Kagome said gently as he was inches from landing on her. "**Sit boy!**"in a blink of an eye InuYasha was sent crashing to the ground, making a crater.

"What the-" InuYasha said getting up. "I don't know how you did that, but you're gonna pay you little bitch!" He then charged at her again.

"**Sit boy**!" Just as before, InuYasha was forced to the ground. " **Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!**"after being forced to the ground fifteen times InuYasha was unconscious in a foot long crater, with swirly anime eyes.

"Damn! I forgot about that damn jewel around his neck!" Alistar cursed. "Okay, plan B." Alistar snapped his fingers and hundreds of Heartless appeared. Samurai, Night Walker, Night Riders, and a new one, Sumo Heartless. They had the body of a largebody, but had a sumo diaper, with their hair in a short ponytail. "Attack!" Alsitar pointed at the heros. The oriental Heartless charged.. They continued to fight, but Sango and the others were being overwhelmed.

"I'll handle this!" Mirkou yelled, unraveling the beads on his right hand. "Everyone get behind me!" everyone listened to him and jumped behind him as he tok off the beads. "**Wind Tunnel!**" suddenly a gigantic tornado appeared out of his right hand. The Samurai and Night Walkers were sucked in easily. The Night Riders did their best to not be sucked in by sticking their javelins into the ground. They too were sucked in. The Sumo were the hardest to move ,but they too, suffered the same fate. When they were gone, Miroku quickly wrapped the beads around his hand. He then collapsed to the ground.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled running to his side.

"Heh, Heartless seem to take a lot out of me." he said weakly.

"Don't worry Miroku. You're job is done." Sango said sweetly and kissed his forehead. She got up and glared at Alistar. " Your little game is over Alistar!"

"This ain't over till the largebody sings!" he called shaking his fist.

"Hey Aistar! Forget me already?" He turned around to see Sora swing his keyblade into Alistar's side. He crashed into a tree. Alistar slowly got up from the attack although in a little pain, he was still smiling.

"What?" Donald squawked.

"No way! You should be holding your side after that!" Sora cried.

"There's more to me than you think Sora." he said grinning. He then raised his hands into the air. "You may not have known this, but I am quite the scientist. Why don't I show you my latest experiment? Come forth **Gresanim**!" suddenly a dark cloud appeared in front of them. When the clouds cleared, a horrifying Heartless appeared in front of them. It was as tall as a 3 story building. It seemed to be three heartless fused together. The bottom was a Heartless turtle with black skin, yellow eyes , and a blue shell. It's heartless emblem was on it's head. Fused to the top of it's shell was th top half of a humanoid Heartless . It had bronze chest armor, claw-like gauntlets, and a helmet with horns and a face plate covering the bottom part of it's face. It's gleaming eyes could be seen within the helmet. The Heartless emblem was on it's chest, and it had a sword in each hand. Finally, fused to the back of the humanoid Heartless was half of a Heartless with wings instead of arms, was red skinned, and had the head of a bird. The Heartless emblem was on it's back.

"Oh my god!" Sango stood in sheer terror of the monstrosity .

"What sort of devil work is this!" Koga cried. Ginta and Hakkaku held each other screaming "we're all gonna die!"

Sora stared at the creature. Gresanim gave out a horrifying screech that came from all three of they're mouths. Kairi held on to Sora for support. This thing, was the most terrifying heartless she had ever seen. "I don't know how you made this thing Alistar, but I'm gonna stop it! Ya hear?" Sora yelled bravely. This gave the others courage.

"Yeah! That thing doesn't scare us!" Donald said running to Sora's side.

" We've fought things bigger than that!" Goofy said joining Sora and Donald.

"I'll protect my friends Alistar!" Ryo joined up with his friends.

Stitch jumped in front of the group and yelled "Hega! Nana Questa!" and promptly gave Alistar the finger.

"You little heathen!" Alsitar yelled. "Gresanim! Kill them!" Gresanim did as it was told and charged at the party.

"Hold on Sora! I'm coming!" Koga was stopped by Alistar. He kicked the wolf demon down before he could react.

"Not so fast wolf boy." Alsitar said. You have something I need. He held his hand out and concentrated. Koga screeched in pain as the two shards came out of his leg. Soon, the sparkling pink shards were in Alistar's hand.

"Koga!" Ginta and Hakkaku yelled running to his side.

"Two down, three to go." Alistar then moved over to Kagome and grabbed her. "I might as well take you with me!"

"No! Let me go!" She struggled and kicked, but Alistar did not flinch.

"Have fun." Alistar began to laugh as he and Kagome disappeared into darkness.

"No! Kagome!" Sango yelled.

Sora jumped next to the group. "Hey! Get Miroku and Koga out of here! We'll handle this thing!"

"Thanks Sora," Sang said helping Miroku walk. Ginta and Hakkaku carried Koga away.

Kairi ran to Sora and kissed him on the cheek. "Be careful." she then moved to help Sango carry Miroku.

"Okay guys! All for one and one for all right?" Sora asked.

"Right!" they all agreed. Gresanim fired red balls of energy at them. Goofy blocked them with his shield while. Donald casted lighting on it. Gresanim then swung with it's swords. Sora and Ryo parried these slices. When it slammed it's swords to the ground, Ryo and Sora ran up the swords and slashed at the head of the humanoid Heartless, slicing off the horns. While it wailed in pain, Stitch slid under the turtle part of it and began to lift it into the air with ease.

"Gawrsh! What he lacks in size he sure makes up for in strength!" Goofy stated. Stitch then threw

Gresanim a few feet away from them, falling on it's back and crushing the bird Heatless. It got up slowly, the bird Heatless's wing's completely broken.

"Let's finish it!" Sora yelled. Suddenly a man in silver armor with a large sword ran past him. The warrior jumped into the air and shoved his claymore into the chest of the humanoid Heartless. Electricity spilled out as he jumped back soon Gesanim exploded into a cloud of darkness. When the smoke cleared, it was gone.

"No way!" Ryo yelled looking at the man who finished the Heartless. "Lt. Siegfried!"

"Ah, Ryo. It's good to see you again." Siegfried greeted. Just as he said it Shining Shields troopers ran around securing the area. "We came here looking for three missing pilots."

"Did you find the pilots?" Kairi asked walking up to them.

"That thing, was the missing pilots." Siegfried said solemnly.

"Oh god," Kairi said sadly.

"Grez, Susan, and Jim." Siegfried said with his head hung low.

"Gesanim." Sora said clenching his fist.

"Sir! We found this one ko'd in a foot long hole." one of the troopers said carrying InuYasha.

"Wake him up. He has some explaining to do." Lt. Siegfried ordered.

Sora and Kairi held onto each other for comfort. They hadn't just killed any Heartless. They had just killed three pilots. Alistar was going to pay for what he did to Grez, Susan, and Jim. Sora was going to make sure of it!

End of Chapter...

Phantom64: Whew! Done! What did you all think? Next chapter Sora along with Shining Shields will be assaulting Naraku's castle. Be sure to read and review!


	11. The love of a HalfDemon

Phantom64: Here it is! The finale for the InuYasha arc. Get ready for one intense battle.

Chapter 11: The Love of a Half-Demon

InuYasha began to open his eyes He saw several men in white uniforms and odd shaped weapons had set up camp. Some had their weapons raised at the waking InuYasha. "Don't move." one of them ordered.

"What the hell is this?" InuYasha asked. Soon his friends came up to him.

"InuYasha? Is that you?" Shippo asked cautiously.

"Yeah it's me Shippo." InuYasha said rubbing his head. "What the hell happened?" Suddenly he remembered everything. Naraku's Castle, Alistar, Namine, and him attacking his friends. He jumped up, causing the SS troopers to raise their weapons. "Where's Kagome?" he asked frantically.

"She's gone." Replied Koga, who had bandages around his legs. Ginta and Hakkaku were helping him walk. "Taken by that kid with the black hair along with my pieces of the Sacred Jewel."

"What!" InuYasha asked angrily.

Lt. Siegfried walked in front of the half-demon. "Lower your weapons, troopers." he ordered. The SS troopers did as they were told and went back to their duties. Siegfried turned back to InuYasha. "InuYasha, you need to calm down and explain what happened. Your knowledge could help us stop Naraku. " the SS lieutenant explained.

"I know what happened." InuYasha began. "After being ambushed by Heartless last night, One of them pushed me into some dark portal. When I woke up I was in Naraku's castle. Alistar said all this stuff about me working with them. Then he ordered this blond haired girl...I think her name was Namine. She did something to my memories, She made me forget about my friends." InuYasha was silent for a moment. "When I woke up from that, All I had was my memroies before I met Kagome. They all claimed to be my servants and tricked me into attacking you all. I fell like such an idiot!" He yelled.

"Don't fell bad InuYasha." Sora said. "We know you weren't yourself."

"But Naraku has all the pieces of the Sacred Jewel and Kagome!" InuYasha yelled, hitting the ground with his fist.

"InuYasha. Beating yourself up isn't going to get her back." Sora said. " The only ones who know where Naraku's castle is are you and Koga, but Koga can barely walk. We need you to show us where it is." He looked over at Kairi for a few seconds and turned back to InuYasha. "I know how it feels to have someone you care about taken from you. But I knew that crying over it wouldn't bring her back."

InuYasha was silent for a moment, he then raised his head and smiled at his new friend. "Thanks Sora." He stood up proudly, ready to face Naraku and Alistar. "Come on! What are we waiting on? Naraku's castle is this way!"

Lt. Siegfried began to smile. "You heard 'em men! Pack up and move out!" Soon the men were scrambling for combat. Siegfried went over to Sora and Kairi. "Sora, we will help you get into Naraku's castle. We're ready to avenge the deaths of the Nervana's crew! "

"Thanks Lieutenant. We'll take all the help we can get." Sora said. When Siegfried left to ready soldiers, Sora went over to Kairi who was sitting on a log. "You okay, Kairi?" he asked sitting down next to her

"Yeah, I'm fine Sora." She answered turning around to meet his gaze. " It's just that, do you think what Alistar said about Namine is true?" she asked with worry.

"Ah, he's probably lying just to mess with our heads," Sora said putting his arm around her. " Besides, why would Namine even work for that nut job anyway? "

Kairi giggled at this. "Yeah, I guess you're right." she placed her head on his shoulder. "We need to get moving. Kagome's in danger." Sora agreed and they both got together with the others.

"Hey mutt!" Koga said to InuYasha. "I won't be able to be of any help like this so I'm leaving it up to you to save Kagome! Got it?"

"Got it." InuYasha said. "Don't worry wolf boy, I'll bring her back." he then ran to join the small army heading for Naraku's castle.

"Good luck guys!" Ginta yelled waving.

"Yeah, see ya!" Hakkaku yelled.

Koga sat there, watching the group go. ' Don't screw this up InuYasha' he thought.

Elsewhere...

The mighty Sesshomaru looked on as his followers, Jaken and Rin trailed behind. He had long white hair, yellow eyes, 2 purple paint lines on both sides of his face and had a purple crescent moon on his forehead. He wore a white robe with blue designs on them, his right arm was missing, and he had his two swords, the live giving Tenseiga, and the powerful Tokigen, at his side.

"What is it lord Sesshomaru?" asked the small kappa demon Jaken. He was about the size of Shippo, had small priest clothing, was green skinned, had yellow eyes and wielded a staff with two faces depicted on it.

"It seems that my half-brother is going to fight Naraku." He sated still looking ahead.

"InuYasha gonna fight Naraku?" the young human Rin asked. She had black hair with a part of it sticking upward in a ponytail, and wore a yellow and white checkered kimono. She was riding on Sesshomaru's two headed dragon Ah-Un. The right head was Al and the left head was Un.

"Yes he is. I think I'll go and see what happens." He said smiling. Then he transformed into a ball of energy and floated toward Naraku's castle.

"W-wait! Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called to the ever distant ball of energy. "Oh, I hate it when he runs off like that!"

"Come on Jaken!" Rin called. "Let's set up camp and make dinner. Lord Sesshomaru will be hungry when he gets back!" Jaken sighed and went to help Rin

Elsewhere...

Travis McKnight looked from his hiding spot near the crystalized fortress. It looked like an old styled Japanese castle, except it was made of shining purple crystals. The castle shone brightly in the darkness of the night. He stared into his binoculars at the army of Heartless and demons waiting outside the castle gates. "Oh boy!" He said looking at the three Dusks, two Dancers, and the one Samurai behind him. "This could be tricky. We're gonna need one hell of a distraction to pull this heist off!" He suddenly heard the sounds of battle cries and laser fire. He turned around and look in his binoculars to see SS soldier, Sora, Sora's friends, and people he didn't now charging at the Heartless and demons. "Hello distraction!" he said clicking his heels. "Okay boys, lets move!" He snapped his fingers and they all disappeared in clouds of smoke.

Everyone was fighting valiantly the SS troopers pounded the Heartless and demons with blue laser fire. The SS foot soldiers hacked them up with their swords. Lt. Siegfried was slashing about 5-7 heartless and demons a slash.

"Sora!" Siegfried called. "We'll handle the outward defenses, you all find a way inside!"

"I have a way!" InuYasha said. "**Wind Scar!**" InuYasha slashed his sword horizontally, creating a gust of wind that destoyed every Heartless and demon in it's line of path. "Come on! This way!" Soon Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Ryo, Stitch, and InuYasha were running into the castle.

"Good luck guys." Miroku said as he, Sango, and Kilala stayed to help the SS soldiers.

Naraku stared out of the window at the chaos outside. Kagome was behind him in shackles, and Alistar Jangpo, and Namine next to him.

"Are you sure you don't need our help?" Alistar asked.

Naraku chuckled. "Fool. I have the Sacred Jewel now. I can handle Sora and the rest of his friends. Now go back to Maleficent and tell her that her keyblade problem is about to be over."

Alistar smiled and said. "Whatever you say Naraku. What ever you say." And with that, the three of them disappeared in clouds of darkness.

Kagome stood there wide eyed. 'I can't believe this!' she thought. 'The game is real? Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Namine, and Maleficent are real!' Naraku turned around to the school girl and smiled.

"Heh, I think I'll wait till they get here to put the last shard into it." He said holding the final pink shard in his hand. Around his neck was the nearly completed Sacred Jewel. It shone a bright pink. Kagome was worried about what would happen. 'Pleas be alright InuYasha..'

Sora and the others continued to fight their way to the top of the castle. Samurai Heartless jumped in the air only to be slashed by Sora and InuYahsa. Donald, casted fire, sending two Night Riders out the window and plummeting to the ground. They were on the final floor, the door to where Naraku and Kagome was. It was being blocked by several Heartless . Shadows, Samurai, Night Walkers, Night Riders, and Sumo Heartless.

"Come on we can take 'em!" InuYasha yelled. Suddenly half of the Heartless were destroyed by none other than InuYasha's Half-brother.

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha asked in shock.

"Your half-brother?" Sora asked.

"Go and kill Naraku InuYasha.." he ordered. "I will contend with these things.

"But, why are you helping us?" the half-demon asked flabbergasted.

"I'm going to build an empire someday remember?" he asked smugly. "I can't have people like Naraku getting in my way. Now go!" He then charged at the Heartless.

InuYasha stood there for a few seconds then he and his friends busted the doors open and found another set of stairs. They climbed them quickly and opened the doors to find Naraku and Kagome inside. It was a large circular room with three windows, Kagome was chained up on the right whilr Naraku stood there. He was in a white baboon belt that covered his face and body. Around hsi neck was the Sacred Jewel shard.

"So you're Naraku!" Sora yelled.

"And you must be Sora." Naraku commented.

"It's over Naraku!" InuYasha yelled. ":Now let Kagome go!"

Naraku simply laughed. "I see that your memory loss is gone."

"Where's Alistar!" Ryo demanded.

"Hmph. That brat and his friends are gone already. I told them I could handle you weaklings." Naraku then placed the final shard into the jewel It shone brightly but then turned from pink to black because of Naraku's evil intentions.

"No!" Kagome yelled.

"Yes!" Naraku yelled as hs released hsi baboon pelt to reveal his human face with long black hair and sea blue robe. A pair of long, red demon wings sprouted from his back. Then several spider legs came from his back as well. His feet became big, and had long toenails. His arms bulged with muscles and spikes came our of his shoulders. Horns sprouted from each side of his neck and his eyes became blood red. "Feel my fury!" He let out a blast of energy that shattered the roof and walls of the room. When the blast cleared they could see the night sky as Naraku floated there laughing. Kagome's bonds had been broken and she moved toward the group.

"InuYasha!" She said hugging the half-demon.

"Kagome. Get out of here. Things are gonna get ugly." InuYasha ordered.

"No! She said readying her bow and sacred arrows. "I'm gonna fight alongside you!"

"That goes for me to Sora!" Kairi said twirling her keyblade. "We fight together, got it?"

"Enough talk!" Naraku yelled. He raised his hands and red lightning came from the sky. They all dodged it. Sora threw his keyblade and chopped of Naraku's right atm. He simply laughed as it grew back. "Fool! You cannot kill me!" Ryo used light slash and separated Naraku's top half, from his bottom half. Both halves simply fused back together. Naraku lashed out with red energy whips, giving many of them small cuts as they dodged it. Donald tried every spell he knew, but none of them worked on the demon.

"Try this!" Kairi yelled as she threw her keyblade which bounced off of the Sacred Jewel. Naraku screeched in pain. Everyone saw this and knew what to do. "Everyone!" Kairi yelled. Aim for the jewel!" Naraku turned around in anger and grabbed Kairi by the neck.

"You will pay for that human!" He yelled as he tightened his grip. Kairi struggled as he choked her to death.

"Get away from her!" Sora roared as he slashed Naraku's arm. Kairi laid there coughing. Sora gabbed her and took her to where Kagome was.

"Are you okay Kairi?" Sora asked worried.

"Im fine." She said. Come on Sora! It's not over yet!"

"Right!" Sora said.

Ryo whispered into Stitch's ear. Stitch nodded and jumped in front of Naraku. "Hey! Hey! Ban zebexhe! " Stitch yelled sticking his tongue out at the demon.

A/N: I apologize for my lack of knowledge on stitch's alien lingo.)

"You insolent creature!" Naraku fired energy beams from his hands. Stitch used his incredible agility to jump and avoid the beams. While he was distracted Ryo jumped and slashed the jewel with his sword. Naraku screamed again as Donald casted lighting on the jewel. Much to Naraku's horror, it was beginning to crack. InuYasha and Goofy attacked with their weapons. Naraku screeched again."No! It won't end like this!" Naraku to lash out with energy whips in every direction. Goofy protected Kagome and Kairi with his shield. Out of the furious lash of whips Sora and InuYasha jumped up and jabbed the Tessaiga and Keyblade into the Sacred Jewel. Naraku gave out a screech of pain as the jewel shattered. The shards lit up the sky like a meteor shower. Soon Naraku was screaming as hundreds of the demons that kept him alive bursted out of his body only to whither and die.

"No! Stop!" He yelled weakly but the demons would not listen. Soon the last demon sprouted out and died. Naraku was gone. All that was left was a bandaged man who couldn't get up. Only one eye could be seen through the bandages. "Now you see me for what I was.." he said weakly and coughed. "The same dying human I was fifty years ago..." He coughed again as Kagome walked near her dying enemy.

"I know Naraku was your demon name." She stated. "Tell me, what was your real name?"

Naraku coughed again as he answered. "So you want to now my name?" He began to chuckle and coughed again. "My name was... Onigumo..." and with that his body became dust and was carried away by the wind.

"We did it!" Donald yelled happily.

"Wahoo!" Goofy yelled happily as he jumped up and down.

"Um guys." Ryo asked. "Since we killed Naraku, shouldn't this place be crumbling or something?"Suddenly the castle began to rumble. "Oh I hate it when I'm right!"

"We need to get out of here!" Kairi yelled.

"Wait!" Sora could hear something. Engines. Up in the sky floated the SS transport. It landed on the platform and opened.

"Get in!" Lt. Siegfried yelled over the rumbling of the crystal castle. Everyone piled into the flying transport. As it flew off the castle shattered into a million pieces. Soon it landed where Koga and the other SS soldiers were stationed. Whenit opened they were greeted by the cheers and claps from the SS soldiers. InuYasha and Kagome were greeted by their friends who hugged them.

"InuYasha!" Shippo yelled happily jumping into his arms.

"Good to see you too buddy." He greeted.

"I'm glad that you are okay Kagome." Sango said.

"Yeah, thanks to InuYasha." She said hugging her beloved half-demon.

"Hey now! Don't get too mushy!" He said blushing.

"InuYahsa and Kagome sitting a tree!" Shippo sang laughing. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Okay Shippo! Now you're gonna get it!" InuYasha began to chase the poor fox child around the area.

"Hey! Stop InuYasha! I was just joking! InuYasha!" Shippo screamed.

"InuYasha! Leave poor Shippo alone!" Kagome called. When he didn't listen she yelled "**Sit boy**!" And with that InuYasha was sent to the ground.

"Hey Miroku. You don't have those beads around your hand. Where's that wind tunnel of yours?" Goofy asked looking at the perverted monk's bead-less hand.

"You see Goofy, Naraku placed a curse on my grandfather that caused him and any other ancestor to have the wind tunnel." Miroku explained. "The wind tunnel slowly expanded and eventually swallowed my grandfather and it was passed down to my father. The same thing happened and it was passed downed to me. Once Naraku was defeated the curse was broken. "He said happily. "Now I can work on other things," He said taking Sango's hand. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"What's happened to the jewel?" Donald asked.

"It's been scattered across the land again." Koga said walking toward them.

"Koga! You can walk?" Ryo asked.

"Yep! Just my luck that two sacred jewel shards landed near me." He said happily.

"Just when we thought we could keep up with him!" Ginta whined.

"Yeah," agreed Hakkaku.

"Well, Time for us to go guys! Koga said. "See ya!" He transformed into a whirlwind and sped off.

"Koga! Wait up!" Ginta yelled as he ran afer his leader. "Well nice seeing you guys!"

"Bye!" Hakkaku yelled as he ran alongside his friend. "Koga!"

Lt. Siegfried walked up to Sora and his friends. "I want to personally thank you for what you have done today." He said shaking Sora's hand. "With Naraku gone Maleficent is short one ally. We're heading back to Radiant Garden. Would you all like an escort?" he asked.

"No thanks." Sora said. "We still have some things to do before we go back there."

"Very well." He moved over to Ryo. "It was good to see you Ryo." He shook his hand. "Keep this up and you could become a Lieutenant yourself."

"R-really!" he asked excitedly. He nodded to him and turned his gaze to InuYasha's group.

"I would like you all to keep this to yourselves." He ordered. "The less people know about this incident the better." They all nodded in agreement. "Till we meet again warrior of the keyblade."

He entered one of the transports as it was taking off. The three transports flew off into the sky.

"Well what are you guys gonna do now?" Sora asked.

"Restart the search for the sacred jewel of course." Kagome stated.

"With Naraku gone it'll be a snap." InuYasha added.

"Here, Sora. We want you to have this." Miroku gave Sora a beaded bracelet that had a large bead on it and strange lettering. "It stands for courage. Suddenly the bracelet began to glow and Sora was transported to the heart of the world. The bracelet revealed the keyhole and Sora locked it.

"What was that?" Shippo asked.

"It means it's time for us to go." Kairi said.

"Be sure to drop by sometime." Sango said.

"Good luck!" Miroku said.

"Be sure to say hi to Riku for me." Kagome said.

"Wait. How do you know Riku?" Sora asked.

"Gah! Well I uh, heared you talk about him awhile back so um...come on guys!" She said grabbing InuYasha's arm, "Those shards aren't gonna find themselves, a heh, heh." She then pulled InuYasha away. "By guys!"

"Kagome! Are you doing? Let go of me!" InuYasha protested. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala looked at each other and shrugged. They all waved goodby and chased afer Kagome and InuYasha.

"Ya know, I think Kagome knows more than she lets on." Goofy stated.

"I guess there are some thing best left unsaid captain." Ryo said.

And with that Sora and co. departed the Land of Demons, and back into the endless reach of space...

Elsewhere...

Back at the remains of Naraku's castle, Travis looked at the wreckage with sadness. "Dang it! how am I gonna get paid now!" Suddenly he spotted the young girl Kanna holding what he was looking for: the crystal ball. With her master dead, Kanna had no other purpose in life. She gave the ball to the thief and then became dust just like her late master. "Okay, creey butI got what Ralix was looking for! time to get my money!" he then snapped his fingers anddisappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Elsewhere...

"Lord Sesshomaru! There you are!" Jaken said to his master. "There's some weirdo here to see you."He went up the hill to find his old acquaintance with the long silver hair and single black angelic wing on his back.

"Sephrioth." Sesshomaru stated. The one wing angle turned around to see the dog demon.

"Hello Sesshomaru." he said with absolutely no emotion in his voice. "How goes your empire plan?"

"Im working on it." the demon said.

"I saw the fight. Sora is more powerful than the last time I saw him." the one winged angle said.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru agreed. "Do you think he'll be powerful enough when the Chasers find him?" he asked.

"That is really none of my concern." Sephrioth said.

"So what's happened to that cloud person you love to torture?" the demon asked. "Is he dead?"

"No. Not yet." Sephrioth stated. "He hasn't suffered enough to be granted death." He turned to Sesshomaru and said. "It's been nice seeing you." And with that he disappeared in a beam of light.

"Who was that Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked walking to her master's side.

"A man who scares even me Rin." Sesshomaru said still looking upward.

End of Chapter...

Phantom64: Yay! Im done with another chapter!

Okay, my poll with Diz didn't work out too well. But now that my story has gained popularity, I have an even better one!

Now it is time for: **VILLAINS OF TOMORROW!**

When they make the real Kingdom Hearts 3 they need to think of new villains to join Maleficent. Now that those Organization dudes are gone Maleficent can get back on top as the main villain. With everyone dead she's gonna need fresh faces for her group. Disney still has some good movie villains they haven't used yet and villains from the Disney tv shows. Every two chapters I'll have a new villain and profile him/her. Then you tell me in your review if you either do or don't want to see that villain in KH3. I'll have a new one every 2 chapters.

Villain 1: The Evil Queen.

Personality: vain, wicked, and jealous if someone is prettier than her.

That's right it's the villain from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. She's gained popularity because she is the very first Disney movie villain.

Pros: First Disney Villain, Seems to know a bit of magic, and is good with potions.

Cons: The con is more of a question: What an she do? Maleficent has powerful magic attacks and can transform into a dragon. What can the Evil Queen do? Trick Kairi into eating a sleeping apple?

What do you think? Vote now!


	12. Dark Gathering

Phantom64: I'm back! It's time to see what Mickey, Riku, and Ed are up to!

Chapter 12: Dark Gathering

The shadowy creature struggled with it's chains. It growled, gurgled and bared it's teeth. Their a few feet away was a girl looking at the savage creature with sadness. "Don't worry Aros, she said to the chained beast, "I'm almost there. I have what you need to get your humanity back." She held up a grey floppy disk that had the Nobody emblem on it. "All I need now is someone who can fuse it with you. " She looked into Aros's savage yellow eyes and sighed. "I need an alchemist." And she knew where to find one. "Don't worry Aros. I won't fail you." And with that she disappeared into the shadows...

Twilight Town

"So what do we need here?" Edward asked as they entered the abandoned mansion.

"We're checking Diz's computer to see if we can access the World that Never Was." King Mickey answered. They made their way to the library and down the steps to the computer room. "Oh-no!" Mickey yelled at the condition of the computer room. Everything was utterly destroyed. The computer, screens, and the device used to travel to the alternate twilight town were destroyed beyond repair.

"It looks like Organization VII was one step ahead of us." Riku sated inspecting the useless computer. "Well, looks like we're gonna have to find another way there."

"I think we should be focusing our attention on finding Maleficent's castle." Edward sated annoyed. "They told Sora that they aren't his enemy. Right?"

Mickey looked up at his alchemist friend with care in his eyes. " I know you want to save your father Edward, but we need to face our enemies one at a time." the King explained. "I doubt Maleficent would go through the trouble of kidnaping him unless he had something they needed."

Edward thought for a minute and finally agreed. "I guess you're right, but that doesn't mean that I can't worry."

" We know Ed." Riku said. " Worrying about those we love is what separates us from the Heartless." he was stared down at the ground, remembering the things he had done for Maleficent and the fake Ansem.

"Well, there's nothing for us here. Why don't we take a break and get something to eat?" Mickey suggested.

" That sounds good to me!" Edward said rubbing his belly. Riku just chuckled and nodded. They made their way out of the woods and into Market Street. They found a nice café and had lunch, or brunch, or ah hell you can never tell what time it is in Twilight town from looking at the sky. After having a nice meal they were coming out only to be met by Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"Hi your majesty!" Olette greeted cheerfully.

"Glad to see you're back." Hayner said to the king.

"So how are things?" Pence asked licking a bar of sea-salt ice cream.

"You all must be Hayner, Pence, and Olette." Riku said looking at the trio.

"And I guess you're Riku." Olette said to the silver haired boy. "Kairi told us about you."

"So who are you?" Pence asked the young alchemist.

"Me? I'm Edward Ulric." he said proudly. "I'm also known as the Fullmeatal Alchemist."

"You're an alchemist?" Olette asked curiously.

"That's right!" Edward said proudly. "I can combine thing, fix things, and even creating things." he said proud of his skill.

"I guess that makes up for your size." Hayner said jokingly. Edward felt one of his vein's pop.

"Why you little punk! Who are you calling short! I'll tear you limb from limb! Don't mess with a pissed off alchemist! Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!" Ed yelled, his arms stretched out attempting to grab Hayner, while Riku held him back.

"You have to forgive him," Riku grunted, barely keeping the enraged alchemist back. " He has height issues." Finally Ed calmed down but still glared at Hayner.

"Ah, I'm going to explore the town." Edward stormed off.

"Geez, what's his problem?" Hayner asked only to be whacked upside the head by Olette. "Ow! What was that for?"

" You shouldn't have made fun of him Hayner!" the brunette scolded.

"Say, has anyone been in the mansion lately?" Mickey asked Pence.

"Yeah, a few days ago, we saw someone in those black cloaks walk in there. When we checked inside the computer room was completely destroyed." Pence explained.

"So it's just as I feared." Mickey stated. "Well has anything else happened?"

"Yeah. There's this weird shadow that pops everywhere sharing the heck out of people." Pence said. " It's only been spotted in the ally way by our usual spot. But the creepy part is that this shadow looks like Sora!" Riku's mind snapped to attention when Pence said this.

' A shadow that looks like Sora?' he thought. 'No it couldn't be. Could it?' They heard a scream come from the ally way.

"That sounded like Vivi!" Olette said worried.

"Come on!" Riku said running toward the scream. Mickey and the trio ran behind him and toward the ally.

Seifer stared at the strange creature with a stern look on his face. Rai and Fuu fight behind him. In-between him and the shadow was a beat up Vivi. Even though his clothing hid much of his face, Seifer could see the fear in young boy's eyes. "Vivi, get behind me and go to Fuu and Rai." Seifer ordered.

"Seifer..." Vivi said in awe at his savior. He quickly got up and ran toward Fuu and Rai. Seifer returned his gaze to Vivi's attacker.

"So the rumors of you are true." he said pulling out his struggle bat. The shadow simply stood there with a sinister smile on his face. "Listen punk, It was bad enough that you're scaring people, but now you hurt one of my friends, that's where you crossed the line." He then charged at the shadow. He swung his bat only to hit air as it sidestepped to the left and slammed his fist onto Seifer's back. He gave out a yelp of pain and fell to the ground. "Ow..." he moaned as he struggled to get up.

"Seifer!" Rai, Fuu, and Vivi yelled together. Seifer then collapsed to the ground again. The shadow then turned his attention to the scared teens and child.

"Your turn." he said with a mix of playfulness and venom in his voice. By this time Riku and the others had made their way to the scene. When Riku saw the shadow his eye's budged. This figure looked just like Sora, except that his hair, skin, and clothes were jet black. Instead of the bright blue eyes that Sora has, this creature had completely yellow eyes. Pupil, retina and all were yellow. Riku knew who it was.

"Shadow Sora!" Riku yelled pointing at the Sora copy. He remembered him well. It was the same creature he had created to fight Sora in Neverland when he was on the side of Darkness.

"Glad to see you too Riku." he said smiling.

"How are you still alive! I thought Sora killed you!" Riku yelled at his former creation.

"Yeah, Mr. Goody two-shoes would like to think that wouldn't he?" Shadow Sora said chuckling. "I was badly damaged after that fight, but I escaped to the realm of darkness to heal myself, make myself stronger, faster, and learn to talk. It took me three years, but now I'm back with a vengeance!"

"Why have you been harassing the people of this town?" the King demanded.

"Unfortunately, I don't have the power to teleport to other worlds. And since this place doesn't have a freaking gummi garage, I decided to have a little fun until Sora would come here at some point." he explained.

"Well, I'll make sure that you stay dead Shadow Sora!" Riku said calling out his keyblade.

"I'd like to see you try pretty boy!" Shadow Sora said as he called his keyblade, Kingdom Shadow. It was an exact replica of Sora's Kingdom Key, except like his body, it was jet black. They both charged at each other as their keyblade's connected.

Elsewhere...

Edward made his way down though the Tram common, still mad at Hayner. He had hated it that he was so short. He's 15 years old and he's as tall as a 13 year old. He was such a powerful alchemist, but does anyone notice that? Nooooooo. When they first see him they see height challenged teen! "I just wish I could get some respect." he said aloud when he heard the sound of a girl crying. He went down into the a dead end and saw a girl that looked about 17 crying. With her face hidden by her hands. "Um excuse me? Miss? Is something wrong?"

The girl looked up at the boy in front of her. He almost mistook her for Kairi. But then he noted her physical differences. She had lightly tanned skin and had raven black hair styled like Kairi's, and yellow eyes just like his. All she had on for a top was a black leather hook-on bra which showed her breasts quite nicely, a pair of tight but flexible leather pants, and black sandals. "Oh, h-hi." she said weakly." My name is Darima." She then noticed his metal hand and gasped. "A-are you an alchemist?" she asked hopefully.

"Um, yeah." he answered.

"Oh, yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she yelled happily jumping up and down. "I've been looking for a powerful alchemist to help me with fixing my friend!" she said happily stepping in front of the young alchemist.

"Fixing your friend?" he asked confused.

"You see, he's lost his memory." she explained. "I have his memories on this disk. She said holding up a grey floppy disk. "But I can't combine them! I'm not powerful enough!" She yelled sadly. "Could you be able to do it?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know, this sounds tricky..." Edward explained.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssse? She asked batting her eyelashes.

"Well, I uh...could try." he answered blushing.

"Yaaaaay! Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said hugging him tightly, but because of Ed's height, he was being pushed right against her breasts. The young alchemist did his best to keep his nose from bleeding. She let go of him, his face all red. "You know, I can be 'very' thankful to alchemists...although you're the first alchemist I've met so lucky you!" she said playfully.

"You don't say?" Edward said flustered, still blushing.

"Come on! My friend is not far from here!" she said taking Ed's hand and dragging him away.

Elsewhere...

'Man he wasn't kidding when he said he had gotten stronger!' Riku thought as he continued his fight with Shadow Sora. Shadow Sora had blocked almost all of his attacks. And Riku could barely keep up with the Sora copy. Shadow Sora was about to attack when he froze and sniffed the air.

"Looks like you got lucky Riku." Shadow Sora sneered at his creator. "I just found my ride off this planet!" and with that he melted into darkness and disappeared.

"Is he alright?" the King asked pointing at Seifer. Fuu went and checked his pulse.

"He's okay, just knocked out." She said.

"Come on! We need to find Ed!" with that, Riku and the King said goodby to Hayner and the others and ran off to find Ed.

Elsewhere...

Edward was shocked to see Darima's 'friend'. They were in a warehouse with boxes piled high. Her friend has a shadowy creature that was bounded by red energy shackles and chains. It lurched around and growled at the newcomers. "That's your friend!" he asked surprised. She sadly nodded.

"You see, It's part of a curse that placed on him that took away his body and his humanity. I needed to find his memories and I found them on this drive" she explained holding the grey floppy disk. "I needed to find a way to combine it with him, but I'm not an alchemist."

Edward took the drive and looked at it. He noted the Nobody emblem on it. "How did you get this?" he asked suspiciously.

"I found it in the old mansion." She explained. "I found it in some sort of hidden computer room." she explained.

Edward saw the pleading look in her eyes. "Okay, I'll do it." he went toward the chained creature and placed the drive near it. Usually an alchemist would need a transmutation circle to do alchemy, but he was able to just clap his hands and think of a circle. With that he clapped his hands and stunning blue electricity sparked and blinded them for a second. When it was done, the shadowy creature and shackles were gone. There in it's place was a boy about Darima's age. He had black hair that was a tad spikier than Sora's, and yellow eyes. He wore a red short-sleeved shirt that had the Heartless emblem on the chest, a pair of brown leather gauntlets, a pair of blue jeans, and black shoes just like Sora's. he had a black hooded overcoat like Edwards, except black, over his shirt.

"Aros!" Darima cried happily running and hugging Aros.

"Thanks Dar." he said after releasing her. He then turned his head toward Ed with a sinister smile on his face. "And I suppose I should thank you too human."

"Wha-what that hell is going on?" he asked backing away.

"Oh that's right! I still owe you something, don't I?" Darima asked evilly, all the nice gone from her voice. "Well, how about this big boy?" she asked as she fired a ball of dark energy from her hands. The ball hit Ed square in the chest and sent him flying into a stack of boxes. They both began to laugh as Riku and Mickey ran in with keyblades out.

"What!" Riku was shocked to see the people in front of him.

"Who were you expecting Riku? Sora and Kairi?" Aros asked.

"Edward!" Mickey ran to Ed's side and helped him up. Who are you!" the King demanded.

"I am Aros." the young man answered.

"And my name's Darima mousy." She said.

"T-this can't be..." Riku said looking at the familiar people. "A-are you..."

"Sora and Kairi's Heartless?" Darima finished. "Yes we are."

"How is this possible?" Riku said flabbergasted.

"We'd love to go into the physics of how this happened, but we don't have the time, or the care!" Aros explained evilly.

"Oi! Mind if I join ya?" Shadow Sora said as he appeared by the human Heartless.

"Oh, tall, dark, and hansom." Darima joked.

"Well, hello, hello." he said getting closer to the female Heartless. "The name's Shadow Sora, hw about you beautiful?"

"Darima." She said giggling.

"Aros." he said. "Alright you can come with us. See you all later." and with that they all disappeared in mists of darkness.

"Crap!" Ed yelled slamming his fist against the ground. "Sorry guys."

"It's okay Edward." Micky said to the young alchemist.

"But how can Sora and Kairi have a heartless while they are still alive!" Riku asked.

"I don't know Riku. I just don't Know." the King said as they made their way out of the warehouse.

5 days later in space...

Aros looked out the window of the bridge on the massive battleship Egg Carrier 3. The ship was being piloted by several robots. Darima was explaining predicament to their allies while Shadow Sora leaned against the wall listening. "You see gentlemen, although me, Aros, and Shadow Sora can control the pure Heartless, like shadows, neoshadows, and so on, Maleficent is in control of the pure and emblem Heartless."

"Bwa! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Who needs Heartless when you have the Koopa Clan on your side?" bellowed the mighty Koopa king Bowser.

"The Egg Carrier 3 is at your command." stated the robotic genius Dr. Eggman. "My robot army is at your disposal too as long as you help me take over Mobius."

"I've finished the designs for that battle mech you want Darima." said the insane Dr. Wily. " As long as you help me destroy that infernal Mega Man once and for all, I'll continue to help.

The captain of the Space Pirates came up and bowed to Darima. "The Space Pirates are at your full disposal. When the bounty hunter Samus Aran has been killed, we will swear our full loyalty to you."

"Now don't forget about little'ol me!" said the pompous King Dedede. "My spy is getting us valuable info. Speaking of which..." He pressed a button on the control panel and a monitor came down from the ceiling. It turned on to show the masked Meta Knight.

"What can I do for you your highness?" the mighty warrior asked via the monitor.

"What do ya got on chrome-dome Vader? What's he and that Emperor planning?" Dedede asked.

"I haven't learned much, but he claims the Emperor knows how to open Kingdom Hearts." he stated.

"Now that's a scoop! You keep me posted ya hear?" the King asked.

"Oh course sire." and with that the screen went blank.

Aros smiled after hearing the news. "So the mighty Empire is in the game too."

"This could be bad." Dr. Wily said. "Maleficent has the edge with the Heartless, Organization VII has the edge with the Nobodies, and the Empire has the edge with the Dark Side. What edge do we have?"

Aros simply smiled. "We have the edge with surprise and technology." he answered easing their minds. "And soon when Maleficent is out of the way we'll have the edge in Heartless. And then Kingdom Hearts itself!" They all began to laugh evilly as the Egg Carrier 3 etched it's way across space. ...

End of Chapter.

Phantom64: Yeah! Not Just Disney, FF, or Anime, Video games as well!

Aros and Darima aren't mine. They belong to Omegadramon2 but he graciously gave me permission to use them. Thanks!

The poll for the Evil Queen is still up until ch. 13. To all those who reviewed and participated in it, Thanks a lot!

To all those who didn't review and/or voted: It isn't hard to type " Yes that Villain rocks!" or "No that villain sucks!"

ch. 13 coming soon!


	13. The Legend of Tarzan

Phantom64: Okay! Time for another Disney world we haven't been to in a while.

Chapter 13: the Legend of Tarzan

the Highwind made it's way through space with Donald at the wheel. Goofy was asleep in one of the chairs and Ryo was checking the gummi map with Stitch watching with interest. The left Sora and Kairi alone below deck. They sat together on the couch looking out the window at the stars. Kairi could see in Sora's eyes that something was troubling him. "What's wrong now Sora?" she asked turning to face him. He seemed to be in deep thought. "Hello?" She asked annoyed. Sora still seemed vacant. 'This ought to get his attention.' she thought smiling evilly.** "Hey Sora! Let's go have sex!" **Sora immediately snapped to attention and jumped off the couch.

"What? Where!" Sora said blushing and looking left and right.

"Figures!" Kairi said rolling her eyes. She playfully whacked the back of his head. "Okay Sora, if I have to say the words lets have sex to get your attention, then something is bothering you. No use hiding it. Tell me now."

Sora sat down again and faced Kairi eye to eye. "It's just during our fight with Naraku, that split second he was choking you, I was afraid I was going to lose you."

"Is that all? Sora, I was stuck on Destiny Islands for a whole year worrying about you and Riku. Wondering how you were, Where you were, and if you still alive. So don't talk to me about worrying mister!" She said putting her hands on her hips.

Sora blushed with embarrassment. "Well, that doesn't mean I can't worry about you." He said looking into her eyes "That was corny wasn't it?" he asked sheepishly.

"A little." the redhead giggled.

"Man, I haven't changed one bit have I ?" he asked.

"No you haven't." she said leaning closer to him. "And I'm glad." She then pushed him down onto the couch and the two teens began to make out, Sora's hands slowly going up and down her back. But little did they know, they were being watched. The figure gave out a small giggle as he held the camcorder to where he could catch every bit of the PG-13 action. He continued to record it until...

"Stitch? What are you doing?" Stitch gave out a yelp of surprise and jump out of his hiding place. Sora and Kairi shot straight up blushing madly. Sora looked at Stitch and Ryo with anger.

"Geeze! Can't we get some privacy around here?" Sora turned his gaze at Ryo. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see what Stitch was doing." Ryo said quickly.

"So what are you doing then Stitch?" Sora asked the blue alien holding a camcorder that was as big as his head.

"Me making home video for in-between worlds." he explained. "When we get famous, we give this to the show Behind the Heros and get lots of munny!" He said grinning.

"Say, where'd you get that camcorder anyway?" Ryo asked.

"Um...I. ... borrowed it?" he said meekly.

Radiant Garden

Cid continued to scour his junk yard of an office with a scowl on his face. "Oi! Where's my freaking camcorder!"

Highwind

"Well, The other reason I came down here is to tell you that we're at a new world. Donald said it was called Deep Jungle." Ryo explained.

Sora began to grin and jumped with Joy. " Awesome! I haven't been there since my first adventure!"

"Deep Jungle? Isn't that the world that ape man you told me about lives on? Tarzan?" Kairi asked.

"Yep. I wonder what he and Jane have been up to while I was gone." Sora stated.

"Lets find out then." Donald said over the intercom. "Everybody get ready to land." and with that the Highwind began it's decent into the jungle ridden world. Unbeknownst to them Gantu's ship was right behind them.( A/N: I don't know how to describe his ship so it's pretty much the purple and yellow ship he's used in the movies and tv show. ) Gantu piloted the ship with a smile on his face. Pete was in the co-pilot seat.

"Heh, heh, now's our chance. If we can at least nab Kairi we'll get on Maleficent's good side. " Gantu explained. "And if we take out her boyfriend along with the knight and wizard., we'll be set for life!"

"Easier said than done buddy!" Pete stated. "They wiped the floor with us last time! What chance do we have now?"

"Because they don't have Riku or that freak in the blue jumpsuit to help them this time." the shark like alien explained. "And then we'll will be known forever as the mighty Gantu and Pete! The ones who defeated the keyblade bearer and-"

"Hey blubber butt!" someone rudely yelled behind Gantu's chair. "We're out of mustard!"

"625! How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Gantu yelled turning his seat around to glare at the pudgy creature. 625 looked almost like Stitch except for a few differences. He was about the same height as Stitch, but his fur was yellow, his stomach was much wider, and his ears were droopy like Goofy's.

"Lets see... a lot. But that's beside the point." 625 said walking up to the two. "Didn't you two hear me? We're out of mustard! We have a major catastrophe on our hands! How can I make a decent sandwich without mustard?" 625 asked with shock.

"Aw it's not the end of the world ya pudgy loudmouth." Pete said laughing at 625's predicament.

"Easy for you to say fattius maximus! You could go about a year without food with that gut." 625 sneered at the obese cat. "You got enough fat there to feed an Eskimo family months."

"Why you little..." Pete growled, about to pounce on 625. Gantu grabbed his arm and told him to sit down.

"He's not worth it." Gantu grumbled.

"And on another note captain blubber, you should drop those black dudes with the yellow eyes off on the next world. They just stand there looking at me like they want to eat me!" 625 said worried.

"Those are the Heartless. They're our minions, they're not going anywhere, and if you don't show some respect to me I'll let them turn you into one!" Gantu said smiling evilly.

"W-Well I'm not afraid of them!" 625 stuttered. "I-I'm gonna go back to the gally, with your spare pistol in my hands, and m-make mustard-less sandwiches." and with that 625 waled out of the bridge turning the safety off of the blaster.

"Why do you put up with that little punk?" Pete demanded.

"He makes great sandwiches." Gantu explained as he landed his ship in another part of the jungle.

Sora could see a trading post by a river. They saw men walking about carrying and unloading crates. The group went into the store to find assorted items such as clothing, explosives, guns, food, liquor, knives, and such. There near the cash register was a man with a small mustache and exploring clothing. "Ah welcome!" he greeted in a french accent. "I am Renard Dumont, owner of Dumont's Trading Post." He looked at the group suspiciously. "Now what are you three young ones doing out here alone and with such...unusual comrades." He asked glancing at Donald and Goofy.

"Oh, we're here to find Tarzan." Sora explained.

"You know the ape man?" Dumont asked.

"Yeah, I met him a few years ago." Sora explained.

"Well you can find him in his tree house with the lovely Jane." Dumont said. "Hugo! Hooft! Please show these people the way to Tarzan's home." Hugo was skinny with black hair while Hooft was chubby with red hair."

"Sure thing boss! A friend of Tarzan is a friend of ours!" Hugo said grinning. They followed the two into the jungle.

"So how do you two know Tarzan?" Goofy asked.

"You see we were forcefully drafted into the French Foreign Legion." Hooft explained . "Not the friendliest group in Africa I'll tell you that much.

"So me and Hooft deserted the frenchies and found our way here." Hugo continued. "But our commanding officer followed us and tried to bring us back and punish us. Thankfully Tarzan helped us out and we got a job with Mr. Dumont."

"Wow you guys have been through a lot." Ryo said after hearing their story.

"You got that right kid. We can handle anything this jungle throws at us." Hugo said proudly. Suddenly a large grey gorilla with one eye bigger than the other jumped in front of them and roared angrily and beat it's fists against it's chest. "...Except that!" Hugo and Hooft screamed as the beast charged at them. Sora jumped in front of the ape and blocked it's massive fists. For an ape this one was powerful! Donald tried to scare it away with his magic, but the grey ape continued to attack wildly. Goofy charged with his shield only to be pushed back by the ape.

"Man! This thing's strong!" Ryo yelled dodging it's swings. Suddenly there was a loud yell. One that Sora hadn't heard in three years.

"Tarzan!" Sora yelled. Yes there in the trees stood the proud king of the Jungle, looking the same as he last saw him. With his spear in hand he jumped out of the trees and knocked the ape down with his feet. The ape got up and stared at Tarzan with fury in his eyes. Tarzan and the ape continued to fight until they were at a cliff. The ape slammed it's fists down attempting to squash Tarzan. But he rolled out of the way pushed him off the cliff. The ape gave out a final roar as it plummeted into the ocean. Tarzan got up and stared down glad to be rid of the ape.

"Tarzan!" Sora greeted waving. Tarzan ran up and gave his young friend a bear hug. He released him and greeted them.

"It is good to see you again Sora. You too Donald and Goofy." He greeted.

"Hey Tarzan! You can speak English now!" Sora said excitedly.

"Yes, well I've had plenty of time to learn it." Tarzan looked at Kairi with interest. "So is this Kairi?" the ape man asked.

"Yes I found her." He said.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Kairi greeted.

Tarzan then turned to Ryo. "So you must be Riku!" he said greeting him.

"Uh, sorry jungle man. I'm not Riku. My name's Ryo." the young knight explained. Stitch told him his name and shook his hand.

"Yeah, I found Riku too. He's just not with us." Sora said.

"Well, Im happy you found them Sora." Tarzan said. "Hugo, Hooft. Are you two okay?"

"We've been through worse." Hugo said. "Come to think of it that big gorilla reminded me of our old Legion officer." he joked.

"Well now that you found Tarzan we'd better get back to the trading post. Nice seeing ya Tarzan." Hooft yelled as he and Hugo walked back to Dumont's Trading Post.

"So what was that ape's problem anyway?" Goofy asked.

"His name was Tublat." Tarzan said gravely. He is an evil and brutal ape who continued to fight me for the title of leader of the apes."

"What happened to Kerchak?" Donald asked.

"He...died two years ago." Tarzan hung his head low.

"Im sorry Tarzan." Sora said to comfort his jungle friend.

"It's okay. Come! Lets go meet Jane. She can make us some tea." Tarzan showed them a path that went to the tree-house. The last time they had been at the tree house it was barren, and had no sign of life. But now it was fixed, bright, had wallpaper, and furniture. There stood Jane with a tray with a pitcher of tea and several cups filled with tea.

"Oh, Sora, Donald, and Goofy! It's good to see you three! And who are you all." Kairi, Ryo, and Stitch introduced themselves. They all sat and drank tea as they talked.

"So what have you all been up to?" Goofy asked.

"Well me and Jane married two years ago." Tarzan said taking Jane's hand. "I've had to deal with all kinds of things after Clayton was killed. You already met Tublat. I've also faced poachers, wild animals, diamond thieves, the French Foreign Legion, and possibly t he most dangerous of my enemies, Queen La."

"Who's Queen La?" Kairi asked.

"She is a royal pain who rules over the lost city of Opar." Jane explained.

" La want's me to be her husband. She is a powerful sorcerer who commands an army of leopardmen." Tarzan stated.

"She sounds like trouble." Ryo said.

I wouldn't worry. She hasn't been seen for months" replied Jane. "Say, I wonder what's keeping my father. He should've been here by now."

"Your father?" Sora asked.

"Yes, Daddy moved into the old campsite whenever we moved into the tree-house. " Jane explained.

"I should go check on him. You want to come with me Sora?" Tarzan asked.

"Sure, anyone else want to come?" Kairi agreed but everyone else said they'd stay and protect Jane.

I bet they wanted to taste some of Jane's cookies." Kairi giggled as they approached giant tree limbs that had moss on them.

"It's been awhile since you tree surfed. Think you can manage?" Tarzan joked.

"You just watch jungle man!" Sora said completely.

"Um Im having second thoughts about this." Kairi said shaking.

"Oh come on Kairi! It'll be fun!" Sora yelled.

"No. Nu uh! Not a chance!" She said crossing her arms and turning her back to the two. Sora and Tarzan looked at each other with mischief in their eyes. Sora ran up and scooped Kairi into his arms and ran onto the tree vines with Tarzan and her yelling "You are so dead when this is over Sora!" She screamed and hid her head in Sora's chest as they surfed their way to the camp site.

"Just like old times huh?" Sora yelled as they continued to surf.

"Yeah, I-" Tarzan stopped as he began to hear screams of help coming from the campsite. "We have to hurry!" They jumped off the vines and landed in the campsite to find and old man with bushy moustache, a straw hat, and explorer's clothing holding onto the young ape Terk. They were on the top of the tent with Heartless powerwilds surrounding the tent.

"Oh! Tarzan! Help!" the old man cried.

Sora and Kairi brought out their keyblades and Tarzan charged with his spear. The powerwilds were powerful but they didn't have good balance. Sora killed two with one slice. Kairi dodged one's slide attack and sliced it horizontally. Tarzan stabbed the last ones as the old man and Terk came down.

"That's my Son-in-law!" the old man thanked Tarzan and turned his gaze to the two teens. "Why hello there! Professor Archimedes Q. Porter at your service!" He greeted. Terk also greeted Sora.

"Where's Tantor Professor?" Tarzan asked. As if on cue, an elephant ran near the camp being chased by powerwilds. Sora and Tarzan destroyed the Heartless. The elephant named Tantor seemed thankful to the group. "Well, Why don't we go to see Jane about that tea?"

"A capitol idea my boy!" the Professor said. Tantor offered Sora and co. a ride back to the house. They heard a scream come from the tree house. Sora, Kairi, Tarzan, and Archimedes ran in to find Ryo, Donald, Goofy, and Stitch knocked out. Jane was being held by the shark captain Gantu. Next to him was Pete and creature and Leopardmen. And in the center was a woman.

"Queen La!" Tarzan yelled angrily. The Queen was an attractive woman with tan skin and white hair. She wore a black piece of cloth that only covered her breasts, a black skirt with red trims that went to her knees and was cut on both sides all the way to the top of it, showing her legs, and had bracelets on her arms and legs. In her right hand was a gold staff that curved at the top to show a leopard head with a round red crystal in it's gaping jaw.

"Hello to you too Tarzan." She greeted.

"What are you two up to?" Sora asked the two villains.

"We've made a deal with Queen La here. We help her get Tarzan under her control and she helps us capture dear Kairi." Gantu explained. Stitch began to get up groggily and Gantu finally noticed him. "Y-You:"

"Gantu!" Stitch yelled jumping up.

"You know each other?" Sora asked.

"Know him? It was his fault that I lost my job as captain of the Galactic Fleet!" Gantu yelled pulling out his blaster with his free hand.

"No! Leave him! We must leave." the Queen ordered. She turned to Tarzan and blew him a kiss. "You know what must be done Tarzan. Come to Opar and become my husband and I'll let her go." and with that La, Gantu, Pete, the Leopardmen, and Jane disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

"Come on! We have to get to Opar!" Tarzan yelled as the others woke up.

"Sorry man. They came out of nowhere and that chick was tough!" Ryo said.

"It's okay, We just need to get to this lost city." Sora said. With that the group along with the professor, Terk, and Tantor, made there way to the lost city of Opar. They had climbed a steep cliff to reach the lost city. Sora and Kairi looked in awe at the gigantic city of stone. A waterfall could be seen in the distance.

"It's beautiful." Kairi stated.

"On the outside of course." the Professor stated. "But inside is the most dangerous person in all of Africa." Terk pointed at the entrance. It was being guarded by Leopardmen and powerwild Heartless.

"We need to find another way in." Tarzan said. "We need... a distraction." He looked at Terk and Tantor. Terk happily saluted his friend and jumped on top of the cowardly elephant and screeched something that sounded like 'Charge!" Tantor charged at the Heartless and Leopardmen. The Leopardmen jumped out of the way but the Powerwilds were crushed. Soon Leopardmen, Powerwilds, and Bouncywilds were chasing the elephant. "Come on!" Tarzan ordered. Sora saw that Kairi had the device that Phantom64 had given her in her hand.

"Do you think we should call him?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know. Queen La's magic seems to be at Maleficent's level." Sora stated. "We'd better try it. " With that said Kairi did as her jumpsuit wearing ally had told her. She twisted it and then pulled it. Soon the star on top of it was beeping and glowing.

"I hope he makes it in time." Kairi said.

Elsewhere in space...

Phantom64's gummi ship, the Blue Falcon, which, pretty much looked like a blue falcon, sped across the dark reaches of space.

"Um boss? Are we lost?" Kronk asked the teenage boy who was at the controls.

"We're not lost Kronk! We just...don't know where we are!" Phantom64 said proudly.

"I believe that is the definition of lost sir." Jenkins said occupying the other seat.

Phantom64 turned around and stared at his butler. "Thank you for pointing that out Jenkins." he said sarcastically. Suddenly he could hear a beep come from the control panel. "**Holy Rhino pies!** Kairi has activated the emergency tracker I gave her!" He quickly returned to the controls and flipped a switch which showed on the gummi map where Kairi was. "Deep Jungle eh? Hero time Kronk! Activating the warp gummi!" He said raising his hand to slam the warp button.

"W-wait! Sir! We haven't tested that new warp gummi yet!" Jenkins screamed.

"**Banzai!**" Phantom64 slammed his fist onto the warp button and off they went. The Blue Falcon barrel-rolled all the way through the warp tunnel, Jenkins and Kronk screaming like little girls and holding onto their seats for dear life. But Phantom64, who had his seatbelt on beforehand, had his arms in the air and screaming "Wahoo!"

Deep Jungle

Aros, Darima, and Shadow Sora looked at the dead body of the ape Tublat which had washed up on shore. Darima strutted around Tublat in a semicircle. "Hey! When do we attack Sora and his friends?" Shadow Sora asked. "I got a bone to pick with them!"

"We wait till the time is right." Aros explained. "Until then, we send a pawn to cause some trouble." He eyed the dead ape with interest. "Say, Darima. Uh, how about you use your ... resurrection powers and turn this ape into a Heatless?" He asked a bit nervously. Darima glared at him an blew raspberries at him.

"Please! You just want me to do it because I have to bend over to do it!" She said putting her hands on her hips."

"No I don't!" He said blushing a bit. "We just need pawns! That's all!" he said defensively.

Darima simply rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say...perv." She moved over to the ape.

"Hey! Im not a perv! Im a Heartless!" He yelled.

"Yeah, a Heartless Perv." Shadow Sora snickered.

"You stay out of this shadow boy!" He said pointing at the Sora copy.

"Okay! Rise and Shine Tublat!" She giggled as her hands began to glow a dark shade. She bent over and concentrated until the dark energy in her hands was completely black. All the while Aros and Shadow Sora stared at her butt the whole time. "I can see you two in the river's reflection you know!" She said annoyed. Aros and Shadow Sora looked away innocently and were whistling. "Perverts." She muttered as she raised the dark energy into the air and she threw it on Tublats's body. Suddenly the massive ape rose, yet he seem different. He had a dark auroraaround his body and his eyes glowed a bright yellow.

"Go to the city of Opar. Cause as much destruction as you can." Aros ordered. Tublat nodded and lumbered off toward the lost city.

"Now what?" Shadow Sora asked.

"We watch from the shadows and see what happens." he said laughing. "A Saturday matinee of chaos!"

"My kind of movie!" Shadow Sora said laughing as well.

"You two are so bad." Darima said seductively. Then she whacked them both on the back of their heads. "But you're both still perverts." She grumbled.

"Hey!" They both yelled as they teleported into the shadows with their lustful friend.

End of chapter...

Phantom64: Attention! Before I do Villains of Tomorrow, I have an important announcement! This will be the last chapter you all get from me for about a week. I'm heading foe a week-long summer camp and it's about a 1-2 day drive there. So I wont have another chapter ready. I'll see if I can squeeze another in before Saturday, which is the day I leave. If I can't I'll finish the chapter when I get home. Now thenIt's time for...

**Villains of Tomorrow! **

Okay! The final Tally for the Evil Queen is:

Yes: 3

No: 4

Sorry Queenie, but I guess being the first just isn't enough.

Now then villain number 2! You met her in this chapter. It's none other than Queen La!

Villain 2: Queen La.

Personality: lustful, demented, and will kill get what she wants.

This villain was from the tv series, The Legend of Tarzan. She was by far the most popular and most dangerous villain on the show. She'll stop at nothing to get Tarzan as her husband and rebuild the Opar Empire.

Pros: her magic power rivals Maleficent's, has and army of Leopardmen, and is totally HOT!"

cons: Without her staff she's powerless.

What do you think? Vote now! I'll see if I can get one more chapter up and running.


	14. Rumble in the Jungle

Phantom64: Ch. 14 up. Enough said.

Chapter 14: Rumble in the Jungle.

Leon stood out on the balcony staring at the city below him. He had been bombarded with reports of major villains just disappearing. Slade, Magneto, Mr. Freeze, Dr. Doom, Mystique, Green Goblin, and Joker. They all just vanished. This would be good news except that this meant someone was organizing them, Forming them together into another fraction. He didn't know if they were all in this new group, but he knew for sure that the Empire was part of the war now.

"Hey, Leon!" Cid called breaking his concentration. "We got some new info on those disappearing villains."

Leon looked at the engineer with the same emotionless attitude. "What did you find?"

"We found some security footage that may explain some things." Cid stated. They walked toward Ansem's study, which had been turned into Radiant Garden's security center. They approached the terminal with R2-D2 next to it charging.. "Hey trash can! Up and at 'em!" he yelled as the little robot reactivated itself. R2 wheeled up to Cid and several angry beeping sounds came from his head. "What's your problem?" Cid asked the angered droid.

"I think you woke him up too early." Aerith giggled walking up to the two men and droid.

"Geeze, You act like this little trash can has feelings!" Cid proclaimed. R2-D2 wheeled up to the mechanic and brought out his stun arm and shocked him in the leg. Cid gave out a yelp and jumped back. "You little piece of junk!" He yelled angrily raising his fists.

"That's what you get for messing with R2." Aerith giggled.

"Yeah? Well I think it's time this little metallic prick to have a memory wipe." He grumbled pulling out a small device. Aerith quickly slapped the device out of his hand and crushed it with her boot. "What the hell was that for Aerith?" Cid asked the young brunette, shocked that she had destroyed one of his creations.

"Don't you **DARE** give this little guy a memory wipe!" She ordered hugging the little droid. "The man who gave him to us said not to give him one of those. Wiping his memory is like wiping his personality! And we like him the way he is!" R2 gave out a couple of beeps that sounded like 'Ha Ha!" Cid grumbled and Leon interrupted them saying that he wanted to see the footage today. Cid walked up and typed a few keys and a screen popped up. It showed the elderly Magneto in his cell at the SS maximum security wing. He was laying on his bed reading a book when an explosion erupted behind him. A pair of storm Troopers came in and beckoned him to come with them. Magneto happily followed them.

"The same thing happened with Dr. Doom and the Green Goblin." Cid explained. "Now here's when things get creepy." He switched to another monitor that showed the masked Slade fighting the Teen Titans. The Titans appeared to be winning, until a dark portal appeared behind Slade. Two giant black hands came out of it and grabbed a surprised Slade and pulled him in. That happened to Joker and Freeze as well."

"This is bad." Leon stated bluntly. "So the Empire has Magneto, Mystique, Dr. Doom, and the Green Goblin, but someone else is organizing Slade, Freeze, and Joker." He looked up from the screen to look at his friends. "I want the Claymores at full power Cid. Aerith, Gather our allies for a meeting. And inform SS high command about this!" Cid and Aerith nodded and ran off to do their duties. "I don't know what's going on, But I'm not going to lose Radiant Garden again!" R2-D2 gave out a sad beep and went back to his recharging spot.

Deep Jungle

Tarzan, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Ryo, Stitch, and the Professor made their way through the vast stone city of Opar. While Tantor and Terk kept most of the Leopardmen busy, they would sneak in and rescue Jane. "So which way is her throne room?" Donald asked.

"It should be right after we pass though this giant courtyard.," Tarzan explained pointing at the stone doors, " Then through a crooked hallway. And that should be it." They opened the doors to find a large stone courtyard with long reflecting pools on both sides. The other half was covered with a hundred powerwild Heartless.

"Oh boy!" Ryo yelped brining out his dream sword. Everyone pulled out their weapons ready to fight the simian Heartless.

"Oh dear! This could be ugly!" the Professor gulped backing away. "You all don't need an old man like me for this! I'll just wait by the door and I say! Is that a giant blue falcon?" Everyone looked up to see that it was a gummi ship shaped like a falcon. It opened it's metallic beak to show tri-thunder gummis blasting into the Heartless ranks, destroying a quarter of them. The doors opened up to Show the jumpsuit hero Phantom64 and his cooking sidekick the Kronkinator jumping out of it. Jenkins, who was piloting the Blue Falcon, flew off to be Phantom64's eye in the sky.

"Greetings my comrades!" Phantom64 greeted dramatically. "It is us,** Phantom64**!and **The Kronkinator!"**

"We got your signal a while ago" Kronkinator explained twirling his giant spatulas.

"Come Sora! Those Heartless aren't goingto kill themselves!" Phantom64 lunged at the Powerwilds with his keyblade. Everyone else followed suit and charged. Donald casted lighting several times while Goofy did his tornado ability, sucking many of them in. Kroninator spun his spatulas, sending the chimp heartless everywhere. Tarzan lunged at the Heartless stabbing with his spear and kicking them. Soon the Jungle army was defeated and they headed for the crooked hallway.

Queen La looked at them through her reflecting pool with anger." You fools!" She yelled at Gantu and Pete. "Your worthless Heartless were defeated!"

"Now calm down your highness!" Pete said wanting to avoid a fight with the sorcerer. "We'll just send more heartless into the corridor!"

"You fool! These Powerwilds aren't strong enough! We need something bigger!" Gantu yelled.

"No! No more hiding! I'll deal with them myself!" La proclaimed. Jane could only watch through the red magic bubble she was trapped in.

"I believe in your power Queen La," Gantu said to the seductive queen. "But why don't I lower their numbers just in case." He pulled out a device and looked at the approaching heros through the reflecting pool. "Divide and Conquer." he stated smugly.

Phantom64 bursted into the hallway with Sora, Kairi, and Donald next to him. Everyone else was behind them. Suddenly the bottom of the hallway disappeared as Kairi screamed and held onto Sora as they, Phantom64, and Donald fell into the darkness. The floor returned as Tarzan, Goofy, Ryo, Stitch, Karonkinator, and the professor made their way to their spot. "Guys!" Ryo yelled in vain.

"Boss!" Kronkinator yelled as well.

"Okay. Now that their divided, time to have some fun." Gantu said evilly as he activated the traps.

Tarzan noticed that the hallway was shifting. Several Leopardmen came out of the holes and charged at the heros. "Oh fiddlesticks!" the Professor gulped hiding behind the group.

Sora woke up to find himself in some dark hallway. He groaned as he felt someone laying on him He looked closer to see that it was Kairi. "Kairi! Wake up! Are you Okay?" Kairi slowly opened her eyes and got off of the brunette.

"Yeah, Im fine." she answered. "But That still hurt like heck." He slowly got up to find Phantom64 and Donald getting up as well.

"Everyone okay?" Phantom64 asked jumping up as if he hadn't fallen at all!

"I'll live." Donald groaned.

"We're fine. Sora said holding Kairi's hand.

"Then lets move out!" Phantom64 said proudly pointing at the hallway. Everyone looked at him with disbelief.

"How can you act like you didn't fall?" Sora asked shocked.

"There's a fair maiden in trouble! And as heros, we must save her!" He said as a antenna popped out of his helmet. "Jenkins! Is that you?"

"Yes it's me sir." Jenkins said over the antenna where they all could hear. "I've read through the map of this city and have discovered your location." He said circling the city in the Blue Falcon. "It seems you are in some sort of waterway. If you head north there should be an ancient manhole that leads straight to the Queen's throne room."

"Thanks Jenkins. We're heading over there. Over and out!" The antenna went back to into his helmet. "Come on this way!" with that the group made their way through the waterway. Kairi could hear noises coming from the river next to them.

"Uh, Crocodile's can't live in sewers right?" Kairi asked worried.

"Ha! Fear not dear Kairi! No croc could live down here!" Suddenly several crocodiles with the Heartless emblem jumped out of the water and surrounded the group. "Unless of course they are Heartless crocodiles." The crocs moved closer to their surrounded prey. "We don't have time for this! Everyone! Grab on to me!" Phantom64 ordered.

"What?" Soar asked.

"Just do it!" with that Sora, Kairi, and Donald grabbed on to the odd hero in blue. "Hold on!" He began to spin around into a blue whirlwind. Everyone but Phantom64 screamed as he sped off past the crocs and down the waterway.

Tarzan and the others had defeated the Leopardmen and bursted into the throne room. The room was rectangular with reflecting pools on each side. At the end was Queen La in her stone throne with a pair of giant Leopardmen statues on the left and right. Gantu and Pete were at the right of her while Jane was trapped in a red floating bubble to her left. "Tarzan! At last! Care to think about my offer?" She asked batting her eyelashes. Tarzan glowered at her.

"Let her go La!" Tarzan ordered.

"Or what jungle boy?" Pete asked boastfully. "Queen La here is powerful and half your buddies are crocodile food by now!" Pete laughed as he felt a rumble coming from below. Suddenly the stone manhole popped up as a blue whirlwind came out. It dispersed to show Phantom64 standing proudly while Sora, Kairi, and Donald's heads were spinning.

"How come your not dizzy?" Kairi asked questioning whether this guy was human or not.

"You get used to it." he said.

"Enough!" La screeched. "You will be mine Tarzan! But I will kill these fools you call friends!" She raised he staff and fired a red beam of energy. Everyone dodged and began to attack. Sora tried to slash at the queen, but the queen ducked and kicked him down. She fired an energy wave that knocked everyone else down. She turned her gaze back to Sora who was about to get up. She placed her foot on his chest triumphantly. "So you're the boy that the Heartless fear." La sneered at the young boy. "Well, today you will perish at my hands." She raised her staff ready to fire another beam at him.

"Oh no you don't you bitch!" Kairi yelled as she jumped and slammed her keyblade into her side. She creamed in pain as she staggered back. She could see blood trickling down her side. Sora got up and thanked Kairi.

"You will pay for that you little brat!" La screeched as she sent several red energy balls at the two lovers. Phantom64 jumped in front of the two, spinning his keyblade and deflecting the balls. La shot a pair of beams at the two Leopardmen statues screaming "Come to life my stone guardians!" The stone leopardmen came to life and slowly made their way to the heros. Kronkinator jumped up as one slammed it's fist into the ground. He tried to hit it with his spatulas, but the statue was unaffected. Stitch Tried to lift the stone guardian up, but the other swatted him away. The Queen laughed evilly as she watched the fight not noticing Tarzan sneaking up from behind. Tarzan lunged and grabbed her staff. "No!" she screamed.

"Your terror ends here La!" with that Tarzan slammed the staff to the ground with all his might, shattering the red crystal within it.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Queen La screamed as she turned into dust. The stone guardians began to shake and then crumble. The Leopardmen began to shift and changed back into leopards. The bubble holding Jane popped and she landed on the ground.

"Jane!" Tarzan yelled hugging his wife.

"Tarzan!" Jane yelled happily embracing him.

"Uh, We should made an exit right about now shouldn't we?" Pete asked worried.

"We'll meet again Welp!" Gantu yelled to Sora as the ceiling exploded to show his ship hovering in the air. Gantu and Pete were then beamed to the ship and it flew off into the sky. Kronkinator looked at the smashed staff that belonged to the late Queen La.

"So the staff wasn't just her source of power, it was also her life support. Sad. And I wanted to get her number after this was over." Kronkinator said sadly.

"Cheer up Kronkinator! There are plenty of crazy chicks out their waiting for you!" Phantom64 said dramatically and striking a pose. They all began to leave as the entire city began to shake and rumble.

"We have to get out of here!" Ryo yelled. They made there way out of the city as it collapsed in a heap of dust and stone.

"Say, Where's Terk and Tantor?" The Professor asked. They heard the screech of Terk and Tantor as they ran up the path to them being chased by a familiar ape.

"Tublat!" They all said with shock. That's when they noticed the dark aura around him and his glowing yellow eyes.

"He's a heartless!" Goofy yelped. The horrifying beast ran closer and closer to the group. It had utter fury in his eyes. Just as he was about to pounce on the heros the Blue Falcon flew down and fired a pair of missiles from it's wing. The missiles collided with Tublat and destroyed him instantly, his heart floating in the air and disappeared.

"Wow...that was anti-climatic." Ryo stated. The Blue Falcon flew a few feet away and hovered in the air.

"Well we were happy to be of service Sora!" He said shaking his hand. "And remember Kairi, if you need our help again you know how to reach us! Farewell comrades. **Away**!" Phantom64 flew off toward the Blue Falcon leaving a blue streak in his path.

"Boss! I can't fly!" Kronkinator shouted. Phantom64 came to an immediate stop and flew back down and grabbed his musclebound sidekick.

"Sorry! Well, **Away! **Again." Phantom64 resumed his path to his gummi ship with his buddy in tow. When they entered the ship it sped off into the atmosphere. Sora, Tarzan, and the others made there way back to the camp.

"Sora. Thank you for helping me rescue Jane." Tarzan said.

"What are friends for?" Sora said shaking his hand. Terk walked up to Sora and offered him a banana. "Oh. Thanks Terk!" he said taking the banana. Suddenly the banana began to glow. "Typical" Sora smirked as he was sent to the heart of the world. The banana glowed and revealed the keyhole. Sora raised his keyblade and locked it.

"What was that Sora?" Jane asked.

"It means your world should be safe for now." Ryo answered.

"Well time for us to go." Goofy stated.

"Leaving so soon?" Tarzan asked.

"Why don't you stay for a bit longer and take in the scenery?" the Professor suggested. The group looked at each other and decided, What the heck. That day Tarzan taught Ryo how to tree surf, not without some bruises mind you. The Professor was conducting experiments with the help of Goofy, which ended up with it exploding in their faces. And Terk was chasing poor Donald around the jungle. This left Sora and Kairi alone in the cave of Hearts.

"This place is beautiful." Kairi stated looking in the room that Sora had visited all those years ago.

"Yeah it is." Sora said.

"Im happy for Tarzan and Jane." Kairi said. "Marriage is such a beautiful thing." she batted her eyelashes at the brunette. "Well?" She asked.

"Uh, well what?" he asked a little nervous.

"When are you gonna ask me?" she asked innocently.

"What!" he asked redder than a tomato. "I-isn't it a little early for that?" he stammered.

"I suppose you're right." she stated strutting up to him. "Why don't we just stick to making out for now?" With that said Kairi jumped on the Sora and they began to make out. Kairi was unbuttoning his shirt as they did. All the while the little blue alien Stitch was recording it with his 'borrowed' camcorder giggling.

Elsewhere...

"Aros you pervert!" Darima yelled. "That ape didn't do a damn thing!"

"But Darima! He was just a pawn! To test their strength!" Aros defended.

"Test my ass! You just wanted to see my leather clad butt!" She then promptly slapped Aros in the face. Shadow Sora laughed loudly at this. Darima walked up to him and kicked him right in the crown jewels. "You were looking at my butt too shady!" She then walked off to her room.

"Oi! Why'd she only slap you?" Shadow Sora grunted trying to stand up.

"I've known her longer so she's used to it." Aros explained rubbing his sore cheek. "They may have won today but they won't be so lucky next time!"

End of Chapter...

Phantom64: There ya go! That's it! I'm off to camp on Saturday. The Poll with Queen La is still up. I'll see ya all in a week! Happy July everybody! Peace out.


	15. Fortress of Insanity part 1

Phantom64: Oh praise the Lord Im back! The camp I went to is okay, But Im glad to be back on Fanfiction. While I was gone I decided to have a special series every 15 chapters called the Fortress of Insanity. It will show what Alsitar, Jangpo, Gantu, Pete, and the other villains everyday life at the Fortress of Sorrow. Prepare for laughter.

Fortress of Insanity: part 1

Gantu's ship landed in the docking bay of the Fortress of Sorrow. The door of the ship opened to reveal a depressed Gantu and Pete, and the lazy 625. "This is just terrific!" growled Gantu. "How come every time we get this close to taking Kairi and snuffing out that welp Sora, that weirdo Phantom64 jumps in and ruins everything!"

"Just think what Miss black and green's gonna do to you two when she finds out you two screwed up again." 625 added Gantu glared at him as they made it to a fork in the hallway. Well Im checking the storage for mustard so I can make sandwiches. Have fun talking to Maleficent." the pudgy experiment laughed as he went down the left hallway. Gantu growled as he and Pete went down the right hallway.

"Oh man what do you think she's gonna do to us?" Pete asked nervously.

"Relax Pete." Gantu said to his obese partner. "All we have to do is say that we were outnumbered by a thousand SS troopers and that Phantom64 guy and she'll go easy on us."

"Do you honestly think Maleficent would fall for such a ridiculous lie?" Pete asked.

"Apparently he does." answered a voice behind Pete to jump. They spun around and to find Maleficent and the Horned King behind them. "You **dare** to try and lie to me Gantu?" She growled. Gantu could only gulp. "I am all seeing you fool! I know of this retched Phantom64 and I intend to crush him like I will crush Sora!" She turned to the Horned King. "I want you to find as much information as you can on this jumpsuit wearing freak."

"At once my Queen." the Horned King bowed and walked off to the library. She returned her icy gaze to Gantu and Pete.

"I don't have time for lies and games! We've already lost Naraku and we only have Cinderella and Alice!" She yelled. "We're running out of time! We need all seven Princesses of Heart to unlock Kingdom Hearts! Rest up and get back out their you fools!" And with that she disappeared in a burst of black and green flames.

Pete groaned as he walked around the fortress with Gantu. "Man I use to be something here around here! Then that brat Alistar came and I got demoted."

"Just think what your son thinks." Gantu stated. Pete snapped to attention.

"Oh that reminds me! I need to go check on him and Jafar." With that the two henchman made their way down the stairs to Jafar's room.

**KH-KH-KH**

Namine was in her room which was completely white. She sat their drawing pictures of different things: Sora, Kairi, worlds, Maleficent, and many of her and Roxas. She sadly drew a picture of Roxas and her holding hands smiling. She felt trapped again. It was Castle Oblivion all over again. She was being forced to do terrible things by horrible people. But she must do what Alsitar orders. She had no choice. She want to be free, she wanted to have a normal life...she wanted Roxas most of all. "Hello there!" said a cheery voice. Namine looked up to see who she thought was Pete. This young cat teenager in front of her looked like Pete, but he was smaller, less fat but still chubby, and had a cheerful disposition on his face. He was in a outfit just like Pete's but where Pete's was red, his was blue.

"Oh, h-hi." she greeted meekly.

"Mind if I come in?" the pudgy cat asked.

"S-sure." She answered. The boy pulled up a chair and at next to Namine by her table.

"My name's PJ." he said cheerfully.

"Namine." she said.

"Whatcha drawing?" PJ asked.

Namine was hesitant for a moment. How can someone so cheerful be in this twisted castle. "Me and a good friend." she finally answered.

"Say, why are you here all by yourself?" PJ asked as he looked at all of her drawings.

"I have to stay here until Alistar has a mission for me." She said sadly.

"Alsitar? Boy that guy is creepy with a capitol C. Why just the other day..."

**Flashback **

So what are your hobbies Alistar?" PJ asked the raven haired boy. "I collect baseball cards. How about you?"

"I collect innocent bystanders and put them through painful and inhumane Heartless experiments and use the leftover body parts to make horrifying creatures for me to practice my swordsmanship on." Alsitar replied grinning.

"Okay..." Pete gulped and began to back away slowly. "I'm going back to my room."

"You should drop by sometime PJ... Im always looking for spare parts!" Alsitar began to laugh evilly as PJ ran out of the room screaming.

**End of Flashback**

"Yeah, he really knows how to have a good time doesn't he?" Namine asked sarcastically.

"You think what he does is fun!" PJ asked dumbly. "You must be as crazy as he is!" Namine giggled for a moment for the first time in a wile.

"No silly, I was being sarcastic." She explained giggling.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I get it now!" He said grinning. Namine giggled even more.

"Thanks PJ. I havent felt that way in a while." She said smiling at the pudgy teen.

"Well it's no wonder since you stay in this room all day!" PJ exclaimed. "Come on Namine! I'll show you around the fortress!" Before Namine could react, PJ grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out the door. "You'll love the tour! Why I'll show you every stone, statue, and person in this place!"

"**PJ!**" Pete bellowed. PJ came to a stop and looked at where the voice came from.

"Oh hey! Now you can meet my dad!" PJ said cheerfully.

"Pete's your dad!" asked a shocked Namine. The thought of that man repopulating was not a pretty thought for Namine.

"Yup! My Dad is class A villain." PJ said proudly. Pj pulled Namine toward the sound of the voice. Their at the end of the hallway was Pete, Gantu, and Jafar. "Junior evil cadet reporting for duty!" PJ said cheerfully saluting.

"There you are! PJ Jafar tells me that-" Pete stopped when he noticed Namine. "What the! What are you doing out!" Pete demanded pointing at her. Namine hid behind PJ while PJ stood there like nothing was happening.

"This is my new friend Namine." Pete explained.

"Don't you know what Alistar could do to us if he found out you let her out?" Pete asked worried.

"No." PJ said bluntly.

"Ahem! If you all wouldn't mind I would like to get on with his grading." Jafar said getting their attention. "Now then...**YOUR SON MUST BE THE WORST VILLAIN I HAVE EVER SEEN!**" Jafar yelled angrily.

"That's great!" Pete exclaimed. "I knew he could make it with the right guidance!" He patted his sone on the back.

"No, when I mean worst villain I have ever met, I mean he is incapable of evil!" Jafar growled. "When I told him to burn a forest down he frolicked in the woods with all the little creatures! When I said steal a old woman's purse, he helped her across the street instead! When I said build a freaking atom bomb, He built a doll house and gave it to an orphanage for girls! I cannot get through to the boy!" And with that Jafar left. "I have better things to do than train a lost cause."

The last words haunted Pete. 'A lost cause? No not my son' he thought.

"Well Im gonna show my new friend around the castle." PJ said taking her hand, as if he didn't listen to a word Jafar said. He waddled off along with Namine. Pete was still sinking in what Jafar said and didn't hear him. Gantu looked around the emty room, shrugged and began to dran the comatose Pete toward a canteen called: Dr. Shadow's Nerve Soothing Lemonade.

"What will it be Gantu?" asked Dr. Shadow behind the cash register. He was a normal everyday Heartless shadow except that he had a conscience, free will, and could talk in a black jazz man voice. He wore a pair of round sunglasses and a small shirt that said: Lemonade: The nectar of the gods.Alsitar could never figure out how or why Dr. Shadow could talk or have any free will. So he just gave up on it and put him to work since he made such great lemonade.

"A lemonade for my friend here and...Don't you have any beer?" Gantu asked.

"Read the sign buddy." Dr. Shadow pointed at a sign behind him that read: No beer while Im around bub. So says Dr. Shadow. "You can get one from the break room ya drunk." Gantu gave out a small grunt.

"Fine. I'll have some Lemonade." Gantu and Pete sat down on the stools.

"Coming right up." Dr. Shadow began to make their lemonades.

"Come on Pete it's not the end of the world." Gantu comforted.

"But my son is a failure." Pete moaned. "I asked everyone in the group to help my son become evil. The only ones that said yes were Jafar, Horned King, and Orochimaru. You saw what happened with Jafar right? Well, when Orochimaru tried to teach him the first day...

**Flashback **

Orochimaru stared down at his new pupil "Hello there little boy. I am your new master. I will teach you in the art of Ninjutsu and-"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's Michael Jackson in a ninja outfit!" **Pete screamed pointing at the snake ninja. PJ ran out of the room with his hands in the air screaming, "**I need an adult! I need an adult!**"

**End of Flashback**

"Then the Horned King gave it a shot..."

**Flashback**

"Watch closely boy and see the power of the Black Cauldron!" The Horned King began to pour several mixtures into the cauldron. Suddenly a blast of green energy shot up from the cauldron Pete watched with curiosity. "**By the powers of chaos, pain, and Hell itself! I command ye to rise up oh' creature of darkness and engulf the light with-"**

"Hey, What would happen if I put this in it?" PJ asked holding up a vial that said chocolate pudding.

"No! Don't put that in there!" the Horned King screeched."

"What?" PJ asked as the vial slipped out of his hand and into the cauldon. There was a massive explosion of chocolate pudding covering the entire room in the substance. The Horned King stood their twitching as the pudding melted off his skeletal face. Two red dots came out of the eye sockets as he growled louder and louder with each passing second. PJ tasted some of the pudding. "Mmm-mmmm! That's good pudding!" he exclaimed dumbly. "Isn't chemistry fun Mr. Horned King?" The undead sorcerer jerked his head in PJ's direction. PJ now saw the utter rage on his face. Suddenly a pair of fire balls appeared in both of his bony hands.

"**GET OUT!**"PJ ducked as two fire balls flew passed him and hit the wall, leaving a pair of burn marks. PJ ran out of the room as two more came his way.

**End of Flashback**

"Why don't you ask me to train him?" Gantu asked gulping his lemonade.

"No offence Gantu, but your evil level is at mine: henchman!" Pete exclaimed. "I don't want him to have my job when he grows up! Getting yelled at and have to bust his butt off going world to world and not getting any respect! I want him to be a mastermind! A leader! Not a loser like me." Pete said sadly.

"Woah. It's kinda touching to see a father's love around this hell hole." Dr. Shadow said wiping away a tear. "I like your son Pete. Generous, patient, and pays his dues. Unlike that jerkwad Alsitar. He's mean, nasty, and sadistic. Hard to believe that he's just a teen yet he's Maleficent's second-in-command."

"Just a teen...**THAT'S IT!**"Pete jumped up happily.

"What's it?" Gantu asked.

"PJ and Alsitar are both 15 right? I've been going this the wrong way!" Pete explained. "I need someone his age to show him the ropes! And Alsitar's just the one to do it!" Pete then jumped for joy.

"Alsitar? That sounds like a bad idea Pete." Gantu warned. "You know how he is. Ruthless, murderous, sadistic,..."

"Don't forget partially insane." Dr. Shadow added.

"Ah what do you guys know!" Pete said leaving. "PJ needs a teacher and Alsitar is one to do it.

**KH-KH-KH**

Let me ask you this Pete," Alsitar said with a pair of green goggles on, his assistant Dr. Carmac also had a pair of goggles on. Alsitar held a test tube in his hand that had a red liquid in it. "Why would I care to help your son?" They were in Alsitar's lab.

"Oh please sir! Im begging you! You could be the last chance my son has to be evil!" Pete begged on his knees. Alsitar finally gave in and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do!" he said. He could get some fun out of this.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Pete bowed and kissed his ankle boots.

Soon Alsitar, Jangpo, PJ, and Namine were in a large room with several screens and buttons. "Okay miniPete, listen up." Alsitar began. "Before we begin we need to see your evil level. So Im going to show you a picture and give you a question." he held up a picture of an old lady with a purse. "Now then, You see this old lady trying to cross a street, she has a lot of munny her purse, what do you do?" he asked.

"That's simple!" PJ declared. "I help her across the street, because taht is the boy scout way!" He declared proudly. Namine smiled at PJ's righteous answer while Alsitar slapped his forehead.

"Oh boy. We have a lot of work to do." he declared. After several hours of training and reading. PJ was now strapped to a chair, with two tv's in front of him. Alsitar had a device in his hands that had a cord attached to the chair. "Okay PJ after looking at your progress... Oh who am I kidding! You haven't made any progress!" he said sullenly. "I didn't want to resort to this...wait, I did want to resort to this. Anyway, on the left tv is a video of _Faces of Death_.It's some sort of movie series that shows horrifying things that happen in real life. Now on the right tv is an episode of the Care Bears. If you even glance at the right tv I will shock you with 10,000 volts of electricity." He explained motioning the device in his hand.

"Uh, Alsitar? Isn't this a bit rash?" Namine asked worried for her new friend.

"What? I find it fun and my last resort." Alistar said. "Begin!" PJ stared with horror as he watched the left tv as a man was eating a person he had killed.

"Oh my God! How could he eat that person! That's horrible!" PJ exclaimed.

"Hey moon Bear! Lets go spread love around the world!" PJ heard from the right tv. He turned his head to watch the right tv set. Alsitar smiled as he pressed the button on the device.

"**ZZZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCK!" **When it was over PJ had smoke coming from him and sat there laughing slowly.

"PJ!" Namine ran over and unstrapped him from the chair. "Are you okay?"

"Tingly." he said simply and fainted.

"So you think you can teach him how to be a villain boss?" Jangpo asked.

"Well, I've worked miracles before." Alistar said smiling to himself. "Well, I'll see you for tomorrow's class miniPete. We'll practice your evil laugh until you can't speak!" Alsitar walked off laughing at his sick and not-so-funny joke with Jangpo right behind him. Later Namine was with PJ in his room. PJ was still hurting a bit.

"Im a terrible junior villain aren't I?" PJ said glumly.

"Why do you want to be evil anyway PJ?" Namine asked. "You're such a sweet person."

"But that's not what my Dad wants!" PJ exclaimed. "He wants an evil son who will take the reigns of power...or second-in-command if Im lucky."

Namine sighed. "You don't have to be evil PJ. I really like you as the nice PJ."

"Thanks Namine." PJ said blushing a bit. "But I really want to impress my dad."

"And impress him you will!" said Alistar as he barged into the room. "Come on, both of ya! We're heading for Radiant Garden. Sora and his merry band of idiots are heading their right now. Come on PJ! This is your first mission."

"Seriously?" PJ jumped off his bed happily.

"Yup! Now get to my gummi ship before I change my mind fatty." he ordered.

"Yes sir!" PJ saluted. Alsitar, Namine, Jangpo, and PJ entered the gummi hangar. Next to Gantu's ship was Alsitar's gummi ship: The Dark Force. It was a big gummi ship with many laser cannons and missel launchers. The paint job was black and crimson. Pete stood there proud of his son.

"Do your best my boy! You don't know how happy I am to see you on your first mission." he said holding back tears of joy. He shook his hand and siad. "Do me proud son!"

"I will dad!" he said hugging him.

"As much as I love family bonding,...NOT! We have a deadline to keep, so come PJ!" Alistar yelled as he, Jangpo, and Namine entered the Dark Force.

"Coming sir!" PJ waddled into the gummi ship as it closed. It began to float up from the ground.

"Okay PJ. Can you tell me which of these is the go button?" Alistar quickly asked him.

"Uh...this one?" he asked pressing a button. Suddenly one of the back laser turrets fired at the ceiling. Gantu walked in with parts for his ship. He looked up and saw the debris coming down on him.

"Oh blitzsnack!" he moaned as the debris fell on top of him. Alsitar and the others saw the event through a screen on the ship.

"Well you got my question wrong but I must give you points for causing meaningless violence!" Alistar said slapping PJ on the back.

"Gosh, shouldn't we land and help Mr. Gantu?" PJ asked.

"Nah! He'll be fine!" Alistar said pressing a few buttons. "Now then, Blast off!" with that the Dark Force flew out of the hangar and Pete stood there and watched it go into hyperspace.

"Do me proud PJ. Do me Proud." Pete said to himself as a single tear went down his cheek.

"Um, a little help here?" Gantu groaned under the stone and metal.

**End of Chapter...**

.Phantom64: Well there ya go! And now it's time for...

**VILLAINS OF TOMORROW**

So after a week you can see the results of Queen La.

Yes:5

No:0

Well La it appears that either your magic or your hot body and boobs saved you. My guess is on the hot body and boobs. Now then onto the next villain!"

Villain number 3: Captain Hook.

Personality: ruthless, hates kids, and is crocophobic.

Yep the villain from Peter Pan and the first Kiongdom Hearts game. I mean he didn't die so there's a chance he could come back.

Pros: decent swordsman, bomb expert, has a pirate ship.

Cons: He's an air head, possibly gay, and has crocophobia.

What do you think? Vote now!


	16. Ryo's Date, Alistar's Destiny, and

Phantom64: Well it's back to Radiant Garden. A little romance, a little fighting, and a little PJ doing idiotic things for our amusement. Plus the introduction to Cloud and his traveling companion. Enjoy!

Oh yeah! And my favorite author, Laredo Tornado will make a cameo appearance in this chapter. He is a freaking legend in the KH area. Have any of you read his story Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War? The guy can spew out 1-2 chapters a day! He's already past 80 chapters and still has a ways to go! The story is great, and he's about used every Disney hero and villain known to man in it. Thanks for all your help man! Now then, Enjoy! (For real!):)

Chapter 16: Ryo's Date, Alsitar's Destiny, and PJ's Stupidity

The dark lord, Darth Vader sat in his personal chair in his room. He was watching several screens that depicted Sora fighting. One screen showed Sora, Donald, and Goofy fighting a group of Heartless. Another showed Sora on a magic carpet fighting Jafar's genie form over Agrabah. Another showed Sora ducking from Siax's claymore, rolling, and slicing the Luna Divider's side with his keyblade. Another showed Sora, Donald, and Goofy fighting the fake Ansem in Kingdom Hearts. "Lord Vader." said one of the Imperial officers. He wore a gray uniform with black boots and gray cap on his head. "You have a transmission from the Emperor."

"Thank you Lieutenant. Now leave me." Vader commanded. The Lieutenant bowed and left the room. Vader got out of his chair and the screens went black. He walked passed them as a bigger screen appeared. On it was an old man whose face was hidden by a black hood and cloak. Vader got down one on knee and bowed to the mighty Emperor.

"Rise Lord Vader." the Emperor commanded in a slow chilling voice. Vader rose and looked at his master.

"What is thy bidding my master?" Vader asked the cloaked man.

"You have seen the videos of young Sora's fights I gave you?" he asked.

"Yes. I have master." Vader answered. "He is very powerful. Very powerful indeed."

"I know where his power comes from. It is not the keyblade alone that grants him power. It is his heart that gives him his greatest power." the Emperor explained. "The power of the heart is a dangerous power. That is why Maleficent, Ansem, and Xemnas failed. Because they have no hearts. Sora and his comrade's hearts give them strength that is unmeasurable. That Lord Vader is why Sora has triumphed again and again.

"Last time I checked, we didn't have hearts either." Vader half-joked. Vader peered at his master with a newfound revelation. "You feel something else within the boy don't you?"Vader questioned. the Emperor nodded. "The Force?"

"Yes Lord Vader, I feel the Force gushing from Sora. It seems to be working along with his heart. I believe that it is the combination of his heart and the force that gives him his superhuman powers."the emperor explained. "He has yet to tap into the force yet he unknowingly uses it to perform his abilities such as high jump, dash, glide, and so on. If he were to learn the ways of the force he could become our greatest enemy."

"Or our greatest ally, if turned to the Dark Side." said Vader.

"That is what you said about Skywalker." the Emperor stated. "It is too late to bring Sora to our side. His heart fights for the light and those he cares for deeply. We have no choice but to kill him before Skywalker gets to him."

"Sora fights against the darkness. He knows nothing of the Dark Side. People who use Darkness like Maleficent are powerful, but become slaves to it at some point. The Dark Side is ours to control without becoming a slave to it." The Emperor pondered this.

"Well how will you get to the boy?" he asked. "There's no doubt Leon will warn him about us."

"I have someone who can help us with that." as if on cue, a man in green armor, with a helmet that covered his face, a blaster rifle hin his arms, a rocket launcher on his back next to his jet pack. He had a small cape on him as well. "I have a job for you." Vader said to the armored man.

Radiant Garden

Luon Lao Shi, or as Jake and everyone else calls him Gramps, was watching his grandson Jake and a red haired teenage girl in khaki pants and a tank top doing karate practices in the garden of the Citadel.. They were both side by side in the crane position. While the red haired girl was balancing perfectly, Jake was on the verge of falling on his butt. Jake leaned backward and forward and finally fell on his bottom. "Jake! Get back into position!" Gramps snapped. "You need to work on your balance." he moved over and watched the red haired girl. "Very nice Ms. Possible. You seem to have perfect balance." Gramps complimented.

"Thanks, I had Karate lessons back on my world, and call me Kim." the red haired said.

"Yo gramps. Why are we just standing here doing the crane position? Why don't we work on kick butt karate moves?" Jake asked getting up.

"Today we are practicing balance young one. Balance plays an important role in any fighting style." Gramps explained. "No matter how powerful a fighter may be, without balance they will always lose. Balance is the key to executing even the simplest of karate moves. Now get back into position young one!"

"Yes Gramps." Jake replied and got back into the cran position.

Sora and the others had just left the gummi landing area and were in the market area of Radiant Garden. "Well I suppose we should get to Leon and see if he has any new info." Sora said.

"I'll stock up on food and potions." Goofy said walking away. "See you guys later."

"Okay, lets get to the citadel and find Leon." Ryo said.

"Ryo!" yelled a cheery voice. Everyone looked to see Princess Sara running towards them. She was no longer in her formal dress. She had on a pair of jeans with sandals, and a white tank top that had a pink heart on the front. She still had her bracelets on her wrists. She had her purse slung around her left shoulder. She ran over and latched onto Ryo in a tight embrace. "Oh Im so glad to see you!" She said happily.

"H-hi Sara." Ryo stuttered a blush creeping on his face.

"It's been so long." she said releasing Ryo.

"What are you doing here Princess Sara?" Kairi asked.

"I was sent here by mom to get the scoop of what's been going on from Leon. She has to stay and guard the castle while Dad's away." She explained. "Well I just got done with that so now Im doing some shopping!" She said excitedly. From behind a humanoid husky dog in silver armor ran up to them.

"Ryo! Man am I glad to see you!" the husky said stopping.

"Jachob!" Ryo said greeting the armored dog. "What are you doing here?"

"Well since you went off on your little adventure Sara needed a new body guard." Jachob explained. "But she is hard to keep up with! Im beat." he said yawning. "You wouldn't mind keeping an eye out for her would you?" He asked.

"Uh, sure I will." Ryo said.

"Thanks man! Bring her back to the citadel when she's done shopping." he said. "See ya!" with that Jachob walked off.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! This can be a date!" She said giggling.

"A-a-a date?" Ryo said shocked.

"Come on Ryo! Lets go!" Sara grabbed Ryo's armored hand and pulled him into down town with Stitch on his back. Sora Kairi, and Donald stood there for a moment.

"I guess we'll see what Leon is up to." Sora said.

"Okay, Lets go." Donald said as they walked towards the citadel. Elsewhere in an alyway were Alistar, Jangpo, Namine, and the newly recruited PJ. Alistar eyed everyone from the shadow while still keeping out of sight.

"Okay, here's the plan." Alsitar began. I'll trail Ryo and Sara, Namine and PJ, you guys follow Sora, Kairi, and the duck, And the goof is yours Jangpo."

"Got it." Jangpo ordered.

"One problem sir." Namine said disdainfully to her leader. "You and Jangpo are wanted fugitives, Sora and the others are sure to recognize me, and even though they haven't met PJ someone's bound to put two and two together.

"Relax my dear Namine, I have that covered too." Alistar pulled a purple sphere from his pocket. "This thing is called a dressosphere. It will change our identities." Alistar aimed the sphere at Namine. A beam fired out of it and enveloped Namine. When the beam cleared Namine was now in a pair of jeans, a red long sleeved shirt, and her hair changed from blond to black. "Okay Now you Jangpo." when the beam was gone, Jangpo was in a buttoned overcoat that covered his entire body and had a brown fedora on his head.

"Snazzy." Jangpo complimented. Alistar aimed it at PJ Suddenly PJ was in kakkie pants and an extra large t-shirt that read 'Im special' on the front. His hair was also gelled back.

"And now for me." Alistar aimed it at himself. When the beam cleared Alistar was in a pair of green pants, a red shirt, blue jacket, and his hair had turned from black to blond. "Okay, everyone happy? Good now start trailing your assigned targets." He ordered. "And avoid fighting unless you're cover is blown."

"Um Alistar sir?" PJ asked. "Im not that good of a fighter and I don't think Namine can fight."

"Neither can your dad but he still fights...horribly but he fights none the lest." Stated Alistar. "Your fighting style would probably be like your dads, weak attacks, ground pounds, bombs, and the Heartless to back him up." He handed PJ a small charm that had a bomb on it. "Here this is what your dad uses when he uses his bowling bomb. Just think hard and a bomb will appear in your hand."

Thanks Alistar but what about the Heartless? We didn't cover how to summon them back at Evil 101."

"Simple." Alistar held his hand out and it began to have a dark aurora around his hand. PJ was enveloped in the same energy.

"That kina tickles." PJ giggled. When it was over Alistar took clasped his hands together at a job well done.

"Congratulations miniPete! You now have control of the Heartless." Alistar said. "Since you're a beginner, you're only able to summon Shadows, Soldiers, and Bat Heartless."

"Cool." PJ said in awe. "Here let me test it." he snapped his fingers just like his dad told him about summoning Heartless. A single shadow appeared from the darkness. It twitched around in the usual manner of a shadow. "Awwwwwwww... These guys look kinda cute when you take the time to watch them. He look's more like a cartoon character than a being of Darkness." PJ stated. Come here Heartless! Come here boy!" he called and whistled at the shadow as if it were a dog. The shadow cocked it's head curiously at the pudgy being calling to it. PJ screamed as the Heartless jumped up and latched onto his head. He rolled around in the ally way screaming "**Get it off! Get it off!"**

Alistar shook his head and dismissed the attacking Shadow. He had a few cuts but was ok. "Okay, New rule just for Namine and PJ: AVOID FIGHTING AT ALL COSTS." Everyone nodded. "What are you all standing around for? Move out!" with that they all separated to find their assigned targets.

**KH-KH-KH **

Ryo felt like the universe was on his side today. Here he was on a date with his beloved Princess on a date, It was a bright sunny day, And the arranged marriage was called off because Alistar became evil...perfect. They were they had just got done Sara's shopping list "Come on Ryo! Let's go to the movies!" Sara was pulling him toward a movie theater. "So what do want to watch boys?" She asked her body guard and furry blue friend.

"Oh! Oh! That one!" Stitch squealed at a poster that read: Violence The Movie! All the guns and explosions you can handle! At the bottom of the poster it read: Not recommended for the faint of heart.

"I don't think so Stitch." Ryo stated. Stitch stuck his tongue out at him"How about Rocky 15?"

"Aw that series lost it's charm after Rocky 5." Sara stated. "How about Godzilla: Final Wars?" Ryo and Stitch eyed the poster that depicted Godzilla.

"Sure." They both said. They went into the movie theater, bought their tickets, and got popcorn and drinks. They sat down in their seats, Ryo and Sara together while Stitch took one next to Ryo.. Ryo didn't really watch the movie, except for the part that had Godzilla kicking ass. During the parts with human characters Ryo focusedhis attention on Sara. She was so beautiful. Her perfectly neat brown hair, her shining green eyes, her perfect pair of breasts...Ryo mentally slapped himself silly for that last comment. 'Get a hold of yourself Ryo!' he thought getting his hormones in check. 'She's a Princess, you're her body guard. It wouldn't work out...But then why did she call this a date?' Ryo was so deep in thought that he failed to notice that Sara had turned her head and was now staring at him. They looked into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity. They finally turned their heads the opposite direction, both of them blushing.

"So you like Godzilla movies?" Ryo asked trying to break the ice.

"Yeah, but I hate the parts with the human's talking. Whenever Im watching a Godzilla movie during human dialogue I just want them to shut up and get back to Godzilla kicking giant monster butt.(A/N: That is how really feel about Godzilla movies people), You must think Im a real geek huh?" She asked blushing.

"No! Of course not! That's how I feel about Godzilla movies too." he said. "I...I guess we're both geeks huh?" Ryo asked Blushing as well. They edged toward each other closer and closer, Ryo's breath quickening. Now their lips were a few inches away from touching each other. They both pulled away when they heared screaming coming from the front. They looked to see Stitch had jumped up in front of the movie screen and was roaring like a monster in the movies. The people in the theater began to scream and run out of the theater.

"It's a miniature blue monster!" One man screamed.

"Run for your life!" screamed another. Ryo and Sara looked at each other and decided they should leave...now! Ryo quickly grabbed Stitch and they ran out the back way. Unbeknownst to them, a blonde haired teen with yellow eyes was following them muttering "Damn. And I really wanted to see how it ended."

**KH-KH-KH**

"That should cover it." Goofy said to himself. He had bought enough potions, food, and ethers to last them awhile. "What to do now. Hmmmm." Goofy pondered this stopping. Jangpo, who was following the knight, had his face buried in a newspaper to hide his face. Although this was a brilliant move for spys, Jangpo had failed to put eye holes into it. They both bumped into each other. "Sorry about that." Goofy said getting up.

"My bad." Jangpo said getting up. That's when Goofy noticed Jangpo's goggles, and Jangpo noticed Goofy. "Goofy!" Jangpo yelled pulling out his Megaton Hammer.

"Jangpo!" Goofy yelled pulling out his shield.

"Goofy!"

"Jangpo!"

"Goofy!"

"Jangpo!"

"Goofy!"

"Jangpo!"

"Laredo Tornado!" Shouted an odd man next to them. Goofy and Jangpo eyed the man strangely. "Sorry I just had to say that. Bye!" the odd man waved goodby and walked off.

"Who the Hell was that?" Jangpo asked confused.

"Beats me." Goofy replied.

(A/N: You rock Laredo Tornado!)

"Look Goofy I don't really feel like fighting today so do you want to call a momentary truce and get a soda or something?"

"Sure." With all that said Goofy and Jangpo put their weapons away and walked toward a vending machine.

**KH-KH-KH**

"The Empire?" Sora asked the gunblade toting Leon. They were outside the gates of the citadel talking with the brown haired hero.

"Yes. They come from a Galaxy near ours The Empire rules their galaxy with an iron fist. The only thing standing in their way is the Rebel Alliance. We've been sending weapons, supplies, and ships to them, But the Empire has discovered us and plan to conquer our galaxy as well." Leon explained.

"Well they can get in line with Maleficent, Organization VII, and Lord Fear!" Donald said proudly. "We'll handle them like any other villain."

"Their's your problem. They aren't any other villain. They are a mighty threat with a fleet of powerful Star Destroyers, millions of trained and heavily armed Storm Troopers, and worst of all Darth Vader."

Whose Darth Vader?" Kairi asked.

"A terrifying person who is the Emperor's right hand man." Leon said shaking at even the thought of Vader. "He is cruel, ruthless, and has frightening powers that the Rebels call the Force. You'd best keep as far away from him as musch as possible if you have the chance."

"Aw I'll beat him like I've done to every powerful evil doer I've faced." Sora said twirling his keyblade.

"You say that now Sora, But you won't if you meet him...God forbid that will ever happen." Leon said as he walked back to the citadel to return to his post.

"Great as if Heartless, Nobodies, and Nightmares weren't enough, now we have to deal with Storm Troopers?" Kairi groaned. "Things just get weirder and weirder around here."

"And it's about to get weirder. Look." Sora pointed at a pudgy humanoid cat that resembled Pete and a raven haired girl who seemed familiar to them poorly hiding in a cluster of bushes. We can see you two ya'know!" he called.

"Crud! And we were hiding perfectly!" the fat one yelled. Sora, Kairi, and Donald looked at each other with confusion. The two jumped out of the bushes to meet the heros. The fat cat did look a bit like Pete but was slightly thinner, and seemed a whole lot cheerier. The dark haired girl reminded them of someone, but they couldn't put their fingers on it.

"Who are you?" Sora demanded pulling out his keyblade.

"Im Ppppppppp...Diddy Jackson? That's right! Im P Diddy Jackson!" the fat one said proudly. "And this is uhhhh, Chesly! Yes! Her name is Chelsy!" The girl simply nodded. Sora eyed their new enemies with confusion.

"Uh P Diddy Jackson?" the black haired girl asked timidly. "Didn't Alistar say not to fight?"

"So you goons Work for Alistar eh?" Donald asked readying his staff.

"Yep! Oh boy! My first fight! And with the Sora! Oh this will get me high in the ranks for sure!" P Diddy Jackson said with glee. "Okay! time to show my stuff!" PJ held out his hand as a roller bomb appeared in this hand. He threw it like a bowling ball straight at the heros. Sora, Donald, and Kairi who had just got here keyblade out, readied themselves to hit the roller bomb right back at them. But the roller bomb, for some reason, began to sway to the left and passed them entirely. Sora, Donald, Kairi, P Diddy Jackson, and Chelsy watched as the roller bomb continued to roll until it stopped next to the vacationing Tom Cruise and began to beep.

"Why Xenu! Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Tom Cruise screamed before the bomb exploded, killing him instantly.

(A/N: Take that you queer Scientology loving son of a bitch!)

"Wow. Did not see that coming." P Diddy Jackson exclaimed.

"Relax, nobody's gonna miss him." said a pedestrian walking by.

"Okay let me try this!" PJ snapped his fingers and three shadows, two bats, and one soldier appeared. "Okay! Go get'em!" PJ commanded. The Heartless looked at Sora, then they looked at PJ, The Heartless began to converse with each other in their own silent language.

"What do we do?" One shadow asked.

"I don't know." replied the lone soldier. "I know were supposed to take Sora's gigantic and juicy heart, but I have this uncontrollable urge to just beat up that fat kid. Not take his heart, just to beat him up."

"Me too." said a shadow. The other shadows agreed as well.

"We want to as well!" yelled the pair of bat Heartless.

"Okay! Let's beat up the fat kid!" The Shadow yelled. The Heartless gave a silent cheer and jumped on top of P Diddy Jackson, and punching and scratching him. PJ screamed as he pulled them off with the help of the disguised Namine. When they were off P Diddy Jackson and Chelsy ran away hand in hand with P Diddy Jackson wailing, "Why me!" As the Heartless chased after them.

Sora and his friends stood there in confusion. "Wow." Sora exclaimed. "That must have been by far the easiest battle I have ever been in."

"Would you even call it a battle?" Donald asked.

**KH-KH-KH**

Ryo and Sara were watching the sun set on a park bench. Stitch was hiding in a tree to give them some alone time as he called it. Ryo and Sara had been silent for most of the time there. Finally Ryo took the courage to slowly put his arm around her. Sara happily obliged by resting her head on his shoulder, both of them were blushing madly. "So Ryo, why do you think Alistar went evil?" She asked.

"Oh I thought that would be a bit touchy since he was your fiancé." Ryo stated.

"It's okay. The wedding's off remember? So Now I can marry whoever I want!" She said happily. "When I met him I loved him because I though I was supposed to love him. But Now That I see him for his true colors, I know I didn't love him." She explained.

"So you can marry anyone you want now?" Ryo gulped.

Y-yes." She stammered.

"So do you...have anyone in mind?" he asked shaking. They looked at each other, their faces getting closer and closer to one another.

"I-I may. But I don't know if he loves me back." Soon their lips were almost an inch apart, both of their breaths quickening. 'This is it.' they both thought as the lips were half an inch away...

"Ryo! Im hurt! How could you just swoop in and take my fiancé away from me?" asked a sarcastic voice. Ryo and Sara turned away to find a blond haired boy in front of them. Darkness then covered him. When he returned he had become the black haired boy that Ryo absolutely hated.

"Alistar!" They cried.

Shadow Boy!" Stitch growled as he jumped off the tree.

"Yes it's me." he replied. "Im here to take my Fiancé back."

"Ger real Alistar! The marriage is off remember?" Ryo asked smugly. "Why do you still want her?"

"Destiny." Alistar explained.

"What the hell does destiny have to do with this?" Ryo exclaimed, Sara hiding behind him .

"You see Ryo, the marriage proposal was made by Radiant Garden and Disney Castle before any of us were born." Alistar explained "It was destiny Ryo. That is the thing many need to learn about destiny. Destiny cannot be controlled, it cannot be changed, and no matter how hard you try you cannot stop it. It took me awhile to accept my destiny as a soldier of darkness, but I did in the end. Now you see, Princess Sara and I will be married wether either of us like it or not." he said grinning.

"That is the biggest load of crap I have ever heard!" he said pulling out his Dream Sword. "Lets just fight already!"

"Your funeral Ryo." Alistar stated summoning his dark keyblade. The charged at each other, Ryo swung his sword wildy while Alistar blocked every slash with his keyblade. Alistar finally went on the offensive attacked with a flurry of rapid thrusts. Ryo could barely block the attacks. Alistar finally found an opening and kicked Ryo square in the chest. Ryo staggered back and would've fallen if Sara hadn't caught him. Stitch finally entered the fray lunging at the dark haired boy. Alistar simply sidestepped and kicked Stitch like a soccer ball back at Ryo. "Face it Ryo, you're outmatched. I've beaten Leon and Yuffie. What chance does a clutz like you have?"

"A little bit." Ryo said smiling. "**Light Slash!" **Ryo swung his sword horizontally, creating a boomerang shaped energy attack that went straight at Alistar. Alistar jumped up int the air and avoided it. Although unfazed, he was mildly surprised.

"Light Slash? That's an attack that only master swordsman can perform. How did a clutz like you learn that attack?" he asked.

"To be honest, I don't know." Ryo exclaimed.

"Figures." Alistar said. "Well anything you can do, I can do better.** Dark Slash!**" Alistar swung his sword horizontally as well, and created a boomerang shaped energy similar to light slash except it was a black energy instead of white. Ryo, Stitch, and Sara ducked as it flew passed them and cut down a trio of trees.

"We're screwed." Ryo said to his blue alien friend. Suddenly they saw Sora, Donald, goofy, and Kairi running up to them.

"Ryo! Stitch! Are you guys ok?" Sora asked. They both nodded. He then turned his gaze to Alistar. "Back again eh Alistar?" he asked pulling out his Keyblade.

"You bet I am." he said readying for another attack.

"Hold it boss!" Jangpo yelled running up, back in his old clothing. "I've been in the sidelines way too long!" he said pulling out his Megaton Hammer.

"Okay then let's double team these guys then." Alistar said. They charged. Sora, and Ryo took on Alistar, Goofy, Donald, and Stitch took on Jangpo, and Kairi protected Sara.

"Time to feel the pain of the powerhouse!" Jangpo yelled. He slammed the ground with his megaton hammer, creating a shockwave. It sent Donald, Goofy, and Stitch flying back. Goffy tossed his shield, but Jangpo dodged it. "Ha! Ha! Ha! You guys got nothing on me! Give me a challenge! Come on!"

"Yo! Here's your challenge ya hammer wielding freak!" Jangpo looked up to see a scaly food connect with his face sending him staggering backwards. There in the air was Jake in his dragon form with a red haired girl jumping off his back.

"Jake! Man are we glad to see you!" Sora said. "But who are you?"

"me?" asked the red head. "Im Kim Possible! I can do anything!" Jake and Kim charged at the hammer toting Jangpo Who had recovered from Jake's attack.

"You wanna play well I play ruff!" Jangpo raised his Megaton Hammer in the air and it began to glow with green energy. "**Ground Quake!**" Jangpo trusted his hammer down as the energy went underground and began to trust itself toward Kim. Jake grabbed her and flew up into the sky as a chunk of earth shot up from where Kim once stood.

"Thanks Jake." Kim said. "Why don't we show him what we learned from Gramps today?"

"Sounds good to me!" Jake exclaimed. Jake flew down and Kim landed perfectly on Jangpo's hammer.

"What the hell?" Jangpo yelled.

"Balancing training." She smirked. Jangpo swung his hammer to get her off. She jumped off.

"And what the hell did that accomplish?" Jangpo asked annoyed.

"To distract you long enough for Jake to transform." She replied. Jangpo swung around to find Jake in his human form again.

"Dragon up!" he called. This time, blue electricity surrounded him. When it cleared he was in a different dragon form. He still had red scales and a yellow belly, but now he was long and sleek like a Chinese styled dragon. He still had his hair on his head. "Yo! How do ya like my speed form?" Jake began to fly around Jangpo super fast. Jangpo was too busy with Jake to notice Kim who slid under his legs and kicked him right in the groin. Jangpo grunted in pain as Jake head butted him right into Alistar who was fighting Sora and Ryo. Alistar and Jangpo got up.

"We'll be back." he growled. Alistar and Jangpo then disappeared in clouds of darkness.

"Hey thanks Jake. You too Kim." Sora said.

"Any time dog! If you need some bad guy booty kicked you just call us!" he said hi-fiveing each other.

"Lets get you back to the Citadel Sara." Ryo said to Sara.

"Sure" She said wishing Alistar had come a few minutes later.

Alistar and Jangpo sat near the Dark Force which was hidden in the ravine trail. "Where are those two?" Jangpo asked. Finally down came a battered PJ and Namine. Namine's entire shirt had been ripped off so she was using her arms to cover her bare breasts, and her jeans were reduced to ripped short shorts. She had a few scratches on her but that was nothing compared to PJ. Although PJ's clothing was nearly intact, his face was covered in scratches and bruises and he had a black eye.

"Where the hell have you been? and what the hell happened to you two?" Alistar asked trying to hold back his laughter.

"The Heartless turned against PJ," Namine explained. "We've ben running around trying to lose them But when they caught up they either ripped a piece of my clothing off or beat PJ to a pulp."

"Can we have our normal clothes back now?" PJ whimpered. Alistar pulled out his dressosphere and aimed it at them. They were both back in their normal clothes and Namine's hair turned back to blonde.

"Can we go home now?" Namine asked.

"Fine lets get out of here." Alistar said as they boarded the Dark Force. He'd have to find out why the Heartless didn't listen to them when they got home.

The next day...

Sora and friends were about to board their gummi ship after saying goodby to Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa, Jake, Kim, Gramps, Sara, and Jachob who came to see them off. "Good luck you guys." Leon said to them. They boarded and began to fly into the air.

"Man! Now we have an Empire to take on!" Ryo groaned.

"Don't worry Ryo There's nothing that can stop us!" Sora said proudly. Kairi screamed as the ship rocked and was being pulled toward the ravine.

"Sora! What are you doing?" Donald screamed.

"Im not doing anything! It's doing it on its' own!" Sora yelled.

Everyone in the gummi hangar watched in horror as the gummi ship spun wildly into the ravin trail and crashed. Ryo!" Sara screamed.

"Get me a hovercar now!"Leon shouted.

**KH-KH-KH**

Sora and Ryo grunted as they got out of the wreckage. They dragged out Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Stitch. They were not seriously injured, but they were knocked out. Hello there!" called a voice. There stood a man in green armor with a jetpack, and a blaster rifle in his hands. "Are you all okay? I walking by and saw your gummi ship crash. Are you okay?" he asked holding out his hand. Sora was tense for a second, their was something not right with this man. Something...evil. The man jumped back as a large sword slammed down separating them.

"Cloud!" Sora greeted. There stood his spiky blonde friend pulling his buster sword out of the ground.

"It's good to see you too Sora." He greeted. "Don't trust this man Sora. He is a bounty hunter named Boba Fett. He works for the Empire!" Boba began to growl.

"You just had to get in the way didn't you?" the bounty hunter growled. "But I was expecting this." Suddenly Several Storm Troopers jumped out of their hiding spots and aimed their blaster rifles at Sora, Ryo, and Cloud. A pair of AT-STs lumbered up and aimed their laser cannons at them as well. "Lord Vader demands your presence Sora." Boba Fett sneered. "Some with us or we'll kill every single friend in this ravine." Sora was tense for a second. He couldn't go with these men, but he didn't want to put Kairi and his friends in danger. He was about to surrender when they heared the sound of a sword slashing. The AT-STs fell apart and exploded.

"What the heck!" Yelled one of the Storm Troopers. Suddenly the figure who destroyed the lumbering AT-STs jumped down in front of Sora, Ryo, and Cloud. He was a humanoid rabbit that was as tall as Sora, but his ears made him taller. He had grey fur, white fur on his stomach and tail, and had really big feet. In his right hand was a white keyblade with a carrot keychain.

"About time you got here, Bugs." Cloud smirked. The rabbit turned his head to show he was munching on a carrot that was in his left hand.

"Ah, What's up doc?"

End of Chapter...

Phantom64: okay, I'll probably get some feedback on that last bit. The Captain Hook Poll is still up. So read and review!

Oh and the thing about Tom Cruise. I don't really want to blow up Tom Cruise, the guy makes decent movies,I just wanted to make fun of him. To Tom Cruise fans, I appologize. And to all Scientologists: GET A FREAKING REAL RELIGEON!


	17. New friends, Bad Dreams

Phantom64: Well chapter 17 is up! And In case a Fanfiction staffmember person is a Scientologist, I apologize for that comment last chapter. I was just joking and for the love of God don't take my story off!

Okay, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 17: New friends, Bad Dreams

Lord Fear sat on his mighty throne, the shadows hiding his features. In front of him stood the devilish Jachob Nemoy. "You called me master?"

"Waiting for Maleficent to open Kingdom Hearts is taking too long. The useless witch has only captured two Princesses of Heart! We need a new plan of escaping this blasted place." Lord Fear growled.

"I agree. I have been thinking this as well. In that time, I have developed a new plan that will free us much quicker." Nemoy explained. "Phase one requires a device in the real world, which Slade, Joker, and Freeze are obtaining as we speak. " A smile began to from on Nemoy's grey face. "Phase two requires the use of our Nightmare Generators." Lord Fear was silent for a moment thinking the plan over. When he understood what would happen he began to laugh.

"So we will be freed by fear eh? Kind of ironic isn't it Mr. Nemoy?" Lord Fear asked.

"Indeed it is sire, Indeed it is." Jachob began to laugh along with his master, both of them oblivious to the man wearing the red bandanna who had heard everything. The man then disappeared in beam of light.

**KH-KH-KH**

Sora, Ryo, Cloud, and their new friend Bugs combated the 20 Storm Troopers and the bounty hunter Boba Fett. Sora twirled his keyblade to deflect the lasers. Cloud hacked down many of the white armored soldiers with his buster sword. Bugs jumped high in the air, such as the rabbit he is, and brought down many Storm Troopers with his Keyblade, called That's All Folks!. Ryo used Light Slash to cut their numbers in half. "We've got them now!" Ryo yelled.

"Oh I beg to differ child." Boba sneered. Suddenly several more storm troopers appeared and aimed their rifles at the four heros. "Face it. None of you are fast enough to dodge this much laser fire." As much as Cloud hated it Boba was right.

"Damn." Cloud cursed.

"Now then Sora, if you would come with us." Boba gestured him to come over to him. "That or watch these three be shot to death."

"Now you guys wouldn't kill a kid, rabbit, and a guy with a big sword would ya?" Bugs asked. The Storm Troopers didn't budge. "I was afraid of that."

"You have no choice kid, you have till the count of three to get over here before we start firing." Boba stated. Ryo gulped, Cloud stood his ground and Bugs had a piece of paper and was writing his will. "One...," This was it. Sora couldn't risk the lives of his friends. "Two..." Sora began to walk when a 4 wheeled green police car sped off of the cliff and landed right between the heros and the Storm Troopers. "Three?" Boba was perplexed. Who on earth uses 4 wheeled cars these days instead of hovercars?

Cloud knew who it was. There was only one person he knew that was crazy enough to drive like that. Soon the figure came out of the police car to the shock of everyone but Cloud and Bugs. There stood a cyborg man covered head to toe in silver armor. The only part of flesh showing was his lips and chin area. His helmet had a red visor to for eyes. Instead of a arm, his left hand had an advance machine gun attached to it. "Murphy, thank God." Cloud yelled.

"Hello Cloud." The robot said in a metallic voice.

"So this thing is called Murphy?" Boba sneered.

"My friends can call me Murphy." The robot said turning to Boba and the gawking Storm Troopers. "You can call me Robocop." Soon the Storm Troopers let loose a barrage of laser fire on Robocop. But to their horror, their lasers simply bounced off of his silver body. They stopped firing and began to tremble at his mighty defenses. "My turn creeps." Robocop stated and aimed his machine gun arm at the Storm Troopers.

(Start humming the Robocop theme music if you know it!)

Murphy fired his machine gun from left to right, taking down almost all of the Storm Troopers. They screamed in pain as the lead bullets pierced their white armor and collapsed to the ground. The remaining Storm Troopers retreated down the ravine trail wile Boba Fett took to the sky with his jetpack. Murphy slowly walked to them in a mechanical way, making robotic noises as he did. "Man are we glad you came along...Robocop was it?" Ryo asked.

"You can call me Murphy." Robo said smiling.

"Murphy, can you tell where the others are heading?" Cloud asked.

"My sensors indicate there are 5 enemy life forms out there." Murphy quickly shoved his arm in front of Ryo and deflected a laser that was meant for the young dream warrior. Murphy aimed his machine gun and fired. They heard a scream as the Storm Trooper fell from his hiding place. "Make that 4." Murphy stated. Murphy walked to his car and detached his machine gun hand and attached an arm like his right arm onto his left.

"Won't you need that machine gun murphy?" Sora asked.

"It's only four. I have just the weapon." suddenly Robo's right thigh opened up to show a modified Beretta 93R machine pistol in a holster. He pulled it out with his right hand and his thigh closed up. "I'll be right back." He began to slowly walk toward where the retreating Storm Troopers had fled.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Sora asked his mechanized friend.

"I'll be fine." he stated. "You should focus your attention on your unconscious friends. They don't have any major injuries, but they'll need you to fill them in." he continued down the trail.

"Don't worry Murphy can handle himself." Cloud said to his young comrade. "Let's get your friends up." Sora nodded as they attended to Donald, Kairi, Goofy, and Stitches unconscious bodies.

Down in the ravine trail, the remaining three Storm Troopers frantically ran down the trail trying to get to their ship. The three hid behind a rock when they heard the mechanical footsteps of the mechanical law enforcer. "Why are we stopping!" yelled one of the frantic Storm Troopers. "We need keep moving! Come on!" Another one who seemed to be the calmest of the two backhanded the screaming Storm Trooper.

"Shut up you idiot! Im not leaving without avenging our comrades!" he hissed.

"But that thing can deflect our laser rifles!" yelled the other one.

"I doubt he can deflect a grenade." The calmer Storm Trooper said smugly as he pulled out a grenade. The three of them began to chuckle as Robo was nearly 15 feet away from the rock. The three jumped their hiding spot, a Grenade in one of their hands. "Say goodby you metallic freak!" robo quickly used his auto targeting and shot the grenade in the leader's hand. The three Storm Troopers screamed as the explosion blew them to bits.

"They never learn." Murphy said to himself. "Now to find the bounty hunter." Just as he said this Boba Fett's ship Slave 1, flew off into the sky. "Nuts." Robocop exclaimed. Soon Leon and the SS came and secured the area and treated Kairi, Goofy, Donald, and Stitches injuries. They had a few cuts and bruises, but other than that they were fine. They found the Imperial transport that the Storm Troopers came on and captured the pilot. Soon they were at the citadel awaited by The group.

"Ryo!" Sara cried happily and hugged her best friend.

"Im okay Sara." Ryo said blushing.

"Im...really glad you came back Cloud." Aerith said to Cloud.

"Bugs said that there was trouble brewing, I guess he was right." he stated, uneasily. Even when he tried to be emotionless, Aerith's eyes always seem to break that mask of emotionless.

"Why can't you just stay here with us?" Aerith asked. Cloud simply stared at her.

"I cannot stop until I have kill Sephrioth. You know that." Cloud said. Aerith nodded.

"I understand Cloud, just know until that day comes I'll wait for you." she said looking into his eyes.

"Aerith..." Cloud couldn't find the right words to use.

"Cloud!" shouted a happy Tifa. "Move it!" She hissed at Aerith as she shoved her away and latched onto Cloud. "Cloud! Where have you been! Why haven't you called.?" Tifa questioned.

"If I were you Cloud I'd go for the girl in pink." Bugs whispered. Tifa gave the rabbit a death glare. Bugs grinned haplessly and backed away.

"Say I never thanked you..Bugs was it?" Sora asked the rabbit.

"Bugs Bunny to be exact." Bugs replied. "You can call me Bugs Sora."

"Hey, how do you know my name?" Sora asked.

"Uh, hello! Sora the keyblade bearer? The Hero of all worlds? The guy who saved the worlds from darkness...twice!" Bugs exclaimed playfully tapping Sora's forehead. "Geeze you act like you've never been a celebrity. You're denser than Mickey said you'd be."

"You know the king?" Goofy asked.

"Oh yeah, me and the mouse go way back." Bugs replied.

"Sora, after this little incident you know that it's no longer safe for you or your friends to travel in a lone gummi ship anymore." Leon said to the teen. Sora nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately we don't have any spare cruisers or crew for that matter, so right now you all pretty much stuck until we find one."

"Well this will give us a chance to explore the city." Kairi said cheerfully. Ryo and Stitch decided to stay with Sara at the citadel. Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy were walking around the city looking at all of the sites that the city had. Kairi eyed a four wheeled yellow car with a red stripe going from the hood to the trunk. It was parked in an abandoned parking lot.

"Geeze even more old cars." Donald said inspecting the hot rod.

"Hey! Don't be calling me old feather butt!" someone yelled. They looked around and found none near them. "Uh over here geniuses." replied the car.

"The car can talk!" Sora exclaimed.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Congratulations! Here's your prize!" the car replied sarcastically, his headlights going on and off as he spoke.

"Hi their Mr. Car, my name's Kairi. What's yours?" Kairi asked sweetly.

"Well aren't you a sweet girl. The name's Hot Shot." The car greeted cheerfully.

"So you're a talking car?" Goofy asked.

"Oh Im much more than that buddy." Hot Shot remarked. "Watch this. Transform!" in the blink of an eye, Hot Shot had changed from a car to a 10 foot robot. A head popped out of the main part of his body. His head had a pair of blue eyes a mouth, and a attached visor on his head. He sprouted out arms and hands and stood proudly.

"Cool!" everyone chorused.

"I knew you'd say that," he said proudly. He then transformed back into his car form. "So would you all like to take a ride with me? I'd be happy to tell you about where I come from." the doors opened and Sora was about to get into the driver's seat. Hot Shot slammed it in his face. "Hold it buddy! Ladies first." he said opening the car door again.

"You heard him Sora." Kairi said joking. "Ladies first" She got into the drivers seat as Hot Shot closed it. "My aren't you the gentleman." Kairi stated giggling. Sora grumbled a bit and called shotgun. Goofy got in the back, but slammed the door before Donald could get in.

"Hey!" Donald yelled.

"Sorry ducky. No free rides for you!" Hot Shot stated.

"Why not!" Donald said angrily.

"You're the one who called me old buddy!" the transforming car replied.

"Oh could you please let him in Hot Shot?" Kairi asked sweetly and was stroking Hot Shot's dash board. "He's our friend." Hot Shot seemed to like what Kairi was doing to him.

"Well you when you put it like that beautiful." Hot Shot opened the door and let Donald in. "Be thankful that your lady friend's nice." Hot Shot sped off around the city.

"So what are you exactly Hot Shot?" Sora asked.

"Well, I come from a planet called Cybertron. A mechanized planet with robots like me. I was part of a group called the Autobots. We were the military of Cybertron. Our enemies were rebellious robots who called themselves the Decepticons. Their Leader, Megatron was out to conquer all of our planet. We fought them across the galaxy. Soon we ended up on a planet called Earth. We needed to blend in with the world so we wouldn't raise alarm from the humans." Hot Shot explained. "So we took the forms of different land and air vehicles. I chose the shape of the car that you're in right now. During the fight on Earth our leader Optimus Prime, led an all out assault on the Decepticon's stronghold. Megatron had created a doomsday device. We fought valiantly, but the Doomsday device went off. Thankfully we found a way to contain it so it only took the base with it. Heh, turns out that the doomsday device was a crappier version of a teleporter, because after that I ended up here and have been stuck here for about six months."

"That's so sad." Kairi said patting his dashboard. "I know! Why don't you come with us? We'll be getting a cruiser in a couple of days. Maybe we can fit you in the hangar."

"Really? That would be awesome! I always did love humans." Hot Shot said as they headed for the citadel. Hot Shot parked near the main doors. "You guys go on, I'll stay here."

"Are you sure?" Kairi asked.

"Relax, if anyone tries to jack me I'll jack them!" he replied.

"Okay, we'll see you later Hot Shot!" Goofy said as they went inside the citadel. When they went inside they were greeted by a woman with long braided black hair, violet eyes, purple lipstick, was wearing a revealing, black kimono, and was holding a moogle doll.

"Greetings." She said with very little enthusiasm.

"Hi there." Sora greeted. "Im..."

"Sora. I know." She said bluntly. "And you're Kairi, Donald, and Goofy."

"...Well what's your name then Ms. Smarty pants?" Donald asked annoyed.

"Lulu." She stated. "And Im wearing a kimono, not pants you stupid duck." Donald looked liked he was ready to snap. He had already been insulted by a talking car, He was sure as heck not going to take this from a gothic chick. Donald gave out a battle squawk and pulled his staff out. Sora, Goofy, and Kairi quickly retrained him. "So you're a magician?" Lulu asked.

"That's right!" Donald said proudly.

"I am a back mage. I can use magic as well." She explained. "Also, Leon and the rabbit want to see you." She began to walk off. "It was nice meeting you." She then left.

"Okay. She's kind of creepy." Donald stated. Sora and the others met up with Ryo and Stitch and went to Ansem's study. Inside they were greeted by Leon, Cloud and Bugs.

"You wanted to see us?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I needed to tell you about this creepy guy I met when me and Cloud were on our way here." Bugs began.

"Before we left for Radiant Garden, we were attacked by a man in silver armor who had a giant keyblade." Cloud explained.

"A keyblade?" Sora asked.

"Yes, but he had more than one keyblade, as we fought him he constantly changed keyblades. I lost count after fifty." Cloud said.

"Fifty Kayblades?" Everyone yelled in shock.

"This man, fought hard and brutally. He said he was after Bugs' keyblade. He called himself, a Chaser. This Chaser was extremely powerful. We were able to escape on a gummi ship, but he beat the two of us good. We were lucky to get here." Cloud explained.

"A Chaser?" Sora asked.

"Definitely not a person to invite to a dinner party." Bugs stated.

"These Chasers, as we have discovered are all Keyblade Warriors. Why they are trying to take keyblades or how many there, we don't know." Leon said. "But we do know that you, Kairi, Riku, the King, Bugs, Alistar, and any other keyblade warriors out there are possible targets."

"Great is it me or are we getting a new evil faction every time we come here." Ryo whined.

"The point is you should watch your backs." Cloud said.

"Well thanks for warning us." Kairi said.

"You guys can stay here tonight again, We still don't have any spare cruisers right now. " Leon said to them. They all said goodnight and went to their rooms.

**KH-KH-KH**

Night crept on outpost Beta. Outpost Beta is a communications building outside of the city. It's giant satellite dish was used to broadcast all stations and channels for Radiant Garden's televisions. The two SS guards stood at their posts in front of the gates to the small base. They were both bored out of their skulls. "For pete sake! Why do they need Shields guarding a lousy satellite dish?" one of them complained.

"Quit whining. Be thankful we didn't get sewer duty." Said the other one.

"I just wish something would attack this place." As if on cue they saw a figure approaching. When he became visible they were shocked to find none other than the villainous mastermind Slade walking toward them, his hands behind his back. "Am I hallucinating out of boredom?" he said in disbelief.

"No because I see him too!" said the other. They rasied their rifles up as he walked closer to the gate. "Freeze!" he yelled.

"No, no, that's what Mr. Freeze says." Slade said and stopped. "I say die." He snapped his fingers and two Nightmare Grunts appeared and charged at the two guards. Before they could even fire their rifles, the grunts slashed their chests and screamed in pain. They were both knocked down by a swift kick by Slade. "Okay you two, dinner time." he said pointing to the injured guards. Slade opened the gate and left the grunts to devour the screaming guards.

The two men at the security room had seen the entire thing on one of the many screens. "Sound the alarm!" One yelled.

"We don't have to do that do we?" asked a voice behind them. They looked behind them to find Mr. Freeze. "Why don't you guys just sit down and chill." Freeze raised his hand and fired a large gust of cold wind, incasing the two men in blocks of ice. Slade strolled in into the control room along with Mr. Freeze The grunts killing and eating the staff, Mr. Freeze freezing some of them. "Where's Joker?" Freeze asked. As if on cue, Joker jumped in grinning like a maniac.

"Where the hell were you?" Slade asked the insane clown.

"Oh just tying my new Joker Gas on the remaining staff." Slade and Freeze could hear constant laughing coming from outside the control room. "Well, they'll be able to say they died with a smile!" Joker broke out in hysterical laughter at his own joke.

"Let's just get this over with." Slade pulled out a black disk and inserted it into the disk drive. He typed in a few codes and the screens began to turn a dark purple as the nightmare disk took control of the system. "It is done."

"Now what?" Freeze asked.

"It's simple. You see Lord Fear is trapped in the dream realm." Slade explained. "In that realm he has the nightmare generators which give people nightmares. Now combine that with this dish that goes all over Radiant Garden, People who fall asleep will have nightmares, but they cannot wake up! While that is happening, the fear from them is being sent as power to Lord Fear. Soon he'll have enough to be free along with the rest of his army."

Mr. Freeze pulled out some sort of black cell phone. "This is Freeze. Phase one is complete."

"Excellent." Replied Jachob Neymoy's voice over the cell phone. "I shall initiate phase two. You three get to Villain's Vale and don't go to sleep. Understand?"

"We understand. Over and out." Mr. Freeze turned the cell phone off and put it in his pocket. "You heard him. Lets move out."

"Hold on I wan to make sure noone gets in here easily." Slade summoned fifty Nighmare Grunts. "Defend this place. Devour any intruder who comes near here." The grunts began to scatter and patrol every part of the small base. "Let's go." Slade, Joker, and Mr. Freeze walked out of the outpost and made their way toward Villain's Vale.

**KH-KH-KH**

"What the hell is going on?" Leon asked as he hear constant screams coming from the citadel.

"I don't know!" Merlin cried. With them were Goofy, Ryo, Kim, Stitch, Bugs, Gramps, Lulu, Sora, and Kairi.

"Everyone seems to be having bad dreams but they won't wake up." Kairi said.

"Can't you do something Merlin?" Kim asked worried about her friend Ron Stoppable.

"How can I do something when I don't know what is happening?" Merlin asked.

"Maybe you don't, but I do." said a voice behind them. They spun around to find the man with the goatee, brown trench coat, cameo pants, and the red bandana tied around his head that made him look like a pirate.

"Hey, you're that guy we met before we left St. Canard!" Sora proclaimed.

"Yeah, But I know what's happening." He said. "My name is Lance, and you can trust me. Im a keyblade warrior." he then summoned his fairly large keyblade, Warrior's Oath. Although it had the handle of a keyblade, the blade part was a silver blade similar to Auron's sword. It's keychain was a pair of dog tags. He hoisted the keyblade on his shoulder.

"You're a keyblade warrior?" Ryo asked.

"Lance?" Bugs asked surprised. "It is you! Man the last time I saw you, you were in puberty!"

"We can catch up later Bugs." Lance said to the rabbit. "Right now Lord Fear is causing everyone who is asleep to have terrifying nightmares. All the while their Fear is giving him strength to break free of the Dream Realm."

"Lord Fear? The Dream Realm?" Ryo was confused.

"There isn't much time to explain." Lance said. "Fear needed an outside source to initiate this plan. A satellite dish if Im correct. Are their any dishes around here?" Leon thought for a moment.

"Outpost Beta!" Leon exclaimed.

"Good! Sora, Kairi, Goofy, Bugs, and the Red haired chick get over there now!" Lance ordered. "There ought to be some sort of disk corrupting the main computer there. "

"What about you?" Kairi asked.

"Ryo needs to come with me to the Dream Realm." he explained.

"Say what?" everyone asked.

"You're the Dream Warrior, right? You can travel to and from the dream realm anytime you want." Lance explained.

"Uhh, what are you talking about?" Ryo asked confused.

"You don't know a thing about the Dream Warrior do you?" Lance asked.

"Uh, NO!" Ryo yelled. Lance sighed.

"Okay, okay. I'll explain it on the way." Lance pulled out a small stone that glowed a bright yellow. "This thing is called the Dream Stone. It allows the user and one other person to travel to the Dream Realm. But since you're the Dream Warrior, you can go to and from there freely. All you have to do is hold out your hand and concentrate." Ryo did as Lance said and a white door appeared. "Okay, Now you, me, and the blue guy are going into your friends' dreams and see if we can wake them up. You all need to get to outpost Beta and destroy the disk."

"Okay." Sora said.

"Be careful you three." Kairi said as they entered the door. The door shut and disappeared.

**Yuffie's nightmare **

Yuffie was walking toward the citadel. It was oddly quiet. That's when she noticed with shock that the citadel was being overrun with Heartless. She pulled out her Shuriken and attacked the Heartless. "Leon! Where are you!" She called as she hacked every Heartless in sight. "Cid?" Still nothing. "Cloud? Tifa? Aerith? Jake? Gramps? Kim? Lulu? R2?" She began to panic. "Where is everyone?" She stopped dead in her tracks ans screamed. In front of her was all of her friends, but they had all become Heartless. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed.

"Join us Yuffie." Leon said with no emotion.

"Join us." The others chanted.

"No!" She screamed and ran in the opposite direction. Soon Heartless were surrounding her. She was shaking uncontrollably. She was took afraid to throw her shuriken. She did the only thing she could do. She screamed.

**Tifa's nightmare**

"Oh Aerith! How I love you!" Cloud proclaimed and embraced the brunette in a hug.

"I love you too Cloud!" Aerith said happily and looked into Cloud's blue eyes. "Let's never have anyone come between us! Especially Tifa!"

"Who's Tifa?" Cloud asked. romantically.

"Exactly." Aerith said as she and Cloud began to kiss passionately which then turned into a full blown make out session. All the while Tifa stood there watching in horror.

"B-but Cloud! I love you! You're suppose to love me!" She said on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry Tifa! I love you!" Said a nasally voice behind her. She turned around in horror to find one of her nerdy fanboys. This fanboy in particular was fat, had a really bad haircut, had pimples, and was wearing broken glasses being held together by tape. "Kiss me!" the nerd said puckering up. Tifa ran away screaming, the nerd in hot pursuit. While that was happening, dream Cloud began to rip dream Aerith's dress off.

**Jake's nightmare **

Jake walked along on the park that he used to train in with his grandpa. It was nighttime. "How did I end up here?" he wondered. Then he noticed in front of him was a girl he knew, one that was his crush and his enemy. "Rose!" he called. The girl Rose had long blond hair, blue eyes, and was a sight to see. "Rose! I finally found you!" Jake then noticed the sad look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Jake, It would never work out between us." She said sadly. "You know as well as I do that it's my destiny to hunt you." She raised her right hand to show the dragon shaped birthmark on her wrist. Suddenly there was a blast of green energy and standing between him and Rose was Jake's arch enemy.

"The Huntsman!" Jake growled. The Huntsman stood at six foot, was in a green tunic, tan pants, combat boots, leather gloves, wore a fur cape and had an ammo belt around his chest. His head was hidden by a dragon's skull which only showed his gleaming red eyes. In his hand was a blue metallic staff with a green orb at the top.

"Do not mess with her destiny American Dragon." he ordered in a menacing voice. "She is a member of the Huntsclan now." Jake transformed into his muscular dragon form and flew at the Huntsman. The Huntsman rolled out of the way and fired a blast of green energy from his staff. It hit Jake right in the stomach. The Huntsman began to laugh as he aimed his staff right at Jake. "Say goodby American Dragon!"

**Ron and Rufus's nightmare**

Ron Stoppable, Kims best friend, was walking through a jungle. Ron had messy blond hair, freckles, and was wearing a red oversized t-shirt and tan pants. His pet naked mole rat, Rufus, was in his side pants pocket. "Gee I wonder where Kim is?" Ron asked. Rufus looked as clueless as him. They heard something move in the bushes. "Hello? Is someone there?" Ron called. Ron began to scream like a little girl when he saw what it was. "A monkey!" Ron ran away with the monkey following him. Ron screamed even louder when he came into a clearing. The clearing was full of monkeys, all of them eying Ron and Rufus. Ron screamed and ran away as the mob of monkeys chased him all through the hellish jungle.

**Donald's nightmare**

"Im leaving you Donald." Daisy said to the court magician. Next to her was a muscular duck with a business suit on.

"But why?" Donald asked.

"You're never around, you get angered easily, and you have that annoying high voice of yours." She snapped. "James here is the owner of his own business, speaks fife different languages and is realllllllllllllly good in bed. Isn't that right sweety?"

"Oh yeah." James said in a sexy black man's voice.

"**Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**!" Donald screamed.

**Cid's nightmare**

Cid found himself on a deserted island. No computer, not technology, not even a telephone. "Oh god no technology!" In front of him was a giant pencil and lots of paper. **"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!" The engineer screamed.

**Aerith's nightmare**

7 year old Aerith found herself in the sector 5 slums of her old home of Midgar. It was a hellish place for her, but she called it home. Her eyes went wide when Shin-Ra soldiers spotted her. She began to run down an ally way as the soldiers ran after her. "Leave me alone!" She yelled. The soldiers continued to chase her. "This is just a dream!" she screamed to herself. "Just a dream! Just a dream! Just a Dream! Why can't I wake up?" She screeched. The soldiers continued their pursuit.

**Cloud's nightmare**

Cloud stared at his enemy Sephrioth. They both pulled out their swords and charged. They parried each other's attacks. "I'll kill you!" Cloud roared.

"And then what?" the one winged angel demanded. "Live happily ever after with Aerith? Wake up Cloud! You can never have a happy life with or without me. No matter how hard you try You everyone that's close to you will die!"

"Die you bastard!" Cloud swung wildly, Sephrioth dodged every swing easily. Sephrioth licked him back.

"Why do you continue to fight? Give yourself to the darkness within your heart! There is no light in you." the demented warrior stated.

"Yes there is!" He yelled, pushing his enemy back.

"There is? Oh! You must mean dear Aerith!" he said smirking. Well you won't have to worry about that now." Sephrioth moved oover to show the bloody corpse of Aerith.

"No..." he whispered.

"She went down quite easily." Sephrioth sated.

"**NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Nightmare Realm

"Ha ha! Listen to those screams Nemoy!" Lord Fear proclaimed. "It's like music to my ears! Ah! Feel the fear coming from those humans! It's almost better than sex!...almost."

"Indeed." Nemoy replied looking at the screen in front of him that showed a bar that was half full. "Soon we'll have enough power to leave this place! Then we'll continue the campaign we started seventeen years ago. " Suddenly an intruder alert sign appeared on the screen. "Uh-oh." Nemoy proclaimed.

"What? What is it?" Lord Fear asked.

"It appears the Dream Warrior and two others have entered the Dream Realm." Nemoy replied.

"So he finally comes. Prepare the troops!" Lord Fear commanded. "If the fears of his friends won't kill him our troops will!"

"At once my Lord." Nemoy bowed and ran out of the room.

"Lets see if you're as good as the last Dream Warrior." Lord Fear said as he watch the screen depicting Ryo, Stitch, and Lance entering the Dream Realm.

End of Chapter...

Phantom64: Okay now it's time for...

**VILLAINS OF TOMORROW! **

Okay here's the poll for Captain Hook.

Yes: 3

No: 1

Well Hook you won, but the main reason anyone voted for your gay ass was because they either wanted to fly in Neverland, or just wanted to see you look like a gay idiot.

Captain Hook: Im not gay!

Phantom64: Whatever you say, frilly boy.

Captain Hook: Burn in Hell!

Phantom64: Okay, I know Hook's a sucky pirate, but I know one that isn't.

Villain # 4: Davey Jones.

Yep. The kick ass villain of POTC Dead man's Chest! It's obvious this dude is gonna be in KH 3!

Personality: cruel, unloving, and ruthless.

Pros: has an submersible ship, a crew of deformed fishmen, and the freaken Krakken at his disposal.

Cons: can't set foot on land for a decade, he'll die if anyone stabs his removed heart, and has a soft spot for people in love.

What do you think? Vote now!


	18. Fear and Loathing in the Dream Realm

Phantom64: Well, here's ch. 18. Ryo learns more about the Dream Warrior and he combats the fears of his friends that range from ridiculous to down right terrifying.

Aros: Hey! When are we gonna make our big debut?

Darima: Yeah!

Phantom64: I'll get to you when I feel like it! Im doing Lord Fear and the Nightmares right now.

Lord Fear: You heard the man, so shut the F(bleep) up!...what the F( bleep) is this?

Phantom64: That's my language filter. It allows me to have F(bleep) and still get away with a T rating. The bleeps make it funny.

Riku: That's pretty lame.

Phantom64: Hey! Don't mess with me Riku!

Riku: Make me you jumpsuit wearing freak!

Phantom64: Fine! I may fight for truth, justice, and the Fanfiction way, but that doesn't mean I don't have a vengeful side! (Snaps fingers and a door opens)

Riku fangirls: **Riku! **

Riku: Oh S(bleep!)!

Riku fangirl 1: Let's strip him of his clothes spank his ass!

Riku fangirls: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Riku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!( Runs away.)

Riku fangirls: Yah! Spank Riku's ass!(Chase after Riku)

Lord Fear: The life of a hansom anti-hero can be so cruel.

Sora: I know. That's why I chose the childish but heroic goody-two shoes. It only attracts the cute and fluff chicks.

Kairi: exactly.

Phantom64: Well Here's chapter 18! Enjoy! Oh snap! The fangirls caught Riku! Hey ladies! Before you do anything, Can you please go into that empty room and do it, Because I that's a sight I don't want to see.

Riku fangirls: Okay!(Drags Riku in shackles)

Riku: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Door shuts)

Phantom64: So gang! What did you learn today?

Sora, Kairi, Lord Fear, Aros, and Darima: Don't F(bleep) with the author.

Phantom64: Exactly.

Chapter 18: Fear and Loathing in the Dream Realm

In the dark reaches of space, a long and slick light blue and white cruiser made its way through, the engines on both sides of the ships. In the bridge of the ship the captain sat in his command chair. He was a humanoid duck with black feathers, a orange bill, was wearing a light blue jumpsuit with gloves, and boots made perfectly for his webbed feet. He had his laser pistol in it's holster attached to his belt that had a double D belt buckle. He was captain of this fine vessel, he was a man of bravery courage, and justice. And his name was...

"Hey Daffy!" yelled a humanoid pig in a purple jumpsuit that covered his head and had a antenna on top of it. "We're out of m-m-m-m-u- mustard." the pig stammered. Daffy eyed him annoyed.

"Porky? How many time have I told you not to call me that? When we're out here Im **DUCK DODGERS! THE SOON TO BE SAVIOR OF THE UNIVERSE!**" he declared proudly. Porky simply rolled his eyes. "And your name is the Cadet."

"Of course Captain Dodgers." Cadet said. "But could you please tell me again why we stole this prototype cruiser and are chasing after Bugs?"

"Now Cadet we didn't steal it, we borrowed it without asking." Dodgers explained. "And why are we following that no good rabbit?" he asked as his voice began to rise with anger. "Because that big shot rabbit thinks just because the sacred Keyblade chose him he gets to be the one who saves the universe! If _anyone _is going to be famous, popular, and get the merchandising rights it's gonna be **me**!"

"And you don't honestly believe he left to save the universe so we can live happily and peacefully?" the Cadet asked annoyed at his captain's greed and jealously.

"No! Of course not! That rabbit is out to outdo me." Dodgers explained. "That's why we need to stop the Heartless before Bugs does. That way we'll be the heros."

"You're inspiration to us all captain." Cadet stated sarcastically.

"I know." Dodgers said smugly, not even noticing the sarcasm in his voice. "Now then Cadet, activate that one thiny that make the ship go really fast." Dodgers ordered spinning his finger.

"Do you mean the 'Hyperdrive' captain?" Cadet asked.

"Yeah! That's it! Activate the hyperdrive cadet!" Dodgers ordered. Cadet rolled his eyes and pressed a few buttons on his control panel.

"Hyperdrive will activate in approximately five minutes." Cadet stated.

"Way too long. Lets punch it." Dodgers moved over and was about to pull the hyperdrive switch.

"No! We don't have our coordinates punched in yet!" Porky screamed.

"Say what?" Dodgers asked as he pulled the hyperdrive lever. They both screamed as they blasted off into the unkown.

Dream Realm

Ryo and Stitch looked in awe of the amazing world in front of them. The Dream Realm had a bright blue sky with several chunks of land floating in it. Some chunks had pink tree, others had oddly shaped houses, and others had all sorts of odd things. In the sky were all sorts of things floating around: giant pencils, flying pigs, almost anything you could imagine. "Wow!" Ryo said excitedly. "This place is amazing!" Stitch happily agreed.

"It's not that great." Lance replied bluntly. Ryo and Stitch looked at him with gaping mouths.

"Lance. We're in a world of dreams! This place is amazing! Astounding! How could you act like this place is nothing special?" Ryo asked the man.

"Kid, I've been doing recon here for so long it isn't funny." Lance replied. Ryo eyed one chunk of land that had nothing but a massive black door covered in chains and boards. On the top of it was a skull with gleaming red eyes. "Wondering about that place eh?" Lance asked the Dream Warrior. "That's the gate to the Nightmare Realm. That's where Lord Fear and his cronies reside. Thankfully we don't have to go there...yet. That over there kid is where we need to go." Lance pointed to the biggest chunk of land in the area. On it was a beautiful and massive white tower that rose higher and higher into the sky. "That is the dream citadel. Inside are doors to the dreams of every person in the universe." Lance, Ryo, and Stitch walked up some stain glass stairs and entered the massive citadel. In front of them were thousands of doors with going up and up with ramps for stairs.

"Well at least they mad It handicap accessible." Stitch said.

"Okay, lets find your friend's dreams." Lance said.

"Are you nuts? Look at all these doors! That could take forever!" Ryo exclaimed.

"Could. Won't." Lance replied. Suddenly Lance's dream stone began to glow and they began to move up the circular ramps at a fast speed. Ryo and Stitch screamed until they came to a stop at a door that read. _Yuffie Kisaragi_. "Here's a start." Yuffie's door had a black aurora around it. "Note darkness around her door. That means she's having a nightmare."

"Lets go." Ryo said opening the door. They were blinded by a bright light. Suddenly they were in front of the Heartless infested citadel. They saw a panicked Yuffie run to them crying. "Yuffie? What's wrong?" suddenly hundreds of Heartless were charging at them, many of them seem familiar.

"Heartless! Heartless!" She screamed. The Heartless began to close in. "Everyone is a Heartless!"

"Yuffie! Get a hold of yourself!" Ryo said shaking her.

"Come on...Yuffie was it? It's just a dream!" Lance said summoning his keyblade.

"A...dream?" Yuffie asked. The Heartless were getting closer.

"Come on! Aren't you the great ninja Yuffie?" Ryo asked trying to boost her courage. Yuffie's eyes light up with fire and she pulled out her giant shuriken.

"Yeah! I am the great ninja Yuffie!" Yuffie spun around and threw her shuriken at the Heartless Leon, chopping it's head. "Hoo-yeah baby Im back!" Yuffie continued to hack at the Heartless. Lance was slicing several with each slice from his large keyblade. Ryo and Stitch hacked their way through the Heartless only to be confronted by a Heartless Aerith.

"Dang. Even when Aerith's a Heartless, she's still pretty." Ryo stated blushing. Heartless Aerith charged at them only to be destroyed by Ryo. "Man. I feel kinda bad for some reason." Ryo shook it off and continued to fight the Heartless. Once they were destroyed Yuffie gave out a victory cheer.

"Wahoo! That felt great! Though that wasn't enough of a challenge for the great ninja Yuffie!" She said smirking. Suddenly Yuffie began to fade away.

"What happened to Yuffie?" Ryo asked.

"She's beginning to wake up." Lance explained. "Okay, Who's next?" a door appeared in front of them read _Tifa Lockheart_. They opened the door and saw a sight they didn't need to see.

"Oh geeze Cloud! Could've you have at least gotten a hotel or something?" Ryo said shielding his eyes. Stitch continued to watch the naked Cloud and Aerith with glee. "Yup, this is Tifa's nightmare. So where's Tifa?" Ryo's question was answered as a screaming Tifa ran up to them being chased by a nerdy fanboy.

"I don't know if I should have fear or pity for that thing." Lance said to himself as the nerd approached. Lance quickly destroyed the pitiful dream nerd with ease. Tifa looked sad as Dream Cloud and Dream Aerith continued to have intercourse."

Oh come on Tifa! It's just a dream! Can't you and Cloud be friends?" Ryo asked. In his own opinion, Ryo always thought Cloud and Aerith were right for each other. Suddenly Tifa rose up with angry fire in her eyes. She suddenly grabbed Ryo by the shirt collar and began to shake him violently.

"Don't... you...EVER ... Say...that...Cloud... and I...are just...**FRIENDS!**" She screamed and shook him more. She dropped the dizzy Dream Warrior and stalked toward the Dream couple, ripping her clothes off as she did. She pulled dream Aerith off of dream Cloud and snapped her neck.

"What the hell?" Cloud said standing up, only to be pushed back down by Tifa.

"Hey big boy!" She said with a devilish grin on her face, completely naked now. "If you thought playing with ms. Pretty in pink was nice, wait till you play with me! But I've gotta warn you...**I play rough!**" before dream Cloud could react, Tifa lunged at him began to moan and groan with delight.

"Oh for Pete's sake can't you dream up a curtain or something?" Ryo asked shielding his eyes again. Stitched continued to watch with delight.

"Okay...Whay don't we get to the next dream. I don't think she'll be waking up for awhile." Lance said quickly turning around. Ryo and Stitch did the same as another door appeared that read _Jake Long_. They entered and left Tifa to enjoy her erotic fantasy. Back in the real world, Tifa slept happily muttering "Cloud's a very big boy."

Ryo, Stitch, and Lance found themselves in a park. In front of them was Jake in his dragon form fighting a man with an electro staff. "Who is that?"

"The Huntsman." Lance stated. "He's the leader of a group known as the Huntsclan. Members of the Huntscan dedicate their lives to hunting magical creatures." Ryo and Stitch stared at him. "What? It's a big universe. You tend to learn things." Soon Ryo and Stitch jumped to the aid of their dragon friend.

"Man am I glad to see you guys!" Jake said dodging a blast of green energy.

"Allies or not You shall fall tonight American Dragon!" the Huntsman bellowed. Ryo combated the Huntsman, but the clever hunter blocked every slash with his staff. The Huntsman kicked Ryo back and aim his staff at him. At the last moment Stitch grabbed him by the legs and began to whack the hunter against a tree several time. Stitch released his grip on the Hunts man as Jake spewed fire on him. The Huntsman screamed in pain and yelled. "She will never accept you dragon! Take note of that!" and then disappeared.

"What did he mean by she?" Ryo asked as Jake transformed into his human form.

"A girl who I liked, but is with the Huntsman." Jake said sadly. "But I know she's not all evil. I'll find a way to bring her to my side." as Jake said this, he began to fade away.

"Okay, that's two people we've woken up plus one who refused to wake up. Who's next?" Just as Lance said that another door appeared that read _Ron Stoppable_. They entered the door and found themselves in a jungle. In front of them was Ron running away from a mob of screaming monkeys. "The kid's afraid of monkeys?"

"Ron had a bad experience with a chimp at summer camp." Ryo explained.

"You know chimps and monkeys are two different types of animals." Lance stated.

"Monkeys, chimps who cares!" Ron screamed running behind them. "Hide me!"

"Oh come on Ron! They're just monkeys! What's the worst they can do?" Ryo ducked as a brown goop flew past him. "Please tell me that was mud they were throwing."

Lance sniffed the air." No that is definitely not mud." Ryo retaliated by susing light slash, destroying the monkeys instantly.

"Now see? Are they that scary?" Ryo asked.

"No, you're right! Thanks man!" Ron said as he faded away. Another door appeared that read _Donald Duck_. They entered it and saw Daisy with a big duck in a business suit. Donald was on the floor with a frenzied look on his face.

"Oh boy. I can see the picture here." Lance stated. "Let's just get this over with." Lance was about to charge at the dream ducks when he noticed the devilish smiles on their faces. They both began to change into hideous beats with green drool coming out their mouths. Soon Nightmare grunts appeared behind the creatures. "Looks like Lord Fear's finally fighting back." Lance, Ryo, and Stitch combated the grunts and two creatures while Donald sat there in the cradle position.

"Donald! Don't just sit there! Help us!" Ryo yelled destroying a grunt.

"But Daisy dumped me for a better person." Donald said oblivious to the pandemonium around him.

"Tell me something Donald,...**WOULD THE DAISY YOU KNOW AND LOVE TRANSFORM INTO A GREEN DROOLING MONSTER?**" Ryo yelled as he dodged a swipe from one of the creatures. Donald finally snapped out of it and his sadness turned to rage.

"THUNDAGA!" Donald screamed and lightning came down on all of the enemies, missing Ryo, Stitch, and Lance. When the lightning faded, the creatures and grunts are gone. "Oh boy!"

"I knew you had it in ya Donald." Ryo said.

"Thanks Ryo." Donald said happily as he faded away. Suddenly another door appeared reading _Cid Highwind._

"Come on. We're not done yet." Lance said. They then entered the nightmare of the engineer.

Radiant Garden

On the roadway leading toward Outpost Beta were two four wheeled cars, Sora, Kairi, Goofy, and Kim were inside the transforming Hot Shot. Murphy's police car consisted of himself, Lulu, and Bugs. Gramps was in his dragon form and flying above them. "Outpost Beta is just up ahead." Kim said from the back.

"Let's be careful okay?" Goofy warned.

"How hard could it be...oh crud." Sora said as he saw the several Nightmare grunts guarding the outside of the base. Hot Shot stopped to let his passengers out.

"Okay! I've waiting for some action for a long time! Transform!" Hot Shot said transforming into his robot form. He pulled out his blaster and began to shoot at the grunts. The Nightmarish creatures gave out a battle screech and flew like wasps at the heros. Lulu let loose a barrage of thundaga spells, Sora and Kairi, and Goofy hacked away at the grunts. Robo joined the fight shooting down every grunt in his sight with his auto targeting system.

"I'm heading for the control room back me up!" Kim called as she slid, jumped, rolled and somersaulted toward the gate, dodging the swarming grunts. Gramps fired a blast of blue fire, killing several. Kim, along with Bugs ran into the compound while the others stayed to fight the grunts.

Back at the citadel, Leon was informing the now awakened Yuffie, Jake, Ron, and Donald of the situation. "Great so now while everyone's screaming and not waking up, That Fear guy is getting enough power to escape to the real world?" Jake asked.

"That's the case." Leon said.

"Well, with Ryo, Stitch, and that other guy I didn't know on the job it'll be a piece of cake!" Yuffie said cheerfully. Suddenly Cid came into the control room.

"Oh man I fell great to be awake!" Cid yawned.

"Okay, that's almost everybody." Merlin. Said. "Wait. I feel like someone is missing..."

"Princess Sara!" Leon and Merlin yelled in unison. In the Princess's room, Sara was on her bed listening to her headphones. Soon she became drowsy and fell asleep. She woke up with a shock. She found herself in a dark cathedral.

"Hello there pumpkin." Said a twisted voice. Sara turned to her right to see the sadistic Alistar in a tux next to her. "Today's the big day." That when Sara noticed that she was in a black wedding gown that stopped at her knees. She spun around in horror to find Heartless in the pews. Shadows, Soldiers, air troopers, Armored Nights, all of them Heartless except for Pete and Jangpo who were in the front pew crying and blowing their noses with tissues.

"I get so..sniff!..teary eyed at weddings!" Jangpo said drying his eyes.

"Me too!" Pete wailed blowing his nose. Sara turned back to the altar to find none other than Maleficent with a book in her hands.

"Lets get started shall we?" Maleficent began. ":Do you, Alistar, take this girl as your shadowy queen and wife?"

"I do." Alistar said.

"And do you, Sara, take this psychotic boy as your shadowy king and husband?" Maleficent asked with a smirk.

"Hell no!" she yelled attempting to run away. Suddenly she noticed in horror she was handcuffed to Alistar.

"It's like I said Sara, Destiny cannot be controlled." He said laughing evilly and Sara began to scream.

Dream Realm

After waking up Cid from his Gilligan's Island hell, Ryo, Stitch, and Lance had saved Aerith from the Shin-Ra soldiers. "All that should be left is Cloud." Ryo said. They entered the door and Ryo almost wet his pants. "Oh crap!" In front of him was none other than Sephiroth and Cloud wailing by a dead Aerith.

"Let's get 'em!" Lance yelled.

"Are you nuts! That's freaking Sephrioth!" Ryo yelled with fear in his voice.

"It's a dream Sephrioth, how hard can he be?" Lance said charging at the One Winged Angel. Sephrioth dodged the attack and almost chopped Lance's arms off.

"Im strong enough to kill you." Sephrioth stated. Ryo and Lance were barely dodging his attacks. Stitch tried to get closer but he jumped back as Sephrioth swung his sword. Cloud still stood there by Aerith's corpse.

"Come on man! Is this how you're gonna go! Crying over a fake Aerith?" Ryo yelled. You can beat this guy! Come on! I mean look at his sword! This guy has GOT to be compensating for something!" Ryo ducked as Sephrioth tried to chop his head off.

"You're... you're right!" Cloud stood up angrily and began to glow with a bright light.

"Impossible!" Sephrioth exclaimed. Cloud lunged at him and sliced him in half. "Dream or not. You can never kill me for good." With that Sephrioth faded away.

"Alright Cloud!" Ryo cheered.

"You kicked his long haired ass!" Stitch said Cloud.

"Thanks Ryo. But he will be much more powerful in reality." Cloud said as he began to fade away. "And I'll be ready."

"Okay that should be all of them." Lance said as another door appeared. It read _Sara Mouse_.

"Oh-No! Sara!" Ryo yelled running in, Stitch and Lance right behind. They were now in a dark cathedral with Heartless lining the pews. On the altar were Alistar, Sara, both of them decked out in gothic wedding clothes, and Maleficent.

"Ryo!" She cried.

"Let her go Alistar!" Ryo demanded pulling out his Dream Sword.

"You want her come and claim her!" Alistar said summoning his dark keyblade. They ran to each other and began to fight. The Heartless jumped out of the pews and attack Lance and Stitch. Lance slashed at the Heartless fiercely. Pete was charging at Lance, only to be stopped and picked up by Stitch.

"Hey let me go you blue freak!" Pete growled. Stitch happily obliged and tossed the obese cat like a bowling ball, crushing many Heartless with his gigantic gut.

"Strike!" Stitch crackled with glee.

Lance and Stitch soon took care of the Heartless.. Now only standing in their way was Jangpo. "Come on! Bring it!" Jangpo said tightening his grip on his Megaton hammer. "I can take anything you guys throw at me." Jangpo ducked as a pew flew by him. Stitch picked up another pew and threw it at Jangpo. The muscular teen continued to dodge the pews. "Ha! Is that all you've got?" suddenly a statue hit him in the face and chest and he collapsed on the floor. "I give..." he groaned. Alistar and Ryo continued their sword fight.

"Face it Ryo. You cannot change destiny." Alistar jumped back and threw his Keyblade at the Dream Warrior. Ryo raised his sword and deflected it.

"Sorry Alistar, but I don't really like to cooperate with the destiny of a madman." Ryo yelled jumping up and jabbing his sword into Alistar's gut. Surprisingly no blood spewed out, and Alistar still had that sadistic smile on his face.

"Congratulations. You defeated a dream version of me. Lets see what happens when you face the real me." the dream Alistar disappeared in darkness. He looked up at the altar to find the dream Maleficent gone and Sara unchained to the altar.

"Ryo!" she cried happily running to him. She pulled Ryo into an embrace. "Thank you." She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes. "You're always my knight in shining armor." She said as she faded away. Ryo blushed at what she said.

"Well our work here is done. Lance said as his dream stone began to glow. "Looks like your friends pulled out the disk." Suddenly the cathedral was gone and they were back in the control room. They were greeted by Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Kim, Lulu, Jake, Gramps, Robocop, Bugs, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa, Cid, Ron, and Sara. "Well here's the heros of the day!" Cid said happily.

"You saved all of us from our nightmares. We're very thankful for that." Aerith said.

"Did you get the disk?" Lance asked.

"Yup. It was a piece of cake!" Kim said proudly holding up the disk.

"So we stopped Lord Fear from escaping right?" Sora asked.

"Im afraid not dear boy." boomed an ominous voice. Suddenly black mist spewed up from the ground. Soon a figure was visible.

"Lord Fear!" Lance said angrily. Yes, standing at eight feet was none other than the leader of the Nightmares. He wore a black tunic with black pants, black gloves, and steel boots. Over him was a black cape that covered nearly all his body. His head was shaped like a normal human, yet his entire face was covered by a round black mask that had a giant yellow slitted eye on it. He had brown hair styled like Axle's.

"Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" he boomed. "Free at last! And now you see the face of your enemy and I see the faces of mine." They all began to glare at their new enemy. "Now with nearly all the keyblade warriors gone I shall rule all of the worlds with my fearful iron fist! Not even you will be able to stop me Dream Warrior. Farewell for now!" Lord Fear began to laugh manically as he disappeared and a odd rumbling began.

"An earthquake?" Leon asked.

**KH-KH-KH**

Slade, Joker, and Freeze waited on the cliff overlooking Villain's Veil when the rumbling began. "It's time." Slade said. Joker began to laugh as they disappeared in clouds of darkness.

**KH-KH-KH**

Soon massive dark energy began to spew from the ground and formed in the sky. When itwas over, they finally saw a dark mass in the sky. "It's a world!" Merlin yelled. Yes it was a dark world with haunted houses, dead trees, and other nightmarish buildings. On top of this world was a black castle with many towers sticking from it. It began to rise into space and disappeared.

"Leon, we need a ship now!" Sora yelled, all of them now out in the postern.

"Well what do you want me to do? Snap my fingers and make a ship instantly appear?" Leon yelled snapping his fingers. There was a loud explosion as something crashed into the castle gates. They ran down to find a large light-blue and white battle cruiser with the initials DD with a lightning bolt between the letters on the side of the ship.

"Well at least something good came out of this night." Cid muttered as they moved to check on the passengers of the ship.

END OF CHAPTER

Phantom64: Well that's chapter 18. Im going to a Catholic Conference for the weekend out of State so I'll see if I can squeeze one more chapter before I leave. The poll for Davy Jones is still up.

ATTENTION! This is to all female readers.

Are you a bad girl?...Okay first off I don't mean that in a sexual way I mean do you like to be mean and nasty? Or do you like to pretend your mean and nasty as your profile character? Then join the Phantom Syndicate! The number one evil all teenage villain group and the arch enemy of Phantom64! I need a female second in command for this group which will be appearing in the next chapter.

If you're interested Moonlilly, Poison Fairy, Or any other girl reading this, just tell me your outfit, hairstyle, eye color, weapon if you want one, and powers on your review. Then I'll send information to the one I pick about the Phantom Syndicate. So do any of you want to be villains in my fic? Type now!

Yuffie: I wonder how Riku's doing?

Phantom64: Go check.

Yuffie:(Looks in door and shuts it blushing) Well now they have him in bondage and are using whips, paddles, and their bare hands on his behind.

Phantom64: Hmm...I've miscalculated the power of the Riku Fangirls.

Sora: Shouldn't you call them off now?

Riku: No! Not yet! This is felling great! Yeah! Yeah!"

Phantom64:** 0.0**Okay...why don't we get lunch and leave Riku to with his...fangirls.

Everyone: That sounds like a good idea!(runs away with Phantom64)


	19. Of Slackers and Hunchbacks

Phantom64: Well I'm finally back ladies and gentleman so lets get started. Since not one girl has sign up for the Phantom Syndicate I'll have to postpone that chapter until I either make an OC or find one from anime, comics or somewhere else. So instead Sora and co. will be heading for another family fun Disney world. Enjoy!

Chapter 19: Of Slackers and Hunchbacks

On a seemingly normal world, two best friends walked down the streets of a seemingly normal town. "I'm telling ya man things have been boring since the Quick Stop reopened. Things just went back to the way they were ten years ago. The two of us hanging outside the Quick Stop, dealing from time to time, rap a little. It's the same S(Bleep!) everyday………..Where the F(bleep!) its that beeping noise coming from? It's like we're on Jerry Springer or something." his buddy simply shrugged and lit a cigarette.

The talkative one was a skinny man with long, blond hair that went to his chest. On his head was a black ski cap. He wore a yellow and black jersey with blue jeans and sneakers. His silent friend was a slightly chubby man with brown hair and a cleanly cut beard. He wore a white baseball cap backwards on his head, a black shirt, pants, white sneakers, and a brown trench coat. They both stopped and looked into an ally way where they saw a golden door with stars outlining it. "Where the hell did that come from?" the one with the ski cap asked. They both walked up to it and studied it. "Maybe it's a back door to a strip club!" the ski caped one said with glee. The silent one said nothing but showed a warning look on his face. "Ah what are you scared of! Come on!" the talkative grabbed his friend and kicked open the door.

"Hey there lovely ladies! Jay and Silent Bob are in the house!" the one with the ski cap exclaimed. Inside they found no strippers or anything. There was nothing but pure darkness. "What the hell-" before Jay could finish, they were sucked into the darkness and the door closed and disappeared.

**KH-KH-KH**

Sora, Leon, and the others had entered the odd starship that had crashed into the citadel's front gates. They found their way to the bridge of the ship to find a humanoid duck in a blue jumpsuit and a humanoid pig in a purple jumpsuit. The duck jumped to attention at the presence of the intruders, his blaster at hand. "Okay! Who are you, and where are we?" the duck demanded.

"Sir. The safety is still on." The pig whispered to the duck. The duck grinned and clicked the safety off.

"We mean you no harm." Leon stated. "This is Radiant Garden. I'm Leon." The others soon introduced themselves.

"Well Mr. Leon , I am **CAPTAIN DUCK DODGERS! THE SOON TO BE HERO OF THE UNIVERSE!**" the duck declared proudly. "And this is the cadet."

"Hi there." The pig greeted waving.

"Daffy? Porky? Is that you?" Bugs asked, finally catching up with the group. "It _is _you! What are you guys doing here?" Dodgers gave him a nasty look.

"Well, well, well. I see what's going on Bugs. You think you're too good to hang with us Loony Toons so you run off to hang with Final Fantasy guys eh? You're despicable." Dodgers muttered.

"Daffy? I thought your name was Duck dodgers." Sora stated.

"You see, Daffy is his real name. But when he's off being Mr. Glory hunter he'll change his name to Duck Dodgers. He thinks it's sexy or something." Bugs explained. Daffy's temper was rising as steam came from his ears. "Daffy is the type who wants it all: money, glory, women, all that life has to offer. So he'll go off and do things like steal a prototype starship…."

" 'Borrowed' starship." Daffy interrupted.

"…..'borrowed' starship and go off half-cocked and try to save the world." Bugs continued.

"That's right you carrot munching big shot! This time around _I'm_ gonna be the one who saves the day. I'm gonna assault Maleficent's stronghold and destroy the Heartless once and for all!" Dodgers declared proudly.

"Do you even know where Maleficent's stronghold is?" Cloud questioned. Daffy was silent for a moment.

"Uh…….not yet but I'll work on that later." Daffy declared. Porky shook his head in shame.

"Say, uh Captain Dodgers? We were wondering if you could fly us to other worlds on your ship so we can fight the Heartless." Sora asked.

"Sorry kid, but I don't give free rides." Dodgers said looking at a control panel.

"Let me handle this." Lance said walking over to the duck. "Dodgers, Dodgers, Dodgers. I don't think you see what's in front of you. Here you have several bright men, women, and several animal/human hybrid people ready and willing to be part of your crew." Daffy's head perked up.

"Keep talking." Daffy said with interest.

"Why right in front of you is the key bearer himself. Have him with you and you'll find Maleficent for sure. Then BAM! You become the hero of the universe!" Lance declared. Dodgers jumped up with newfound courage.

"Captain Duck Dodgers at your service!" Daffy declared proudly. After repairing, upgrading, and restocking Dodger's ship the SS Dodgers, the crew of this ship assembled in front of Dodgers and the Cadet to examine. This crew consisted of Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Ryo, Stitch, Kim, Ron, Jake, Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, Bugs, Lulu, Hot Shot, Yuffie, Sara, Jachob, and Lance. Robocop slowly walked up to Sora.

"I would like to come with you Sora." Murphy stated.

"Uh, sure Murphy. But do you need any recharging things or something?" Sora asked.

"Well if that means his recharging chair and repairs then I'll have to come along." Said a woman with wild brown hair and a lab coat. "My name is Dr. Marie Lazarus. I was part of the group that created Robocop. We'll need to add his recharging chair along with ammo and replacement guns."

Leon nodded in agreement. "Okay, we'll set that up and then you all have clearance to leave-"

"Wait!" called a man running up to the ship.

'Oh God.' Leon thought rubbing his temples. 'Him again.' The figure was a middle-aged man with graying hair styled like Vincent Price's, a grey beard, a red robe that ended at his waist, black pants, black leather shoes, a cape and a strange amulet that kept his cape on him.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked the man.

"Who am I dear Kairi?" the man asked. "I am **DR. BYRON ORPHEUS**!" he declared loud and dramatically while dramatic music played in the background. . "But the kids call me Dr. O." he said in a cheerful voice.

"Okay…." Ryo said. "So what can we help you with Dr. O?"

"You see child, I am a Necromancer. My sixth sense has told me that I must come on this journey. I sense dark forces at work trying to cover the universe in darkness. I must come with you."

"What do you think Sora?" Goofy asked his spiky haired friend.

Sora pondered this for a moment. "Well the more the merrier I guess."

"Wonderful! I shall protect all of you young ones with my life!" Dr. O declared. After making all the needed repairs, the ship was now ready to leave….for real this time. They had checked the hangar to see what they had: 5 gummi ships, 1 transforming robot car, 1 police car, 3 Protectorate snub fighters which were in the ship when they found it, and a garage to make all the necessary repairs. Soon everyone was at there assigned posts. Dodgers gave the command. "Blast off!" he declared. The engines roared to life as the SS Dodgers flew off into space ready to travel the worlds.

Leon, Cid, Gramps, and Merlin looked on as the ship flew off. "Well there they go." Cid declared.

"I hope they will be okay." Merlin stated.

"They will be." Leon said to his wisest allies. "Knowing Sora, things should be just fine.

"Indeed." Gramps jerked his head to the left to see a red robed man with horns sticking out of his head. As fast as he appeared the robed figure was gone.

"What's wrong Lao?" Leon asked.

" It seems Dr. Orpheus's senses were correct. Kairi is in great danger." Lao began to hastily walk away.

"Where are you going?" Merlin questioned the dragon master.

"There is someplace I need to be." He then walked back to the citadel.

**KH-KH-KH**

Sora, Kairi, Ryo, and Lance were hanging out in the hangar. Kairi had a soapy sponge in her hands and was washing Hot Shot in his car form. "Yeah, that feels good." Hot Shot purred as she washed his hood. Kairi giggled at this comment. Sora attempted to help Kairi with washing the Transformer only to be stopped by Hot Shot saying "Whoa there buddy! Sorry, but I don't roll that way. Only certified mechanics or beautiful ladies like your girlfriend here can touch me." Kairi giggled at this.

"Say Lance," Ryo said to the 27 year old warrior. "Care to tell me something?"

"Like?..." Lance asked yawning.

"Like the history of the Dream Warrior like you said you would before our Dream Realm adventure?" Ryo asked annoyed.

"Oh yeah, that……I don't feel like it." He said, all the while casually scratching his bottom.

"Hey man! I want Answers! Now tell me!" Ryo demanded.

"And I'll tell ya when I feel like it!" he snapped. "Here, if you want to learn history so badly here's chapter two of Xehanort's journal." He handed him a small stack of papers. Ryo hastily read the papers, only to find that it was in a language he could not read.

"What the hell is this man?" Ryo yelled. "I can't read this!"

"You're a smart kid. You'll figure it out." Lance said lazily and walked back to his room.

"Geeze, a lot of help he was." Ryo grumbled. Suddenly alarms began to blare and red warning lights glowing brightly. "Attention! Unknown anomalies has been detected in the cargo area!" yelled the robotic computer voice. Sora, Kairi, and Ryo ran out of the hangar and headed toward the cargo bay.

**KH-KH-KH**

Jay groggily woke up surrounded by crates. He woke up Silent Bob as they heard alarms blaring. "Oh s(bleep!) We've been abducted by aliens!" Jay exclaimed. Silent Bob gave him a worried look as they heard voices coming from outside the door. Jay and Silent Bob looked at each other and nodded. No aliens were gonna take their brain. They scanned the area for weapons. Jay picked up a club while Silent Bob picked up a plunger. Jay looked at his buddy's weapon for a moment then they charged at the alien opponent as it opened the door. "Take this you alien bitch!" Jay yelled binging the club down on the white feathered creature. Silent Bob shoved down with the plunger on it's bill.

"The movie ET didn't fool me for a second!" Jay yelled as he continued to beat the feathered extraterrestrial After much thrusting and beating they stopped to notice the mob of people staring at them. "Hey, you guy's aren't aliens!" Jay exclaimed. Sora and Kairi gaped with confusion. That's when the two former stoners noticed that the 'alien' was poor Donald with bruises all over him and the plunger covering his face.

"So let me get this straight." Daffy began after being debriefed by the others and looking at Jay and Silent Bob. "You two got here from a door in an alleyway that you thought was the backdoor to a strip club."

"That pretty much sums it up." Jay said and Silent Bob nodded in agreement.

"what do you guys think?" Lance asked. Donald, who was now covered in head to toe in band-aids was the fist to object.

"I say toss em' on the next world." Donald growled.

"That's a terrible thing to say!" Sara exclaimed. "Everyone deserves a chance." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay, you two can come with us but don't cause any trouble." Sora warned.

"Hey! Trouble is my middle name little man-" Jay was cut off by Silent Bob jabbing him in the side. "Er….I mean Nope! No trouble here! Heh, heh…" Everyone gave them skeptical looks.

"Attention everyone." The Cadet announced. "We are approaching the world of Notre Dame." A world with several buildings and a beautiful cathedral came to view.

"Okay," Sora started. "me, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Ryo, Stitch, and Jake will be heading down there."

"Hey! Let us come!" Jay yelled and Silent Bob nodded in agree. "Let us prove our worth and all that S(bleep!)." they all looked to find the source of the beep but could not find it. "Man! That is getting really annoying!"

"Okay, you guys can come." Sora said.

"All of you to the teleporter." Cadet ordered.

**KH-KH-KH**

Notre Dame 20 years ago….

A woman was running silently through the night. She had a small bundle in her arms. She had to find a place to stay. She had to hide before……

"Halt you thieving gypsy!" called a man in prominent robes on a stallion chasing after her. It was none other than Judge Claude Frollo. Frollo despised gypsies. They were considered heretics and thieves. And now he finds one running away with a bundle. Stolen goods no doubt. He would bring this gypsy to justice personally. The female gypsy ran as fast as her legs could take her, Frollo's horse right behind her. She then saw her savior, the Notre Dame. Cathedral. She ran up the stairs of the entrance as Frollo dismounted his horse.

"Sanctuary! Sanctuary!" She screamed banging on the massive doors of the cathedral. "For the love of God Sanctuary!"

"God has no love for your kind gypsy!" Frollo growled as he grabbed the bundle in her hands. "No give me what you stole!"

"Please these are not stolen goods I swear!" She screeched as she played tug-of-war with the judge.

"Enough lies you hell bound wench!" Frollo screamed as he kicked the woman in the chest. She screamed as she hit her head on the stairs. She stood there motionless, blood dripping down the cathedral steps. She was dead. 'serves her right, trying to get away with stolen-' Frollo's train of thought was cut off by crying noises coming from the bundle. That's when it hit him. It wasn't stolen goods. It was a baby. He lifted up a piece of the bundle and jerked his head away in horror and disgust. The baby had a hideously deformed face. The face of an unholy demon! He had to dispose of this monstrous child. He scanned the area and found what he was looking for: a well. The plan was simple. Drop the baby in a well and let it drown . He quickly moved toward the well. He was inches from the well. 'Farewell, child of Satan.' He thought as the doors of Notre Dame burst open. In the doorway was none other than the Archdeacon .

"Frollo! What have you done?" the Archdeacon demanded looking at the site of the dead gypsy, Frollo, the crying baby, and the well.

"Fear not, your holiness, tis' but a lowly gypsy and I was about to kill her deformed child…." Frollo was cut off by the outraged archdeacon.

"That is no excuse Frollo! You spilt blood on the steps of Notre Dame! This is a great sin worthy of being cast down into eternal Hellfire!" the Archdeacon said. "For your actions you MUST care for the child as if it were your own!"

Frollo was outraged. He did not want to care for a hideous child of a gypsy...but he didn't want to burn in eternal Hellfire either. "Very well." He growled. "But he must live in the bell tower of the cathedral so no one would see him. The people would riot at the sight of this child." He stared at the monster of a baby in his arms. "From this day forth, you shall known as Quasimodo."

Fun Fact: Quasimodo means half-formed

Notre Damn present day….

Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Ryo, Stitch, Jake, Jay and Silent Bob walked though the stalks of people in the town square. There were booths, kiosks, street performers, and other joyous events going on. "They must be having a festival of some kind." Goofy stated.

"You there! Halt!" ordered a couple men in knights armor. "Who exactly are you?" one of them asked eying Donald and Goofy with suspicious eyes. "And what business do you have here?"

"Well uh.." Sora was stumped. This was the first time anyone has ever questioned Donald and Goofy's appearance.

"Why they are here for the festival of course!" declared a man in a purple and yellow jester suit complete with bells and a thin strip mask. "Can you not tell by there masks?" the nights pondered this.

"I suppose you're right gypsy." He cringed saying that. "Sorry for the trouble." The nights walked off.

"Gee thanks. We really owe you one." Sora said to the gypsy. So what's your name?"

"Clopin my dear boy! King of the Gypsies!" Clopin declared joyously.

"Wow. You're a real king?" Ryo asked in awe.

"In the eyes of the gypsies yes." Clopin replied. " But in the eyes of Judge Frollo I am a heretic!" he spat at the name of the judge.

"Judge Frollo?" Kairi asked with interest.

"He's a holy man who despises gypsies. He sees us as thieves and robbers! All lies!" Clopin declared.

"Hey man that's not cool!" Jake declared.

"That's so sad. Having to be blamed for things you did not do. That is just wrong." Kairi said sadly.

"Ay. If only the rest of Paris thought that way." The gypsy king said sadly. "Well you all are friends in my book! Come! Allow me to show you around our merry festival!" he said joyously.

"What exactly is this festival?" Donald asked.

"Why the Feast of Fools my feathered friend!" Clopin yelled excitedly.

"Hear that Lunchbox! A festival for eats and idiots!" Jay said with glee. Silent Bob rubbed his stomach with enthusiasm.

**KH-KH-KH**

"Ah it's good to be home." Captain Phoebus declared as he rode in on his horse. He was a man with blond hair, beard, gold armor and his sword by his side. "A crusade can sure take a lot out of a person." He joked. He eyed a pair of guards harassing a musical performer. She was a beautiful woman with tan skin, black hair, and exotic dancing clothing. Her goat right next to her.

"Why don't you go back from wherever you came from gypsy?" one of the guards asked coldly.

"We're nomadic, we don't have a home genius." The woman declared sticking her tongue out.

"You miserable wench! We'll teach you to talk that way to us!" the other said, both of them drawing there swords.

"I will handle this men." Phoebus ordered as he dismounted his horse.

"Captain Phoebus!" they both saluted the man. "You're back!"

"Yes And I will take care of this Gypsy personally." He declared. "You all go off and enjoy the festival."

"Thank you sir!" they both saluted and ran off. He then turned his gaze to the gypsy.

"You'd best run off. I have to report to the Palace of Justice." He said smiling

"Thank you." The dancer said. "My name is Esmeralda."

"Phoebus." He said mounting his horse. "Stay out of trouble." He left the gypsy woman and her goat behind and rode on toward the Palace of Justice. ' I see things haven't changed around here.' He thought as he entered the Palace of Justice. People scurried around to do their tasks. In front of him was none other than Judge Claude Frollo. He was an older man with white hair, black and red robes, and a distinguished judges hat.

"Ah Captain Phoebus! You finally return to us!" the Judge declared.

"Greetings Judge Frollo." The captain said bowing. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." Frollo replied. "You see this city has a plague. That plague is the gypsy race. They scurry about plotting against the church. "You have been ordered to apprehend ALL gypsies that are criminals."

"In other words all gypsies right?" Phoebus asked rolling his eyes. Sometimes Frollo's bigotry disgusted him.

"Exactly. Gypsies are all guilty in the eyes of God." Frollo declared. "And we shall be the ones to bring them to justice."

**KH-KH-KH **

High up in the bell tower of Notre Dame Quasimodo looked down with sadness at the festival going on. Another year, another festival in which he would miss. Poor Quasimodo had a disfigured face: one eye was bigger than the other, his nose was propped up like a pigs, and he had many wrinkles and had a hunch in hi back. He wore a green tunic with brown leather boots.

"What's the matter champ?" asked Hugo, a porky stone gargoyle with a pig's nose.

"It's the festival isn't it?" asked Victor, the prominent gargoyle.

"Oh poor child." Said Laverne, the old and only female gargoyle said. "It's not right that you have to stay here all your life."

"I know." Quasi said sadly. All I've done for 20 years has been ringing the bells and making a model of Paris." He said motioning to the model Paris complete with toy versions of the everyday people.

"Come on man! You need to get out of here! Spread your wings and fly!" Hugo declared.

"Rubbish!" Victor said. "That is a terrible idea! You have heard what Frollo has said about down there.

"ah what do you know ya close minded fool!" Laverne snapped at the gargoyle. "Quasi you have to take your destiny into your own hands." The Hunchback began to perk up.

"You're right! I'm going out there and.."

"And do what my boy?" asked Frollo as he came up the stairs. "Stand there and let the townsfolk tear you apart?"

"Ah! Judge Frollo!" Quasi said fearfully, his gargoyle friends had reverted back to statues.

"Quasimodo, you know you cannot go down there." He said as they began to eat the lunch that Frollo had brought. "That city is full of sin, cruelty, and gypsies. They would kill you they second they see your face."

"But how do I know they would do that?" Quasi demanded.

"Because I have seen Lepers and the disabled jeered and insulted! Just think what they would do to you!" Frollo yelled. He soon regained his composure and finished his lunch. "I am only doing this to protect you Quasimodo. I am the only friend you have in this world…me and those gargoyles." He declared looking at the lifeless statues. "Farewell my child." He then left the bell tower. Instantly Hugo, Victor, and Laverne came back to life.

"Man that guy can sure take the life out of a room can't he?" Hugo declared.

"I don't care what he says! I'm going out there and see it for myself!" he donned a cloak and cape and began his decent out of the bell tower from one of the many ropes hanging decorative flags. "I'll see you guys later."

"That's our boy!" Hugo cheered!

"Good luck Quasi." Victor called.

"Our boy has grown up." Laverne declared teary eyed. Quasi slowly made his decent into the festival, and a whole other world….

**KH-KH-KH**

The great wizard Yen Sid walked through a portal to a world with a transparent Technicolor sky and ground with numbers and words flying in every direction behind the background. Ahead of him were 8 chairs in a circle. Five of them were filled. Yen Sid sat in his gold chair that was decorated with stars and crescent moons. "All rise for roll call." The wizard ordered. The six stood up. "Yen Sid the wizard."

"King Arthur the brave." Said the mighty King Arthur. He was muscular man with long blonde hair, aneatly cut beard, silver armor with a lion's head on his chest plate, and his magical sword Excalibur in it's sheathe at his side. He sat in a silver chair with lion heads adorning the armrests.

"Yoda the Jedi." Said the shortest member of the group. He was an old man with green skin, long, pointed ears, and was wearing white robes and a brown hood and cloak. He had his walking stick next to him. He sat in a round chair that was perfect for his size.

"King Triton the merking." Declared the mighty King Triton, his gold triton in hand. He was in a sea blue chair adorned with seaweed and starfish.

Luong Lao Shi the dragon master." Said the dragon warrior also known as Gramps. He sat in a chair with blue scales on it.

There were still two missing. One chair was shaped with several books while the other was a metallic chair with a transmutation circle on the chair. "Seven there were, now only five." Yoda declared sadly.

"Yes, Ansem the Wise and Hohenheim of Light." King Arthur declared. "One dead, and the other captured by Maleficent."

"But what reason does Maleficent have for kidnapping Hohenheim?" Trident asked. "For his alchemy skills perhaps?"

"Much more to the puzzle there is." Yoda declared. "many enemies, yet very few heroes."

"There is much we need to talk about, but those are not the only reasons I had for calling this meeting." Lao said to the group. " Today I felt the presence of the Horned King." There were several gasps from the group.

"Dear God! That man is still alive?" Yen Sid asked.

"He is neither a man anymore, nor is he living. He is now a monster." Lao declared.

"I see things are worst than we thought." Trident growled.

"In grave danger, young Kairi is if the Horned King is alive." Yoda declared.

"Yes, if I know that monster he's going to finish what he started 13 years ago." Arthur said.

"I see there is very much to talk about." Yen Sid stated as they continued their meeting.

End of Chapter.

Phantom64: Whoo boy! I finally got it down! Man school starts next Wednesday. That will mean I'll have even less time to update! Oh well I'll find a way.

Now then it's time for **Villains of tomorrow!**

Here's the tally for Davy Jones

Yes: 7

No: 0

Well let's face it Jones, YOU ROCK!

Davy Jones: Ha! I knew it!

Okay onto the next villain!

Villain # 5: Gantu

Personality: grumpy, military man, nononsense attitude.

Yes you cannot deny Gantu's time to shine in the next one. I mean with Stitch in KH 2 he's bound to pop up in the next one. But if he does Gantu would work best as a partner for Pete. Am I right?

Pros: excellent pilot, trained in martial arts, and uses laser pistols.

Cons: giant ego, clumsy, and has a short temper

What do you think? Vote now!


	20. The Feast of Fools

Phantom64: Well I got a review from someone who wished to be unknown who said that the abbreviation for the Shining Shields, namely SS is somehow related to the Nazi party.

The Shining Shields have absolutely no relation to the Nazi party, neo-Nazis, or any other thing involving Nazis. The abbreviation SS means S.hining S.hields I have no knowledge of SS relating to Nazis. I hate Nazis because I'm an American cowboy.

Does that make you fell better person who whishes to be unknown? (No sarcasm intended) I respect your wishes so instead of SS I'll be using just the Shields. M'kay? M'kay.

Chapter 20: The Feast of Fools

Sora, Kairi, Ryo, Stitch, Donald, Goofy, Jake, Jay, and Silent Bob looked in awe of the festival as the Gypsy King Clopin showed them around. There were people dancing, singing, putting on puppet shows for the young children., and several with silly masks on. "Man this place is off the hook!" the American Dragon declared.

"If that's Asian for a great festival then you're correct!" Clopin exclaimed merrily. " You all come see me at the stage when the contest starts."

"what contest?" Sora asked the gypsy king.

"Why the contest to find the ugliest face in Paris and crown the King of Fools!" Clopin declared. "You all enjoy the festival!" Clopin waved good by and walked off into the strands of people. They walked around the festival with excitement. They suddenly heard a commotion inside a local restaurant.

"And stay out!" the chef of the restaurant yelled to a teenager about the age of 15, who had short blonde hair, blue eyes, blue jeans, a blue Yin/Yang shirt, a blue jacket just like Mickey's(A/N: If you've haven't noticed yet, I'm obsessed with the color blue) and a pair of white and blue sneakers. His friend was a tall muscular man with a tan, long black hair, a sleeveless shirt, shorts, an apron, sandals, and an odd hat on his head.

"Sorry boss." The taller one said to the teen.

"It's okay buddy but when it says all you can eat that doesn't mean we can eat it all." The blue obsessed teen said.

"Is that who I think it is?" Kairi asked as they walked closer to the familiar duo.

"I suppose you're right. Sorry." The taller one apologized.

"Fear not my friend! There are many more restaurants in Paris we can get thrown out of!" the teen said dramatically and struck a pose.

"Yep It's _them_." Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Ryo, and Stitch said together. The two friends finally noticed Sora and co.

"Oh! Uh hi there people I have never met before in my life!" the teen said uneasy. "My name is Skyler."

"And I am Kronk. Just Kronk. No i or nator in it. And we have absolutely no relation to Phantom64 or the Kronkinator." The simpleminded chef stated.

"Exactly!" Skyler declared striking a pose. Sora was starting to wonder why he always attracts the crazy allies.

"There you two are." Declared an older uptight man with a british accent. He was wearing a butler's suit complete with tie. He had a small pointed mustache and balding grey hair. "I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been master Skyler?"

"Master Skyler?" everyone asked. Skyler blushed with embarrassment.

"Uh yeah, this is my butler Jenkins." Skyler explained.

"And I'm his chef!" Kronk exclaimed.

"Yes we are simple everyday nonsuperhero tourists!" Skyler declared.

"You can stop Skyler. We know you're Phantom64." Sora said to the teen. Skyler and Kronk gasped.

"Well I….Yes it is I Phantom64!" Skyler said striking a pose. "You have a very keen observation my friend!"

"I must have." Sora declared rolling his eyes.

"So what are you? Some kind of Power Rangers reject?" Jay asked Skyler.

"Ha! I was too good for that show!" the superhero teen said proudly. Suddenly his head drooped for a moment. "The whole series went to hell right after Turbo." He said sadly. "So! Now that you know our secret identities We can come with you on your journeys!"

"Wait. What?" Donald asked.

"Let us come with you !" Sora and Kronk begged. "We can help stop Maleficent and all of your enemies. Together no one will be able to stop us!"

"SKYLER!" yelled an angry female voice. Skyler gave out a yelp and jumped into Kronk's arms. Kronk's legs were trembling so hard he could fall at any minute.

"Oh dear God." Jenkins said with fear in his voice. "It's her." Stomping up to them was a teenage girl of the age of sixteen. She had fiery red hair with blue highlights, catlike green eyes, and was wearing red lipstick. She wore a pink belly shirt, black jacket, one fingerless glove on her right hand, a tight pair of jean pants, and sneakers.

"How did she find us?" the terrified Kronk whispered to the super teen.

"I don't know!" Skyler hissed back Finally the redhead was in front of them. "K-K- Kat! What are you doing here?" Skyler asked fearfully. Sora could feel something frightening about this girl.

"Oh I was just in the Bahamas, having fun, getting a tan," She said casually. "Then I read these newspaper clippings from the Universal Times!" She growled showing the group newspaper clippings of Phantom64 and Kronkinator. The headlines included:

_Strange superheroes fight off Heartless on Destiny Islands_

_Mysterious heroes stop evil jungle queen _

_Jumpsuit wearing hero saves girl trapped in well_

_Mystery heroes beat the crap out of the English One Piece staff- When asked why they did this they replied, "Those anime ruining F(Bleep!)s had it coming and 4kids is next…_

The clippings went on and on.

"Oh I can explain those." Skyler said to the redhead.

"Skyler What did you promise before you left the manor and I went on vacation?" She asked.

"Not to do anything heroic." Skyler said.

"And what have you been doing?" She asked.

"Doing heroic deeds and saving the day?" Skyler answered meekly. Kat shook her head and sighed.

"Skyler, Do you have any idea how much you worried me? We've been friends since kindergarten." She said with compassion in her voice. A pair of guards suddenly walked up to them.

"What's all this commotion?" Demanded one of the guards. Kat looked at the guard with fury.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking!" She screamed as she punch the guard square in the jaw. The power of the punch was so great that the guard was sent flying to the other end of the city screaming. Sora, Kairi, Jake, Donald, Goofy, Ryo, Stitch, Jay, Silent Bob, and the other guard looked with gaping jaws.

"He shouldn't have interrupted her." Skyler said with fear.

"I uh-uh-uh have s-s-s-somewhere I n-n-n-need to be." The other guard stammered. "Good day!" he then ran away in a fit of panic.

"And now since it seem I can't trust you and the dorkinator here to behave and not do anything crazy I'll have to come with you. So you all are coming to help me shop." She grabbed Skyler and Kronk by the ear and dragged them away. "Come on Alfred! You're coming with us too." She called to the butler.

"My name is Jenkins miss-"

"I don't care! Get your British ass over here!" She screamed. Jenkins flinched and quickly followed the redhead.

Sora was shivering all over. That girl Kat had strength that could rival Tifa's!

"Damn. Don't try to rape her cuz she may rape you." Jay said aloud. Silent Bob fearfully agreed.

**KH-KH-KH**

Quasimodo walked around the festival with wonder. When he was a baby his mother abandoned him. The only person who took him in was his master Frollo. He fed him, clothed him, taught him how to read, and write. He owed his life to Frollo. But he had forbidden Quasi from leaving the bell tower of Notre Damn. But he had to see it once, just once in his life. All he needed was one day and he would be fulfilled. He saw many odd things happening. People in costumes doing funny and weird things. In the center of the crowd where it was taking place was none other than Clopin. "Come now everyone! Act like a fool! Do something silly! Make an idiot of yourself because it's Topsy Turvy day!" he declared. He grabbed Quasimodo and dancing with him and then spun him causing him to land in a woman's dressing tent.

"I'm sorry!" Quasi declared not looking at the woman. The woman (thankfully was in a robe) knelt down next to quasi.

"It's okay. Are you hurt?" She asked trying to look at his face.

"No! I'm fine really!" Quasi said trying his best not to show his disfigured face. But she finally got a good look at his face. She was a woman with tan skin, green eyes and long black hair.

"Okay you're fine." She helped him to his feat and showed him the way out. "Have fun in the festival. And by the way, nice mask." She then closed the tent flap. Quasi thought this for a moment. 'She thought my face was a mask?' he thought. Quasi then noticed the other people in the fair with odd and scary masks on. 'This could work to my benefit.' He thought happily.

At the center of the town square a stage had been built. Next to the stage was a small boy and a throne for Judge Frollo. Frollo hated coming to peasant festivals. But he was a public official so he had to come to these wretched festivals. Captain Phoebus was next to his box on his horse. Soon Sora and the gang had found there way to the stage as well. Quasimodo was at the front of the stage. "And now ladies and gentlemen!" Clopin declared jumping on stage. "May I present the beautiful and enchanting Esmeralda!" Clopin threw down a potion and he disappeared in read smoke. Everyone gasped as in his place was the exotic dancer Esmeralda. Everyone was captivated by her dancing……Everyone but Frollo that is.

"Look at that Gypsy's lewd dancing!" Frollo declared disgusted.

"Yes sir!" Phoebus said enthusiastically. She danced into Frollo's box and wrapped her scarf around his neck and pulled him close as if she was going to kiss him. Frollo was frozen. He did not know what to do. Just before their lips touched She shoved his hat down blocking his view. She then jumped back on stage and continued to dance. Frollo fixed his hat and held Esmeralda's scarf tightly in anger. She soon finished her dance and was greeted a roar of applause.

"And now it is time to crown this years king of Fools!" Clopin yelled jumping back onstage. "Anyone who would like to participate come to the stage now!" soon several men with masks ranging from animals to things that don't even have a name. They all lined up on stage Esmeralda brought Quasi up onstage as well. Clopin scanned the crowd and finally found who he was looking for: Goofy. He pulled him onstage and put him in-between a man in a Freddy Krueger mask and Quasimodo. "Come friend! Please join in the contest!"

"Uh okay." Goofy said to the Gypsy King. Soon Esmeralda ripped the mask off the first person. That person made the best face he could. The crowed booed an gave the thums down. Esmeralda's goat kicked the man off the stage. This process continued until they got to the final three: the Freddy guy, Goofy, and Quasi. Esmeralda took off the Freddy Kruger mask to show none other than Laredo Tornado. He did not make a face, he stood there with a normal look on his face. There was several gasps from the crowed.

"He's hideous!" Someone from the crowd cried. A strong, burly man began to throw up.

"Oh come on! I'm not that ugly!" Laredo yelled angrily. " The things I do for money."

"Your not getting paid for this!" Skyler yelled from the crowd, he and Kronk finally catching up with Sora's group.

"D'oh!" Laredo exclaimed.

"Hey there Skyler. Hey Kronk." Kairi greeted.

"Yo! How'd you get away from that crazy chick?" Jake asked.

"Well….."

20 minutes ago…….

"Now see! Aren't we having fun?" Kat asked putting a top to her chest.

"Yes indeed." Said Skyler, who was carrying several bags which hid his body. Kronk looked like this as well.

"I'm glad you saw it my way. You know we should have stayed together when this vacation started." She said cheerfully.

"I'm happy for you! You should defiantly buy that skirt!" Phantom said happily.

"Skyler. I have a t-shirt in my hand." Kat stated confused.

"Yes and those earrings look perfect on you!" Kronk replied.

"Skyler, Kronk are you guys okay? You all aren't making any sense." She asked worried.

"You have nothing to fear Kat!" Skyler declared.

"Yeah it's not like these are mannequins with tape recorders taped to them and the real Skyler and Kronk are long gone." Kronk said innocently.

"What the-" Kat shoved the bags aside to find instead of her friends Skyler and Kronk but indeed a pair of mannequins with tape recorders taped to their chests. "SKYLER! KRONK!" She screamed.

"You have to admit that is clever." Jenkins replied. Kat spun around and showed Jenkins the feral look in her eyes. "Uh right Why don't we go find them."

"Kat if you've figured out that we've ran off please turn this over to side B" stated the Skyler tape recorder.

Present time……

"Wow. She's gonna be really pissed." Ryo stated.

"She'll eat you alive." Stitch said to the heroes.

"I wouldn't worry about that." Skyler said to the group. "Lets watch the contest." Esmeralda tried to rip off Goofy's mask, but to her and the crowds surprise he had no mask, it was his face.

"Good Lord!" Someone exclaimed. "Wait when you look at him he doesn't look very ugly. He looks kinda………goofy." There were several murmurs of agreement. So Goofy was kicked offstage. Goofy got up, shrugged it off and rejoined Sora and the others. She moved toward Quasi and attempted it again but to a double shock his 'mask' was his face. There were several cries and outbursts.

"It's the bell ringer!"

"He's a monster!"

"Ha! And you all thought I was ugly." Laredo growled. The people looked at him with fearful eyes. Frollo had eyes of anger.

'How dare he disobey me!' he thought.

"Now! Now! Don't panic!" Clopin declared. "We wanted the ugliest face in Paris and we got it!" he declared happily. " I present to you this year's King of Fools! Quasimodo!" he declared placing a jester's hat on Quasi. The Crowed forgot their fear and cheered. Clopin and some of the other Gypsies carried Quasimodo chanting his name.

"Geeze you insult me then I don't even get picked!" Laredo whined. ""Hey Phantom! Call me whenever you have a REAL cameo appearance for me!" Laredo snapped his fingers and a door appeared. He went through it and the door disappeared.

They got him on a smaller stage with a tunicate. They placed a cape on him and presented him with a staff. They continued to cheer his name. This all ended when one of the guards threw a tomato at him. The cheering stopped immediately.

"Don't stop on our account Hunchback!" another city guard threw a cabbage at him. Soon the crowd joined the guards by throwing all sorts of vegetables and jeering at the poor hunchback. Soon one person threw a rope over his neck and another threw it on his left arm. They held him down and continued to throw vegetables at him.

"Master!" he wailed. Frollo simply shook his head and looked away. "Master!" He screamed again. Phoebus was watching the whole thing with disgust.

"Sir. Permission to stop this unjust public cruelty." Phoebus asked the Judge.

"No Captain. A lesson must be taught here." Frollo intoned. Everyone continued to jeer and pelt Quasimodo with veggies.

"Stop!" Esmeralda cried. The crowd stopped their veggie barrage to see Esmeralda and Sora jump on stage. Sora had cut the ropes off with his keyblade while Esmeralda wiped his face of the vegetable juice. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "This wasn't supposed to happen." Sora helped him up. Frollo was outraged.

"You there! Gypsy and boy! Get off the stage now!" Frollo ordered.

"Yes my lord, just as soon as I help this poor man." Esmeralda explained to the corrupt judge.

"You shall do no such thing!" Frollo yelled.

"You're treating this poor guy like you treat the Gypsy people!" Sora yelled.

"Bite your tongue street urchin!" Frollo growled to the teen.

"You speak of justice yet you ignore those in most need!" Esmeralda yelled motioning to the vegetable covered hunchback.

"Silence!" Frollo screamed.

"Justice!" the Gypsy dancer screamed back holding up a knife. There were several gasps from the crowd. Few were brave to stand up to Frollo, but those few always ended up dead.

"How dare you!" Frollo growled. "Seize them!" the city guards went into action and charged the stage. Esmeralda threw down a potion and she and Sora disappeared in a puff of red smoke. There were loud gasps of shock. "Witchcraft!" Frollo hissed.

"Over here!" Esmeralda yelled playfully. She waved at the guards and ran off with her goat. The guards chased after her. Esmeralda evaded the guards with cunning tricks and the help of the other gypsies. But soon she was cornered.

"End of the line gypsy!" one yelled. Suddenly Sora, Phantom64, and Ryo jumped in between the guards and Esmeralda, their respected weapons out. "Look at this! The kiddies wanna play hero!" some of the guards chuckled. Sora had a smug look on his face, ready to prove them wrong. In less than a minute, the city guards were in a heap on the ground moaning in pain. Everyone was shocked at the fighting skills of the three teens. But soon even more guards appeared, more than they could handle. Frollo had a smug look on his face.

"This could be bad." Ryo whimpered.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Judge Claude ass-hole!" Jay yelled with Silent Bob at his side. "Why don't you forget those kids and mess with us ya pussy geezer!" There were several people who gasped at his foul language.

"I should have your tongue cut out peasant!" Frollo yelled. "Respect me!"

"Here's my respect!" Jay yelled. He pulled down his pants and mooned Frollo. People shouted in shock. Smoochy Boochie!" he said and he and Silent Bob ran away.

"Seize those two!" Frollo screamed. Nearly seventy percent of the guards left to chase after the sprinting Jay and Silent Bob.

"You can thank us later Sora!" Jay yelled as they ran into the city, the guards right behind them. Sora smiled for a moment. They had earned his trust. After contending with the guards. Esmeralda yelled at them to follow her into the Notre Damn Cathedral. She, her goat, Sora, Phantom64, Ryo, Stitch, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and Jake ran into the cathedral, unknown to them, Captain Phoebus had snuck in with them.

"We'll be safe in here." Esmeralda said as they entered the beautiful Cathedral of Notre Damn. There were stain glass windows, statues, and pews.

"That was some fighting you did out there kids." Phoebus said coming up to them. They all raised their weapons at the captain. "Hi there Esmeralda. We've met remember? I'm Phoebus."

"So what soldier boy!" Esmeralda growled.

"You could be with that Judge Frollo character." Goofy stated.

"Yes I am under his command, but that doesn't mean I share his values." The captain explained. Suddenly Frollo entered the cathedral with several guards.

"Good work captain. Now help the guards lock these urchins up." Frollo ordered.

"I'm sorry sir but they have claimed sanctuary." Phoebus lied.

"Well drag them outside and arrest them." Frollo ordered.

"You shall do no such thing!" the archdeacon yelled walking up to the group. "As long as they are here you cannot touch them in the house of God! You know all too well the price of disrespecting our Lords house Frollo." Frollo glared at the archdeacon for reminding him of the incident 20 years ago. "Now leave and take your soldiers with you." Frollo did as he was told and left.

"You can't hide here forever." Frollo hissed as he, Phoebus and the guards left.

"Do not fret children. You are safe here." The archdeacon said kindly. "That was quite a ruckus you caused."

"We couldn't just stand there while that poor guy was being treated like that." Sora said.

"That wasn't right of them to treat him like that." Kairi said sadly.

"Wait what happen to him?" Jake asked.

"Oh he staggered back to the bell tower. Poor child." The archdeacon answered sadly. "Well I must prepare for an evening mass. If you would excuse me." The Archdeacon left to prepare for the upcoming mass. Sora then noticed a doorway that led up to the bell tower. They all decided to see if he was okay. They walked up to the bell tower and found Quasimodo by his miniature Notre Damn.

"What are you doing here?" Quasi moaned trying to hide his face.

"It's okay." Esmeralda said sweetly. We just came to see if you were okay."

"Y-you're the people who helped me." He said perking up.

"Cool. Did you make this?" Jake asked looking at the miniature city and all it's people.

"Yes I did." Quasi answered meekly. That's when Jake pulled off a piece of cloth that had miniature wooden versions of them.

"Cool!" they all said together.

"Well, they're unfinished." Quasimodo said embarrassed. The mini's were completely sculpted but were not painted. " Come! Let me show you the bells!" he said excitedly showing them all of the bells in the tower as the sun began to set.

Down below the cathedral, Jay and Silent Bob stopped at the side of the cathedral. They were tired and out of breath. The guars were closing in on them. "We're toast man!" Jay said fearfully. Silent Bob thought quick and looked up and saw an opening in the bell tower. He got his talkative friend's attention and lifted his trench coat to show his golden utility bet with his initials SB on the buckle. He pulled out his trusty grappling gun which he had used many times before. He fired the hook into the opening and it caught. Jay latched on to his heterosexual life mate as they shot up and crashed into the bell tower. The guards appeared the second they entered tower.

"Where did they go?" question one of the guards.

"They disappeared like magic!" exclaimed another.

Sora and the others ran to find the source of the noise to find their slacker friends. Jay, Silent Bob! Are you guys okay?" Ryo asked as they got up. Quasi back away with fear.

"Hey it's cool man! Me and Silent Bob got nothing against the disfigured or disabled. One time this kid was pointing and calling this burn victim Freddy Kruger, so we beat the S(bleep!) out of that punk! That 7seven year old learned not to insult the disfigured….and he also learned how to walk again two years later." Silent Bob nodded with cheerfulness.

"You all can stay as long as you want!" Quasi said enthusiastically. He and his gargoyle friends, who were hiding and watching the whole thing, were happy to have new friends in the tower.

"I hate to say it Quasi but I need to get to the Court of Miracles. It's a safe haven for gypsies." Esmeralda explained.

"Oh okay. I'll let you out!" Quasi said enthusiastically. The others stayed while Quasi carried the dancer and her goat down the exterior of Notre Damn. He tossed a piece of stone in the alleyway to distract the guards who had been ordered to stay at the entrance. "Be careful." Quasi said.

"Here." She put a woven necklace around his neck that had odd designs. "If you ever need sanctuary, this will show you the way to the Court of Miracles."

"How?" Quasi asked.

"when you wear this, you hold the city in your hands." She said cryptically. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran with her goat into the darkness of the night. Quasi stood there for a few moments. A smile crept on his face as he made his way back to the bell tower to talk to his new friends.

**KH-KH-KH **

Judge Claude Frollo looked out his window from the palace of justice. He was in a long rectangular room with many windows and a fireplace with a roaring fire. He had spent his life destroying the gypsies one by one, yet continued to thrive. He knew there was a safe haven for them called the Court of Miracles. He did not yet know the location of the this safe haven but he brought Phoebus out of the war just to find that infernal place. He hated gypsies, but there was something different about Esmeralda. He felt something that was against his title…lust. It was simple. He lusted for Esmeralda.

_Beata Maria _

_You know that I am a Righteous man_

_Of my virtue I am justly proud _

_Beata Maria_

_You know I'm so much purer than_

_The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd_

_Then tell me Maria_

_Why I see her dancing there_

_Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul_

_I feel her, I see her_

_The sun caught in her raven hair_

_Is blazing in me out of all control_

_Like fire_

_Hellfire_

_This fire in my skin_

_This burning_

_Desire_

_Is turning me to sin_

_It's not my fault! _

_I'm not to blame!_

_It is the gypsy girl _

_The witch that set this flame!_

_It's not my fault! _

_If in God's plan_

_He made the devil so much stronger than a man!_

Frollo's singing was stopped immediately by a burst of flames the flames died out and in their place a horrifying skeletal creature in a red hooded robe and deer antler sprouting from his head. Frollo was terrified. It was the devil himself! "Frollo…" the devil hissed. "We're waiting for you." He began to laugh manically causing Frollo to scream.

"Be gone ye demon! Go back to fiery pit of hell where you belong!" Frollo screamed. The devil disappeared in a burst of flames.

_Protect me Maria _

_Don't let this siren cast her spell_

_Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone_

_Destroy Esmeralda_

_And let her taste the fires of Hell_

_Or else let her be mine and mine alone_

Frollo was stopped yet again but this time a blinding light came down and showed to him a beautiful angel. A woman of untold beauty with golden locks of hair, eyes blue as the sea itself. She was in a blue gown that went to her feet. Her white wings flapped every ten seconds. "Frollo, you are indeed a great man." She said sweetly. "Let me give you the power to make Esmeralda yours and to kill the rest of the gypsies forever!" suddenly Frollo was enveloped by a black mist. When it cleared he raised his hands and suddenly four armored creatures appeared. They dragged short swords and had pointed feet that pierced the floor. On their chests were an odd heart design that had x-shaped thorns in it.

"Thank you." Frollo said happily. The angel and the knights disappeared as a guard came in.

"Sir the gypsy girl has escaped." The guard reported.

"But how I….never mind. We'll search for her tomorrow. Now leave me. " The guard did as he was told. "I'll find her if I have to burn this city to the ground!" Frollo growled. "And with these new powers I will destroy her people once and for all!"

_Hellfire _

_Dark fire_

_Now gypsy it's your turn_

_Choose me or _

_Your pyre_

_Be mine or you will burn_

_God have mercy on her…_

_God have mercy on me…_

_But she will be mine_

_Or she…shall…buuuuuuurrrrrrrrrn!_

At the rooftop of the palace of Justice, the 'devil' and the 'angel' stood together. "Your acting was magnificent m'lady." Complemented the Horned King.

"Your's was pretty good as well." The angel said with a devilish smirk. Suddenly the angel erupted into green flames and in her place was none other than Maleficent. "That corrupt fool will burn down the entire city looking for that gypsy girl. The Heartless will find the heart of the world while helping Frollo."

"Brilliant plan m'lady." The Horned King said. "If you'd wouldn't mind I have a few things on my agenda that need my attention." Maleficent knew what he was talking about.

"Very well. You can continue your little agenda with Kairi, although you refuse to tell me why you need her. But remember this Horned King, We need Kairi to open Kingdom Hearts." Maleficent warned.

"Fear not, She shall be alive when I'm through with her." The Horned King reassured her.

"Very well, I believe you. Minus Pete, Gantu, Jafar, and Alistar, you're only member of my group that I trust." Replied the mistress of darkness. "Farewell." She then disappeared in a burst of green and black flames, leaving the Horned King alone.

"I'm coming for you, little girl" He chuckled cruelly as he held a yellow star-shaped necklace on his bony hand. Engraved in it in the color blue was the name 'Kairi'.

World that never Was

"Zeltrax, I'm sending you to the world of Notre Damn." Ralix stated.

"And for what reason is that?" Zeltrax asked his young superior.

"I have dark feelings. I predict that at some point Sora will become an obstacle in our plan." Ralix explained. "Take them out."

"As you wish." Zetrax answered opening a portal. "At lease I can get a glimpse of the Notre Damn cathedral. Great work of art I must say." He then disappeared. Ralix sighed.

"Be careful Zeltrax." He murmured in his office chair.

End of Chapter

Phantom64: Well school starts Wednesday. (Sobs) oh well. I'll see how long it will take me to write the next one. Peace out.


	21. Hellfire

Phantom64: Yeah! I'm past 100 reviews! Who-Hoo! I'm in the big leagues now! Party! I want to say thanks to all my loyal reviewers and all I got to say is Let's see if we can make it to 200! Well here's the epic finale of the Notre Damn arc. Enjoy!

Chapter 21: Hellfire

It was early morning outside the Palace of Justice. Captain Phoebus and his men were to meet Frollo today. Frollo's carriage rode up to them. The guards went at attention as Frollo exited his carriage. "What are your orders sir?" Phoebus asked on his horse.

"we're to scour the city and capture every Gypsy, especially Esmeralda.." Frollo ordered.

"Sir if I may speak, Aren't you overreacting a bit I mean she didn't kill anyone." Phoebus stated.

"The time has come to place these gypsies where they belong!" Frollo replied. " these new recruits are going to make the sweep easier."

"That is another concern I whish to speak to you about." The Captain stated. "There's something odd about these new recruits, something unnatural. They're starting to scare the men." Phoebus motioned to the other crowd of soldiers. They all consisted of the Armored Knight Heartless and the Lance Soldier Heartless. There was also a new type of Heartless in their ranks, the Archer Heartless. They had silver helmets, black tunics and had a bow and an unlimited supply of magic arrows. The Heartless emblem was on their helmets.

"Fear not captain, they are here to rid this city of gypsies and that is what they'll do." Frollo explained. For the entire day the guards and Heartless rounded up every gypsy they could find. They were upturning carts, breaking into houses, and much more sinister things. With every round up Phoebus was losing his patience with Frollo's orders. It was almost sunset and they were now at a miller family's home. "we found this Gypsy talisman on your property. We have reason to believe you have been harboring gypsy fugitives." Frollo said to the man, his wife, and son and daughter.

"Our home is open to the weary traveler sir. Please we know nothing of these gypsies!" the miller exclaimed.

"You and your family shall be placed under house arrest until I can sort this out." Frollo walked out and made sure the family was unable to leave. "Burn it." He ordered Phoebus handing him a torch. Unknown to them, a few gypsies, one of them Esmeralda, watch from a safe hiding spot.

"Excuse me?" Phoebus asked shocked.

"These people must be made an example of for harboring gypsies." Frollo explained.

"With all due respect sir, I was not trained to murder the innocent." Phoebus said sternly as Frollo mounted his horse.

"But you were trained to follow orders." The Judge remarked. The captain defiantly shoved the torch into a barrel of water. "You insolent coward." Frollo growled as a city guard handed him a torch. Frollo threw it onto the straw roof. The fire spread quickly. Phoebus could hear the screams of the children inside. Phoebus dove into the window. He busted the door down, the children in his arms and the parents right behind him. He handed the children to the grateful parents and they began to run away. A soldier slammed the handle of his sword onto the back of Phoebus's head. That guard held him down as an Armored Knight Heartless walked up along with Frollo. "The punishment for insubordination is death." The Armored Knight was at Phoebus's side with his sword raised. "Pity. And you had such a bright future."

"Consider it my highest honor." Phoebus said smugly. Esmeralda thought fast and put a rock in a sling and threw it, hitting the backside of Frollo's horse. The horse bucked and tossed Frollo off. This gave Phoebus enough time to push the soldier off of him and kicked the Armored Knight on it's back. He jumped onto Frollo's horse and galloped off.

"Get him! But don't hurt my horse!" Frollo ordered. Frollo's archers and the Archer Heartless began to let loose a barrage of arrows at Phoebus's direction. He was halfway across a bridge when one pierced his left shoulder. Esmeralda watched in horror as he fell into the ravine. The archers and Archer Heartless began to fire arrows into the ravine. "save your arrows! Let him die in his watery grave!" Frollo ordered. "Back to the city." Frollo, his men, and the Heartless followed him back into Paris. Esmeralda walked down into the ravine and found Phoebus. He was badly injured. She needed to find a place for him to recuperate.

**KH-KH-KH**

Sora and the others watched with sadness as they saw the flames erupting from the city. Frollo was setting fire to all building that harbored gypsies. "This is horrible." Kairi said to her friends. Sora clenched his fists as his anger continued to rise. That madman was ready to destroy the entire city for his sick desires. Kairi placed her hand into Sora's and held it tightly.

"Man this just isn't right!" Jake growled.

"All this just for one hot gypsy girl." Jay said shaking his head. Silent Bob shook his head as well.

"Just think how Quasi feels." Sora stated. While they watched this, Quasi was consolting his gargoyle friends.

"Don't worry Quasi. I'm sure she's okay." Laverne said to the hunchback.

"Yeah, she can handle Frollo's goons. What you need to worry about is how you're gonna tell her you love her." Hugo said making goo-goo eyes.

"W-what are you talking about?" Quasi stammered blushing. "I'm not her type!"

"Ha! My boy people like knights in shining armor are a dime-a-dozen! You are one of a kind." Victor proclaimed.

"Take it from us, She'll be running back to ya!" Hugo exclaimed.

"Hey Quasimodo!" Ryo yelled. "Esmeralda's here!" Quasi suddenly perked up.

"You guys are right! I'm going down there and tell her how I feel!" Quasi said going down to greet her.

"Go get her tiger!" Hugo yelled. Quasi ran down and found Esmeralda with Sora and tho others.

"Esmeralda! I'm glad you came back!" Quasi exclaimed. He then saw the grave look in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Another gypsy walked in helping the injured and unarmored Phoebus walk.

"He was hurt by Frollo's men because he refused to burn and innocent miller's house." Esmeralda explained. "Please, can you help him?" Quasi was sadden to see him. He nodded and showed them a small bed with a pillow. Goofy and Skyler took Phoebus from the gypsy and placed him on the bed. Esmeralda began to stitch him up. Phoebus winced as she stitched him up. "You're lucky that the arrow didn't pierce your heart." Esmeralda said as she continued to patch him up.

"Why is it that I always seem to get hurt whenever I'm around you?" Phoebus joked.

"I guess you're cursed." She said playfully. She lean closer to him and kissed him on the lips. Quasimodo's heart had just broken. The woman he loved was in love with Phoebus. He dared not cry with all of them present, but a few tears dribbled down his cheek. Sora had seen this and felt bad.

'Quasimodo reminds me of a much kinder Beast.' He thought. That's when they heard a carriage. Quasi, Sora, and Donald ran to the window. Outside was Frollo's carriage.

"Judge Frollo!" Donald, Sora, and Skyler exclaimed. "You all need to get out of here!" Quasi exclaimed. "Go through here! Hurry!" He said showing them a passageway. Sora, Donald, goofy, Ryo, Stitch, Kairi, Jake, Jay, Silent Bob, Skyler, Kronk, and the other gypsy did as they were told.

"Be careful Quasi!" Goofy called. Esmeralda stopped and looked into the hunchback's eyes.

"Please take care of him." The dancer pleaded. Quasi nodded his head. "Thank you." She said hugging and went to join the others.

"Come on we need to hide the stiff!" Lavern said. Quasi grabbed Phoebus and stuffed him under the table just as Frollo arrived.

"Greetings Quasimodo. I've brought a special treat tonight." He said motioning to the basket. "Why don't we talk dear boy?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

**KH-KH-KH **

Sora and the others followed Esmeralda through the city under the night's sky. The fires had died down and everyone was asleep. "The Court of Miracles is this way!" Esmeralda said. They all stopped as a man in a Organization cloak was in front of them.

"Greetings young ones." The Nobody greeted. "We've met before. I am Zeltrax." He took off his hood to show his neatly combed and gelled black hair, neatly trimmed beard, and his beady black eyes. "Isn't this a great night. I get to eliminate you AND see one of the most beautiful churches in the universe! What a happy day for an art appreciator."

"Go! I'll handle him!" Sora yelled summoning his Keyblade.

"But Sora!" Donald protested.

"You all need to get Esmeralda to the Court of Miracles. I'll be fine." Sora reassured them. Now go!"

"Be careful Sora!" Kairi called. Soon they all left. All that remained was sora, Phantom64 Who had transformed into his super hero form and had his Keyblade out, and Zeltrax.

"Ah the Keyblades. Marvelous weapons. I hear the two of your are quite the swordsman with those keys." He said with a smile. "You see I am a swords master of sorts. I don't like to gloat but I have to say that my swordsmanship puts Shan-Yu and Saix's to shame!" he chucked.

"Saying it's a lot easier than doing it!" Phantom64 growled.

"Very well." Zeltrax concentrated and suddenly several swords appear around him. He had a rapier in his left hand, a katana in his right, and floating around him in a circular pattern were a claymore, scimitar, and a short sword. Sora and Phantom64 gulped. "Defend yourself!" Zeltrax cried as he charged at the young warriors. They blocked his attacks from his rapier and katana, and ducked and jumped to avoid the other swords. Zeltrax jumped back and threw his rapier and katana the air. They began to join in the circular formation the others swords were in. But then the claymore came into his hands and he began to charge again. His swings were nearly precise, slicing off a bit of fabric form Phantom64's jumpsuit, if wasn't for his quick reflexes that could've been his arm.

"Geeze! He wasn't kidding when he called himself a master swordsman!" Sora huffed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yes you see dear Sora, like the Notre Damn cathedral of the Mona Lisa, I consider fighting an art." Zeltrax explained. "a warrior's attacks must be precise, well coordinated, and timed perfectly. Now hacking and slashing can get the job done." He explained replacing his claymore with his scimitar. "But against a master swordsman like me, you'll need a better tactic."

"He can use almost every sword known to man!" Phantom64 declared looking at his floating sword collection.

"Alas, not every sword." He lamented. " I still cannot seem to get my hands one of those marvelous Keyblades. Oh well, I'll find a way someday. Now to action!" he charged again swinging his scimitar. Phantom64 decided to take Zeltrax's advice and thought up a plan. He charged at Zelrax and jumped in the air to avoid his scimitar, landed on the flat part of his claymore and kicked the swordsman Nobody square in the jaw. Zeltrax staggered backwards and was dazed. Sora saw this opening and ran up and slammed his Keyblade into his side. Zeltrax fell to the ground with a grunt. "Heh, I see you've learned something tonight." He said to the victorious teens, holding his wounded side. He looked at the blood on his glove from holding his injured side and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Funny." He chuckled struggling to stand up. "we Nobodies have no heart yet we bleed like normal people. Nobodies wounds heal faster than a normal person, but it still takes time and it seems that isn't enough time." He opened a portal of darkness. "I anticipate our next encounter with MUCH enthusiasm." He staggard into the portal and it disappeared.

"Man how come all of our enemies can do that but we can't!" Phantom64 whined. "Maleficent can do it, Hades can do it, Alistar can do it, and every member of the Organization can do it! But why can't we?"

"Come on, we need to find the Court of Miracles." Sora said with a smile. Despite the fact Zeltrax came to kill them, his fighting style showed that he had SOME honor when fighting compared to the old Organization he fought. He too anticipated his next encounter with the swords master.

"One problem, she never told us where it was!" Phantom64 proclaimed. Sora slapped his head in frustration. They had no idea where it was! Esmeralda was leading the way up until Zeltrax attacked. Suddenly two figures caught their eyes. It was a hooded Quasimodo and Phoebus. "Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Skyler asked.

"Frollo said he knows the location of the Court of Miracles!" Quasi exclaimed. He's going to attack it at dawn with a thousand men!"

"We have to warn them!" Phoebus explained.

"But none of us know the way to the freaking place!" Sora explained.

"But I do!" Quasi said to the teens showing them the woven necklace Esmeralda gave him. "When I wear this necklace I hold the city in my hands. Don't you see? It's a map! The big cross is the cathedral, the blue lines around it is the river, and that small X at the side is the location of the Court of Miracles!"

"Well let's go!" Sora proclaimed. They followed the map to the graveyard and found a tomb.

"What does it say?" Phantom64 asked reading the text on the tomb.

"It'll take me a few minutes to decipher it." Phoebus said studying it. Quasi used his powerful strength to move the tomb's top and found not a body, but stairs. "Or we can go down these stairs." They went down the stairs to find caverns with sewage water and bones. "Court of Miracles? Looks more like the Court of sewage." Phoebus declared. "These must be the old catacombs." They walked farther and farther into the catacombs. "You know I was expecting something like a trap or a guard or something like…" Phoebus's torch suddenly went out. "…..an ambush." Suddenly men in skeleton costumes jumped down and tied Sora, Quasi, Phantom64, and Phoebus's hands together.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here? Frollo's captain of the guard and his loyal bell ringer! Spies no doubt!" Clopin declared walking up to them.

"Clopin!" Sora declared. Clopin looked with surprise.

"Sora!" Clopin declared! "What are you doing here?"

"We came to warn you Phoebus knows where this place is and iscoming at dawn with a thousand men!" Sora explained.

"Whoa! We owe you two an apology!" he said to Quasi and Phoebus as they untied the four. "And here we were about to hang you!" Clopin lead them to a brightly lit court where there were gypsy carts, blankets, and other things mounted. There were gypsies of all ages walking about. "May I present the court of Miracles!" Clopin declared. They noticed their friends in the center of the plaza.

"Sora!" Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and stitch yelled jumping on him in a group hug.

"Guys I'm fine!" Sora said as Stitch licked his face. "Eww! Stitch!" everyone got off and he wiped his face. "Me and Phantom64 took care of that guy, but he'll be back."

"I'm glad you're okay." Kairi said sweetly and kissed him on the cheek. Sora blushed.

"Thanks." He said meekly.

"Boss!" Kronk exclaimed lifting Skyler into a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Ack! I'm fine Kronk! I'm fine!" Skyler wheezed. "Can't breathe…." Kronk let him go as he gasped for air.

"Oh sorry about that!" Kronk apologized rubbing the back of his head.

"We're glad you guys are alright." Ryo said to his friends.

"Yeah we could've beat that fancy pants dude but we had to protect the hot gypsy lady." Jay said to the spiky haired teen. Silent Bob rolled his eyes.

"I really doubt that." Jake said to the former stoners.

"People!" Phoebus declared, "Frollo knows where you are! He's coming at dawn with a thousand men!" There were several gasps.

"Then we need to leave quickly!" One yelled. They all began to scramble as they packed up their belongings. Esmeralda met with Quasi and Phoebus.

"You took great risk coming here." She said hugging Phoebus. Quasi looked away sadly. The former captain noticed this.

"Don't thank me." He said pulling away. Without Quasimodo We would've never found this place!" Quasi began to smile.

"Nor would I!" Frollo declared. Everyone looked in shock as Frollo and thousands of soldiers, Armored Night Heartless, and Lance Soldier Heartless poured out of every exit, trapping them. "After searching for twenty years the Court of Miracles is mine at last!"

"Let's get them!" Sora yelled.

"No!" Phantom64 hissed.

"What do you mean no?" Sora demanded.

"Look around you. This court is surrounded with soldiers, Heartless and innocent gypsies. We might hurt the gypsies in the fight. We'll have to play by Frollo's rules for now." Sora thought this over and saw that the jumpsuit hero was right.

"I knew you'd be of use to me someday." Frollo said smugly passing the flabbergasted Quasimodo.

"No…" Quasi whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Esmeralda demanded as a soldier tied her hands up.

"You see I lied to the boy saying that I knew the location of this court." Frollo explained. "Wanting to save his precious Esmeralda he went to warn you all. All the while one of my scouts followed you to the graveyard!" He then noticed Phoebus.

"And Captain Phoebus back from the dead! Another miracle no doubt." Frollo declared. "I'll take note of that at your execution." There will be a bonfire tomorrow morning, and all of you are invited!" He said smugly to Sora and the gypsies. Lock them up until tomorrow morning." Frollo's men and the Heartless led them away.

"Master Please!" Quasi pleaded on his knees. Frollo looked at him with disgust.

"Take him back to the bell tower, and make sure he won't leave." Frollo ordered. A pair of soldiers dragged Quasimodo away. He didn't even bothered to fight back. He had lost his hope.

**KH-KH-KH**

Morning crept fast. Esmeralda was to be burned alive in front of Notre Damn. He had Sora, his friends, Phoebus, Clopin and the gypsies in cages and watched in horror. There was something odd about these cages. They had a dark aurora around them. It prevented Sora, Kairi, and Phantom64 from summoning their Keyblades, Donald, from using his magic, and Jake from transforming into his dragon forms. Frollo had thought of everything. "What are we going to do?" Kairi asked fearfully hugging Sora. Could only watch in silence. One of his friends was about to die and he could do nothing about it! They had made a makeshift stage and had Esmeralda tied to a pole with firewood surrounding her. The drummers drummed away. When the Archdeacon came out to intervene, he was stopped by two guards. Frollo walked up stage and read his decree.

"The gypsy Esmeralda has been found guilty of witchcraft!" Frollo declared to the giant crowd that was being held back by the soldiers and Heartless. "The punishment is death by fire!" Esmeralda's eyes widened. There were several outcries from the crowd.

"This is outrageous!"

"She is innocent!"

"You've gone mad Frollo!"

"Let her go!" Frollo walked up to Esmeralda and whispered to her.

"This is it. Your death is at hand. But you have a choice. I can save you from the fires of this world and the next!" he whispered with lust. "Choose me, or the fire." Esmeralda defiantly spat in his eye. "so be it!" He turned to the outraged crowd. The gypsy has refused to mend her evil ways!" Frollo lied. As he began his speech of the evils she has committed, up in the bell tower, Quasimodo leaned on the chains surrounding his body. Hugo, Victor, and Laverne pulled at the chains.

"Come on Quasimodo! You must break free!" Victor grunted.

"It's all my fault." Quasi moaned.

"But you can't let Frollo win!" Hugo exclaimed.

"He's already won." Quasi explained sadly. "And I've tried breaking them. I can't"

"These chains aren't what's holding you back." Laverne stated.

"Leave me alone." The Hunchback growled. The three gargoyles were taken aback.

"Okay champ….We'll leave ya alone." Hugo said sadly.

"We're only made of stone." Victor proclaimed in the same tone and lined up next to Hugo.

"We just thought you were made of something stronger." Laverne said getting in line and they all turned to stone. Quasi watched on as Frollo wrapped up his speech.

"…..and so I cast this demon back to fiery pit of Hell where she belongs!" Frollo then threw the torch down and the fire began to spread around the wood.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Quasi screamed as he struggled with his chains. He struggled with all his might. Chunks of stone were falling as he broke the chains. All the while Esmeralda was couching on the smoke. Quasimodo finally broke free, destroying the two columns as well. He grabbed a rope and tied it to the head of a gargoyle head and swung down onto the stage. He ripped the ropes off of Esmeralda's pole and slung her on his back. Guards tried to get on stage but Quasi took a piece of firewood and tossed it at them, causing them to fall off the stage. He grabbed the rope and swung back to the Cathedral.

"Quasimodo!" Frollo yelled in frustration. He climbed up the cathedral with the rope and was now in the center of the cathedral, the large circular window behind him.

"**Sanctuary!**" Quasimodo screamed at the top of his lungs, holing Esmeralda above his head. The crowed cheered him on. "**Sanctuary!**" he screamed again. The crowed cheered him again. "**Sanctuary!**" Sora smiled and hugged Kairi.

"You go Hunchback!" Jay yelled and Silent Bob jumped up and down with happiness.

"Break the door down!" Frollo ordered. Phoebus, using this distraction, knocked out he guard and took his keys. He opened it and he, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Ryo, Stitch, Jake, Jay, Silent Bob, Phantom64, Kronk, and Clopin ran out. Phoebus grabbed a sword and jumped up onto his cage.

"Citizens of Notre Damn! Frollo has harassed our people, ransacked our city, and now he declares war on Notre Damn itself!" Phoebus declared. "Are we going to take this?"

"No!" they yelled breaking free of the guards. They brandished axes, pickets, clubs, and other weapons and broke the cages of the gypsies and gave them weapons. Sora and the others pulled out their weapons and charged with the citizens. Jake transformed into his strength dragon, scaring the human guards. Jake grabbed Sora and Kairi and flew up to help Quasimodo. Phantom64 flew next to them as well. Kronk fought the Heartless and soldiers with his giant spatulas. Donald used every magic trick he knew. Goofy bashed them with his shield. Jay and Silent Bob brandished a pair of clubs and beat the soldiers up, Jersey style. Up above The Gargoyles dropped rocks and bricks to stop the soldiers and Heartless using ladders and ropes. Jake fired fireballs from his mouth at the Heartless. Quasimodo had placed Esmeralda in a bed in another room. Sora, Kairi, and Phantom64 fired beams of light from their keyblades, destroying Heartless on contact. Quasi had prepared a very large cauldron of lava he, and the guargoyles used a log to push it. The lava poured out of the cauldron and into the water system that exited out of the gargoyle heads. The soldiers and citizens backed away as the lava came down as a fiery waterfall. It destroyed the Heartless that remained in their place.

Frollo was behind the lava as it fell down, he lost his hat in the process. Frollo drew his sword and him and a pair of armored Knight Heartless entered the cathedral. "Frollo! Have you gone mad?" the archdeacon demanded. "I will not tolerate your behavior any longer!" Frollo growled and pushed him down.

"The Hunchback and I have unfinished business." Frollo stated as he and the two Heartless went up the stairs. "And this time you won't interfere." Quasi ran into the room where Esmeralda was in happily.

"Esmeralda! We're beating them back! We're…" Quasimodo noticed Esmeralda wasn't moving. "Esmeralda?" He tried to give her water, but the liquid dribbled down her face. "Esmeralda!" he began to weep over her body as Frollo crept in and put a hand on Quasi's shoulder. "Why?" he asked.

"I had to do what I had to do." Frollo said in the best compassionate voice he could muster." "I destroy the evil. Just I am to do now." He raised his dagger. Quasi saw his shadow and pushed him back.

"You're wrong Frollo!" Quasi growled. This world is beautiful, happy, and a great place to live! The only problem with this world are people like you!" Quasi pushed him down. Frollo jumped up, sword in his hands, only to find the room empty. He ran outside only to run into Sora, Kairi, Phantom64, and Jake.

"where do you think you're going Frollo?" Sora asked tightening his grip on his keyblade.

"It's payback time buddy!" Jake yelled.

"Bah! I don't have time for you!" He summoned several Armored Knight Heartless. Sora and the others had to contend with these Heartless. Frollo left the fight and looked for Quasimodo. He finally found him, who had placed the waking Esmeralda far away. Quasi ducked as Frollo swung his sword. "Persistent to the end. Just like your mother." Frollo growled. "She died trying to protect you." He sneered.

"What do you mean?" Quasi demanded.

"You see I killed your mother on the steps of this cathedral!" he said evilly. "And now I'll finish what I started when I found you!" he tossed his cape onto Quasi, blinding him. Quasi fell over the ledge and held onto the railing.

"Quasimodo!" Esmeralda yelled running up. She grabbed the Hunchback's arm and began to pull him up with all her might. She then noticed Frollo, who had gotten onto the long Gargoyle statue and had his sword raised.

"And he shall smite the wicked and cast them down to the fiery pit of Hell!" he yelled dramatically. Before Frollo could bring his sword down the gargoyle head he was on began to crack and lean. He dropped his sword and held onto the head. He looked at the head in horror as the stone head came to life and grinned at him.

"_We've been waiting for you Frollo_…." It hissed. Frollo screamed as he and the stone gargoyle fell into the lava pool. Sora, Phantom64 and Phoebus ran up and helped Quasimodo up. They all began to hug.

"We did it!" Phantom64 said triumphantly. Suddenly something shot up from the lava pool. Quasi, Esmeralda, and Phoebus looked in horror at the creature flying in the air. It was Frollo's body, but his hair was standing on end, his eyes glowed a smoldering yellow, his skin had become jet black and his robes were tattered and covered in flames. On his back were six fiery wings. In his left hand was his sword, also covered in flames. The Heartless emblem adorned his flaming chest.

"Not again!" Sora moaned remembering his fights with Heartless Scar and Heartless Negaduck.

"**HELLFIRE!**" Heartless Frollo screamed as fireballs shot out at them. They all dodged the fireballs. Kairi, Esmeralda, and Phoebus ran for cover. Sora, raised his Keyblade ready to fight. Quasimodo, Phantom64, and Jake nodded in agreement.

"I shall aid you as well keybearer!" Proclaimed Zeltrax proclaimed, his swords floating around him.

"You're helping us?" Sora asked shock.

"Yes. I may have orders to kill you, but I won't let this creature destroy the great Notre Damn!" he said grabbing his rapier and katana. "Truce?"

"Truce." Sora said.

"Have at ye, Heartless!" Zeltrax yelled at the flaming Frollo. Jake and Phantom64 flew into the air to fight. The Heartless. Jake punched Heartless Frollo right in the face,. He did not have a single burn on him.

"Fireproof." The American Dragon said smugly. Heartless Frollo flew up to him and slashed at one of his wings with his sword. Jake yelled in pain as the sword cut his left wing, he did not cut it off, but it impaired his flying. Frollo punched the American Dragon down into the Cathedral.

"Jake!" Sora cried. Sora felt his anger rise. "Frizaga!" ye yelled firing several rounds of ice at Heartless Frollo. He screamed in pain as the ice blasts connected. He fired several more rounds of fireballs at Sora and Quasimodo. They dodged the blasts. Quasi used the rope to swing near Frollo and slash at him with a sword Phoebus had given him. Phantom64 spun around in a small twister and began to cause Frollo to lose his flames. Zeltrax slashed at him with his many swords as he too floated in the air. Frollo screamed as he was now engulfed with flames again. He rose higher into the air and began to create a giant ball of fire. Sora realized what he was planning: He was going to destroy the entire cathedral. "Quasi!" Sora yelled. "Throw me!" Quasi did as he commanded and hurled him into the air. Sora threw his Keyblade like a javelin at the Heartless Frollo. It pierced Frollo right in his chest.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Frollo screamed in pain as he exploded in a bright light. Sora could see a heart float into the air and disappeared. The light cleared and they could hear cheering from down below. Quasi ran to Esmeralda and Phoebus and they had a group hug. Quasi smiled and out Esmeralda and Phoebus's hands together. Phoebus and Esmeralda kissed passionately.

"Sora!" Kairi cried and kissed him as well. "Do you always have to scare me like that?" She asked happily.

"Hey I need to end fights with a bang." Sora said cheerfully and went back to kissing Kairi. "Oh crap! Jake!" Jake flew up wobbly and transformed onto his human form.

"I'm good." Jake said getting up, a few bruises on him.

"Well that was fun." Zeltrax stated. "Remember this Sora, the next time we meet, we shall be enemies." He then teleported in a mist of darkness.

"Man I have GOT to learnt that trick!" Phantom64 whined. The heroes came down and were greeted by a roar of applause from the people of Paris and their friends. Then Quasi came out and there was silence.

"Come on it's okay." Sora assured the hunchback. The people still had suspicious looks in their eyes. But a little girl walked up and touched Quasimodo's face. They then began to hug each other with happiness.

"Let's hear it for Quasimodo!" Clopin yelled. Everyone cheered and lifted the hunchback up.

" Come on! Lets PARTY!" Jay yelled. They all began to cheer and paraded around the square. Soon they put him down and he talked to Sora.

"Thank you Sora." We owe you a lot." Quasimodo said.

"You all are the best" Esmeralda said to the heroes.

"We owe everything to you." Phoebus said.

"You're welcome." Sora said happily.

"So are we gonna party or not?" Goody asked popping the champagne open.

"Oh boy!" Donald said happily. Suddenly they heard the bells ringing. Up in the bell tower Hugo, Victor, and Laverne rang the bells proudly. Suddenly Sora's keyblade began to glow. Sora was sent to the Heart of the world. The bells opened the keyhole and Sora locked it.

"Now that's what I call a light show!" Clopin declared.

"Get the wine and juice out it's time to celebrate" Ryo yelled and Stitch popped more champagne open, spraying the contents on the Dream Warrior. That was the best party Notre Damn would ever have.

**KH-KH-KH**

"So we attack Disney Castle in three day?" asked and Asian girl with long black hair.

"That's the plan." Replied a teenage boy with spiky blonde hair and blood red eyes.

"Assuming your mystery member's intel is correct." Remarked a teenage girl with brown hair in a whiptail ponytail. "Why isn't he here anyway?"

"He isn't the type who should be out and about. Cancer, the silent killer." The blonde haired boy said.

"Whatever." Said a young Asian boy who was bald and had goggles remarked. "My disrupter pins will get us past that blasted Cornerstone of Light."

"Then we nab the Cronospheres!" said a muscular teen beating his fists together. "I'll smash any of those puny guards who get in our way boss!"

"Indeed you will." The blonde teen assured his teammates. "After we get those Cronospheres all worlds will bow down to the Phantom Syndicate!"

"Then I can build a mountain of mash potatoes and eat till I drop!" the muscular one said dumbly. "Isn't that brilliant?"

"Shut up Vin!" everyone shouted at the brainless teen.

End of Chapter.

Phantom64: School starts tomorrow. Oh well. At least I got a chapter in before hand. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can but my parents are barking at me to study, study, study. To the two girls who wanted to join the Phantom Syndicate, I've decided to have BOTH of you in it. Expect both of yourselves in the next chapter. See ya! And R&R!


	22. The Phantom Syndicate

Phantom64: Well here's chapter 22. Sorry it took so long, School's been busy. Good lord Geometry's harder than I thought!

Chapter 22: The Phantom Syndicate

Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Ryo, Stitch, a beat up Jake, Jay, Silent Bob, and their new companions Skyler aka Phantom64 and Kronk aka the Kronkinator had been beamed back to the SS Dodgers to be greeted by Cadet, Kim, and Tifa. "Hey guys!" Sora called. "Make some new rooms, because we have these two with us."

"We already know." Kim stated as they exited the teleporter.

"How did you know?" Kairi asked.

"She told us." Tifa said as she moved aside to show Kat tapping her foot and had her hands on her hips. Jenkins cowered behind her and waved weakly. Kronk yelped and jumped into Skyler's arms. Despite his enhanced strength, Skyler struggled under the weight of his sidekick. He finally put Kronk down as Kat was inches away from Skyler.

"Hello boys." She greeted sternly. Skyler and Kronk gulped. "What have you been up to?"

"Well I-I-I-…" Skyler stuttered. "We saved Notre Damn from the forces of evil?" Kat began to ball her hands into fists.

"That and you guys ditched me!" She screamed.

"Ditch is such a harsh word." Kronk stated. "We prefer the term left you without telling you." Kat's anger began to boil and Phantom64 thought quickly.

"Uh is it any consent that we saved Notre Damn and all it's people?" he asked meekly. Kat motioned for Kronk to come to her eye level. The simpleminded chef squatted down to Skyler's height. She then grabbed them by their hair and knocked their heads together.

"Wow, look at all the pretty stars." Kronk stated weakly. He gave out a weak chuckle and fell to the ground unconscious. Skyler shook his head and stared at Kat. Her eyes had gone from rage to sadness.

"I suppose you're right, but how could you leave me like that!" she said hugging skyler, shocking all of them plus the blue cladded hero himself. "Going off to fight some old fruit loop turned Heartless! You could've been hurt, or even died!" She wailed, tears streaming down her eyes. "I've been worried sick about you! I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you!" Skyler didn't know what to say.

"Kat..please don't cry! I hate it when you're sad! Please Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? Anything! Just say it!" he demanded dramatically.

"(Sniff!) Well, If it's not too much of a bother, could you…prepare our rooms for us. Please?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

"YES!" Skyler declared with anime fires of passion in his eyes. "I will do it! I shall fix our rooms so well it will be like a five star hotel!" Skyler now had a white apron on, a feather duster in one hand, and a mini vacuum in the other. "**Phantom64! AWAY!**" he declared and sped off at an inhuman speed towards the designated rooms.

Kat wiped her tears away. "Works every time." She stated with a smirk, causing everyone to do a double take. "What?"

"That was your job he just went off to do." Cadet stated. "Didn't you say you were his part time maid?"

"Part time maid? But you're only sixteen." Ryo said to the redhead.

"I know, You see I passed college last year." Kat began. Everyone had gaping jaws. "What? You act like you've never seen a girl genius before. Anyway, I have a job as Skyler's tech guru. I also took a cleaning class while I was at college.

"You know that wasn't very nice to get Skyler to do your work." Kim said to girl genius.

"Don't get me wrong I love the little psychopath, We've been friends since kindergarten." Kat explained. "It just he worries me whenever he goes off with Kronk here world to world saving every random person in danger. I'm not worried about Heartless, they can handle them. It's someone else I'm afraid will hurt him. "

"Who is it?" Sora asked. Before she could answer Dr. Orpheus appeared ina cloud of smoke.

"Sora! You have returned!" he declared dramatically. "I have urgent news!"

"Uh what would that be Dr. O?" Sora asked the middle-aged necromancer.

"I sense a dark presence heading for Disney Castle! Someone with dark intend is on it's way!"

" Who! Maleficent? The Organization? the Empire? Lord Fear? Be specific!" Donald demanded.

"I cannot tell!" Dr. O replied. "But we need to get to Disney Castle as soon a possible!" Cadet quickly turned on his communicator. A flat, square energy screen floated in front of Cadet. On the screen was Captain Dodgers in a bathtub wearing a shower cap.

"Cadet! What have I told you about calling me during my bath time?" the duck demanded. "My beautiful face must be washed properly without any disturbances.

"Captain! We need to get to Disney Castle asap!" Cadet reported.

"Hey who are you calling a sap?" dodgers demanded. Skyler suddenly ran into the bathroom.

"Don't say that again! I don't want to get sued by Laredo!" Skyler then ran out of the room. Dodgers and Cadet simply shrugged.

"Fine set a course for Disney Castle then." Dodgers ordered and turned the screen off.

"I'll set us to hyperdrive, we should arrive in three days." Cadet said to those present.

"Well that gives us time to prepare for whatever's gonna attack Disney Castle." Goofy stated.

"Yes! I shall see if I can pinpoint this dark entity." Dr. O said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

" I'll set our course." Cadet said and left.

"I'm heading for the training room." Kim said and left as well.

"Stitch and I are going to try and decipher this report Lance gave us." Ryo and Stitch left.

"I'll take Jake to the infirmary and get him some band-aids." Goofy said and left. With Jake.

"Me and Kat here are going to spar." Tifa said with a smirk. "Finally I've got somebody to relate to." She and Kat walked off.

"It's a bath for me." Donald said and walked off.

"Well I guess we'll go watch a movie." Sora took Kairi by the hand and walked off, leaving Jay and Silent Bob alone in the teleporter room.

"Let's watch that movie with them." Jay said as they followed the teenage couple. Silent Bob stopped him and pointed at the unconscious Kronk. "Ah, he'll be fine." The two slackers then continued to follow Sora and Kairi.

**KH-KH-KH **

Stitch had fallen asleep next to Ryo on the desk they were using to try and decipher the Xehanort report. They're progress was, much to say poor. They couldn't figure out a thing. Stitch began to growl and whine as his nightmare intensified. He was remembering when his world was lost, how he lost his blasters, and the Shadow Boy taking Lilo.

Stitch was jumping frantically on his home world and fired his plasma blasters at the Heartless. He had been fighting nonstop. The Heartless continued to appear and a dark vortex appeared in the sky. "Lilo!" Stitch called as he continued to waste the Heartless! "Lilo! Where are you?" Nani! Jumba! Pleakly!" Suddenly he saw him. In front of him was a teenager with black hair that hid his right eye, while his yellow left eye could be seen. Next to him was a little hawian girl with big black eyes, dark skin, and was in a red dress decorated with flowers on it, trapped in a clear capsule. "Lilo!" Stitch yelled.

"Stitch! Help!" the girl wailed from inside the capsule. Stitch pointed his blasters at the smirking teen with the Heartless emblem on his bare chest.

"Don't even try It blue boy." The boy remarked summoning his dark keyblade. Stitch let loose a barrage of green blasts, which were deflected by the boy's spinning keyblade. There was a quick slashing noise and the boy was right behind Stitch and Stitch's blasters had been cut in two. "Sorry doggy, but I have BIG plans for your little friend here." He said as he jumped back and grabbed the capsule Lilo was in. "Ta-ta." The boy and Lilo began to disappear in a cloud of darkness.

"Stitch!" Lilo yelled one last time as she disappeared with the dark teen.

"Lilo!" Stitch screamed as he made a fruitless attempt to jump in the portal with them. It disappeared before he could enter it. Suddenly the entire world was begging to be sucked into the vortex in the sky. Trees, cars, rocks, earth, began to be sucked in. Stitch held onto a boulder with all his might but soon he lost his grip and was sucked into the dark abyss.

"Lilo!" Stitch screamed waking up. He looked around and saw that he was back in the room he and Ryo were sharing. Ryo was fast asleep at the desk. Stitch began to fall back to sleep. 'I'll find you Lilo, I promise.'

**KH-KH-KH**

Three days had gone by quickly and they were minutes away from docking with the gummi hangar. Sora, Kairi, and Lulu were in the ship's hangar as Skyler walked up to them. "Hey guys! Since you all know who I am I decided to change my costume a bit." He started.

"Okay, let's see what it looks like." Sora said to the teenage hero.

"You got it!" Skyler began to spin around in a blue tornado. When it cleared they saw his new costume. He still had on his blue spandex jumpsuit, but had removed the giant P and 64 from his chest, had changed the color of his gloves and boots from yellow to white, and had removed his bulky helmet, showing his blonde hair. in the helmet's place was a pair of styling yellow visors. "What do ya think?" he asked striking a pose.

"Well, compared to your last costume you've gone from dorky to so-so." Lulu replied bluntly.

"So-so is good." Skyler stated happily. Lulu shook her head. When they finally docked with the gummi hangar, everyone minus Lance and Bugs who were watching the ship, entered the castle to find Queen Minnie conversing with King Mickey.

"Mom! Dad!" Sara said as she bent over to hug her adoptive parents.

"You're majesty!" Donald, Goofy, and Sora saluted. Mickey looked at them with a grave look in his eyes. Riku and Edward were next to him. "What's wrong?" Goofy asked.

"I'm afraid I bring bad news." Mickey stated.

"So do us." Kairi said.

"I can feel and evil presence heading for this castle!" Dr. O explained.

"Hmm, well the Cornerstone of Light should keep them out." Mickey stated.

"That didn't stop Alistar and Travis McKnight from getting in. " Ryo said to his king.

"Good point. I'll have the guards on high alert." Mickey said to the group. "Now Sora, Kairi, I need to tell you some important. Soon Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Ryo, Stitch, Mickey, Ed and Riku were in the library.

"What is it you need to tell us your majesty?" Donald asked.

"A few weeks ago, we encountered a pair of human Heartless, Sora and Kairi's Heartless." Mickey said.

"What?" they all asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Like I said, we ran into a pair of human Heartless who looked almost like you. They are known as Aros and Darima. They claimed to be your Heartless." Mickey said.

"But how is that possible?" Ryo asked.

"We've come up with a theory for Aros. Three years ago when Sora freed Kairi's heart with the artificial keyblade, he became a Heartless. We know that's how Roxas was made. But when Kairi's love for Sora changed him back, we think that the little Shadow he turned into was sent back to the Realm of Darkness. And for the past three years the Shadow evolved into a Human Heartless that looked like you. But there was something wrong with Aros. He was some sort of savage beast who had no sanity whatsoever."

"That's when Darima came into the equation." Ed added. "Aros needed Sora's memories to have his sanity back. Darima had a disk that belonged to Organization XIII."

"Why would Xemnas have a disk with my memories?" Sora asked.

"It wasn't Xemnas who made it." Riku replied. "It was Marluxia."

"Marluxia?" Sora asked.

"Remember? Castle Oblivion?" Riku asked. Sora could vaguely remember his time at that mysterious castle. Riku, the King, and Namine through Kairi had told them of Marluxia's plot to overthrow Xemnas. Plus with every level he, Donald, and Goofy came to, the lost their memories. But with the help of Namine, they were able to defeat the Graceful Assassin and get their memories back. "We think Marluxia downloaded a copy of your memories for future use. Unfortunately for him and his partner in crime Larxene, you killed them before they could use it. But Darima must have stolen it and tricked Ed into using his alchemy to place the memories into Aros, giving him his free will."

"Okay that kind of explains Sora's Heartless, but what about Kairi's?" Goofy asked his king.

"I thought a Princess of Heart couldn't become a Heartless." Kairi stated.

"You're right, they're not." Replied Bugs as he and Lance walked in.

"Bugs! Lance!" Mickey exclaimed happily. "It's been forever! Look at how you've grown Lance!"

"It's good to see ya too your majesty." Lance said.

"Boy, It's been awhile huh?" Bugs asked his mousy friend. " Now back to what I was saying. A Princess of Heart is incapable of becoming a Heartless. It's been proven. So Darima is either lying or something else is going on.

"This is just great." Sora moaned. "As if Maleficent, Organization VII, and the Nightmares weren't enough."

"Well things get worse." Riku muttered. "Sora, remember that Shadow version of you that you fought in Neverland?"

"Yeah, that thing was tough. It knew all my moves." Sora stated.

"Well as of a few weeks ago, Shadow Sora's back. He's ten times tougher than last time, and he seems to have gotten an attitude now. He joined up with Aros and Darima.

Well things just get better and better." Kairi stated.

"Well we'll handle them like we handled Xehanort's Heartless." Goofy said smiling. There was a loud explosion outside.

"What the heck was that?" Bugs asked. Cloud suddenly burst into the library.

"something's going on in the town!" Cloud exclaimed.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Ryo looked at each other and nodded. "Let's go." Sora said. Out of the castle gates ran Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ryo, Stitch, Mickey, Riku, Edward, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Kim, Dr. Orpheus, Phantom64, the Kronkinator, Kat, Bugs, and Lance charged out into the bustling town. Aerith, Kairi, Dodgers, Jake, Cadet, Lulu, Jenkins, and Jachob the husky knight stayed behind to guard Queen Minnie and Princess Sara. Jay and Silent Bob were…..somewhere. As they ran toward the source of the panic, several animal/human people and humans ran away screaming.

"What's attacking the town?" Goofy asked as they continued to run.

"Heartless?" Sora wondered.

"Nobodies?" Donald, asked.

"Nightmares?" Ryo asked.

"Imperial Storm Troopers?" Bugs added.

Actually none of the above." Kim sated pointing as they reached the town square. They all stopped to fin not Heartless, Nobodies, Nightmares, or Storm Trooper, but robots.

"What the hell?" Lance exclaimed. These silver robots stood seven foot tall with bulky, but maneuverable arms and legs. They're heads were fat and coned shaped and had a single big circular red robotic eye on it. Their hands had five fingers like a human that could crush steel, and they could replace their hands with tri laser cannons in both arms. On their chests was a cartoony skull with demon wings on it. They let loose a barrage of red laser fire on buildings, barrels, and trees. People ran away in fright.

"What are those things?" Donald squawked pulling out his mage's staff.

"Cybots." Phantom64 replied gravely.

"You've fought them before?" Riku asked the blue cladded teenager.

"Yes. They're the minions of the Phantom Syndicate, my arch enemy." Phantom64 answered. "They're a group of teenage villains who are always looking to cause trouble. That skull with the wings on the robot's chests is their insignia."

"This doesn't make any sense." Kat exclaimed. "The Syndicate's never done **anything** this big. They usually just caused trouble like crashing festivals and kidnapping local celebrities."

"It's been awhile since we've seen them." Kronkinator stated. .

"We can talk later!" Mickey declared summoning his keyblade. "Now's the time to fight!" Mickey leapt at one Cybot and sliced it's head off. The other Cybots finally noticed the groups presence and aimed their cannon arms at them. Sora, Riku, and Phantom64 spun their keyblades and deflected the laser fire. Bugs jumped hight into the air and came down on one, slicing it in half. Kim jumped and flipped past the enemy fire and knocked several of their head's off.

"Be gone ye manmade demons!" Dr. O proclaimed sending balls of fire at the robots. Donald yelled Thundaga over and over and electrocuted the Cybots. Cloud slashed his way through the silvery robots. Goofy charged with his shield, knocking several over.

Tifa and Kat were back to back as Cybots surrounded them. They punched and kicked as they approached, piercing their silver armor in the process. Soon the surrounding Cybots were nothing but scrap metal. "Not bad. I may have found a new friend." Tifa stated with a smirk.

"Me too." Kat replied smirking as well.

Phantom64!" Sora called. "Sora!" They jumped up in front of each other and held their keyblades out and began to spin them like he did with Auron's overdrive Bushido. "BLUE AVENGER!" They began to spin around in a blue/black tornado, sucking in and slashing the remaining Cybots into millions of pieces, wires, chips, and gears.

"Cool!" Ryo proclaimed.

"Do it again!" Stitch squealed.

"That should be it." Sora said a little dizzy.

"I'm afraid not." Phantom64 stated. "Something isn't right here. The Syndicate is always up for random violence, but not unless they have a reason like a fair, concert, or a party. They wouldn't attack a random town for no reason…unless this was just a diversion!"

"We need to get back to the castle!" Sora exclaimed. Suddenly they could see more Cybots landing in another part of the city.

"Great." Edward muttered. Suddenly Robocop sped toward them in his police car with Hot Shot right behind him. They stopped by the group.

"What is the situation?" Robo asked.

"This may just be a distraction for an attack on Disney Castle." Sora explained. "Half of us will go in Hot Shot back to check on the Castle while the other half handles the robots in town." It was decided that Robocop, Lance, Bugs, Tifa, Cloud, Kim, Edward, and Goofy would handle the invading robots while, Sora, Donald, Ryo, Stitch, Yuffie, Riku, Mickey, Phantom64, Kronkinator, Kat, and Dr, O would check the Castle. Sora's group piled into Hot Shot: Sora in the driver's seat, Yuffie in shotgun, Ryo, Donald, and Riku in the back, and Stitch and Mickey on the roof. Dr. O and Phantom64 were floating above the transformer, Phantom64 carrying Kat while Dr. Orpheus levitated Kronk beside him.

"Hang on lady, gentlemen, and illegal experiment!" Hot Shot declared speeding off toward Disney Castle, Phantom64 and Dr. O flying right behind them with their passengers in tow.

"Come on! Those Cybots aren't gonna kill themselves!" Lance proclaimed charging toward the silvery robots. The others right behind him.

**KH-KH-KH **

They had reached the castle gates, which was under assault by Cybots. Everyone piled out as Hot Shot transformed into his robot form. He began to shoot his pistol at the silvery robots.

"Destroy the Transforming robot!" one of the robots yelled in a mechanical voice with absolutely no emotion in it. They leveled their blaster arms at Hot Shot. Hot Shot continued to let loose a barrage of laser fire, the blasts from the Cybots were like a bee sting to the massive transformer.

"You all go on ahead! I'll handle these buckets of bolts!" Hot Shot declared punching and blasting the robots.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked.

"I've fought worse enemies than these manmade can-openers!" Hot Shot replied, obviously enjoying the fight. "You all check on our friends!" Sora nodded and they ran into the Castle. They passed man Knights who were scrambling to handle the assaulting robots outside. They finally found the Audience Chamber an entered it. They heard intense fighting. When they got toward the throne, they found their friends on one end, and the enemy by the throne. Daffy and Porky were unconscious, Jake was in his dragon form but had several cuts and bruises, Kairi held her stance by Queen Minnie and Princess Sara, Jachob with his sword out, Aerith held here staff, her dress was ripped in a few places, Jenkins was hiding behind the entire group, Lulu was giving herself a bottle of ether to replenish her mana.

"Sara!" Ryo called and held a defensive position in front of her and the Queen. Sora and the others took respected defensive spots with the group. Phantom64, the Kronkinator, and Kat ran to the front of the heros to see the four villainous teens in front of them. Skyler especially glared at the group's leader. He was a villain among all villains, a teen so evil, so twisted, and so dangerous. It was none other than……

"Phantom65!" Phantom64 proclaimed pointing at the blonde haired enemy.

"Phantom65?" Everyone but Kat, Jenkins, and the Kronkinator exclaimed.

"That's right Loser64." Phantom65 replied cruelly with a deep, carefree voice. "And look at this. Today on the Phantom Syndicate's big universal debut you, the Dorkinator, the Butler, and the crazy redhead are here to see us become big league villains! What luck!" Phantom65 looked almost like Skyler, excepted his blonde hair was spiky, his eyes were blood red, he wore a black shirt, a black leather jacket that had the Phantom Syndicate logo on the back, a pair of red slacks, and black sneakers. "I am Phantom65, leader of the Phantom Syndicate. These are my fellow members….."

Moonshine. My beautiful second-in-command,……." Next to him was a teenage girl with brown hair in a whiptail ponytail, and midnight blue eyes. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with bell sleeves, a pair blue jeans, and sneakers. She was floating 12 inches from the ground and had a pair of giant scythes with pink blades floating by her, one on each side of her.

"If you haven't noticed my power is telepathy so I can levitate objects and read minds. So don't even ask me that question you sickening blue creature." Moonshine said growling at Stitch.

"Come on baby, I'll be gentle." Stitch replied suavely. Moonshine's eye began to twitch as she raised her hands and the scythes were about to fly at the little blue WMD, only to be stopped by Phantom65.

"Wait. Wait. Let me finish the introductions." The villainous leader ordered. Moonshine complied and lowered her giant scythes. "Anyway, this is the sexy Beast from the East Poison Fairy, (Okay she's really wasn't born in Asia but I just had to say that)

" It's been awhile Phantom64." She replied. She was an Asian teen with long black hair that went to her shoulders and long bangs that were parted at the side, and green eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt with the words REBEL on the front in yellow, black jeans, and black sneakers. "I see you've changed your costume. I'd say you've gone from dorky to so-so."

"Neat! Even my arch-enemies think that!" Phantom64 proclaimed but then quickly went back to being dead serious.

"This is my tech guru Gizmo,..." Phantom65 motioned to the youngest of the group. Gizmo was a young Asian teen of about 13. he was bald with a pair of grey goggles with green lenses adorning his head but did not have them over his eyes. He wore a green jumpsuit with a round technological backpack on his back that had a big capitol G on it.

"So much for your stinking Cornerstone of Light!" Gizmo remarked rudely to King Mickey. " Technology can always surpass ancient crap like that!"

"Boss! Boss!" Yelled a lumbering teen who was running up a pair of stairs that was in front of the Donald Statue. Judging by the condition of the door that held the secret stairs, the secret passageway was forced opened. "I got 'em! I got 'em!" he cheered dumbly holding a silver briefcase.

"and of course my muscleman Vin." Phantom65 replied motioning to the teen who stopped behind him. Vin was a very muscular teen with brown crew cut hair, brown eyes, a sleeveless white body shirt with the number 66 on the front, black slacks, and extra-large sneakers. "Are these them?" Phantom65 asked the muscular teen. Vin nodded and handed him the briefcase.

"What's in that briefcase?" Riku demanded summoning his keyblade.

"Why the cronospheres of course." 65 replied smugly.

"The time traveling Cronosheres?" Dr. Orpheus exclaimed.

"That's right buddy." Poison Fairy answered.

"Say uh, didn't Laredo Tornado use the Cronospheres in his fanfic which he dropped and restarted?" Kronk whispered to Phantom64.

"Shh! Keep watching!" he replied.

"Once we change history all of you will bow to the Phantom Syndicate!" Phantom65 proclaimed.

"Like hell we're gonna let you do that ya punk!" Jachob yelled.

"Alright then! Why don't we have some fun!" Phantom65 said putting the briefcase on the throne. "Moonshine! Stay close to the cronospheres and guard them!" he ordered.

"Roger!" she said twirling her scythes around her in the air.

"You act like it's gonna be easy." Sora remarked pointing at him with his Kingdom Key.

"Oh my a Keyblade! What shall I do?" Phantom65 asked in a sarcastic voice. "Well guess what Sora, I've got one too!" he then summoned his Keyblade, _Havoc's Divide_. It was a red keyblade that had a crooked zig-zag blade, razor sharp points at the tip if it, and the keychain was a skull with demon wings on it, much like his logo.

"No way!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Yes way beautiful." 65 remarked smugly. "You know there IS one thing both me and jumpsuit wonder have in common. And that's wind power!" Phantom65 twirled around in a tornado much like Phantom64 did, but 65's tornado was red instead of blue. The wing was so powerful It scattered the group around the audience chamber. To make things worse he purposely blew off Kairi's zip-on pink dress, leaving her in nothing but her pink panties and shirt. She screamed and grabbed her dress. "Yeah! Work it Kairi! Work it!" Phantom65 whistled at the half-naked redhead. Sora gripped his keyblade in anger. He was about to murder the villainous teen.

"You pervert!" She screamed quickly slipping the dress back on.

"Hey! I'm not a pervert!" 65 yelled. "I'm a SUPER pervert! And don't you forget it!" everyone had anime sweat drops on the back of their heads. "Phantom Syndicate! Attack!"

"Oh yeah! Time to break some bones!" Vin proclaimed. He slammed his fists together and his fleshy skin became a silvery metal. His body shone from the bright lights above. "My full name is Titanium Vin for obvious reasons!" he proclaimed. He began to charge like a rhino at Donald, Aerith, and Lulu. Donald, sent thunder down on the metallic teen, but he did not slowdown. Aerith sent several blast of ice at Vin, but that too failed. " Keep tying ladies and duck, But Titanium Vin is invincible!" Vin said smugly. They all jumped out of the way as he lumbered by, sending shockwaves as he ran.

"This could be trouble." Lulu muttered.

Riku, Yuffie, and Jake faced off against Poison Fairy. "So what's your power?" Riku asked.

"Want to find out pretty boy? She asked.

"Sure. Dark Aurora!" Riku yelled sendining dark blasts of fire at the Asian girl. Poison Fairy gracefully dodged the blasts and grabbed Riku by the arms.

"Hey that's a neat attack! Mind if I borrow it?" she giggled as her hands glowed a dark green. She then pushed Riku away. "Yeah! That felt good!" she turned her eyes toward the trio. "Let's see what happens. Dark Aurora!" Suddenly dark green blasts of fire shot out of her hands and at the three. They all ducked, nearly burning their faces.

"Okay, Now we know what power she's got." Jake muttered.

"Great a copy cat!" Yuffie whined.

Ryo, Stitch, and King Mickey were dodging the floating scythes Moonshine was levitating. Ryo Ducked and dodged as the scythes came down, across, and diagonally. King Mickey made a mad dash for the briefcase. But he jumped back as a scythe came down on him. "Ah ah ah. There's no getting past me." She cooed. Stitch suddenly jumped on her back. "Hey! Get off of me you blue freak!" She twirled around in the air, attempting to pull the blue cuddly WMD off of her. Stitch finally jumped off, a sharpie in his hand.

"I wrote my cell phone number on the waistline of your panties." Stitch said grinning. "You'll come around soon enough." He winked at the telepathic brunette.

"**YOU LITTLE TROG!**"She screamed. Her face a deep red not from embarrassment, but from anger. She then levitated several square tiles from the chamber's floor and threw them at them.

"I don't think that was a good idea!" Ryo yelled as he dodged the tiles.

"What can I say! I'm wild for the pretty girls!" Stitch crackled as he hopped around, dodging the tiles and scythes.

Phantom64 and Phantom65 dueled fiercely as they parried each other's swings. Finally Sora entered the fray and fought the super perverted villain. "Face it 64! You're no match for me!" Phantom65 said smugly.

"We'll see about that Phantom65!" Phantom64 proclaimed. He began to spin into a blue tornado.

"Bring it!" Phtantom65 said and also began to spin into a red tornado. Son they were clashing in the air, tornado against tornado.

"This is getting out of hand." Minnie said sadly.

Dr. O, Kronlinator, and Kat were facing against the tech boy Gizmo. "Go ahead and try me barf-brains!" he yelled as four big mechanical spider legs, two machine guns, and a big bazooka extended from his backpack.

"Uh I'm sure can come to some kind of compromise." Kronk gulped.

"Not a chance booger breath!" Gizmo remarked.

"Oh how mature of you, baldy-bald!" Kronk remarked sticking his tongue out at the tech boy.

"Fart-knocker!" Gizmo yelled.

"Poopie head!" Kronk yelled back.

"Oh and you were calling ME immature you sack of crap!"

"Jumpsuit wonder! No offence to Phantom64, he makes jumpsuits cool."

"muscle-bound idiot!"

"Shorty shorty, Mc short short!"

"idiotic piece of s-"

"**ENOUGH!**" Dr. Orpheus boomed. "THIS ENDS NOW!" he raised his hands and they began to glow. "**NECROS TOMAS BRINKO!**" There was a large blast of energy and Phantom65, Moonshine, Vin, Poison Fairy, and Gizmo were sent all the way to the back of the audience chamber, landing in a pile by the throne and transforming Vin back into his flesh form.

"That's it!" Phantom65 yelled picking up the briefcase. "Time for us to hit the timeline!" he popped open to briefcase to find five silver orbs with white swirls in them. He handed one to each of his members and gave one to himself. "With the cronosheres at our command, we will rule the universe!" he declared proudly.

"Seriously, even if Laredo dropped the story, he can still sue us." Kronk whispered to Phantom64.

"Shh! Just watch." He stated.

"There's just one problem with your plan Phantom65." Mickey intoned.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"Those aren't the Cronospheres." Mickey explained. There was a long silence that seemed to last forever.

"**WHAT?**" exclaimed the five evil teens.

"You see, The Cronospheres come in five colors and have clocks on the inside of them. Those grey spheres you have there are the Dimensional Spheres." Mickey explained smugly. "There were two brief cases down there and your friend must have grabbed the Dimensional spheres instead of the Cronopsheres.

"Vin you F(bleep!)ing idiot!" Phantom65 roared as he hit the teen right on the head. "You grabbed the wrong one!"

"B-but boss! They looked just the same!" Vin whimpered.

"Did you even CHECK inside the briefcases when you found them?" Moonshine asked.

"No, I just went with the one on the right because it's right!" Vin said dumbly.

"Great job you Titanium Nitwit! You ruined our big debut!" Poison Fairy yelled.

"Why the hell did we let you get the Cronosheres you dumbass?" Gizmo berated.

"Hey! I'm not gonna take that from the shrimp with the fancy backpack!" Vin yelled. "I'm gonna kick your jumpsuited little-"

"ENOUGH!" Phantom65 roared. "Okay, okay. I know what the Dimensional spheres can do. I can work with this. " he said to himself. "Ha Ha! Fools! Now we'll use the Dimensional Spheres to take over the universe!" All of the dimensional spheres began to glow. "See ya!"

"Wouldn't wanna be ya!" Vin rhymed.

"**SHUT UP VIN!**" Phantom65, Moonshine, Poison Fairy, and Gizmo yelled as they disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Sora asked.

"Using those spheres has sent them to… **ANOTHER DIMENSION!**" Dr. Orpheus declared with dramatic music playing again.

"Another dimension?" they all asked.

"Yes the Dimensional spheres allow a person to travel to another dimension." Mickey explained. "Who knows what forbidden technology they could bring back with them."

"We need to go after them!" Sora proclaimed.

"Not without a Dimensional sphere you won't." Mickey intoned. "And they took the only five."

"So what are we going to do?" Jake asked.

"Things seem pretty bleak now." Ryo said. Suddenly they heard the door creep open. They couldn't see who it was.

"Hey lunchbox! Check out this room!" Jay yelled. Soon he and Silent Bob ran up to where they were. "What the hell happened here?"

"We were attacked by a rouge group of villains who stole important and powerful spheres called the dimensional Spheres . Now they're God knows where causing trouble." Dr. O said annoyed. "Where on Earth have you two been?"

"Oh we were checking out the castle, raided the fridge, stuff like that." Jay said. Suddenly Silent Bob looked surprised. "What?" Jay asked. Silent Bob pulled out a white orb that had a black swirl in it.

"Good lord!" Dr. O proclaimed. It's the lost prototype Dimensional Sphere!"

"What's that?" Kairi asked.

"It was the first of the spheres made. How the hell did you acquire it?" Dr. O questioned.

" Well Silent Bob here bought it at a flea market, the guy who sold it to us said it may come in handy someday."

"Indeed it does." Mickey replied.

"Okay! Let's go after them!" Donald exclaimed.

"Wait. Wait." Dr. O said to them. "This is the prototype of the ones they stole. That means there are certain limitations on this one."

"What kind of limitations?" Riku questioned.

"For one thing only five people can use it, unlike the stolen spheres which could take an infinite amount of people." Dr. O explained. "But the biggest limitation is that only certain people can use the prototype."

"So how do we know if someone can use it?" Goofy asked.

"I can use my magic to show if one of us is that certain person." Dr. O had the prototype in his hand as it began to glow. He pointed at everyone in front of him. A bright light enveloped everyone in front of him. When it cleared, Dr. Orpheus shook his head sadly. "I am sorry, but none of you or I can use the prototype."

"Hey! What about me and Silent Bob here?" Jay asked and Silent Bob nodded in agreement. They were both behind Dr. O

"Right," Dr. O said rolling his eyes and pointed the sphere at the two former stoners. "Do you honestly think the Dimentional Shpere could be used by a pair of slackers like you- **SWEET JESUS MOTHER OF MARY!**" He exclaimed as a beam ejected from the prototype and pointed at the trenchcoated Silent Bob. "Silent Bob can use the Prototype?"

"Seriously?" Ryo asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah! Power to the slackers!" Jay said high-fiving his silent companion.

"Okay, Silent Bob will be with the team that has to follow the Syndicate and get the other Dimensional spheres back." Mickey stated. Silent Bob happily saluted. "Who will be the other four?"

"I think Sora, Kairi, and Riku should be part of the team." Phantom64 said. Everyone looked at him strangely.

"Um shouldn't you, me, and Kronk be with the group?" Kat asked.

"They are your arch enemy." Jenkins added.

"I know but Sora, Riku, and Kairi, should have a chance to do catch up so, they can fight them together." Skyler explained.

Riku felt a smile creep up on his face. "That sounds like a great idea. Thanks Phantom64."

"Yeah! We can finally fight together!" Kairi stated grabbing Sora and Riku into a group hug.

"Sounds good to me." Sora said happy.

"Okay, Silent Bob, Sora, Kairi, and Riku." Mickey counted. "So who will be the fifth?"

"I guess I'll take that spo-" Skyler was cut off by a hyperactive ninja who pushed past the jumpsuit wonder.

"Oh Me! Me! Me!" Yuffie exclaimed jumping up and down. "I've barely had any action since now! Please! please! Please!" She asked.

"Uh, I guess so, okay." Riku said hesitant.

"Yay!" She exclaimed hugging the silver haired teen. "Thanks Ricky!"

"Please don't call me that." Riku said blushing. Sora, Donald, and Goofy snickered while Kairi, and Kat giggled.

"Okay, The Prototype should take you to the location of one of the stolen spheres." Dr. O explained. "If you can get the sphere from them they will return to our dimension."

"Okay, five evil teens to beat, five Dimensional Spheres to retrieve, and three keyblade bearers, one great ninja, and one silent dude." Yuffie counted. "It'll be a piece of cake!"

"Oh we get cake! Why didn't you tell me?" Kronk said giddily. Everyone stared at him with confused eyes. "What?"

"Be careful. Phantom65 and the rest of his gang won't have a problem fighting dirty." Kat warned.

"Don't worry. We'll be back before ya know it." Sora said to them. Suddenly the prototype began to glow in Silent Bob's hand. Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Yuffie shuffled closely to Silent Bob as they began to fade away.

"Do we have to hold each other?" Yuffie asked playfully. "I don't have a problem with that Ricky!" she then latched onto the silver haired teen.

"This is going to be a long trip." Riku moaned as he and his four friends disappeared from their dimension and delved into universes unknown.

**KH-KH-KH**

Phantom65 viewed the dimension they were in. Perhaps they could find some sort of evil technology to use in their dimension. With him was his second-in-command Moonshine and the power borrowing Poison Fairy. "Come on Poison Fairy!" the demented leader whined. "Can't you put on a pair of short-shorts, or a miniskirt?"

"I told you on day one that I don't wear anything above the knees! Except swimsuits that is." Poison Fairy stated annoyed.

"Okay! Then lets get you in a swimsuit!" Phantom65 said rubbing his hands together with glee. Poison Fairy glared at him and promptly slapped him in the face, his head doing 180, Jack sparrow style.

"I'd think after being slapped 1,000 times you'd learn your lesson about women sir." Moonshine stated to her perverted leader.

"Actually that would make it slap number 1,681." Phantom65 stated. "That excludes the women at Tortuga mind you"

"You've kept count of how many times you've been slapped by a woman?" Poison Fairy asked amazed.

"Yep, It's a little hobby of mine. But what about you Moonshine? Can you put on a miniskirt or something?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll think about it." She stated rolling her eyes. "Pervert."

"Hey! That's a super pervert missy! And don't you forget it!" Phantom65 said waving his index finger in the air.

Moonshine and Poison Fairy sighed. 'How did I end up with this kook?' they both thought. Phantom65's telewatch began to beep. He pressed a button and a flat energy screen appeared in front of him. On the screen was the sultry Darima.

"What do you want?" 65 asked.

"What do you think I want you idiot?" She growled. "You're titanium monkey grabbed the wrong one!"

"Take it easy toots! I can improvise!" Phantom65 explained.

"You said you had thing under control Phantom65." Darima stated. "Yet instead of destroying Disney Castle's past you all are in some totally different dimension!"

"Hey I'll find something useful to us here okay?" 65 said to the Heartless.

"Foe you and your Syndicate's sake, you'd better." Darima's face disappeared along with the screen.

"Heartless bitch." The perverted leader muttered. He heard another beep and another energy screen floated in front of him. On the screen was a toy clown with a white face, big cheeks with one red dot on each cheek, black unruly hair, and a black suit and red tie.

"I see things haven't gone according to plan." The clown said in a deep cryptic voice, his mouth moving up and down as he talked.

"Relax, I'll find us something of use." 65 assured.

"So what about the two human Heartless?" the clown intoned.

"They don't suspect a thing." 65 said smiling evilly. "So, while were talking, let's talk about our agreement. You promised on your word and on the contract that you signed that you will not kidnap me and my friends and force us into one of you're deadly life lesson games right?" he asked dead serious.

"I am a man of my word Phantom65, I will never have any of you in my games." The clown stated. "Now start looking for something of use. There are a lot of universes out there."

"I'll keep ya posted Jigsaw. Over and out." The screen disappeared and 65 ran to catch up with Poison Fairy and Moonshine.

End Of Chapter

Phantom64: Bum! Bum! Bum! Shocking huh? And to Poison Fairy, Sorry I didn't make you second-in-command, but Moonshine signed up first. No hard feelings?

Crap I forgot to do this last time. Well here's the belated….

**VILLAINS OF TOMORROW!**

Here's the results for Gantu.

Yes: six

No: 0

There you have it! Here's hoping you become a sidekick to Pete in the real deal Gantu!

Gantu: thanks!

Okay, here's the next one

Villain # 6: Mozenrath

Let's face it, The only reason I brought back Jafar was because he's one of my favorite Disney villains. Mozenrath was the coolest and most dangerous of Aladdin's enemies in the animated series of Aladdin. He rocked.

Pros: has a magical gauntlet that gives him magical powers rivaling Maleficent's, dresses nicely, and has a black cloud he can ride on.

Cons: overeager, snobbish, and is helpless without his gauntlet.

What do you think? Vote now!


	23. Numbah 1 in da Hood

Phantom64: Well here's the first dimension the heroes will go to. All I'll say is that Laredo Tornado will be jumping for joy. And the title of this chapter isn't a typo. That's how it's supposed to be.

Chapter 23: Numbah 1 in Da Hood

Deep within the halls of Laredo Tornado's fanfiction studio, walked none other than Scrubs character Janitor. He was a tall man with black hair, wearing a green custodial uniform, and a nametag that had 'Janitor' typed on it. He twirled his mop like a baton as he hummed the Mickey Mouse club theme song. "Today is the day." He proclaimed as he walked down the hallways with several doors. He then spotted the villain of Laredo's latest Kingdom Hearts fanfic, Lord Darkbane. He was a man with glowing white skin, a cloak and hood that hid his glowing face, and had a strange heart symbol on the front of the robe. "Hey Darkbane, Going off to another shoot for the next chapter eh?" Janitor greeted.

"Yes I am Janitor," Darkbane greeted with a foreign accent. "Good lord you wouldn't believe how long it takes the special effects crew to get my skin to glow like this! Ah well, it's worth it. It really matches my character. What are you up to?" he asked.

"Well the big cheese wants to talk with me!" Janitor proclaimed proudly. "Obviously after my superb performances in Kingdom Hearts: the Keyblade War takes 1 and 2, he's finally gonna give me my own fanfiction! Hard work pays off I tell ya!"

"Well good luck to you my custodial friend." Lord Darkbane replied cheerfully. "Well I have to go to my shoot, take care." Darkbane waved good by and walked into a room that read, "Darkbane's Throne room." Janitor continued to walk down the hallways and spotted the 18 year old version of Sora's mom Yuriko. She had long black hair, and was wearing a jet black leather jumpsuit that clung to her slender, athletic form.

"Looking good toots!" Janitor declared giving her a swift smack on the butt. Yuriko jerked her head angrily, ready to beat the crap out of the person who just spanked her. Her face went from a scowl to a smile when she saw Janitor.

"Oh! Hi Janitor! I heard from JD that you're going to see the boss! Good luck!" She said cheerfully. Everyone, including her knew NOT to mess with Janitor.

"Thanks beautiful!" he waved and continued onward. Finally he found the golden double doors incrusted with rubies and diamonds that read 'Laredo Tornado's office.' Janitor entered and found beyond the golden doors was a quaint little office. Behind the messy desk covered with papers, mangas, and other random crap was none other that Laredo Tornado himself. He leaned back in his chair.

"Hello, Janitor. Please have a seat." Laredo motioned to the chair in front of his desk.

"Sure thing Mr. Bossman sir!" Janitor said cheerfully and sat down. "And may I add that that is one beautiful Superman cap you have on."

"Er, thanks." Laredo said to the custodian. "Well the reason I called you here is-"

"Wait, let me talk first." Janitor interrupted. "I just want to say that you are by far the greatest fanfiction author there is. A man above men I say! And I happily thank you for my chance to have my own fan-"

"You're being transferred." Laredo interrupted. Janitor stared at him.

"Pardon?" Janitor asked.

"You're being transferred to my buddy, Phantom64's KH fanfiction." Laredo tossed him a script of what the teenage author had typed so far. Janitor scowled at Laredo.

"**YOU FILTHY, GRUBBY, POSTAL WORKING SON-OF- A-BITCH**!" Janitor yelled at the top of his lungs. "**AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOUR FANFICTIONS YOU GO AND TOSS ME OFF TO SOME PUNK TEEN'S FANFICTION WHO HAS STUFF THAT COULD NEVER GET INTO THE REAL DEAL?**"

"Take it easy!" Laredo said. "This just means you now have two jobs. What were you expecting? Your own story?"

"Uh YEAH!" Janitor stated.

"Look, I made a trade with Phantom so I could use something from his fanfic and put it in mine." The boss explained.

"What idea was that?" he asked.

"I can't divulge that yet, but what he wanted in return was to use you in his." Laredo said. "Don't worry, you'll still be in mine!"

"So how do I get to Mr. Phantom66's studio?" Janitor asked dourly.

"64." Laredo corrected. "And you'll be going the quick way." He motioned to the lever next to him. "Tat ta." He pulled the lever and Janitor fell into what is called the dimension that separates fanfictions from each other.

"I had better get a big freaking part for this story!" Janitor grumbled as he fell through the endless abyss.

**KH-KH-KH**

The tech genius Gizmo and the simpleminded Vin were walking down a corridor of some sort of institution. The place seemed it had been empty for years. "This place is giving me the creeps." Vin whimpered.

"Get a hold of yourself you big baby. Why the hell did Phantom65 get both of the hot chicks and I got stuck with this idiot?" Gizmo asked himself as they reached the end of the hallway and found themselves in a large laboratory. "Now then, the boss said we needed to find some sort of high tech weapon or something. We need to find a scientist and all that-" Gizmo was cut off by the sound of someone in the lab.

"GENTLEMEN! BEHOLD!" bellowed an old man with balding white hair, a jar covering his head, and was wearing a brightly colored leotard, showing off his horrendous, hairy legs. Next to him was a young man with spiky orange hair in a lab coat holding a test tube.

"Uh, I'm the only one here Dr. Weird so you can call me by my name Steve-" the young man was cut off by Dr. Weird.

"Silence Gentlemen! I need silence!" the old doctor declared. "Now as I was saying, BEHOLD!" Suddenly a large pair of metal doors slid open behind him and a horrendous creature was behind him. It was a human butt with arms and legs. "I give you, ASS MAN!" he declared. Ass Man walked out of the doors and came near Steve. The young assistant eyed it skeptically.

"Uh, Dr. Weird. What exactly is the point of making a man with an ass for a body? I mean what could it do? Fire deadly rounds of farts or-" his questions were silenced when a large red octopus tentacle lashed out of the creature's crack and wrapped itself around Steve."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH GOD! OH GOD!" the young assistant screamed as the tentacle was slamming him to the cold hard floor of the lab nonstop.

"Ha! Weren't expecting THAT were you?" Dr. Weird proclaimed smugly.

"Ah! OH GOD HELP ME!" Steve screamed as the butt creature's tentacle continued to slam him to the floor, his blood staining it.

"Oh S(Bleep!)!" Dr. Weird exclaimed, finally getting a grasp of the situation. He quickly pulled out a shotgun and fired several rounds at Ass Man. The butt creature screeched in pain and fell over dead, the tentacle dropped to the floor with Steve's bloody body still in it's grasp. "Gentlemen! Are you okay?" the mad scientist asked.

"Call….a…..doctor…" he moaned weakly, several of his bones broken and blood all over him. His left arm was twitching uncontrollably.

"Fool! I'm a doctor!" Dr. Weird proclaimed.

"A…medical doctor…you idiot…" Steve hissed.

"………………………… oh, I'll get a phone then!" Dr. Weird said grabbing a cell phone. Gizmo and Vin watched the scene with utter confusion.

**KH-KH-KH**

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Yuffie, and silent Bob found themselves in what looked like some crudely drawn adult cartoon shown at midnight. In front of them was a quaint house with a garage door that had graffiti on it, and an oddly shaped front door that was shaped like a milkshake. "Uh, where are we?" Riku asked eyeing the oddly shaped door.

"And what's with the design of this place?" Yuffie added examining her arm. "We look like something from a Sunday night cartoon for mature audiences."

Sora looked at the milkshake shaped door. "Think we should see who lives here?" Silent Bob shrugged and ran the doorbell. What answered them made them all jump back. In the doorway was a giant milkshake with yellow eyes black pupils, a pair of little yellow gloved hands, a mouth, and a pink bendy straw on top of it's head. It was a perfect match for the door.

"What do ya want?" the milkshake grumbled. "Unless you're here to give me a million bucks from a sweepstakes beat it." They were still in shock of the talking milkshake. He eyed them strangely and started to snigger. "Oh! I see what you want. Nice costumes geeks. Listen, the Nerd Convention is downtown, so head that way to your little gaming gathering." They all scowled at the talking milkshake, all of the awe gone from their eyes.

"First off, Who are you calling nerds you freak of nature?" Riku growled. "Second, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Shake what are doing?" Asked a big ball of living hamburger meat with eyes, a mouth and other junk in it. "Damn it why do you have to insult people every time someone comes to the door? I'm really sorry for he's insulted you in any way. And may I might add those are terrific Kingdom Hearts costumes you have on." Everyone was now even more confused.

"Uh, thanks but what do you mean costumes?" Kairi asked

"Ha! These game geeks crack me up! You'd fit in with Frylock, he LOVES that freaking game!" Shake exclaimed. "Hey Frylock! Come out and meet some of your own species!" Shake called. Suddenly a floating giant red box of french-fries that had a pair of eyes, a mouth, and a goatee.

"Shake, are you harassing those Jehovah's Witnesses again?" Frylock asked coming to the door. "Oh, hi there I'm Frylock. That's a pretty good Sora costume you got there kid."

"How do you know my name?" Sora asked.

"Uh, right. If you were Sora then you'd be able to summon a keyblade." Frylock stated sarcastically. This giant box of frie's knowledge was starting to scare them. Sora complied by summoning his Kingdom Key. "Holy S(bleep!) you ARE Sora!" Frylock exclaimed wide eyed. "A-and you're Kairi! And Riku! Yuffie! And…….Silent Bob?" Sora, Kairi, Riku, Yuffie, and Silent Bob did a double take at Frylock's knowledge.

"Okay, What the hell is going on?" Yuffie demanded. "How do you know are names?"

"That's something I'd like to know!" Riku proclaimed. Silent Bob nodded in agreement.

"Well, you'd better come in and I'll tell you." Frylock said a bit jittery. They nodded and went inside the house. "My name is Frylock, And this is Master Shake, and that little guy over there is Meatwad."

"Hi there." The wad of meat greeted cheerfully.

"F(bleep!) off game nerds." Shake replied rudely and sat in a chair and began to watch TV.

"Shake! We have videogame characters and a movie character from another dimension here! This could be a momentous occasion!"

"What do you mean videogame and videogame and movie characters?" Sora asked.

"Come to my room and I'll explain." Frylock stated. They entered his room to find a quaint bed, shelves filled to the brim with books, a two TVs, one of them surrounded by different game consoles, the other had a DVD/VCR player, a computer, a desk with several tools and other devices, and the floor was scattered with odd inventions and spare parts.

"Cool, you're an inventor?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, Me, Shake, and Meatwad, used to be a crime fighting group known as the Aqua Teen Hunger Force." He said proudly.

"What happened?" Riku asked.

"I, really don't know. It's like our crime fighting adventures just stopped and all I do now is build my inventions and fix whatever mess Shake and Meatwad get themselves into." Frylock explained with a confused face.

"Okay, so start spilling Frylock." Yuffie demanded. "How do you know are names and why are you all calling us game and movie characters?"

"Well,…… You may not like this." Frylock said as large pieces of fries came out of his box and were used like arms. The fry arms grabbed a pair of videogame boxes and a gameboy advanced box and showed it to them. They all gasped in shock. On one of the PS2 game box read 'Kingdom Hearts'. It showed Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Donald, on some sort of statue. They were all in their 14 and 15 year old selves. The game boy one showed Sora with some kind of cards in his hands that read 'Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'. The other PS2 one read 'Kingdom Hearts II.' It showed Sora and Kairi when they were fifteen and Roxas was on it as well.

"W-hat the hell is all this?" Sora demanded.

"Well, in this dimension, You're a videogame." Frylock explained.

"I can't believe it…." Sora said weakly, still looking at the games. "All of my fighting, pain, suffering, conflicts, and adventures are a videogame here?..."

"Sora…." Kairi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I just can't believe it…." A smile crept up on his face. "I'm actually a videogame hero! I always wanted my own vidogame!" Everyone fell over anime style.

"Okay, so we're a videogame here, but what about Silent Bob here?" Riku asked motioning to his silent buddy.

"Well,…." Frylock reached out of his DVD collection and handed them to a wide-eyed Silent bob. The titles included ' Clerks', 'Mallrats', 'Chasing Amy', 'Dogma', and 'Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back'. Somewhere on all of the titles showed him and Jay. Silent Bob pointed to the movies with eyes as big as saucers. "Yes, you and Jay are movie characters."

"Okay, that's a lot to take in." Yuffie said.

"Yeah," Kairi nodded.

"So why don't you tell me why you're here." Frylock stated.

"Oh yeah, see, this is how it is…" Sora began to explain about the Phantom Syndicate and the Dimensional Spheres. Unknown to them, Master Shake was listening in from the hallway.

"Real videogame guys huh?" Shake said smiling. "I could make some money off of this!"

**KH-KH-KH**

Back at the Laboratory of Dr. Weird, which was on the rainy south Jersey shore, Gizmo had brought together some of the evilest men this world had to offer. Gizmo was at the front of the group with Vin next to him. "Okay, the evilest this dimension has to offer, check. A lab full of dangerous inventions, double check. Sora and his stinking friends in this dimension, check." Gizmo went down his checklist. "Okay, let's get this meeting started!"

"Yes! Now we shall destroy……..Who do we want to destroy again?" Dr. Weird asked Steve, who was miraculously healed after his attack from Ass Man.

"The Aqua Teen Hunger Force and some kid named Sora, Dr. Weird." Steve whispered.

"Yes! Now we shall destroy the Aqua Teen Hunger Force and some kid named Sora!" the insane doctor proclaimed.

"The Moonites are happy to join you in destroying the primitive ATHF." Said Ignignokt, a large green pixilated creature that had a snobbish look in his face.

"Yeah! Let's F(Bleep!)ing kill them!" exclaimed the smaller Moonite, Err. Err was a small purple pixilated creature with a hyperactive tone.

"The Plutonians shall help you anyway we can!" proclaimed Orglethorp, a spiky orange alien wearing a sweatband. He spoke with a thick German accent.

"Yes yes! Destroy the…..the….uhhhhhhh…." muttered Emory, the spiky green Plutonian.

"The Aqua Teen Hunger force you blithering twit." Ingignorkt intoned.

"Who the F(bleep!) invited you spiny S(bleep!)s anyway?" Err asked the Plutonians. "You guys got the attention span of S(bleep!)!"

"We will not take that from you pixilated freaks!" Orgethorp screamed.

"You wanna go? Well come on pussy willows! Let's go!" Err yelled.

Shut up all of you!" Gizmo yelled, getting their attention. "The reason I called you all here was to destroy your enemies, and ours!"

"Yeah, and get some dangerous weaponry to take home with us!" Vin proclaimed.

"Shut up Vin." Gizmo growled. "Now then, we will be attacking the ATHF and Sora TODAY! Let's get moving!"

"Ooh, today?" Ingignorkt asked. "I have palates a 2:00.

"And I've got tickets to the superbowl." Orgethorp added.

"And I've got to start on my latest creation." Dr. Weird proclaimed. "It will be called-"

"Shut up!" gizmo screamed. "We are going to attack them TODAY! No excuses you snot brains!"

"Hey! You little Asian F(bleep!)!" Err called. "Why don't you grow some F(bleep!)ing chest hair and cuss like a real F(bleep!)ing man!"

"Hear! Hear!" Dr. Weird proclaimed.

"Wow, these guys are dumber than me." Vin proclaimed. "This, (Sniff!) makes me feel so happy."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGG!" Gizmo screamed as he hit his head against the wall several times, creating several cracks.

**KH-KH-KH**

In Frylock's room, Frylock was discussing the Syndicate situation with Sora, Riku was playing Kingdom Hearts 2 on Frylock's PS2 while Yuffie watched, and Kairi and Silent Bob were watching Mallrats. "Hmm, I had a device that could track dimensional DNA, but then Meatwad thought is was a baseball and used it at practice"

"I said I was sorry!" Meatwad yelled from the hallway.

"Anyway, it's over there in the corner." Frylock motioned to a round metallic ball with several buttons on it. It was full of cracks and loose wires. Silent Bob picked it up and grabbed several of Frylock's tools. Nobody seemed to notice him working away at the sphere.

"Dude, I'm getting your ass kicked by Xaldin!" Riku exclaimed. On the screen showed Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Beat fighting Organization member Xaldin on the bridge.

"I remember that." Sora said watching Riku play. Xaldin was tough, but with Beast they were able to defeat the Whirlwind Lancer.

"Anyways, it could take me days to fix that dimensional tracker so-" Silent Bob came up to them with the fixed device in his hands. "Wow! Well that makes my job easier." Frylock exclaimed.

"I didn't know you were good with electronics Silent Bob." Kairi stated cheerfully. Silent Bob grabbed the DVD remote and fast forwarded Mallrats to a scene with Jay and Silent Bob outside a pet store in a mall talking to two other people.

"Yeah, Lunchbox here is a technical genius. In eighth grade he won first place in the science fair for turning his mom's vibrator into a CD player using chicken wire and other S(bleep!). He's F(Bleep!)ing MacGyver man, no he's better than MacGyver!" Jay said on the TV. Silent Bob turned it off and shrugged proudly.

"Well, Let's see if this thing will work." Frylock turned the sphere on and it began to beep. "Hmm, according to this there are two signals coming from…..Dr. Weird'd lab." He moaned.

"Whose Dr. Weird?" Yuffie asked.

"He's an insane dr. Who makes all sorts of strange creatures that we had to deal with from time to time." Frylock exclaimed.

"Well if there are two members of the Syndicate there then we'd better get going." Sora proclaimed.

"We can use my car, come on!" Frylock led them outside to see Shake with a sign. "Shake, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm making some money!" Shake answered. Next to him was a crudely written sign that read. 'Kingdumb Hearts people here $50'. "That's right! See 'em here folks! Real videogame dudes right here! 50 bucks to see them!"

"What the hell are you doing now Cup?" asked a Latin-American man with a beer belly, and balding hair. He wore a pair of jeans and a dirty white sleeveless t-shirt. He came out from the house next to theirs.

"Hey Carl." Shake greeted. "For the price of 50 buckaroos, you can see real life Videogame people frm Kingdom Hearts!"

"What the hell is Kingdom Hearts?" Carl asked.

"I don't know it's some gay ass game involving Disney and some other gay ass game." Shake stated lazily.

"The game was awesome Shake!" Frylock growled.

"I don't care what it is, I'm not interested." Carl said and began to walk off.

"two of them are chicks." Shake stated. Carl spun around and ran back and gave him a $50.

"Now you're speaking my language!" Carl said excitedly. "Now where are the babes?"

"Right there." He said pointing at Kairi and Yuffie.

"What the hell man! Those chicks are under twenty!" Carl yelled.

"Not my problem." Shake said hiding the fifty.

"We don't have time for this!" Frylock said starting up the car. "Get in!" Sora and Kairi scrambled into the front, with Riku, Yuffie, and Silent bob in the back.

"Hey where are you going?" Meatwad asked.

"To Dr. Weird's place." Frylock explained. "Stay here with Shake got it."

"Like hell you're taking my get-rich-quick people!" Shake said squishing into the back of the car.

"I'm not staying here alone!" Meatwad said jumping in the back as well.

"Fine! We'll just go!" Frylock yelled and sped off toward Dr. Weird's lab.

"I want my fifty bucks back!" Carl yelled at the car.

On the way to the lab there was mass pandemonium in the back of the car. "Yuffie! Get your hands away from my crotch!" Riku yelled blushing.

"Well get your hands away from my breasts!" Yuffie yelled back, blushing as well.

"Okay you can do whatever crap you have to do with Dr. freakshow, But you all need to come back and stay until I make a million bucks off of you guys!"

"I like having so many people here." Meatwad stated, who was on the car's floor next to silent Bob's feet. "Most of the time it's just me, Shake, and Frylock. Well, Shake is a selfish bastard who always tricks me, and Frylock always takes the fun out of everything, saying that it's too dangerous. You know what I'm saying?" he asked Silent Bob. The Silent slacker humored him and nodded.

"There it is." Frylock said as the sky went from sunny to rainy in an instant. Ahead of them was a large complex which looked like it had seen better days. They all piled out of the car and entered the institution. They ran into the doctors lab after passing several abandoned hallways. "Alright Dr. Weird! What are you…..What the hell?" Frylock exclaimed seeing the large group of bickering enemies. "The Moonites and the Plutonians? What are they doing here?"

"Ah, at last we meet again Aqua Teen Hunger Force." Ignignokt intoned when they saw them.

"Yes! We meet again Aero Toddler Glutton Squad!" Dr. weird proclaimed.

"Aqua Teen Hunger Force!" Steve hissed.

"Right, right." Dr. Weird said. "Thank you gentlemen."

"It's Steve!" the assistant screamed.

"Look! It's Gizmo and Vin!" Riku said pointing at the two teens.

"About time you barf brains showed up!" Gizmo yelled.

"Yeah! Now we get to destroy you!" Vin proclaimed with his fists in the air.

"Not while we have anything to say about it!" Sora replied summoning his keyblade. "Now hand over those Dimensional Spheres!"

"Make us!" Gizmo sneered. "What are you all waiting for? Attack them!"

"Us?" the Plutonians asked. "We didn't bring anything with us to fight."

"Stupid Plutonians." Ingingokt stated. "We have an attack that will kill you."

"Yeah, a real painful death!" Err proclaimed and hopped onto Ingingokt and fused to his top.

"Behold, our QUAD-LASER!" the Moonites began to glow with energy. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Yuffie, and Frylock stood at attention, ready to face the attack. The Moonites fired a large, square beam at the heros which went at……a very slow speed.

"What the hell?" Gizmo proclaimed. The Moonite's mighty attack was creeping slowly toward the heros. "What kind of attack is that?" Sora and the others simply stepped aside as the attack crepted past them and exploded when it touched the wall.

"Brilliant attack yes?" Ingingokt asked proudly.

"FINE!" Gizmo screamed. "IF NONE OF YOU IDIOTS CAN DO ANYTHING, THEN WE WILL!" Gizmo threw a small box into the air. It exploded and several Cyebots appeared. "Attack!" He ordered.

"Oh yeah!" Vin proclaimed beating his fists together, transforming his skin to titanium. "Time to break some bones!" Frylock began to blast the Cybots into scrap metal with lasers shooting out of his eyes. Yuffie jumped around and flung her Shuriken at the one eyed robots.

"Try and catch me booger breaths!" Gizmo yelled as a pair of wings and a jet pack appeared out of his backpack. Dual laser machine guns sprouted out of the pack as well and he began to fire. Riku spun his keyblade and deflected the blasts. Kairi threw her keyblade and destroyed his wings. "Hey!" he wined as he fell to the ground hard.

"I think someone needs to go the corner." Kairi smirked as Gizmo got up.

"I'm 13 you red haired bimbo!" Gizmo yelled. Sora had heard this and ran up to the tech boy and punched him right in the jaw.

"Don't you EVER call her that!" he yelled. Gizmo got up and whipped the blood from his mouth. Gizmo then sprouted his robotic spider legs and several weapons. The remaining Cyebots surrounded the heros. "Hey Riku! Can you shield the others for a moment?"

"Sure thing." Riku performed dark shield around himself, Kairi, Yuffie, Silent Bob, Shake, and Meatwad.

"FRYLOCK!" Sora yelled. "SORA!" Frylock yelled as Sora jumped on top of his French fried head. "LASER TOP!" Sora and Frylock began to spin around like a top, Frylock shooting his laser eyes in every direction and Sora firing beams of light from his keyblade in every direction. The Cybots were being ripped to shreds along with Gismo's spider legs and weapons. To finish it, Frylock hurled Sora at Gizmo. Sora sliced through Gizmo's backpack. It exploded and slammed the tech boy onto the floor, knocking him out.

"Good job Sora!" Kairi cheered.

"We still have another problem." Riku gulped as the rampaging Vin charged at them. They all dived out of the way as he crashed through the wall. He ran through the hole and charged at them again. Frylock shot lasers at him while Riku fired dark balls of fire at him. Both attacks simply bounced off his shining body.

"Ha! It's like I said! Titanium Vin is Invincible!" Vin proclaimed.

"We need to think of something fast!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Nothing's working on him!" Kairi shouted.

"Oh! Now I remember what I was going to do!" Dr. Weird proclaimed. "ahem….GENTLEMEN! BEHOLD!" everyone stopped as the giant doors opened. Out of it stepped a gigantic butt with spider legs. It gave out a blood curling screech. "I give you, ASS MAN 2.0!" he proclaimed.

"Eww!" Kairi and Yuffie screamed at the sight of the butt creature.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah…." Vin chuckled. "Ass Man."

"I took your advice and added fart projectiles." Dr. Weird said to Steve. The creature fired a canister from it's crack and it exploded in a blast of green gas right in front of Vin.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" they all yelled holding their noses. If it smelt that bad from where they were, just think how it was for Vin who got the whole thing!

"Dude…" Vin said weakly and fell over unconscious, his skin turning back to flesh.

"Whoops." Dr. Weird proclaimed. Sora, Frylock, and the others made quick work of Ass Man 2.0.

"Oh F(bleep!) this!" Err yelled.

"Yes, let's go back to the moon and watch reruns of Space Ghost." Ignignokt said and he and Err disappeared in beams of light.

"And we're missing the Super Bowl!" the Plutonians screamed and disappeared as well.

"Oh well, Maybe I'll build a giant talking nose or something." Dr. Weird sighed and walked off, his assistant Steve right behind him.

"Hey! I got them!" Yuffie said cheerfully holding up the grey dimensional spheres. Gizmo and Vin began to fade away.

"Oh, the boss isn't going to be happy about this!" Vin whimpered.

"I seriously need to get back with the HIVE 5." Gizmo growled as they disappeared.

"Well thanks for your help Frylock." Sora said shaking his fry arm.

"You're welcome Sora." Frylock replied. Yuffie handed the spheres to Silent Bob, who then placed them in his trench coat. Suddenly the prototype began to glow.

"Looks like it's time for us to go." Kairi said.

"Wait! You can't go yet! I haven't made millions off of you yet!" Master Shake exclaimed.

"Bye now! You come back someday!" Meatwad said.

"Good luck on your quest Sora." Frylock said. "This is something I will defiantly never forget."

"Good by Frylock!" Sora said as they began to fade away. "I hope we'll meet again.

"Take care!" Yuffie said. They finally disappeared, leaving the ATHF in awe.

"You know, for some reason, I feel that we'll meet them again someday." Frylock stated looking up at the sky through the window.

"You know what I think?" Shake said. "I think that is the biggest load of crap I have ever heard!"

"Yeah, You sound like something from an RPG game!" Meatwad added. Frylock wasn't paying attention, he was still thinking of meeting Sora and his friends again. Perhaps he'll build a machine to travel to their dimension. I box of fries can dream.

End of Chapter.

Phantom64: There ya go! The poll for Mozenrath is still up. And also a moment of Silence for Steve Irwin. Rest in peace Crocodile Hinter. e He


	24. Toy Story

Phantom64: Well here's a family fun Disney dimension. Enjoy! Oh, since it's been like three years between the first game and my fanfic, Tidus and Selphie would be sixteen, and Wakka would be eighteen, so picture them as how they'd look in their respected games.

Sorry it took so long. Schools been hectic and Parents have been bugging me to study more.

Chapter 24: Toy Story

It was a peaceful afternoon on the Island. It had been a month since Sora, Riku, and Kairi had left with Ed, Donald, and Goofy. Sora,Riku, and Kairi's parents weren't exactly happy to hear that their children had left without saying good by. But a call from a certain King with round ears eased their minds. Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka were practicing together on the small island, Tidus with his rod, Selphie with her jump rope, and Wakka with his blitzball. "Man, I can't believe this!" Tidus whined while swinging his rod horizontally in the air. "Sora and them go off on another adventure and we get stuck here again."

"Well what could we do to help man?" Wakka asked tossing his Blitzball onto the seaside shack's wall. "Those Heartless wouldn't be very intimidated by a rod, a blitzball, and a jump rope ya?"

"Wakka's right Tidus." Selphie said to the blonde. " We'd get creamed without real weapons.

"That's another thing that bothers me." Tidus added. "All three of them have those keyblades while we're still using our play weapons from when we were thirteen and you were fifteen. We need to get REAL weapons."

"And where would we get some Tidus?" Wakka asked. "You know you have to be seventeen to get a weapon's permit ya?

"Then why haven't you gotten a weapon?" Tidus asked, his swings becoming fiercer.

"I prefer my good 'ol Blitzball." He said

"Well, If we want to fight the Heartless off we need weapons." Tidus stated.

"Hey who's that?" Selphie asked and pointed at a man walking up to them. This man had a brown hood and cloak which hid his face, a black tunic, black pants, black boots and a belt.

"Who are you?" Tidus demanded leveling his rod defensively.

"Take it easy, I'm not here to fight." The man said waving his right hand which was covered by a black glove. "I heard that you were in need of weapons." The man slightly pulled back his cloak, giving Tidus enough sight to notice a long silver cylinder with handle grips and a couple of knobs on it. What it's purpose was, he could not tell. "This is for you Tidus." He said giving the boy an odd sword which had an aqua like blade yet looked like it could cut through metal. "And you Selphie," he handed the girl a oversized nunchaku with odd designs on it . "And of course you Wakka." The man handed the oldest of the teens a blitzball much like his own.

"How do you know our names?" Selphie asked.

"That is not important right now." The man replied. "I am not your enemy. I gave you these weapons because you must train and be ready to fight soon." They all looked at the weapons that he had given them. "The darkness is getting stronger, and Sora will need all the help he can get."

"Hey! How do you know…" Tidus lifted his head to see that that man was gone. "…….Sora."

"Well, if that man was telling the truth then Sora could be coming here soon." Selphie stated.

"Yeah, We'd best be training with these new weapons he gave us ya?" Tidus added spinning his new blitzball on his index finger.

"Yeah, let's get busy." Tidus said to his friends and they began to train with their new weapons.

Deep within the secret spot, which was covered with chalk drawings of several children's art, one of them proclaiming the love of two teenagers, stood the mysterious man in the brown cloak. He studied the drawings with interest, looking at every one. He then studied the door which held the key to the heart of Destiny Islands. It was a magical place filled with wonder and the aura of hope.

"_Luke_….."

The man turned around as golden butterflies began to encircle the center of the secret place. Soon the butterflies dispersed and standing in the center of the cave was a woman who surpassed beauty. She was a with silky auburn hair, compassionate blue eyes, and a smile on her face. She was wearing a strapless golden gown laced with ribbons. She had a golden aura around her that made her look majestic, breathtaking, and almost…holy. "Oh it's you." The young man said pulling off his hood to show his messy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. It was none other than the Jedi master Luke Skywalker.

"_Yes, I see you have given them their weapons._" The golden woman stated, her voice was as sweet as honey and it echoed with serenity.

"Yeah, they're training as we speak." Luke replied. "Sora will need all the help he can get. He has never fought so many groups before." The young Jedi looked up at the woman. "Have you been able to contact Van Helsing yet?"

"_I'm afraid not. It seems that he refuses to help us again after what happened last time._" The woman and Jedi hung their heads with sadness. "_We are running out of time Luke. Maleficent's Heartless are spreading like wildfire, the Empire is on the move, and worst of all the Chasers have returned._"

"I understand. I must hook up with Princess Leia and make sure she gets to Radiant Garden safely." Luke said to the woman looking up. "I sense a great disturbance in the Force."

"_Do what you must Luke but don't take too long. Sora will need you to guide him if he is to take on the Chasers or Darth Vader_." The woman said.

"I will. Don't worry." The young Jedi said to the woman as she disappeared, turning into several golden butterflies and they flew out of the hole at the top of the cave, leaving the young Jedi to complete his task.

**KH-KH-KH**

"What?" was the first word to escape Sora's mouth as he found himself in some sort of box. The was an opening where he could see, but it was covered in some sort of plastic.

"Sora?" Kairi asked who was also in the box. She reached out with her hand and touched Sora's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's me Kai." Sora answered taking the redhead's hand into his.

"Where are we?" She asked, trying to look out from the plastic opening, but the plastic was making it all a blur. Sora summoned his keyblade and sliced through the plastic easily. What they saw shocked them both.

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed. They were on a giant bed. Beyond the bed was a giant desk, bookshelf, chest, and a window. It was a room for a giant!

"Sora! Look at us!" Kairi exclaimed. Sora looked at Kairi and saw that her arms and leges had become jointed as it she were a toy. Sora looked at himself and noticed that he too looked like an action figure version of himself. "We're toys!" They looked back at the box that they had come out of. It was an action figure box that read: Kingdom Hearts action figures, Sora and Kairi.

"Man, now I'm an action figure in this dimension?" Sora exclaimed. "This rocks!" Kairi giggled and shook her head. They looked over at another action figure case that was rocking side to side that read: Kingdom Hearts action figures Riku and Yuffie.

"Get your hands away from there you pervert!" Yuffie yelled from inside the box.

"You're on to talk mistress crotch grabber!" Riku yelled as the box continued to rock. "You just grabbed it again a few seconds ago!"

"Those were accidents you ass! I bet in some sickening perverted way you liked it!" Yuffie snapped.

"That's it ninja girl! You're going down!" Riku declared.

"Bring it, Ricky." She teased.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he roared as the box finally tipped over and they tumbled out in a heap of arms and legs. They too had joints on their arms and legs.

"Say where's Silent Bob?" Kairi asked. Riku and Yuffie got up from their heap and looked at a box that said: Silent Bob action figure, Complete with pack of cigarettes! Sora sliced open the plastic and let the silent wonder out. He was jointed like them, but their clothes were the same as always and were not fused to their skin like most action figures. Silent Bob looked at his box with amazement. He then reached into the box and grabbed the pack of cigs. Hit placed on in his mouth and lit it.

"So where are we?" Yuffie asked as they eyed the giant bedroom. Suddenly they heard someone climbing up they bed. The all readied their weapons while Silent Bob enjoyed his smoke. They stop and saw it was an old fashion pull string cowboy toy with a sheriff badge on his vest.

"Howdy." He greeted. "So you are the new toys eh?" The heroes eyed the cowboy with odd looks.

"Uh, yes we are." Sora lied. It would be better if they didn't know they were from another dimension.

"Well, welcome. This is Andy's room." He said motioning to the giant room. "Unfortunately, he and his family left for a vacation so the house is ours for now!"

"Andy?" Riku asked.

"The kid who plays with us of course!" the cowboy declared. "My name is Woody and I'm the leader of our happy toy community. "Come on down and meet everyone else." Suddenly up jumped a toy in a state-of-the-art space suit complete with fold in wings on his back. He had square jaw that made him look like an action star.

"Hey, Woody. These the new guys?" the space toy asked.

"Yup. Guys this Is Buzz Lightyear." Woody said.

"Call me Buzz the toy greeted.

"I'm Sora." The spiky brunette said. "And this is Kairi, Riku, Yuffie, and Silent Bob."

"Nice to meet you." Buzz said shaking Sora' hand. Come on and meet the rest of the gang!" they all climbed down the bed to find several more toys in a semicircle around the bed.

"Guys this is Sora, Kairi, Riku, Yuffie, and Silent Bob. " Woody introduced them to the toys.

"Name's Slinky." Greeted a slinky dog toy.

"I'm Rex. And please don't mock me for my t-rex attitude! I try my best to get it right!" whimpered a green dinosaur toy.

"Mr. Potatohead's the name and this is my wife Mrs. Potatohead." Greeted a plastic potato that had detachable arms, feet, mouth, mustache, nose, eyes, and hat. The woman looked the same except she had feminine parts.

" My name's Hamm." Greeted a pink piggy bank.

"Howdy! My name's Jessie." Said a female cowboy toy. "Ant this is Bullseye." She motioned to the toy horse.

"My name is Bo." Said a female toy with blonde hair and a pink dress. She had several sheep around her.

"Sarge and the Bucket O Soldiers Company reporting for duty." Exclaimed a small plastic green army man with several more army men right behind him.

"That guy over there is RC." Buzz motioned to a remote controlled rc car with little eyes. Is made a few beeping noises and drove over to Kairi. It made a few happy beeping noises while Kairi petted it.

"What is it with you and living cars?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. I guess that I'm a car girl." She giggled. Soon they met with the other toys.

"Yep we're a close group here." Woody declared as he and Sora looked at the small community from the desk.

"Say, you haven't met any other new toys have you?" Sora asked. "Really bad toys perhaps?" Woody scratched his chin.

"Yeah, there was three of them a few hours back." Woody explained. "Two girls and one really perverted guy."

'That sounds like Phantom65 and his girls alright.' Sora thought. "Do you know where they went?"

"They left to explore the house. We really paid no head to what they were doing. We were just glad to be rid of them. That perverted guy kept touching Bo and Jessie in really inappropriate places." Woody frowned remembering this. "Me and Buzz were at a stand off with that guy but the brown haired girl with the ponytail dragged him away. I think she was a little jealous."

"Look, we need to find those guys." Sora explained. "They took something that doesn't belong to them and we need to get it back."

"Sure thing Sora." Woody proclaimed. "We'll round up a team to accompany you." With that said they went down and chose their group. The group that would accompany Sora and his friends were Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Mr. Potatohead, Rex, Slinky, Hamm, RC, and Bullseye.

"Be careful Woody." Bo said sweetly and kissed the cowboy on the cheek.

"We'll hold down the fort sir!" Sarge declared saluting.

"You know Jessie, You should stay behind. This could get ugly." Buzz said to the cowgirl.

"Now don't you be telling me something's too dangerous!" Jessie proclaimed. "I'm a cowgirl and I don't take no to adventure. Remember that sweetie!" she said smacking the space toy's plastic butt.

"Uh, right." Buzz agreed blushing while some of the other toys snickered. Everyone in the group but Woody piled on top of RC while Woody got up on Bullseye.

"Let's ride!" Woody declared and they sped out of the room, the other toys cheering them on.

**KH-KH-KH**

Outside in the neighborhood, a minivan sped along with a little girl applying makeup to one of her Barby dolls. When she was done the poor Barby looked like the bride of Frankenstein. The girl didn't notice the ugly old toy in the backseat that had swift fully climbed out of the open car window. The toy landed on a freshly cut lawn. "Free at last." he moaned. The toy then saw the house in front of him. It was the house that the toy that ruined his life described. Now he had one thin left on his mind. "Revenge!" he growled as he picked up his pick-ax and lurched to the house, looking for and opening.

**KH-KH-KH**

In the attic of Andy's house was Phantom65, Moonshine, and Poison Fairy. They looked the same as they did except their arms and legs were jointed. They walked along the towers of cardboard boxes. Moonshine had a annoyed look on her face and her arms crossed. "Oh come on Moony," Phantom65 said as he walked up to his second-in-command, "So what if I pinched those girls' butts, I do it all the time."

"We have a job to do and all you can think about is your inflated libido?" She asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Oh come on, if you wanted me to do it to you, you could've asked." He said pinching the brunette's buttocks. Moonshine spun around blushing angrily and mentally punched him in the face, sending him flying back past Poison Fairy and into a tipped over box of assorted knick-knacks. "Did anyone get the number of that truck?" he asked dizzily, stars swirling around his head.

"He never learns does he?" Poison Fairy asked as she walked up to her female friend.

"I've gotten used to it." She intoned, a slight smile creeping on her face.

"Huh?" the Asian girl asked, seeing the mile creeping on the brunette's face. She began to giggle. "You like it when he does that don't you?" she asked giggling.

"WHAT?" Moonshine exclaimed blushing. "I certainly do NOT have anything with 65! Were just friends! If my heart is for anyone, it belongs to a certain Chilly Academic." She sighed thoughtfully.

"But he's dead." Poison Fairy stated.

"I know Nomura plans to bring my Vexie back from the dead in the next one! I just know it!" She declared, her eyes turning big and sparkly.

"Okay, fangirl, keep dreaming." Poison Fairy intoned rolling her eyes.

"HOLY S(Bleep!)! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" they heard 65 yell. Moonshine quickly flew over to her friend while Poison Fairy jogged behind her.

"Hey, (Pant!) I can't fly like you guys! (Pant!) Wait up!" Poison Fairy yelled.

"Phantom! What's wrong?" Moonshine asked, summoning her scythes. She then noticed the man next to 65. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I seriously need to get Gizmo to build me a jet pack or something because running behind you two isn't working for- Geeze! What's with this guy?" The Asian teen asked looking at the disfigured toy.

"I'm a guy looking for revenge." The toy growled. "Revenge on the cowboy, the space guy, and the rest of them."

"Well, we'd love to help you with your revenge and all that but We have our own business to attend to." The perverted teen said lazily to the vengeful miner.

"I believe the 5 new toys with them are looking for you." The toy intoned. " One of them has a certain key, perhaps?" Phantom65 tripped getting up when he heard this.

"Oh S(Bleep!)! How'd they find us?" Poison Fairy exclaimed.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Phantom65 yelled. " Okay, Okay, let's all calm down." The pervert said calming his nerves.

"Looks like you'll be needing my help after all." The ugly toy said smugly.

"And what do you have in mind?" Moonshine intoned, obviously not impressed by toy.

"Why these guys I found in this attic." He explained. As if on cue, a menacing plastic cobra slithered up to them followed by a pair of disfigured giant stretch Armstrongs, a big remote control black monster truck toy, and hundreds of little plastic tan soldiers.

The three teens smiled evilly at the site of the miniature army. "Well, I see we have a little team up here Mr.?..." Phantom65 asked.

"Stinky Pete's the name." the toy stated. "And today, I will have my revenge!"

**KH-KH-KH**

Sora's recon team was now in the living room. They had checked all the rooms upstairs, so they made their way down the stairs and into the large living room. Everyone piled onto RC were conversing with each other.

"So these toys your after, how good are they?" Hamm asked Sora.

"I hope they don't come with kung-fu action!" Rex whimpered.

"I think they've got worse things than kung-fu action." Sora said to the timid dinosaur.

Rex gasped. "They have nerf ball launchers? We're doomed!" he wailed.

"Now stop! Nobody's doomed." Buzz said to calm the toy down.

"Hey, I wonder if they're in the basement?" Kairi wondered as they neared the open door leading to the basement.

Riku was looking at Yuffie who turned her head away from him in a huff and had her arms crossed "What is it this time?" Riku asked rolling his eyes.

"I'd think you know boob boy." The ninja intoned, not even turning to face him. "Grab my breasts intentionally and then blame be for accidentally grabbing your manhood."

"Twice I might add." Riku intoned dourly.

"Okay buddy." Yuffie growled turning to face the silver haired teen. "I don't care if you're a cute bishie. You just lost any chance of getting with me! I'll never love you again so ha!" She said sticking her tongue out. Riku slapped his forehead as they reached the basement door. Suddenly a large gust of red wind sprayed on them, sending Riku, Yuffie, Mr. Potatohead, and Jessie into the basement. Everyone else were thrown into the rug of the living room while RC was tipped over.

"Jessie!" Buzz yelled running to the basement door, only to be stopped by hundreds of little tan soldiers who blocked their way. The tans and the giant stretch Armstrongs surrounded the good toys in the living room. From the kitchen strolled the big and menacing monster truck with Phantom65, Moonshine, and Poison Fairy on top of it.

"Phantom65!" Sora proclaimed.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the keyblade hero and his friends." Phantom65 said smugly. "I don't know how you got here, But I know how're leaving: In pieces!"

"Hey, where's that ugly old miner?" Poison Fairy whispered to Moonshine.

"He said he'd show himself when ALL of his enemies are here." She explained.

"Less talk , more violence!" 65 exclaimed. "ATTACK!" he yelled and the small army charged at the toy heroes, Sora and Kairi produced their keyblades, Buzz got into a fighting stance, and Woody readied Bullseye for the attack, Hamm and Rex screamed Were DOOMED, and Silent bob and Slinky were getting RC back on his wheels. Sora' eyes narrowed at the toy army. This could be harder that they first thought.

**KH-KH-KH**

Down in the basement, Riku got up slowly. They had just crashed down a flight of stairs. Riku went to help Yuffie up, only to be slapped away form the ninja. "I can get up myself thank you!" she retorted.

"Fine! Go ahead. Use your GREAT ninja powers to get your ass up!" Riku snapped.

"Keep it up bishie, and I'll make you into my new training dummy!" She yelled getting up.

"If you two are done with your little lover's spat, CAN YOU HELP PUT ME BACK TOGETHER?" Mr. Potatohead yelled, his arms, feet, and other body parts scattered across the floor of the basement. Jessie had picked up his eyebrows.

"Oh my!" Yuffie gasped. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." The disembodied potato said. "But if my severed eyes tell me you aren't!" suddenly they heard a hissing sound. Riku and Yuffie spun around with their weapons out. Behind them was a large plastic cobra slithering toward them. It wasn't jumbo sized, but with was big enough to wrap around one of their bodies and snap it like a twig instantly.

"Jessie, You keep getting Mr. P fixed." Riku ordered. "We can handle this thing."

"Right!" Jessie nodded and got the rest of the potato's limbs back in her arms.

"Try and keep up sweet ass." Yuffie teased as she ran and threw her oversized shuriken. But the cobra swiftly dodged it and it came back to her hand.

"You try to keep up sweet ass." Riku smirked and ran passed the flustered ninja to take a few slices as the plastic reptile. The snake easily dodged his swipes and took a quick bite to his left shoulder. Riku gave out a grunt of pain. Although it wasn't poisonous like a real Cobra's bite, it was still painful. The cobra then whacked Riku aside with it's tail and slithered over to Yuffie. She did a cartwheel to avoid the toy reptile's bite. She threw her Shuriken again. The snake narrowly dodged it giving it a small but deep cut in it's tail. It shrieked and lunged at the ninja with incredible speed. Yuffie dropped her Shuriken as the cobra wrapped it's slender body around hers. It was slowly constricting, crushing her. Oh God! She thought. This snake wasn't going to bite her head off and be done with it. The toy reptile was going to slowly kill her, crush her bones and her lungs. She was going to die. She was going to die at the hands of a plastic Cobra! This is it! It's getting harder to breathe. It's almost finished. She just wished she had told Riku she's sor-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the snake screeched as Riku sliced it's head clean off. The head bounced a few feet away while it's body released it's grip on Yuffie. The Cobra's headless body wriggled and jerked for a few seconds and finally laid still for good. Yuffie took deep breaths and looked up at her savior. Riku's shoulder where the cobra had bitten him had left deep bite marks. Although that scar would disappear when they left this dimension, it still was considered a battle scar to him. "R-Riku.." She quivered.

"Are you alright, Yuffie?" he asked gently. He was answered by being pulled down by the ninja and into a long embrace.

"Thank you…" She whispered as she sobbed on his chest. Riku smiled a little and held her tightly. When she had calmed down and Mr. Potatohead was put back together, They made their trek up the stairs into the living room where sounds of battle could be heard.

"Come on!" Jessie yelled. "We need to get up there pronto!"

**KH-KH-KH**

In the living room, the battle raged on. Sora hopped around slicing at the small tan soldiers. Woody rode on Bullseye and used a piece of string to lasso and trip a stretch Armstrong, Buzz punched and kicked the small soldiers but they began to pile on.him. Kairi was now on top of RC who was driving across the living room, mowing down the tan soldiers while Kairi slashed the lucky one's who actually got on.

"I can't do it!" Rex wailed as he ran away from the pursuing tan soldiers. "I'm scared!"

"Rex! Now's not the time to be Chicken!" Hamm yelled as the tan soldiers piled on him. Rex saw what was happening to his friend and had a new look of determination in her eyes.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!" Rex yelled and charged at the tans, sending them flying in every direction. Silent Bob, who everyone failed to notice, had snuck to the monster truck toy which Phantom65, Moonshine, and Poison Fairy were on.

"Why don't we attack yet?" Poison Fairy whined.

"We wait for Mr. Pete to show up." Moonshine intoned.

"Aw screw that old freak!" 65 declared. "Go and have some fun!"

"Yah!" Poison Fairy cheered and jumped into the fray.

"You really should stick to plans sir." Moonshine intoned. "That's part of being a good leader."

"Hey now I may stray from your plans and my own plans from time to time." He stated. "But I find a way to make them work all the time. So don't worry Moony." He said lifting his hand to smack her butt.

"Try it and I'll send you flying right into the wall." Moonshine growled, not even turning to look at him. "Mind reader remember? Well I'm going to find Mr. Pete and stick to the plan." She then flew off into the kitchen.

"Damn it." Phantom muttered. "I'll never get her naked at this rate."

"I heard that!" Moonshine yelled back.

"Crap!" 65 moaned. He turned around and found silent Bob on the back of the toy truck. "Who the hell are you?" he asked. Silent bob didn't answer but took a fighting stance. "Ah who cares! Get the hell off my truck!" he yelled sending a blast of wind from his hand and towards Silent Bob. The former stoner ducked as the wind rushed by, but Silent Bob had landed on the button that had the words 'nitro boost' on it that 65 had installed. "Oh crap." 65 moaned as the truck's engines started up. The truck blasted off at high speed. Everyone, hero and villain, dived out of the way to avoid the rampaging car. After it's long joy ride it went into the kitchen and crashed into the kitchen table.

"Silent Bob!" Kairi cried. Immediately Riku, Yuffie, Jessie, and Mr. P joined the fray. Phantom65 and Moonshine flew out of the kitchen with Someone walking out of the kitchen door that made all of the toys gasp.

"Stinky Pete!" woody yelled. Yes, in front of them was a fat miner toy with a red shirt, blue overalls, a brown hat, a white beard, and had a pick-ax in his hand. His face was covered with painted rainbows, clouds, and a failed lipstick on his lips.

"What are you doing here?" Buzz demanded.

"What do you think you blasted space toy?" he growled. "Because of you I lost my chance to be at that museum and my face!"

"You brought that on yourself you old coot!" Jessie yelled.

"Bah!" he snorted and snapped his fingers. Suddenly even more tan soldiers marched out of the kitchen. This was bad there was far too many for them to take on. "Say good by."

"I don't think so ugly!" the green soldier Sarge yelled from, the foot of the stairs. "Charge!" he yelled and down the stairs charged the green army men, Bo Peep, Mrs. Potatohead, and the other toys. They went into the fray, kicking and punching the tan soldiers. Soon the tide was changing. Poison Fairy hopped around with agile grace and then spotted Riku.

"Hey! We meet again cutie!" she giggled.

"Oh no! Not you again!" Riku moaned readying himself to combat the power borrower. He slashed at the Asian teen, but she ducked and kicked Riku's right leg. She then tackled the silver haired teen, laying herself on his stomach.

"I could take your powers by just touching you." She stated playfully. "But where's the fun in that?" She leaned down, her lips puckered ready to kiss the bishie. Before their lips could even touch, Poison Fairy was jerked back by the back of her shirt by Yuffie.

"Keep away from him you little slut!" the Ninja growled and threw her right at Phantom65. They both fell to the floor in a heap.

"Oi! Nobody call's one of my arch-enemy's guest authors a slut and gets away with it!" 65 yelled. "PF! Why don't you show them what a real wind dynamo you can be!" he said holding out his hand.

"Sounds like a plan." She smirked and grasped his hand. Her hand began to glow a greenish color. She withdrew her hand looked at the ongoing battle. She held out her arms forward and sent blasts of green wind at them, scattering them. She laughed, not noticing Yuffie jump behind her and kicked her down. She then quickly grabed her dimensional sphere. "Oh man!" She whined as she faded out of the dimension and sent back to theirs.

"This isn't good." 65 said "I believe it's time for a hasty retreat."

"I agree." Moonshine said and they both pulled out their dimensional spheres and disappeared.

"Crud!" Riku growled. "They got away!" Sora looked at the fight that was happening. There were still several tan soldiers and 1 stretch Armstrong left. He, Woody, and Buzz nodded.

"SORA! WOODY! BUZZ!" they said together, Buzz grabbing Sora in his arms, Woody on his back, and his wings popped our of his jet pack. "TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!" Buzz began to fly around the room at high speeds, Sora furiously slashing the tan soldiers. Buzz then floated upright in the center if the soldiers and Sora and Woody switched places. Buzz grabbed Woody's pull string on his back and swung him like a tether ball, mowing down the tans. They then flew up to the top of the room and came spiraling down. They slammed into the floor, creating a shockwave that took out the remaining tans and Stretch Armstrong.

"Grrr." Stinky Pete growled and retreated to the kitchen. Sora and buzz chased after him, the other toys right behind them. The evil toy miner climbed up an extension cord. Buzz and Sora barely got up the counter as Stinky Pete unplugged the cord, preventing anyone else from getting up there.

"You're a disgrace to toys everywhere Stinky Pete." Buzz intoned staring down the miner. They were on the edge of the kitchen sink.

"I don't care what you say space toy!" he growled.

"You're through! Just give up!" Sora stated.

"Never!" the miner yelled and slammed his pick-ax into Buzz's side, sneinf him to the kitchen floor.

"Buzz!" Sora yelled. Jessie and the other toys came to his aid.

"Buzz! Speak to me!" Jessie wailed.

"To infinity and beyond…" he moaned.

"You'll pay for that!" Sora said charging with his keyblade. One of the remaining tan soldiers had turned the garbage disposal on. They dueled on the edge of the sink, Keyblade against pick-ax. Soon Sora sliced the pick-ax out of Stinky Pete's hand.

"I surrender!" he wailed. "Please have mercy!" Sora, being compassionate as he is, dismissed his keyblade and held out his hand. Stinky Pete smiled wickedly and grabbed his pick-ax and slammed it into his left leg. Sora screamed in pain as he went down on the edge of the sink. The toy crowd gasped.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed.

"Damn it!" Riku growled, unable to help his friend.

"Say good by little one." Stinky Pete said evilly and was about to push Sora off the counter. They all failed to notice a certain Silent bob on the top of the table who fired his grappling gun at the dormant ceiling fan.(A/N: Cue the heroic music!) Silent Bob swung from the table, the crowed looking with amazement. He had his feet outward. Stinky Pete turned in surprise to be kicked by the swinging Silent Bob. Stinky Pete tilted for a few moments trying to catch his balance, but he fell into the sink, right into the churning garbage disposal. Stinky Pete screamed as the disposal ripped him to shreds. Someone finally turned the disposal off. By the time it was over, Stinky Pete was gone. Silent Bob helped Sora up as the crowed cheered for Silent Bob.

"Way to go Silent Bob!" Yuffie cheered. When they got down. Sora was embraced by the red haired Kairi and Silent Bob was carried around by the toys. Suddenly the prototype sphere began to glow.

"Look's like it's time for us to go." Sora said to the toys.

"You're leaving?" Woody asked.

"Yeah, we need to go after Phantom65 and Moonshine.." Kairi explained.

"Well good luck to you." Buzz said.

"You come back now ya hear?" Jessie said to them as they began to disappeared.

"Goodby!" Yuffie said and they finally faded away.

"Now then." Woody said to his toy companions. "How the heck are we suppose to clean this up?" he asked looking at the pile of tan soldiers in the living room.

**KH-KH-KH**

Ralix sat in his chair, still hooded A hooded boy came in along with the Sora obsessed Xilly. "You wanted to see us?" the hooded one asked.

"It seems that Sora is off on a little dimensional trip stopping some third rate villains. " Ralix explained. "Now would be the time to make your existence noted Roxas." The hooded boy pulled back his hood to show his spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. It was none other than Roxas.

"I will fight Sora." He said. "I'll let that clueless fool know what has happened to me and Namine since he can't seem to figure it out." He growled.

"Oh! Oh! Please let me go!" Xilly begged. "I want to see my precious Sora again!"

"Fine." Ralix sighed. "Just don't do anything that will embarrass us." He tossed Roxas a grew orb that had the Nobody emblem on the inside of it.

"Oh I'll be on my best behavior." Xilly said saluting. "When Sora's not around that is." She giggled.

"Just get going." Ralix sighed. The sphere began to glow and Roxas and Xilly disappeared into the vast number of dimensions. "she'll never change." Ralix said to himself.

End of Chapter

Phantom64: Man That took awhile! I'm skipping Villains of Tomorrow cuz I really want to get this chapter up immediately. You'll see the results for Mozenrath next chapter.

_e He_


	25. Opposites Attack

Phantom64: Ug. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. First I had computor problems, then I was grounded. Well here it is. This is the last chapter with the dimensional arc. Enjoy.

Oh if you're all wondering where Laredo's been, he's done with fanfiction. Now he's on deviant art typing his origional story Snapdragon Farenhieght and the Incredible Man of Gold. It's pretty good. You should check it out. Oh and for you KH fans he's teamed up with this chick who's a great artist to make a Kingdom Hearts Doshinji(Fan comic) He'll be writing the story and she'll be drawing it. If you loved hiw writing check it out! (Just don't expect anything unil after the Holidays!)

Chapter 25: Opposites Attack

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Yuffie, and Silent Bob appeared in what seemed to be a dark allyway. It was cold, grimy, and depressing. They could hear sirens, gunshots, and screams coming from everywhere. The sky was filled with darkness. "W-what is this place?" Kairi whispered.

"I don't know." Sora answered. "I'm getting a bad vibe from this place." Riku warned. "We'd best be on our guard." Silent Bob nodded in agreement.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" someone from behind them asked evilly. They all turned around to see several men dressed in shabby clothing, some weilding switchblades, others, swords, and a couple with handguns.

"Looks like a bunch of kids and a fat guy on out turf." Snickered on of the goons. They began to close in on Sora and the others. "Can we teach them what happens to tresspassers boss?"

"Hold it a moment there." their boss said, walking out of the shadows, shocking the young heroes. "I'm in s generous mood today."

"Cid?!?" Sora and the others (Minus Silent Bob) asked shocked, Silent Bob, not knowing who this man was, made a face of shock anyway.

"Well, looks like my reputation proceeds me." Cid snickered. This man looked exactly like Cid but this man was garbed in black clothing, and had a spear in his hand. "those girls looked around 18 am I right?"

"what's it to you?" Riku asked.

"Well, me and the boys would happily let you all go unhurt if we could, how you say, have some fun with them." Cid answered smugly, his gang snickering and hooting.

"Dream on buddy!" Kairi growled.

"Fine have it your way." Cid sneered, taking a fighting stance. "I gave you punks a chance, remember that." Cid and the others began to make their way to them. Sora, Kairi,and Riku summoned their keyblades, Yuffie pulled out her shuriken, and Silent Bob just hid behind the heroic teens. Cid and the goons stopped and looked at them with shock and utter horror. "AH! Commander! W-w-w-we don't know it was you!!!! Please don't kill us!" he screamed as he and his gang ran away in the other direction, screaming all the way. The heroes put their weapons away and walk out of the ally confused.

"Well, that was odd." Sora stated.

"Yeah, why'd 'Cid' call you a commander?" Kairi asked. "And what was he doing with those punks?"

"I don't know but I know that Cid would never act like that and... Oh MY God!" Yuffie gasped, pointing at the city. It was a dark city with tall buildings and neon lights. That wasn't what shocked them. In the distance of the dismal city was Disney Castle, but it was not the elegant wite and blue color but a depressing black and crimson.

"Disney Castle?!?" Sora exclaimed. "What the hell happened to it?!?"

"I get it now!" Riku explained. "Don't you get it? Cid leading a gang, A depressed crime ridden city, and a gothic Disney Castle? We're in some sort of Negative dimension. The King once told me that our worlds are made up of two sides, a light side which we live in, and a dark side. This must be Disney Castle's dark side." Riku looked around at the dismal city and then continued. "That cid we saw back there must be negative Cid. So that means we have negative forms of us here as well."

"Okay. Thanks for the lesson Professor Riku." Yuffie joked. "I say we find those two punks 65 and that Moonchick fast and get out of here. I for one don't really want to see my negative form.

"Agreed." Sora said.

"Okay lets get moving then. Riku said and they moved quietly through the crime ridden city, but unkown to them, they were being watched by a floating security camera.

**KH-KH-KH**

"Beings from the positive dimension... Interesting." the Dark Lord stated, sitting in his

command chair.

"Shall I send our troops to capture them?" Commander Sora asked his master.

"No. I want you and the other Commanders to fight them. This ought to be very interesting." The dark Lord chuckled evilly.

"At once my Lord!" commander Sora said saluting and left the room.

KH-KH-KH

Phantom65 and Moonshine walked down the streets of the negative city. Moonshine looking alert for enemies, while 65 was alert for something else. "No," he stated looking at buildings. "No, No, nu-uh, nadda, no, no, no, BINGO!" he declared pointing at a strip club which had a neon woman on the roof posing seductively. "Now here's what I love about sleazy, crime ridden cities!" He began to make his way to into the strip club, only to be stopped by Moonshine.

"Sir, shouldn't we be focusing on the mission?" the brunette asked annoyed. "In case you haven't noticed, we're the only ones left! PF, Vin, and Gizmo were sent back to our dimension! And if we don't find something to impress that Human Heartless bimbo Darima and her boytoy Aros, the're gonna have all our hearts for dinner."

"How many times have I told you to chill Moony." Phantom65 said to the girl in a carefree tone. "When faced with stressful situations, it is best to find something pleasurable to do to calm the nerves. That for me is ladies stripping on a pole for money." 65 pulled out a few five dollar bills from his pocket and handed them to Moonshine. "Now while im in here why don't you go have some fun over there on me." He said to his second-in-command, pointing across the street from the strip club. It was a building that read: 'Ladies club' and had a poster of a men in speedos posing. Moonshine gave a huff and shoved the fives back at her leader.

"Despite what you may beleive sir, But not everyone is as sleazy, shallow, perverted,...super perverted ah whatever!.. as you! You should really act a bit more mature during missions." She remarked.

"Yeah, a speech about being mature coming from the fangirl of my group." 65 said rolling his eyes.

"What? What are you talking about?!?" Moonshine demanded.

"Cut the business first crap Moony. We all know you're a fangirl for that Vexen dude, Who I may point out is dead." 65 stated.

"HE'S NOT DEAD! I KNOW HE'LL BE RESURRECTED IN THE THIRD KINGDOM HEARTS GAME!!!! MY VEXIE SHALL LIVE!!!!" She screamed with sparkles in her eyes, visioning her dream nobody.

"Yep. Fangirl to the max." Phantom65 snickered.

"Well, uh,...that's still not enough proof!" Moonshine said with a huff and crossed her arms.

"Okay, How about the fact that you sleep with a Vexen plushie?" 65 asked.

"How do you know about my Vexie?!? she demanded, hugging a plush doll of the Chilly Academic that she had suddenly pulled out of nowhere.

"Oh also the fact that you draw pictures of the guy in thongs, proclaim your love on the internet, and when we were at the black market I saw you buying that Vexen blow up doll-"

"Okay!" Moonshine screamed. "I'm a Vexen fangirl! what of it?!?"

"That's all I needed to hear Moony." he said walking into the strip club. "You just wait out here while I 'investigate' this building." He snickered and entered the club.

Moonshine sighed and leaned against the wall near the strip club's door with her arms crossed. "3,..2...1." She muttered. Suddenly there were several women screaming, slapping noises and Phantom65 flew out of the door and landed on his back, his face covered with hand marks.

"Okay. Let's get back to the mission and all that." 65 muttered rubbing his cheeks.

"Excuse me." someone from behind them greeted. "I see you two are from our dimension as

well." Moonshine and 65 looked to see a boy and a girl in black cloaks.

"Ah, Nobodies." 65 said getting up. "So you two say you're from our dimension?"

"Yes." the boy replied. "You see, You two have people following you that we need to meet. We're offering to get them off your back, if you would be so kind to help us."

**KH-KH-KH**

Sora and the others were walking down the streets of the negative city. This city had everything Disney Castle's didn't. Namely hookers, pimps, gun shots and a feeling of utter hoplessness. "Okay, If I were a super perverted bastard who thinks with his dick, where would I go?" Riku asked himself.

"A strip club?" Kairi asked.

"A Brothel?" Sora added.

"Maybe. But I bet there's about fifty of those in this nightmare of a city." Yuffie muttered.

"You! You say you're looking for someone?" someone called from an allyway. Silent Bob pointed to a man wearing a brown tattered cloak with a hood and a piece of cloth covering his mouth.

"Yeah what of it?" Riku asked defensively not taking any chances in this hellish dimension.

"You see, I am a man who remembers a face. Everyone of them...for a price." The hooded

person said, rubing his thumb and other fingers together in one hand.

"How much do you want for two people?" Sora questioned.

"10,0000,0000 munny chumps." the hooded person said greedly. Suddenly he felt someone menatlly whack him upside the head. "Ow! I mean, 100 munny per person." he said cheerfully. "Why such a low price." Riku questioned suspicously. "In a city like this, you'd probably need a lot of munny to survive."

"I'm just an honest man wanting to help you children and your stoner friend here." the figure said cheerfully. Riku wasn't buying it one bit.

"That's good enough for me! here's 200 munny." Sora said cheerfully handing the hooded figure 200 munny, his other hand scratching the back of his head. Riku smacked his forehead. Sometimes Sora's gullibility made him want to vomit.

"Very good! Very good! Now then, who are you looking for?" the figure said putting the munny in his pouch.

"Well, the first one is a guy. He's a teen, about 15, blonde hair, red eyes, black leather jacket, and is perverted." Sora explained.

"That's super perverted you retard." the figure grumbled.

"You say something?" Yuffie asked the figure.

"uh No no! I have seen him! And he is with a girl?" the figure questioned.

"Yes! that's the other person we're looking for!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yes. I saw them heading for the warehouse at the end of the docks." the figure explained.

"Gee! Thanks buddy!" Sora said. "Come on guys, lets get to the warehouse pronto!" He, the ever faithful Kairi, Yuffie, a sceptical Riku, and the ever silent Silent Bob headed for the river where the docks were. "See ya Mister!" Sora waved.

"So long" The man waved as Sora and the others turned the corner. "Suckers." he snickered as he pulled the brown cloak off to reveal the SUPER perverted Phantom65. Moonshine walked up to him from the darkness of the allyway. "Geeze did you really have to hit me back there?" 65 whined.

"We were supposed to just get them to go to the warehouse, not con them out of their munny." Moonshine intoned.

"So I wanted to make a profit, big deal. Come on. Those Nobodies will take care of them so let's get kicked out of another strip club!" 65 declared gleefully, only for Moonshine to grab the back of his jacket.

"No, we're going to that castle and find something to take back with us AS PLANNED." Moonshine intoned, dragging 65 toward the gothic castle.

**KH-KH-KH**

"Well, here it is." Kairi said to the group. The docks was as bleak and depressing as the city was. The river was black and filled with God knows what. The warehouse that Phantom65 and Moonshine were supposed to be in was in fair condition.

"I still think that man was lying." Riku grumbled.

"You gotta learn to be a bit more trustworthy." Sora said to his silver haired friend. "I mean if this is a negative dimension where people who are good are bad, that means people who were bad are good here right?"

"I guess so." Riku said.

"Well then lets get in there, kick their asses and go home!" Yuffie cheered. The teens and Silent Bob entered the abandoned warehouse. It was filled with crates.

"Come on out Phantom65!" Sora yelled. "You guy's are trapped."

"No." Said a voice. "It is you who are trapped you clueless idiot." Suddenly two figures in Organization cloaks appeared.

"It's Organozation VII!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Actually we're not Organization VII anymore." Said the girl figure. "Ralix says we're getting new members so we've become the Neo-Organization XIII." The cheery voice was reconizable to Sora and sent chills down his spine.

"Please don't tell me that's who I think it is." Sora moaned.

"It's me!" Xilly giggled, pulling off her hood to show her violet hair and beautiful face.

"Xilly!" Kairi growled, not too happy to see the female Nobody.

"Sora!" Xilly cried, leaping toward the brunette and embracing him in a bone crushing hug."Sora my love! It has been far too long since we've seen eachother! How have you been? Have you been thinking about me?" She asked, still hugging the teenage hero. "Oh screw questions! Just kiss me!" She puckered up and attempted to kiss his lips.

"Get off of me!" Sora croaked, twisting his head just enough for Zilly to miss his lips but still place a violet lipstick mark on his cheek. This was enough to get Kairi's anger to bubble.

"GET OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND YOU SLUT!" Kairi screamed pulling the Nobody girl off of Sora and tossing her back toward the other Nobody.

"You little bitch!" Xilly growled. "Where do you go off saying that he's YOU'RE boyfriend?!?"

"Because he is!" Kairi remarked.

"It's true." Sora stated, wiping the lipstick mark off of his cheek.

"Awwwww!" Xilly whined. "Oh well, looks like I'm gonna have to make you mine another way."

"Don't count on it." Sora said to the love struck Nobody.

"Come on Sora! I know A LOT more things than she does, if you catch my drift." She giggled winking.

"Xilly. GET OVER HERE NOW!" the other figure gorwled.

"Whatever Roxas." She said strutting over to him.

"RoxaS?!?" Sora, Kairi, and Riku exclaimed. Silent Bob had no idea who these two teenagers were but he used his 'When in Rome' policy and had a face of shock.

"So this is Roxas." Yuffie said eyeing the young Nobody.

"Yeah it's me." Roxas said coldly. "Took you long enough to notice I was gone!"

"Well, I didn't hear or see you for about 3 weeks. I though you and Namine were somewhere else doing I don't know, naughty stuff or something." Sora explained dumbly.

"I was ripped from your freaking body by the Organization!" Roxas yelled blushing. "Namine was taken from me and kairi by that bastard Alistar."

"What? If Alistar took Namine why didn't she try to escape?" Riku asked.

"We don't know. Alistar has some sort of hold on Namine that makes her follow his orders. While you were off playing hero, The Organzation has been busy trying to find Maleficent's headquarters." Roxas explained. "This Neo-Organzation is different from the origional. All we want is to be complete, but with a safer way to do it. But Ralix gave me this chance to have some payback for your cluelessness."

"Who's this Ralix guy you keep talking about?" Yuffie asked.

"He's the new superior." Xilly explained.

"Enough talk." Roxas growled summoning his keyblades Oblivion and Oathkeeper to his hands. Sora summoned his Kingdom Key and charged the enraged Nobody. Roxas slashed diagnally several times, Sora bloacking them with his Keyblade. Sora rolled to Roxas's side and slammed his keyblade into Roxas's side. Roxas grunted in pain but did not fall down. Roxas slammed Oblivion at the spot Sora was, but the brunette rolled out of the way and oblivion was stuck in the concrete floor. Roxas struggled to pull it out, but Sora punched the nobody in the face as he pulled the black keyblade out.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Yuffie asked.

"Nah. This is one of those fights Sora needs to do on his own." Riku explained.

"That's it." Roxas growled. "No more holding back!" Roxas began to spin Oblivion and Oathkeeper in both hands and charged Sora.

"I don't think so buddy!" Xilly said pushing the blond Nobody aside. Roxas tiltered, his balance lost and fell back first into a large open crate, dropping his keyblades.

"Xilly! When I get out of here you're dead!" Roxas yelled as he struggled to get out of the crate.

"Why did you just do that to your own ally?" Yuffie questioned.

"He was about to hurt my Sora!" Xilly said innocently."Now you owe me Sora! drop your pants."

"What?!?" Sora and Kairi explained blushing.

"Come on, I saved you so I want something in return." She winked.

"Dream on bimbo!" Kairi growled.

"Okay. I'll save that favor for another time sweety." Xilly said sweetly. "But I'll be back to collect on that favor soon." Roxas had finally freed himself from the crate and summoned his keyblades.

"Sora! This isn't over!" He roared. Xilly picked up a vase and threw it at Roxas's head. Roxas went out like a light and fell to the floor, with chibi Namines dancing around his head.

"That's two you owe me big boy." Xilly giggled, picking up the Key of Destiny. "See ya Sora. Till we meet again my love." She blew kisses at Sora and disappeared using a dimensional sphere she had in her hand that had the Nobody emblem on it.

"Well, that was weird." Yuffie stated.

"So Roxas and Namine are alive?" Riku questioned. "And Alistar has control of Namine? This is bad." Suddenly sirens began to blare, and several men and women entered the warehouse.

"No way!" Sora exclaimed. The people who entered were the negative froms of Sora, Kairi, Riku, Yuffie, Cloud, and Leon. They looked identical to their positive forms, except for their clothing.

"Heh, this is my opposite? Please!" Nega Sora retorted. He wore a imperal gray version of Sora's black outfit and his keyblade was a dark color.

"Hmm. He's kind of cute. Too bad he's a little goody goody." Nega Kairi smirked seductivly. She was wearing a skintight grey tube top that ended at her breasts and a grey miniskirt.her keyblade was the same color as Nega Sora's.

Let's just kill them already! The Great Samurai Yuffie want's to kill something!" NegaYuffie whined. She had on a grey version of Yuffie's outfit and weilded a katana instead of a shuriken.

"Shut up Yuffie. We need to take them in alive." Nega Leon growled.

"We'll give you a chance to surrender. But I really hope you don't." Nega Sora chuckled evilly.

"Come on then!" Yuffie said pulling out her Shuriken. The Nega's began to charge as several creatures appeared in clouds of white. Sora was shocked to see they were Shadow Heartless, but these creatures' skin were a white color instead of jet black. And they had cheerful smiles on their faces.

"It's the Heartfull!!!" Nega Kairi screamed.

"Heartfull?!?" Riku and Sora exclaimed.

"Don't let them hug you!" Nega Sora screamed as he sliced one in half with his keyblade.

"We love you!" the Heartfull cried cheerfully and charged at the evil opposites. They all began to fight off the cheery creatures. "Give us a hug!"

"No! Stay away!" Nega Cloud screamed as he sliced his buster blade in every direction. The Heartfull began to pile on him. "NO!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nega Cloud was covered in a pile of Heartfull. They all jumped off as Nega Cloud jumped to his feet with a smile on his face and an aura of cheerfulness. "Hello Friends!" he greeted the negas happily.

"OH DEAR GOD!!!!" Nega Yuffie screamed.

"S(bleep!)" Nega Riku cursed. "He's been turn good!"

"Let's have a group hug!" Nega Cloud cheered with his arms wide opened.

"Oh for Christ's sake will somebody put him out of his misery?!?" Nega Sora roared, ready to behead the infected Nega. "Wait a minute! The Positives!" he looked back to see that Sora and the others had escaped during the commotion. "Damn it!"

Sora and the others ran from the docks and back into the streets. Sirens were going off and there were floating transport vehicles flying about everywhere in the sky. There were soldiers dressed in black armor weilding rifles chasing them. "Into that allyway!" Sora yelled pointing at one of the mainy seedy allys in the city. they ducked into it and came to the other end of it.

"Well,... now... what?" Riku gasped as he stopped to breathe.

"I don't know." Sora replied. "We need to find Phantom65 but we're being chased by our own negatives."

"Well we need to do something!" Yuffie said. Silent Bob, still catching his breath, leaned on the brick wall of the ally. He felt one of the loose bricks press into the wall. A trap door opened up, causing all of them to fall into it screaming. When they were gone the trap door closed up. They fell for a second and landed into what looked like a roller coaster cart. Suddenly seatbelts came out and wrapped tightly around the clustered teens.

"What the f-" Before Riku could finish, the cart sped down tracks going downward. They all screamed as the tracks went into loops, curves, hills, and other shapes until if finally stopped at the bottom, throwing them out of the cart and onto the ground.

"I think Im gonna be sick." Yuffie moaned. They got up to see they were in some sort of cavern. the cavern's walls were covered in monitors, some showing parts of the twisted city, others just showing stadic. The ceiling had a few lights for them to see. The cavern had a few work tables, spare parts, and there was a command chair with a computor with several monitors on it.

"where are we?" Kairi asked. suddenly a figure jumped from the shadows.

"Who dares enter MY lair?!?" The Mysterious teenager demanded in a dramatic yet cheesy European accent. The figure was wearing a sleek silver mask that had two curved eye holes. He was wearing a black spandex jumpsuit with chest armor that had a green orb in the center of it, white boots and gloves, and a black cape and a hood that was over his head, giving him a shadowy demeaner. Riku felt something familiar about this spandex cladded teen. He used the powers of darkness to look behind his mask to see a teen with messy blonde hair and bright blues eyes.

"Phantom64?" Riku asked, shocking him and the others.

"Who is this Phantom64 you speak of?" the teen demanded. "There is noone by that name here! There is only me! The master of all evil! The king of Crime! The Greatest villain of all time! It is I!...PHANTOM46!!!!!!" He declared, his fists in the air, screaming it to theheavens while thunder boomed and lightning flashed from nowhere. Everyone fell over anime style.

"wow. I didn't see THAT coming." Yuffie declared sarcastically.

"Really? I was hoping for shock in your eyes. Maybe I used too much thunder." Phantom46 said. "Hey Kronk! Next time, less thunder, more lighting."

"You got it master." Kronk said walking up. To Sora and the other's shock, Kronk's body from the neck down was completly robotic, still as well toned as his fleshy positive. His head was still flesh except for his left eye that was a red camera lense. It turned out that the thunder had come from his audio recoder attached to his chest and the lightning came from his lense.

"Good! Now onto you intruders!" He said looking at the group. "You are very unlucky to stumble upon my lair. Now you shall feel the wrath of the master of all evil!"

"Say, If you're the master of all evil, why are you living in this underground dump and not at the castle?" Sora asked.

Phantom46 was silent for a moment with his index finger in the air. "Uh...I'm working on that. Anyways! KAT! Get in here!" There was a sudden rumble as a door whooshed open, showing the powerful dynamo known as Kat. Sora began to feel sweat go down his neck. The Kat back in their dimension was as strong as Tifa and could break every bone in his body with ease. This was going to be trouble. The lights went on and showed the Nega Kat.

"Hiya!" she greeted cheerfully, a aura of sunshine around her. She had a cheerful face with her red hair in pigtails. She was wearing a red little girl dress that was so short that you could practically see her red panties that had a small white ribbon on them. The guys did their best to hold their nosebleeds back. "Oh goody! Guest! We haven't had guests in awhile!" She grabbed a silver tray that was adorned with several tasty cookies. "Who wants some of my homemade cookies?"

"Oh! Me! Me! ME!" Cyber Kronk squealed jumping up and down like a child. "I want a cookie!" Nega Kat tosses one to Kronk and he scarfed it down. "MMMMMMMMMMM!!!! Tasty!"

"Here! Have some!" She said extending the tray to them.

"Kat. That's not what I called you here for." Phantom46 said to the girl. "I called you here for your other talent."

"Oh! Okay." She said and pulled out a leather whip and a pair of handcuffs.

"No Not that talent!" 46 yelled making her put the whip and handcuffs away. "I told you to keep that inside the bedroom remember?" He mumbled. Sora looked at his friends with confusion. " I mean your incredible strength!"

"Oh Silly! You know I can't use that unless I'm angry." She said.

"Crap! And I don't want to get you angry in my lab. You'll destroy it!" 46 said.

"Uh if you don't mind we'll just show ourselves out." Riku said as they made their way towared the door that had an exit sign on it.

"NO ONE LEAVES PHANTOM46'S LAIR AND LIVES TO TELL ABOUT IT!" he screamed. "...Oh, except Kat, Kronk, family, and anyone else I like, like that nice icecream man how sells sea salt ice cream, oh there's also my uncle Rex..."

"Listen we don't have time for this so-" Before Kairi could finish there was an explosion at the other end of the lab. Out of the hole came Nega Leon and Nega Yuffie.

"There they are!" Nega Yuffie yelled. Sora and the others quickly made their escape. "After them!"

"So you have come for me eh?" Phantom46 declared taking a fighting stance. "finally We shall se who is the better villain! I SHALL NOW BECOME THE GREATEST VILLAIN EV-"

"Out of the way you Phantom joke!" Nega Leon Yelled pushing him aside and ran after the positives.

"Yeah! Us REAL villains have work to do!" Nega Yuffie sneered.

"H-hey! Im a villain!" Phantom46 whined.

"Please!" Nega Yuffie sneered. "On the villainous scale you rank between Nega Vivi and that annoying paper boy who keeps throwing people's newspapers on their roofs!" They then left to follow Sora and the others.

"DAMN YOU! I AM EVIL! I DEFINE EVIL! I AM I am...Oh who am I kidding?" 46 sighed sadly and sat down on the foot of the stairs leading to the exit. "I'm not a villain. I'm a joke! All I've ever done has been building this dump of a lair, make prank calls, and spray graffite all over town. I Don't have what it takes to be a real villain."

"Oh Don't Say that!" Nega Kat said sitting down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I know you're a great villain. You just need to up your ante." Phantom46 looked up with determination.

"You're right! It's time for me to make my mark in this world!" He declared standing up. "Get me my tool kit so I can build my greatest creation!"

"Then we can have kinky sex!" Nega Kat squealed.

"Ha! You won't find that in the real Kingdom Hearts 3!" 46 declared.

"Error! Error!" Cyber Kronk yelled. "You have broken the fourth wall by saying the words Kingdom Hearts 3! This action does not compute with my programming! ERROR! I HAVE BROKEN THE FOURTH WALL! ERROR! ERROR! ERROR! ERROR! ER-" Cyber Kronk's head suddenly exploaded.

"Not again!" Phantom46 moaned as he pulled out a box labled 'Kronk heads' and pulled one out. "Let's get him fixed up THEN build my greatest creation."

KH-KH-KH

Sora and the others had hidden in an allyay a few yards away from the castle. "Okay! I've had it up to here with negative warriors, fangirl nobodies, and Phantom46s!" Sora yelled. "I say we go kick the butt of whoesever's in charge of this hellhole and find Phantom65!

"Sounds good to me!" Yuffie declared, always ready for a fight.

"Let's just be careful." Kairi said to the group.

"Agreed." Riku said. Silent Bob nodded in agreement. They crouched and made their way to the front gates which were surprisingly open and unguarded. "I don't like this." Riku whispered.

"Relax, what's the worse they could have?" Sora said to them. Sora went pale as they charged into the courtyard to find a hundred armed Nega troopers along with Nega Sora, Nega Leon, Nega Kairi, Nega Riku, and Nega Yuffie.

"You and your big mouth." Yuffie moaned.

"We have you now." Nega Sora said smugly.

" Indeed we do." Said a bone chilling voice. All of the Negas turned around and saluted the figure who came out of the darkness He was clad in black robes with a black cape, and had a helmet that was shaped to his head which made him look almost like...

"Goofy?!?" Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Yuffie exclaimed.

"Indeed." Goofy said with his piercing red eyes.

"All hail Darth Goofy!" The Negas proclaimed.

"Darth Goofy?!? Okay! Now this is getting just plain rediculous!" Riku yelled, his patience with this dimesnion waning.

"Yes! After all these years, people from the positive dimension are here!" Darth Goofy proclaimed. "As it was proclaimed by Ansem the Not So Wise, beings from the dreaded realm of light would come and show us the way to their dimesnion and we shall corrupt their universe with darkness as well!" The other negas gave out cheers of victory.

"Like hell we're gonna let you do that!" Sora yelled.

"Fool. Once we find out how you got here we'll invade your dimension, using our new super wepon." Nega Sora sneered.

What super weapon?" Yuffie demanded.

"We're not telling you!" Nega Yuffie said blowing raspberries.

"Although we haven't started contruction on it, once it's finished your dimesnion shall fall to the might of darkness!" Darth Goofy declared.

"Not while we have something to say about it!" Said a beautiful woman who teleported by Sora. This woman had light green skin, raven black hair, and a flowing white gown.

"Maleficent?!?" Sora asked shocked.

"No silly! I'm Benevolent!" She giggled. "Me and my friends came to end your evil regime once and for all Darth Goofy! Come on out everbody!" Suddenly several familiar men and women appeared.

Captain Hand at your service!" Said a man who looked like Captain Hook, but still had both hands. He weilded a sword.

"Greetings. I am Rafaj." Said a middle eastern man who resembled Jafar only he was in modest clothing and had a staff with an eagle on top of it intsead of a cobra.

My name's Stephani!" Said a skinny octopus woman with blonde hair, and peach skin.

I am Haung Shu." Said an asian man who resembled Shan Yu but was skinnier and had a calm face. In his hand was a sword.

Hey guys! I'm Ryo!" Said a teenager who looked similar to their Roy but was wearing white pants, black shirt and his curved scar was under his right eye.

"Hold on a second!" Sora yelled stopping the role call. "Our Ryo is a hero! If everything's the opposite here, why's he on the side of good?"

"The Heartfull converted him a month ago." Rafaj explained. "You should've seen him then! He was the most lewd, perverted, and lecherous person here!"

"But not any more!" Nega Ryo said proudly. " I now know that women want respect and to be treated like ladies!.

" I think I'm gonna hurl!" Nega Riku growled. Soon the role call continued.

"I'm Pete!" declared Pete's counter part. Unlike their cowardly and obese positive Pete, Nega Pete was redicoulously muscular, and his face was drop dead gorgeous.

"And of course us!" Said the hundreds of Heartfull who appeared behind them.

"Don't forget me your new member!" Declared Nega Cloud.

"And together we form.." They said together, "The Super Happy Friendship Club!"

"The Super Happy...Friendship Club???" Riku asked, his eye twitching.

"We will help you fight these heathens." Haung Shu said, brandishing his sword.

"We're not really gonna team up with these pansies are we?" Riku pleaded to Sora.

"I assure you boy, besides our name, we can still fight!" Rafaj declared, firing a blast of ice at the Nega soldiers.

"Alright let's get them!" Sora declared as he, his friends, and the SHFC charged at the nega army. Blast of laser, fire, and light fired in every direction. The good Negas shoved the evil Negas near the Heartfull who in turn changed them to good. Soon the Nega's numbers began to fall. Nega Yuffie, Nega Leon, Nega Kairi, and Nega Riku were tranformed into happy cheerful heroes. Near the entrance to the castle were Nega Sora and Darth Goofy, standing their ground.

"Give it up you two!" Yuffie yelled. "You guy's are out numbered!"

"Never!" Darth Goofy screamed. "This is MY empire! I will not let you defeat me! We shall fight to the very end!"

"I'm not about to be turned into a little sunshine pansy! Bring it on!" Nega Sora yelled. They were about to charge when thunder and lightning began to boom.

"BEWARE FOOLS!" Boomed a commanding voice. " FOR NOW YOU MUST DEAL WITH THE TRUE MASTER OF ALL EVIL!" Suddenly the black jupsuited teenager appeared in the center of the courtyard. " PHANTOM46!!!!" He declared dramatically.

"What the hell do you want now you dime store Doctor Doom?" Nega Sora moaned.

"Ha! You say that now, but you will take that back once you see... MY OMEGA BOT!" Suddenly up from the ground spat what would be described as the most poorly made robot in the history of mankind. The machine stood at about 20 feet, had two chicken like legs, and the torso held three cockpits: The left one housed Nega Kat, the right one housed Cyber Kronk, and the middle one was empty. There were several wires, gears, and other parts sticking out of it. It was a wonder that it was still standing. "Now then!" Phantom46 said, jumping up and entering the middle cockpit. "Ready the weapons!"

"Okay!" Nega Kat said cheerfully.

"You got it." Cyber Kronk said.

"Hey! What does that thing run on?" The now good Nega Leon asked.

"Uh...That's my little secret!" 46 declared quickly. Inside the Omega Bot, a little hamster scurried on a excercise wheel that was connected to all of the mech's functions and served as it's power source. "As I was saying, Ready the weapons!" Suddenly several laser cannons shot out of the mech and aimed in every direction, at Darth Goofy, The Heroes, and the castle.

"Uh oh." Sora gulped. Silent Bob said a quick prayer.

"Ready!" Phantom46 yelled. The cannons began to hum to life. Everyone looked in fear. But then the little hamster in the Omega Bot, finally gave out, stopped and the wheel stopped. "Fir- What the-" The cannons immediately stopped humming and smoke shot out of them.

"Ha!" Darth goofy declared walking up to the mech. "Once again you show how much of a fool you are 46! What a piece of Junk!" He then kicked one of the legs. It began to shake as it fell apart. "Oh S(Bleep!)." Darht Goofy moaned as the entire mech fell apart and lande dright on top of him, killing him instantly.

"The tyrant is dead!" Haung Shu declared. Everyone began to cheer. Then they turned their gaze on Nega Sora.

"Oh just do it!" He moaned defeated. A Heartfull hugged him and he became good. He and Nega Kairi embraced in a hug. Everyone began to cheer.

"We are finally free!" They cheered.

"Oh well, I actually killed someone for the first time." Phantom46 said sadly. " Not the way I intended though."

"But look at in this way." Nega Kat said cheerfully. "With Darth Goofy dead and eveyone else good, that makes you the only villain left! Now you truly are the master of all evil!"

"You're right! I rule!" Phantom46 declared happily. "Now then! Back to the lair so we can plot our next sceme AND have kinky sex!"

"Yay!!!" Nega Kat cheered pulling out handcuffs. They ran back to the lair with Cyber Kronk right behind them.

"Sniff!.. I just love happy endings!" Cyber Kronk decared with tears coming out of his good eye and oil coming out of his robotic one.

"We really owe you Sora, Kairi, Riku, Yuffie, and fat guy I don't know." Benevolent said to the positives.

"No problem." Sora said cheerfully.

"Uh not to rain on our parade but aren't we forgetting the reason we came here in the first place?" Kairi asked. " You know, Phantom65 and Moonshine?"

"Crap! We totally forgot about them!" Riku moaned.

"Oh, you mean those two over there?" A Nega soldier asked pointing at two teenagers coming out of the castle. It was in fact Phantom65 and Moonshine, both drinking smoothies.

"You know for an evil empire, they make pretty good smoothies." Moonshine said.

"You know I don't see what turns you fangirls on by seeing 2 bishies kissing eachother." 65 stated, slurping his smoothie.

"Why do 2 girls kissing turn you men on?" Moonshine question.

"Good point." 65 said to the brunette. They both noticed the large crowd. Sora and his friends ran up to them, their weapons out. "Oh, it's you guys."

"Nowhere to hide Phantom65!" Riku growled.

"Now hand over those dimensional spheres!" Yuffie ordered.

"Come on then." Moonshine said, floating into the air and summoned her scythes. "Let us do battle and-"

"Here you go." Phantom65 said tossing his and Moonshine's spheres to Sora.

"WHAT?!?" Moonshine screamed, dropping down and grabbed 65 by the neck " WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO THAT?!?"

"Because, we're done! We got what we needed. So let's just get home." he explained winking.

"Fine." she huffed. They soon began to fade back to their dimension. "You'd better be right about this." And with that, they were gone.

"What was that all about?" Yuffie asked confused. "They didn't even fight!"

"What did he mean they got what they needed?" Sora added. Suddenly a Nega trooper ran outside.

"The plans for the super weapon are gone!" he yelled.

"Oh no!" Yuffie cried. "Those two must have taken it!"

"Say, what is this super weapon anyway?" Sora asked.

"Oh it's just an orbital cannon that could corrupt a world with darkness in a matter of seconds." Nega Sora explained matter of factly. "We called it the Shadow Cannon."

"Terrific." Sora moaned. "As if we don't have enough problems to deal with."

Suddenly All of the spheres in Silent Bob's coat began to glow. "Looks like it's time for us to go home" Kairi said.

"Take care!" Benevolent said. "We shall rebuild our dimension so ti will be as good as the realm of light's.

"Good luck to you!" Sora waved as they disappeared, finally going home to their own dimesnion.

**KH-KH-KH**

"Idiots!" Darima screamed and Vin who was cowering behind Poison Fairy, PF, trying to keep a brave face, and Gizmo who eyed the exit signs in the command room of the Egg Carrier 3. Aros and Shadow Sora leaned against the wall and looked on as Darima scolded the three. "We give you a simple task and you screw that up!"

"Now hold on a moment!" PF said fearfully. "65 and Moonshien aren;t back yet, They could find something useful!"

"Fool! I felt their presence return to our dimesnion a minute ago!" The female Heartless screamed. "And I bet they found absolutly nothing!"

"Oh I'd beg to differ my leather claded beauty." Phantom65 said suavly as he and.Moonshine walked. He handed Darima the disk that contained the plans for the Shadow Cannon. A smile formed on her face.

"Hmm. Good job. I guess you and your little gang have some use." Darima said. "Very well. Our alliance is complete. The Phantom Syndicate and our group will remain together." He motioned to Aros and Shadow Sora. "Come on." They began to leave. "You all have some talent. Let's see if it will increase." They then left.

"We aim to please." Phantom65 said bowing. When they lfet the room an evil smirk spread across his face. 'That's right, play like your in charge.' he thought. 'When Jigsaw's plan is put to action you all will be out of the way and the Phantom Syndicate wil be in charge!'

End of chapter

Phantom64: It's good to be back!

I don't have time to go through all the dramatics with villains of tomorrow, so here

Mozenrath won, but he probably won't be seen.

I'll do the next one when I have more time. I only have 3 left then I'm moving onto a new poll. Review!!!!!!!!! Oh and my birthday's tomorow so yah! I'm sixteen! Snootchie Bootchies readers!


	26. It's Plummer Time!

Phantom64: I return!!!!! at long last I am ungrounded! Enjoy the next chapter!

Oh and there's a small Hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy easter egg in this chapter, see if you can find it!

And for those who reviewed my Author's Note, I'm afraid you'll have to send me a PM to review since I replaced it with this.

Chapter 26: It's Plummer time!

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Yuffie, and Silent Bob found themselves back in the audience chamber of Disney Castle. The white walls of the massive room were a happy sight to see for Sora, after enuring talking food, living toys, and a twisted Negative realm. But they saw that the floor was covered in streamers, empty soda cans, and a busted pinata. "What the heck happened here? Kairi asked. They spotted a figure near the door to the hallway. They walked toward the figure. What they found was a sleeping Jay with his face covered in streamers.

"Jay?" Sora asked. Silent Bob kneeled and shook his hertero lifemate. Jay groggily woke up and saw them.

"Oh hey, You're back." Jay said groggily as he got up.

"What happened here?" Yuffie asked motioning to the mess.

"Oh yeah, yeaterday was That jupsuit guy's birthday, he's sixteen now. That was one rad party." he answered.

"Skyler had a birthday and we missed it?" Kairi whined. "How long have we been gone?"

"I'd say about three days." he answered.

"Dang, time flies when your traveling through dimensions." Riku stated. Jay followed them to the where the SS Dodgers was stationed. Everyone was in the infermary by a battered Phantom64 who was in one of the beds.

"Oh my Gosh!" Kairi exclaimed. What happened to him?!?"

"Were you attacked while we were gone?" Sora asked worried.

"No, actually, this happened in a freak accident while playing Halo 2 mutiplayer last night." Kat said nervously, sitting by the injured hero.

**Flashback**

Skyler, Kronk, Kat, and Jay were in the rec room of Disney Castle and had an X-Box system hooked up to the tv. They were playing Halo 2 multiplayer. Skyler had 7 kills, Jay had 5 kills, Kronk had 0 kills, and Kat had 20 kills. Noone had killed Kat's character yet. Kronk's on the other hand was the target of everyone else.

"Dang it! How do I get dual weapons!" Kronk wailed as he tried to pick up a sub machine gun as Jay was blasting him with a needler.

"Press Y by it!" Skyler answered, trying to dodge Kat's sniper fire. Jay finallt brought Kronk down.

"Ah poopie." Kronk muttered. Kat had finally brought Skyler down with her sniper rifle.

"Booh ya!" She declared jumping up. "Who's the queen?" she said posing.

"You're the queen." Skyler muttered as he waited for his character to respawn.

"Ha! I'm the best sniper of all of you bozo's on this game." She declared proudly. "Now if they allowed hand-to-hand combat on this game, your asses would be mine tenfold!"

Skyler's character finally respawned. He had to find Kat's hiding spot. But he needed something big. He eyed a rocket launcher in front of him along with some grenades. He hid behind a rock. Using his camera, he could spot Kat's sniper spot. Problem was she's take him out before he could even aim. Thankfully a distraction came.

"Dance big guy! Dance!" Jay said as he chased Kronk's character out into the open. Jay had two magnums in his hands and was shooting at Kronk's feet. All poor Kronk had was an empty rifle.

"No fair! I'm out of ammo!" Kronk whimpered.

"Heh, thanks boys." Kat snickered as she aimed her sniper and shot Kronk's character's head, killing him instantly.

"Oh s(Bleep!)" Jay cursed as he tried to find a hiding spot. Kat shot him as well, bringing him down.

"Ha!" Kat snickered. "That's 23!" Now where are you, Mr. Spandex?" She asked, going back to scope mode.

"Right here Kitty!" he said. Kat jerked her scope to the right to see Skyler's character fire his rocket launcher right at her spot. Kat tried to get out of scope mode, but as she did the shell from the rocket launcher expoladed, killing her character instantly.

"Yeah!" Skyler yelled proudly jumping up and striking a heroric pose. "Now who's the King?" he said doing a victiory dance. "Because the king took down the Queen!"

"Alright, you beat me. I can accept that." Kat muttered, trying to keep calm.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" Skyler declared, moonwalking around Kat in a circle. "I rock! I rock!"

"Hail to the king bitches!" Jay cheered.

"Okay, getting really pissed." Kat growled, her anger bubbling.

"Yeah! I am the King! I am the King! I am the King!" Skyler continued to dance around Kat.

"**AAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!!!!!!**" Kat screamed, jumping up and looping her controller around Phantom64's neck. She then began to strangle him with the cord in one hand, and punching him in random areas of his body with the other.

"Do-over! We can have a do-over!" Skyler gurgled as the fiesty girl beat him up.

"Heh, he's getting beat by a girl." Jay snickered to Kronk who giggled as well. Kat glared at them with her icy green eyes, sending chills down their spine. "Flee Dumb ass! Flee!" Jay sceamed as he and Kronk ran out of the rec room as fast as they could. Kat then continued to pound on Skyler.

**End Flash Back**

"I guess I need to controll my anger a tad don't I?" Kay laughed nervously, everyone scooting away from the red haired dynamo.

"I'll be fine..." Skyler whimpered, struggling to give them a thumbs up. "Ow..."

"Knowing master Skyler's rediculous healing powers he should be up in a few days or so." Jankins said to them.

"So what about the Dimensional Spheres?" Mickey asked. Silent Bob handed all six spheres to Mickey while the others told them of their travels.

" Dang. Now there's some things you don't see every day." Ryo said, after hearing of talking food, toys, and opposites of everyone.

"Hey, Ryo, where's that armor that you always wore on your right arm?" Sora quesioned. Ryo had removed the arm armor and now showed his hand and coat sleeve.

"Well, I decided this made me faster so I got rid of it." Ryo explained.

"Alright." Mickey said, getting the entire group's attention. "You guys lost three days so you all need to get going."

"Yeah, me, the King, and Riku will see if we find any info on all your enemies." Edward said to them.

"Count me in too!" Yuffie said coming over to where Riku, Mickey and Ed were standing.

"Huh? Yuffie?" Sora questioned.

"Sorry Sora, your cool, but Ricky here is HOT and SINGLE!" She grinned naughtilly, and wrped her arms around Riku. "Can I come with you guy's your majesty?"

Mickey pondered this. Riku mouthed no to him. This sent a twinkle of misftif in his eyes. "Sure why not." he finally said.

"Yaaaaaaaaay!" Yuffie cheered, holding the silver haired teen tighter.

"Why me?" Riku muttered.

After saying goodby to the queen and Daisy, the SS Dodgers, minus one ninja, left Disney Caslte behind them and sped off toward the next world. Riku watched from their Gummi ship as the SS Dodgers went in the other diretion. He was in the living room of the ship.

"Hey," Yuffie greeted as she walke dup to Riku. "looks like were off again eh?"

"I suppose so." He answered. "Well, we're off to find out about Lord Fear next. There's no info on the Organization or Malecficent right now so we'd better look into the Nightmares now.

"And maybe inbetween fighting and information gathering, we can have some 'alone' time." she giggled, placing an hand on his butt. Sweat pour down Riku's red face.

"This is gonna be a long trip" he muttered.

**KH-KH-KH**

As the SS Dodgers flew off toward it's next destination, The inseperable Jay and Silent Bob were chilling in the hallway. "So what was it like, being the first Jesey boy to travel to another dimesnion?" Jay asked. Silent Bob made several hand gestures. "Were there any hot chicks?" Silent Bob nodded. "Did you F(Bleep!) any of them?" Silent Bob shook his head. "Then what was the F(bleep!)ing point of going on that damn adventure in the first place?!?" Silent Bob made a few annoyed hand gestures. "oh, right, save the day and all that S(bleep!)."

Aerith walked by and stopped to greet the two slackers. "Hello Jay," She greeted. "Hi silent Bob." She greeted aweetly. Silent Bob smiled and waved. "I heard you were quite the hero during that Dimensional adventure." She complimented. Silent Bob blushed and waved his hand.

"Hell yeah! Lunchbox here is a F(Bleeping) hero! I don't know where I'd be without him." Jay added.

"You're lucky to have a friend like him." Aerith said cheerfully. Well, see you around." She then walked away. Silent Bob leaned over and watched her go with dreamy eyes. He watched as her butt went left to right as she walked out. Silent Bob continued to look in that same spot until Jay snapped his fingers at him.

"Dude, you're in love with pinky aren't you?" Jay snickered. Silent Bob looked at him crossly. "Relax Tons of Fun, I found my true love back in Jerey remember? It's about damn time you found yours!" Silent bob pondered this. "Well, I'm gonna help you win her heart with my mad pickup and romance skills." Silent Bob looked at him strangely. "What? I found Justice with them didn't I? Anyway Lunchbox, if you want to win that fine piece of ass, You need to find what turns her on. But what?" Jay pondered this, as Cloud walked by nodding. Once Cloud left the hallway, Jay had a look of brilliance on his face. "Oh! I got it!" he declared. "Okay first we need to spike your hair up, then we get you a lone wolf attitute, then a silent disposition," Silent Bob looked at him crossly. "Right, that one's covered. But most importantly, the one biggest thing we need is a big mother F(bleep!)ing sword! Come on silent Bob, we got supplies to find." With that the dynamic duo ran off to find their needed supplies.

**KH-KH-KH**

"We are approaching the next world!" Cadet said through the intercom. Sora and Kairi looked out to find a workd with large mushroms, a beatiful castle, and forests.

"So this is the Mushroom Kingdom eh?" Sora said looking at the new world. Everyone gathered around the teleporter. The group going was Sora, Kairi, Ryo, Stitch, Donald, Goofy, Bugs, Aerith, Kim, Ron, and Sara.

"This could be dangerous, shouldn't you stay here Princess?" Sora asked Sara.

"No, while you were gone on that dimesnional adventure, my mom gave me one of her magical rings." She said holding up her right index finger which held a silver ring identical to the one Queen Minnie wore. "Now I can use Pearl, and Curaga." She said sweetly.

"Okay, But Ryo, stay by her. She's still new to fighting." Goofy ordered.

"Yes Sir!" Ryo saluted his captain.

"Yo! Wait for us!" Jay called.He ran up with a somebody they didn'y reconize.

"Silent Bob?" Kairi asked. There stood Silent Bob, but his baseball cap was missing, his brown hair was spiked in several directions thanks to hair gel they 'borrowed' from Captain Dodger's room, he had a moody look on his face, and hefting on his right shoulder was a poorly made and bumpy paper machte buster blade with toilet paper wrapped around it.

"Yikes. Talk about your average G4 tourist." Bugs muttered.

"Yeah, home boy here wanted to get a new look." Jay explained. Kim and a few other repressed their giggles. Aertih saw the new Silent Bob smiling and waving at her but immediately went back to being moody. Aerith giggled, seeing the resemblence between him and Cloud. Aerith walked up to Silent Bob and ruffled his hair back to the way it was.

I like the old Silent Bob better" she giggled. Silent Bob shrugged, tossed the paper sword aside and pulled his cap from his trench coat and placed in on his head. Aerith began to shake her hand to get the gell off of it, but then Silent Bob quickly gave her a hankerchief. "Thank you!" She said sweetly. She whiped off the gell and gave it back to the Silent hero.

Okay, time to gey busy." Sora said to the group.

"Finally I get to see some action!" Kim declared cheerfully.

"Please don't let there be monkeys. Please don't let there be monkeys." Ron prayed as they disappeared in a flash of light.

"Alright! Who's been in MY hair gell!" Captain Dodgers demanded.

**KH-KH-KH**

Sora and the others looked out at the town ahead of them. The land was rich with grass, trees, bushes, and mushrooms.The mushrooms ranged from small to gigantic. The town ahead was full of buildings, most of them shaped like mushrooms. The town was named Toad Town. As they entered they saw that many of the inhabitants were small men and women with beaty eyes, feet but no legs, and on top of their heads were mushroom tops with spots on them that were different colors for some people. Some of the citizen's spots were red, other were blue, pink, yellow, and many more.

"Well, this place doesn't seem so bad." Kim stated.

"And it looks monkey free." Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

They noticed a large green pipe sticking out of the ground. Sora eyeed it strangly. Suddenly a rather plump figured jumped out of the pipe giving a cheer. Sora fell on his back with surprise. The figure landed and looked at the group with curiosity. The man was short, about to Sora's chest, he had a thick, bushy black mustache and a big round nose. He was wearing a red cap on his head that had a white circle on the front of the cap with a black M on it. He was weaing a red shirt with blue overals over it, sturdy brown shoes, and white gloves.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked the man.

"Its-a me Mario!" the man said cheerfully.

"I'm Sora." he greeted. Everyone else introduced themselves to Mario.

"What is that thing you jumped out of?" Aerith asked.

"That-a is a Warp Pipe. It allows a person travel to a certain place intstantly!" he explained.

"So, who lives in that caslte over there Mario?" Goofy asked him, pointing at the caslte. The castle was beautiful with red towers, and a stain glass window of a woman.

"That-a is where Princess Peach lives. She rules the Mushroom Kingdom." The plummer explained. "I was-a about to go there and meet her for lunch. Want to come?"

"Sure!" they cheered. Suddenly explosions and screams could be heard from town square.

"What's that?!?" Ryo yelled.

"Sombody needs help!" Sora said, summoning his keyblade.

"Lets-a go!" Mario ordered, pulling out his trusty mallet. The heroes ran toward the source of the commotion. What they saw amazed them. Toads were screaming and running in every which way from the figures that ravaged the town.

"Heartless!" Donald sqawked. Yes there were Heartless scurring about, but they were all pure Heartless. There were no emblem Heartless. No soldiers, no armored knights, no Lance soldiers not a single emblem in sight. It was full of Shadows, Neo Shadows, the annoying Dark Balls, and the sword wielding Invisibles. But Heartless weren't the only ones causing trouble. In the sky flew the Phantom Syndicate's sleek cybots. They flew and landed in another district of town. Laserfire and explosions started in the area.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Ryo moaned.

"We gotta split up." Kim said. Kim, Ron, Donald, and Goofy went to take on the small cybot force across town. Sora, Kairi, Ryo, Stitch, with Sara,behind Ryo, Arieth readied her wooden staff, and Bugs summoned his That's all Folks! Keyblade. Silent Bob was about to stand back with Jay and watch the fight like he has done before, only for Jay to push him forward.

"Where the F(Bleep!) do you think you're going? Get in there and kick some ass!" Jay said to his silent friend. Silent Bob looked at the mob of Heartless and then looked at Jay as if he were insane. "Look, our bishi makeover plan failed, so now you'll have to win her heart another way: Kicking some Heartless ass! Now get a weapon and get in there!" Silent Bob motioned with his empty arms that he doesn't have a weapon. "Well look inside that magical coat of yours! You got to have something!" Silent rummaged arouns his pockets, pulling out bubblegum wrappers, a copy of a Playboy magazine, plus several bits and pieces of useless junk, until he pulled out a massive battle ax, that seemed to big to even fit in his coat! "Now we're getting somewhere?...how do you fit so much stuff into that magical coat of yours?"

Silent Bob simply shrugged and ran to join up by Aerith. "Are you fighting too?" She asked. Silent Bob nodded. Aerith smiled and nodded as well.

"Okay, eveybody buddy up!" Sora yelled as the pure Heartless closed in on them. Sora and Kairi stood together, with Ryo, Stitch, and Sara a few feet to their left, Aerith and Silent Bob to their right, and Mario and Bugs in front of them. Jay hid behind a barrle and watched. Sora began to jump into the frenzy, hacking away at Shadows and taking down an Invisible. Kairi held her ground by Sora, sliceing at the small Shadows and they jumped on her. She was too occupied by the Shadows to notice the Invisibe sneaking up behind her, it's sword raised. Kairi noticed it at the last second and lept out of the way. She yelped as the Invisible's sowrd cut her left arm. The cut was a minor scratch, nothing to be worried about. Kairi stood up, her keyblade in both hands, she waited for the sword wielding Heartless to attack. Kairi could handle Shadows, Soldiers, and Armored Knights, But she has never fought an Invisible, which Sora called one of the more powerful and dangerous pure Heartless. The Invisible flew at Kairi. Kairi parried it's attacks but soon her Keyblade was whacked out of her hand by the invisible, Kairi look in horror as the Darkside rasied it's sword to attack.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled as he thrust himself at the Invisible. He Sliced the Heartless's head clean off and the rest of his body disappeared in a cloud of darkness. Kairi hugged her spiky haird boyfriend and summoned her Keyblade Love's Destiny back to her hand and they continued the fight.

Ryo slashed at the Darkballs who kept reappearing and disappearing. "Dang it! Hold still!" He growled as he finally made a mark on a Darkball, making it fall and disappear. How are you holding up Sara?"

"Fine!" she answered a group of three Shadows were crawling toward her. "Okay, just like mom said." she said to herself. She concentrated all of her happiness and forced it out of her body. "Pearl!" she yelled. A ball of light the size of a vollyball appeared, circled her once, and sped off toward the trio of Heartless. The blast destroyed the three in a blast of searing white light. "Wow, I didn't know I had it in me!" she giggled.

A Neo Shadow was about to jump on Sara, but Stitch had grabbed it by the legs and started swinging it around like a mace, bashing into Heartless until the Neo Shadow was nothing but black goop. "Who's next?" he's asked, the Shadows around him quickly faded to the ground and scurried off in a panic.

Bugs began to hop around, slashing at Heartless that came near him. He was cornered by two Invisibles. 'Okay, let's make this Loony.' he though. Bugs spun around and he was now in a red dress, a blonde wig, and war wearing lipstick and make-up. "Oh my!" The rabbit ghasped in a convincing female voice. "You boys wouldn't hurt a helpless female would you?" The Invisibles looked at each other confused. "Not the lady types eh?" Bugs said in hs normal voice, and pulling off the dress, make-up and lipstick. "Okay, but not even Heartless can resist coffee!" He said holding a tray of cups filled with steaming hot coffee. "Now then, one lump or two?" he asked. The Invisible's looked at each other confused again. "I'll take that as two." He said, tossing the trays and picking up a massive mallet. He whacked both of the Heartless on their noggins. They both fell over, stars spinning around their heads. "Ain't I a stinker?" he joked.

Silent Bob was about to swing the battle ax, but a darkside swung it out of his hand, and it shattered into millions of pieces. Aerith picked up a piece of the ax that said 'Made in Taiwan" Silent bob grinned innocently. Aerith shook her head as she fired blasts of ice at the Shadows. An invisible knocked her staff away. Silent Bob saw that she was in trouble, and the lion inside him roared. "Come on man! Do the Jedi/Neo s(Bleep!) Jay yelled as the Shadows, and Invisibles surrounded his pink dressed crush. Jay tossed the silent hero a pair of styling sunglasses.Silent Bob grabbed the shades effortlessly, a look of determination on his face. He slid the shades on his face. He held out his hand and Aerith's staff suddleny flew into his hands. Aerith and the Heartless surrounding her, watched in awe as Silent Bob beconed them with his hand. The shadows and invisibles ignored Aerith and went after the fearless Silent Bob. Silent Bob charged at them twirling the staff, nocking several shadows down. He started jabbing Invisibles in their chests with the saff, destroying them. Silent Bob then jumped into the air and came down, creating a shock wave destroying the five invisibles. Aerith looked in awe as Silent Bob walked toward her and handed her her staff and putting the shades away.

"You were incredible!" Aerith exclaimed hugging the silent slacker. She quickly got off Silent Bob, both of them blushing. "How did you learn to fight like that?" She questioned. Silent bob, just shugged and smiled. The battle continued as Mario jumped around, swinging his hammer at Heartless, and shotting small fireballs from his free hand.

"MARIO!" Sora called. "SORA!" The plummer andswered and they both grasped each others hand. "PLUMMER'S PUMMEL!" A green warp pipe suddenly sprouted from the ground. Sora and Mario jumped into the pipe and the pipe disappeared underground. The Heartless looked on, confused as to where their prey went. Sora and Mario then poped out of the ground in seperate warp pipes, taking quick slashes and whacks at the Heartless and immediately went back into their respected warp pipe and the pipes went underground before The Heartless could retaliate. Sora and Mario did this six times until they jumped out of the pipes and went on a hacking and whacking rampage, jumping up high, making a strange ping noise whenever they did, and came down causeing a shockwave. To finish it Sora and Mario jumped high into the air. Sora aimed his keyblade at the remaining pure Heartless and Mario aimed hi free hand at them. They then fired a rain of firagra and fireballs on the Heartless, destroying them all in a firey barrage. Sora and Mario landed with ease feet first and looked at the smoldering ground where the Heartless once stood.

"Yah! Mario and those other guys saved us!" One of the Toad's yelled, coming from his hiding space. The Toads came out and cheered.

"Good job Sora!" Mario said to the spiky haired teen. "And you all as well."

"Well for your first time, you did pretty well." Ryo said to Sara.

"Thanks." She said blushing.

"Oh your not done yet." said a strangly famiiar, yet menacing voice. Two figures appeared out of portals of Darkness. Everyone gaped in awe of what could've been descibe and gothic versions of Sora and Kairi. They looked almost identical to Sora and Kairi, except for a few differences. Aros's hair was black and spikier than Sora's, and his eyes were a gleaming yellow. He had on a red shirt with the Heartless emblem on the front, a black hooded coat, blue jeans, black shoes identical to sora's, and a pair of brown leather guantlets on his hands.

"We just got here." Darima sneered. Darima looked almost exactly like Kairi, even her hair was styled the same way. But Darima's hair was black and her eyes were yellow like Aros, her skin was a light tan, and she was wearing a provacative outfit that Kairi would never wear (unless her and Sora agreed to it. XD) She wore a pair of skin tight black leather pants the clung to her legs tightly, a pair of black sandals on her feet, and all she had on for a top was a black leather hook-onbra which showed her breast quite nicely. Almost every guy in the vicinity began to blush at the leather clad Heartless.

"Are you Aros and Darima?" Sora asked.

"A DUH! We're you two's Heartless!" Darima answered rudely.

"I think I like the Heartless Kairi better!" Jay whispered to Silent Bob

"Heh, took us forever to find you losers." Aros said. "But now we can finally take your hearts!"

"Wait. If your their Heartlesses, shouldn't you already have their hearts?" Ryo questioned. .

Aros' smug look disappeared to show a look of confusion. "Uhhhhh.." Aros pondered, scratching his spiky hair. He let out more grunts of thought, and he for some reason began counting with his fingers. The group looked at each other, confused at the Heartless' action. Darima shook her head in embarassment. She then whacked the dumfounded Heartless upsiade the head in anger. "the answer's 42!!!" He yelled.

"Wow... Sora's Heartless is dumber than him!" Bugs commented.

"Yeah..." Sora said. "...HEY!"

"Aros you nimrod!" Darima scolded. "What did I tell you about making a fool of yourself!"

"Yeah, but he does have a point!" Aros whined.

"We'll deal with it later." She growled. She snapped her fingers and even more pure Heartless appeared. "Let's just finish them off!"

"You got it!" Aros said with venom in his voice as a keyblade appeared in his right hand. The keyblade's handle was a black bone, it's arm guard a circle of white bones, and the blade was a thin, sharp blade with white spikes on it with an flat dragon's skull at the front. The keychain was a white skull. 'Twilight Bone' went through Sora and the others minds, the name of his keyblade.

"This is bad." Ryo said fearfully.

"It gets worse." Said a voice that walked through the mesh of Heartless. It was a humanoid turtle about Mario's size that was head to toe in silver armor with spikes on it's armored shell, and a singel spike on his helmet. His gleaming red eyes gazed at the heroes. "Greetings Mario, I am General P. Koopa. I am the new leader of Lord Bowser's army."

"So-a Bowser is part of this too eh?" Mario seethed, knowing his arch enemy was allied with these creatures.

"Who's Bowser?" Kairi asked.

"He's my-a arch-enemy." Mario explained. "I'll explain after we take these chumps out."

"It's not going to be that easy." Gen. P. Koopa growled. "Koopa Clan! Assemble!" Suddenly several different creatures ran up and joined the Heartless ranks. One type were humanoid turtles like him, but they were armorless, showing off their light orange skin, green or red shells, and their sneakers that matched their shell's. Another type were some brown creatures with small teeth, feet, but no arms. Then their were some of the turtles and brown creatures in the sky with feather wings on their backs.

"It never ends!" Sora whined, most of them still reeling from the last attack.

"It never will human." Aros chuckled as he lunged at Sora, the Koopa Clan and Heartless right behind them.

**KH-KH-KH**

Maleficent gazed at the monitor with an annoyed look on her face. The screen showed Sora's fight with Aros and Darima. Alistar, the Horned King, Pete, and Gantu were to her left and right, watching the battle with interest. PJ, Jangpo, and Namine were behind them watching it as well. "Well, this was unexpected."

"Human Heartless? And here I thought the last of them was this boy here." The Horned King remarked nodding to Alistar.

"Apparantly not." Alistar nodded with that same sadistic smile. "But it doesn't matter. It is obvious that I am more powerful than these buggers if they can only control pure Heartless."

Yeah, but these are the Heartless' of a keyblader and Princess of Heart." Gantu added. "They seem well at planning...well Kairi's Heartless for that matter. And it seems that they've already gained allies. One of them that I've uncovered is Dr. Eggman.

"Dr. Eggman?" Maleficent asked dourly. Dr. Ivo Robotnick, or Dr. Eggman as he is called has been hailed for his master robotic skills, creating hordes of battleready robots for his global conquest and selling to seedy organizations arcoss the universe. His skills at creating massive battleships has made him the muber one threat of his world. Maleficent was ready to recuit him to his organization, but it seemed that these Heartless children have beaten her to the punch. "Alistar, take your group and head for the Mushroom kingdom. You know what to do. Oh and be sure to drop by an old frind of mine there too, she may prove usefull." She said with a smile.

"At once my misstriss." Alistar bowed to Maleficent. He beckoned Jangpo, PJ, and the saddened Namine to follow him to the hangar. "This is going to be fun." Alsitar said as he began to laugh insanly. None of them noticed the tall man in black armor with a cape who watched the scene unfold from a window outside the Fortess. He chuckled to himself and disappeared.

End of chapter.

Phantom64: I'm back! Hope ya liked it! Be sure to R&R!!!


	27. Nobodies, Heartless, and Koopas Oh My!

Phantom64: Sorry it took so long. Here it is.

Oh yeah, I keep forgetting to mention that Lance has a southern accent. Remember that.

Chapter: 27: Nobodies, Heartless, and Koopas oh my!

In the Dark City of the World that Never Was, Jexyll, one of the new members was running toward Memories Skyscraper. He was a scrawny teenager of 16, with wavy brown hair, emotional blue eyes, and the typical black Organization cloak. His code name was # 9, _The Peaceful Psychopath_. He partially hated that name. It was true that he was peaceful. Jexyll couldn't hurt a fly, let alone a man. It was the psychopath part that bothered him. Psychopaths were people who are crazy, and violent. He wasn't craz or violent. He was probably the most docile member. But he didn't have time to think about his confusing call sign. He was ordered to meet the superior ASAP.

"Yo! Jexyll!" A female voice called out. Jexyll stopped and looked around at eh gloomy buildings around him and found no one. "Up here garden boy!" He looked up at a two story building to his left, to find Xena,(A/N: No not THAT Xena!), the beautiful # 10 _The Young Amazon_. She was a beautiful woman of 17, with the body and face of a Brazilian model, Her skin was a Brazilian tan, eyes as green as a jungle, her hair was semi-long and colored green. She didn't wear the Organization cloak, but instead a black leotard with black bra, black sandals, and a black cape that went to her knees. Xena jumped off the building and landed gracefully next to Jexyll.

Uh, h-h-h-h-h-h-hi Xena." Jexyll stuttered blushing. It was no secret that he has a crush on her, despite his lack of a heart. Her arms and thighs were slightly thick with muscle, but they showed now veins or bulges of muscle, just her beautiful tanned arms and legs. She has an infamous dislike of men, much like a real Amazon. She found most men as chauvinistic overbearing, pigs. But she respected Ralix the superior for his power. But it was the fact that she usually hung out with the weakling Jexyll that confused the others. Jexyll was cowardly and had no fighting abilities whatsoever. She simply told them that a meek and harmless man, is better than a strong pompous man.

"Quit your stuttering garden boy!" She berated. Garden boy was her personal nickname for him. Jexyll had appointed himself the gardener of the Dark City, tending to the scarce flowers and other plant life. It wasn't easy since there was no sunlight here, but he managed. "Come on. The superior called me too."

"I wonder what he wants with us." He asked, trying to keep his eyes off her revealing body.

"I don't know." She muttered casually as they climbed the steps of the skyscraper. "Probably some confusing mission that still doesn't tell us or any one else if were either good or evil as usual." She then eyed her meek companion. "Oh and Jexyll? My eyes are up here. " She growled.

Jexyll shot his head up, his face beat red. "I'M SORRY!" He wailed, obviously afraid of angering her.

She simply rolled her eye. "Just….don't make a habit of it." She whispered, a small cheery blush on her face. Jexyll looked at her confused but decided not to say anything. They centered the elevator that took them to the meeting room. They exited to find the table with 13 chairs, the one at the end seating Ralix, his hood still up, on the right side was Xilly and a annoyed Zeltrax, on the left was the white lion Xcars who instead of sitting sat on all fours next to Ralix, and sitting in the chairs on the left was Roxas, holding an ice pack to his head.

"What happened to you?" Xena asked Roxas as she and Jexyll left the elevator.

"Ask her." He moaned pointing at Xilly.

"What? You trying to hurt my Sora!" Xilly stated.

"fangirls." Xena muttered, already getting the picture.

"what you did was completely irresponsible." Zeltrax, who would be considered the oldest by 26, berated. "You attacked your own comrade, put your feelings before your mission, and all for some brat who probably doesn't even like y-" Zeltrax yelped as Xilly whacked him upside the head.

"Don't say that!" She growled. "Sora WILL love me! Just watch!"

Zeltrax glared at the violet haired Nobody. "Why you irresponsible, good for nothing little b-"

"ENOUGH!" Ralix commanded. Both of them stopped their squabble. "If you want to play your game with Sora do it on your own time xilly." He then looked at Xena and Jexyll. "Now then. I've called you here because you will be escorting Travis McKnight on his new heist."

"And I told ye I don't need you weirdoes help stealing a bloody wand!" The Irish thief Travis grunted appearing out of the shadows.

"I believe you will seeing as Sora is in the Mushroom Kingdom and with several allies." Ralix commented.

"Sora's there?!?" Xilly exclaimed.

"Ah yes that lad." Travis said. "It'll be fun to meet with him again." He looked at Xena and Jexyll. "Fine you can come along, just don't get in me way." Xena glared at him while Jexyll simply nodded.

"Oh Please! Please! Please! Let me go with them!" Xilly begged Ralix.

"No." Ralix said bluntly.

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Plea-"

"For the love of all that is holy just her go!" Zeltrax begged holding his ears.

"Fine!" He moaned defeated. "Just don't pull anything like you did last time."

"Oh thank you Ralix!" Xilly beamed and went over and kissed the superior and the cheek. Even with his hood up, a blush could be seen. "Hold on Sora! Mistress Xilly's coming for ya!" She yelled opinging a portal of darkness and running full speed into it.

"Come on Garden Boy. Let's get after her before she glomps this Sora guy to death." Xena said, grabbing Jexyll by the arm and pulled him into the portal.

"Right behind you Xena." He said blushing.

"I'll be back for me munny Ralix, with wand in hand." Travis said as he entered the portal and it closed.

Ralix sighed as he leaned in his chair. "You always give into that girl don't you?" the lion

Nobody Xcars asked. Ralix simply blushed.

"Changing the subject." Zeltrax said. "I understand having Xena as back up against Sora, and Xilly's a capable fighter on her own accord, but why have Jexyll with them? He was separated from the others he'd be dead in a second with out the lesser Nobodies to help him."

"True his combat skills are poor, but his haling abilities make him essential in case one is severely injured. But there's something about him… it feels like there's something within him…something dangerous." Ralix explained. Roxas and Zeltrax looked at him worried. "It's as if there are two essences within him. One peaceful…the other psychotic.

**KH-KH-KH**

Sora slashed at the Neo-shadows and Darkballs as the insane battle continued in Toad Town square. He, Kairi, Mario, Ryo, Stitch, Sara, Bugs, Aerith, Jay, and Silent Bob were being overpowered by the mob of Heartless and Koopa Clan. He finally spotted his Heartless Aros grinning at him. "This is too crowded. Why don't we fight somewhere with a little space?" Aros jumped up onto the roof of a large house and beckoned him. Sora jumped after him and landed on the opposite end of the roof, Kingdom Key in hand.

"I don't know how you exist Aros, but I won't let you hurt my friends." Sora growled bravely and readied his keyblade.

"Oh, you and your little keyblade! You think you're so big because you have one." Aros sneered. "But when you add darkness and a keyblade then you're trouble!" Suddenly He summoned a keylbade of his own. The hilt seemed comprised of a large lack bone, the arm guard of white bones put together in a circle, and at the end of the white blade was a dragon's skull. The keychain was a skull as well. 'Twilight Bone' came into Sora's head, the name of his keyblade. Aros leaped into the air and came down with a horizontal slash. Sora jumped to another part of the roof as the Heartless' keyblade came down, utterly destroying that part of the roof. Sora was shocked by his raw strength. Sora dashed at him and began to duel against him, keyblade to keyblade. Aros' attacks were brutal, each swing filled with utter power. Sora's swings were quick and dynamic, but Aros' strength was tiring him.

"Man! Your tough!" He panted. "But I have a few tricks up my sleeves."

"Yeah, well so do I!" Aros mocked. "Check this out!" There was a blast of light and dark energy and Sora looked in surprise to see that he now had TWO keyblades! They were completely identical to Twilight Bone, but the one in his right hand was completely white, while the one in his left was completely black. "See why it's called Twilight Bone?" He asked with a grin.

"Oh boy." Sora moaned as Aros charged again.

Back on the ground, Kairi and her Heartless counterpart stared each other down. "Heh is that how you dress?" Darima snickered. "No wonder all you could attract was that goody goody boy Sora."

"Aw, too bad YOU have to dress like a whore to attract men you huzzy!" Kairi remarked, although secretly jealous that her Hearltess had slightly bigger breasts than her.

"Ha! Tough talk Plain Jain!" Darima sneered. She began to cast blasts of ice at Kairi who ducked and rolled out of the way. Kairi then fired a blast of fire at her, but Darima countered it by firing another blast of ice at her fire.

Ryo slashed at an Invisible and kicked a Goomba out of his way. This was getting out of hand. There was just too many of them. "Light slash!" He yelled as he send a wave of light from his sword and destroyed many Heartless in front of him. Porky suddenly spoke through the communicator in Ryo's pocket.

"I'm sending down reinforcements. Just hold on!" The pig said. Several beams of light came down and out of them appeared the keyblader Lance with his keyblade 'Warrior's Oath', Cloud with his Buster Blade, Lulu with her black magic, Tifa with her fists, Jake in his dragon form, and even the self-centered Daffy(Or.. Duck Dodgers) with a laser pistol.

"Fear not friends!" Daffy declared. "For DUCK DODGERS HAS COME TO save….the…day?" He whimpered as he saw the massive group of Heartless and Koopas that were staring at him. "WAHHH! You didn't tell me there was going to be this many!" He screamed as he ran around the battlefield, firing blasts of blue lasers blindly at the chasing Heartless behind him.

"No backing out now feather brain!" Lance declared in his southern accent. He charged at the Heartless and began hacking at them.

Several Koopas surrounded Lulu. "You've got to be joking." The gothic girl remarked bluntly. "THUNAGA!" Bolts of lightning rained down on the Koopas, electrocuting them and knocking them all out.

"Shocking." A Koopa coughed before passing out.

Jake flew around the sky kicking and blowing fire at the parakoopas and paragoombas. "Who wants some of the Am-Dragon yo!" He asked.

Cloud and Tifa entered the fray slicing and bashing Heartless and Koopa alike. "About time we saw some action huh?" Tifa asked with a laugh. Cloud just grunted in reply as he ran to help Aerith and Silent Bob who were being surrounded by Invisibles. Tifa's anger boiled at this sight and began pounding on the Koopas even harder, taking her anger out on the poor turtle creatures.

Mario jumped up to the roof to help Sora combat his Heartless. "You want some too tubby?" Aros asked laughing.

"Let's-a go!" He declared, readying his mallet. Aros charged and slash down at him, but Mario jumped high above him and landed on his head. Aros staggered and regained his senses. "Okay, so you can jump." He remarked. "But I'm still stronger than either than you!" He declared boastfully and spun his two keyblades.

Sora had to think quick. 'This guy was strong……but he was also stupid.' Sora thought. 'Let's see if he's gullible too.' "Hey Aros! Darima looks like she's in danger!"

"What?!?" He asked worriedly.

"Uh yeah! She's-a in trouble!" Mario added, catching on.

"Oh no!" Aros said spinning around and about to jump into the chaotic battle below him. "Hold on Dar! Im coming to save ya!...Hey! She's not in dang-" As he turned around Mario threw his hammer at him and slammed him right in the face. As he held his face in pain, Sora ran and kicked him right in the chest. Aros screamed as he fell off the roof and landed in a barrel of water, destroying it and slashing water all over the place.

"Aros!" Darima screamed. She ran to his side and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"Woah, look at all of those neat colors." He laughed.

"idiot." She whispered. The armored general P. Koopa ran to them.

"Most of the Heartless are gone and my men are getting whacked left and right!" He yelled. "How can this get any worse?!?"

"Hey! Look at those neat white ships coming down." Aros still dazed pointed. Darima and P. Koopa looked up to see several white transport ships landing in the square.

"Uh-oh." Darima whimpered when she saw the silver shield logo on the transports. It was the heroic Shining Shields. (A/N: anybody remember these guys?) They opened up and several white armored men and women armed with laser fires charged out of them. Three of them were three of the seven mighty Lieutenants. One was the wise wolf man Lt. Tekkamaru. He was human but with the head of a silver wolf, furry hands, was wearing a green shirt, white jacket and white pants. He had his katana in his hands. The other was the youngest of the lieutenants at 18, Lt. Bishop. He had slicked orange hair, brown eyes, a pari of yellow sunglasses, and wore a white overcoat, white pants, black shoes, and held his thunder staff in his hands. The last one was the ditzy 20 year old Lt. Jessica. She had brown hair in braided pigtails, borwn eyes, and wore a white buttoned shirt with black pants under a white miniskirt and white sneakers. She had a small baton with a heart on top of it.

"Whoah! It's the Shining Shields!" Ryo yelled gleefully, seeing his idols come to the rescue.

"All forces attack!" Lt. Tekkamaru yelled. He dashed at the Heartless with incredible speeds and destroyed several with his katana. The other soldiers obliged by firing blue laser fire at the heartless and Koopa Clan.

"Feh, Fighting's not my style, but oh well." Bishop sighed and began casting barrages of thunder.

"Let's go!" Jessica giggled as she waved her baton and suddenly turned herself into Jake's dragon form, using her special ability. She flew up and helped Jake fight off the aerial Koopas.

"Woah! Talk about dejavu!" Jake exclaimed.

"That's it! We're pulling back!" Darima yelled. "We'll be back Sora!" She, Aros, and the remaining Heartless disappeared.

"Koopa Clan! Retreat!" General P. Koopa ordered. He, along with the rest of the clan ran away from the square and out of the town.

"We did it!" Ryo said cheerfully. Everyone came together to properly thank the Shields.

"Thanks for helping us." Sora said shaking Tekkamaru's hand.

"We were happy to help." He smiled. "We were sent here because of the massive Heartless levels here. After seeing those two human Heartless I can see why. "

Suddenly the other Toads came to cheer them as another person was with them. Unlike the Toads, this woman was as tall as a normal human. She was a beautiful woman with long, curly blonde hair, A small crown on her head, beautiful blue eyes, and red lipstick on her lips. She was wearing a formal pink princess dress, white arm length gloves, and a pendant around her neck.

"Princess Peach!" Mario eclaimed. He and the princess hugged affectionately.

"So that's Princess Peach." Ryo commented.

I would like to thank you all for saving Toad Town from those creatures, and of Bowser's forces."

"Who is this Bowser guy anyay?" Kairi asked.

"Bowser is a cruel and giant Koopa who rules the Koopa Clan. " Peach explained.

"He's-a tried to take over the Mushroom Kingdom for years!" Mario added.

"I fear he may be planning something new with these shadow creatures." Princess Peach said worried.

"Don't worry!" Sora said beating his fist on his chest. "We'll help you out against this Bowser guy and the Heartless!"

"So-a will I!" Mario beamed.

"The Shining Shields were made to vanquish these dark creatures, and that is what we shall do." Lt. Tekkamaru said bowing.

"Hey guys!" Kim called. She, Ron, Donald, goofy, and a new person ran up to them. This new person was similar to Mario, with identical clothing and even identical mustache. But he was much taller and thinner than Mario, and where Mario's clothes were red, his were green, and he had an L on his cap.

"Luigi!" Mario greeted happily.

"Mario! My Brother!" Luigi greeted.

"Brother?" Sora asked.

"Yes, we are the Super Mario Brothers!" Mario declared, both he and Luigi striking poses.

"Yeah. Luigi single handedly defeatedall of those Cybots!" Goofy said.

"Really!" Sora said amazed.

"Really! It was-a nothing! Mostly a fluke!" Luigi said blushing.

"No kidding." Kimm muttered telling them what happened.

Flashback

In the Toad Town docks, the Phantom Syndicate's Cybots ravaged the place with their laser fire. Merchants and fisherman alike creamed in terror and fled.

"Come on! "Let's get these clunkers!" Kim demanded zestfully.

"Gwarsh! What's that green thing up on the roof?" Goofy asked pointing. On the Roof was non other than Luigi, holding a mallet and wearing a yellow cape that made him seem like a super hero.

"Mario! He's here to save us!" A fisherman yelled!" The others cheered too.

"I'm-a not Mario! I'm Luigi!" He declared on the roof.

"..oh." the fisherman replied bluntly. Never mind guys." They then went back to screaming in panic.

"Don't worry! I'll-a get then tin heads!" He prepared to jump off the roof heroically but then his cape tripped him, causing him to fall. He screamed as he fell downward and landed on a skateboard. He screamed even louder as he cruised by the cybots and breakneck speed, bouncing into some and causing some to fall in the ocean docks. He then crashed into one Cybot that caused him to fly into the air only to be caught by the hook of a crane. At the speed he was going, it caused the crane to swing around the docks, his spinning body knocking Cybots left and right. Whent the last cybot was destroyed he was flung from the crane and landed in a crater next to Kim and the others.

"wow. That guy is good." Ron complimented while Kim rolled her eyes.

"Ouch….." Luigi moaned inside the crater.

End of flashback.

Well I want to invite you all to a ball I am holding tonight at the palace." Peach said to them all.

"Ohh! A ball! I've always wanted to go to one!" Kairi beamed picturing the fancy decore and her in an expensive dress.

"I've been to several. They can be fun!" Sara said.

"Hmm, A fancy ball eh?" Jay said to Silent Bob. "This gives me some more ideas to get you hooked up." Silent Bob sighed, wondering if his friend's plans were getting him anywhere.

"So you guys are tying to get him and pinky together?" Tifa asked the two slackers.

"What's it to you?" Jay asked suspiciously.

"Count me in!" Tifa declared with a grin.

**KH-KH-KH**

Somewhere far from the lush and green Toad Town was a barren wasteland with a large mountain. On this Mountain was the dreaded Koopa Keep. It was a grey colored castle with four main towers in each corner, with a main tower in the center. The smell of brimstone and magma could be smelled. It was the main headquaters of Bowser the Koopa King. In the Throne room lighted by blue flames stood Bower. He was incredibly tall. Taller than Aros or Darima. He seemed to be a combination of a dragon and a turtle because his face was that of a dragon with a pair of horns on his head along with a patch of red hair. He has a green shell with many spikes on the back. Even his large tail had spikes on it. He adorned black armbands, legbands, and even collar that all had spike son him. He was truly an intimidating figure. In front of him was an injured Aros, Darima, and his general, P. Koopa.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Bower growled looking at the viewing screen that showed the victorious heroes heading for Peach's palace. "You attack them with these Heartless things, and I even send a 3 squads of my men and that no-good Plummer Mario and this brat Sora wiped the floor with ya! And then these white bozos show up! I thought you said those Heartless things would do the job!" He demanded, pointing at Darima.

"We underestimated they're power.' Darima calmly explained. "and the Shining Shields appearance was unexpected.

"Well those unexpected guests have 3 whole squadrons in the infirmary!" He roared.

"Hey! Don't take this out on her you over grown lizard!" Aros yelled, summonging his keyblade.

"You wanna piece of me kid?" Bowers growled, smoke steaming out his nose. "Come and get some!"

"Aros!" Darima scolded and held him back. "Let it go. We can't fight with our allies, especially since we have so few." Aros growled but put his keyblade away.

"Ah forget it!" Bowser said calming down. "Because when we get the star rod along with Princess Peach, We'll be taking over this world! Bwa! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Suddenly Shadow Sora appeared from the Shadows. "Yo! Dr. Eggman got that new robot up and running for us. He said it was on it's way.

"Good." Darima said. Me and Aros are going to check up on Phantom65's progress. She and Aros walked out of the room to find the perverted villain.

"I'm having Squads 12-16 transferred from our outpost at Byanco Hills to here to replace Squads 6-8 who are down. " K. Koopa stated.

"Good! Now then! Let's get the troops ready!" Bowser declared.

Back with Aros and Darima. They walked in silence as they headed for another part of the castle. "You know that was pretty stupid what you pulled back there." She remaked. Aros slumped but then brightened when she pecked him on the cheek. "But thanks.".

**KH-KH-KH**

Above the world of the Mushroom Kingdom, Alistar's gummi ship, the Dark Heart flew towards the world with it's cloaking device on. It was a good thing they had it on after seeing the large Shining Shields battleship along with it's fleet of Gummi ships flying around it.

"Oh boy. Even the Shields are here boss." Jango commented from the co pilate seat. "Think we should turn back?"

"Nonsense." He replied. "Shields or no, I've been waiting for my remach with Sora and Ryo. Plus my bride is down there. And don't forget, we have a couple of human Heartless that need to be shown who's in charge of our little darkness minions." He began to laugh insanely while PJ and Namine looked at each other worriedly.

**KH-KH-KH**

Back in the SS Dodgers infirmary. Kat entered and screamed as Phantom64 jumped out of bed. "What are you doing up?!?" she demanded, angered that he surprised her.

"I'm all better now!" He declared, fully dressed in his jumpsuit and shades. "Where are the others?"

"They're already in the Mushroom Kingdom." She answered.

"Egad! I've been out of the story THIS long?!?" He asked. "I must make haste!" He quickly ran out of the door, despite Kat's yelling to come back.

"Hey Skyler." Kronk waved.

"Quicly! We've been out of the main story plot for too long!" He said grabbing Kronk.

"But it's only been two chapters." He stated.

"See! We must hurry! To the teleporting machine!" They ran to the device and Kronk put in the coordinates. Let's rock and roll!" Skyler declared as they were beamed to the suface. "Fear not everyone! Phantom64 and the Kronkinator are back in action!...

That's strange, I don't remember Toad Town being this arid, or empty …..or sandy." They were in fact not in the lush green Toad Town, but a barren dessert with several cactuses.

"Whoops. Must've put a 2 instead of a 6." Kronk stated.

"Oh this is just great!" Skyler moaned. "How come this always happens to us?!? We fight as much as Riku, but do we get girls flocking over us? No! All we get is humorous gags and funny situations like this!" He motioned to the dessert. "why can't I ever have a girl running toward me!" He whined. He suddenly saw a figure running towards them in the dessert. It was a girl who looked about 14, with semi-long brown/black hair. Her eyes were black, and she was wearing a yellow shirt, blue jacket, blue pants, sneakers, and wore a neck bracelet that had a cross on it. In her hand was a light weaver sword with a gold hilt and a red gem in the center of it. Phantom64 looked up at the sky smailing. "You're good." He said giving a thumbs up upwards. He then looked closer at the girl to find out it was none other than his friend Amberwind992, or Pricilla by her friends. "Hey Pricilla! It's been awhile!"

"RUN!" she screamed! Phantom64 then looked behind her to find an army of strange cactus creatures chasing after her.

"Not funny!" Phantom64 screamed upward and began running alongside Pricilla, Kronk running right behind them, and the cactuses behind him. "What the hell have you been up to now?!?" He yelled as they ran.

"I'll tell ya later! Just keep running!" Pricilla yelled back.

"Oh yeah!" Skyler said digging into his utility belt while they ran. "Happy Easter!" He said handing her a chocolate egg.

"Aw! Thanks!" she said sweetly. She then put it in her jacket pocket as they ran away from the cactuses in the ongoing dessert.

"Well be careful what you wish for!" Kronk yelled.

End of Chapter.

Phantom64 There we go! Happy Easter folks!


	28. Sorry Everyone

Sorry everyone. I know you'll all hate this but I feel I have to do this. I'm scrapping this story and starting over. It's almost been a year since I started this and I'm nowhere near where I wanted to be. I made the same mistake Laredo Tornado did. I added too many characters and villains that I knew how to handle, too many sub plots, and far too many evil groups. Originally I wanted to stick to Disney and anime, but I added Star Wars, then videogames, and a whole slew of other things. Yet I've had almost no anime worlds or characters.

I've decided to start fresh. I know a lot of people have been doing this, but I can't go on with this one anymore. I've been updating lesser and lesser. I need to start over and correct the mistakes I made.

First off, no Star Wars. Sorry it was a good idea but I really didn't have any real place for them, and Darius-Almighty has proven that he can do a much better job with it.

Second, no videogames except for a couple. They just blogged it up.

No DC characters like Superman. Sorry, but Marvel does much more for me.

No 2 year time skip. Sora and the others will be the ages they were in KH 2.

And a whole bunch of other things.

Alistar, Jangpo, Lance, and my other OCs will be returning. Lord Fear and the Nightmares will return as well but a lot more active than they were in this one.

The Neo-Organization will return but with all 13 members: The ones you know plus the one's I haven't shown.

And of course Jay and Silent Bob. )

That and several others.

Sorry But I have to do this. I'll have the first chapter up soon.


End file.
